Together Forever
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Conociéndose ambos en un día cualquiera y común, siendo amigos un tiempo después gracias a ella y prometiendo que sin importar el lugar o la distancia, seria amigos por siempre. Al pasar el tiempo y siendo unos adolescentes un azabache y un castaño vuelven a encontrarse, a pesar de ser mostrarse de ese reencuentro entre los dos y su manera de demostrarse afecto, yendo más allá...
1. Prólogo

Niños llegando de la mano de su padre, en la entrada del portón las maestras recibiendo con una sonrisa y con sus voces amables a los niños, mientras despedían a los padres y los pequeños entraban con sus mochilas para un nuevo día en el jardín de niños. Entre el montón de niños destacaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y con un carisma característico de una niña muy imperativa que al entrar a su salón nadie de los demás niños la pelo, pero su maestra le dio los buenos días y yendo a sentarse a su lugar.

Normalmente su rutina empieza colocando su mochila en su pequeño lugar con su nombre y va a sentarse en su mesita designada con otra niña que en vez de hablarle simplemente la ignoraba. Se acostumbró a estar sola al entrar a su nueva escuela, pero sobre todo a nadie le agradaba su manera su ser y a ella le dolía mucho y la ponía triste pero debía mostrar su sonrisa todo el tiempo hasta en casa para que no pensara nada malo su mama.

Toco el timbre anunciando la hora de empezar las clases.

La maestra salió para hablar con una señora que no había visto y con la directora sobre un asunto de importancia dejando a los niños hablar y reírse.

La pequeña pelirroja solo miro sus manos y suspiro algo aburrida, quisiera estar de nuevo con su primo y jugar con el cómo platicar aun cuando fuesen cosas de niñas o tonterías pero él estaba siempre con ella apoyándola y la comprendía tanto que no quería cambiarla por nada del mundo.

➖Bueno niños esto es algo inesperado pero hoy tenemos una nueva compañera-sonriendo y entrando una pequeña.-Nos harías el honor de decirnos tu nombre.

La niña miro a la maestra y suspiro para verlos a todos.

➖Soy Rivaille Ackerman y no me gusta que me molesten así que pueden ahorrarse todo el show-sonando muy seria para su edad.

Empezaron a murmurar y las niñas eran las principales en hacerlo, molestas por su manera de actuar, y llenas de envidia por la forma en que venía vestida y los niños algo embobados al ser muy bonita.

➖Puede tomar asiento en donde quieras-intentando aligerar las cosas y con una gotita en la nuca.

Ella inspeccionó y decidió sentarse en el único lugar que estaba más aislado, ósea en el rincón cerca de la ventana.

Se dirigió ahí y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

➖Ahora niños comenzaremos con la clase-volteando a la pizarra.

La otra niña miro a la chica y la verdad era muy bonita a pesar de tener su cabello corto.

El día paso muy corto para muchos y algo largos para otros, en especial los niños que se empezaron a impacientar. La muestra intentaba mantenerlos ocupados pero ella también tenía sus momentos de querer irse.

La chicharro sonó dando inicio al receso y muchos contentos.

Algunos niños se acercaron a la nueva pero ella se levantó de su asiento, tomo su lunch y apartándolos salió del salón.

➖**¡**Se cree la gran cosa!-algo molesta.

➖**¡**Igual que otra que conocemos!-hablando de la pelirroja que salía del salón con la mirada gacha.

En esos momentos ella deseaba que su primo estuviese con ella.

No se dio cuenta que la acorralado de nuevo unos niños y jalando su cabello como tirando su lunch.

➖**¡**Yo creí que te irías de aquí pelos raros!-burlándose de ella.

➖**¡**Mira la niña quiere llorar!-notando sus lágrimas.

Ella apretaba los puños porque había prometido no meterse en problemas y quería llorar del enojo que tenía.

➖Se creen la gran cosa no-hablando algo molesta.-¡Molestando a una niña solo por creerse hombres!.

Votaron a ver y era la niña nueva que en menos de un segundo los había golpeado y ellos yéndose llorando mientras la pequeña veía su luche tirado y siendo jalada por ella directo para el salón.

➖Tsk-chasqueando y de donde carajos salió un cepillo quien sabe.

La sentó en su asiento, la peino bien para hacerle dos par de coletas y amarrarlas con unos listones (tampoco sé dónde salieron).

➖Listo-notando que sus ojos se hacían más grandes y le daba un aura más infantil.-Deberías simplemente mandarlos a la mierda y defenderte o seguirás siendo su burla como de esas bobas niñas.

➖No puedo-bajando la cabeza.-Le prometo a mi primo que me portaría bien esta vez y no causaría problemas para poder entrar en la misma primaria que él.

➖Es muy importante el para ti-mirándola seriamente.

➖**¡**Lo es!-alzando la cabeza y sin querer alzando la voz.- Digo... el me entiende y hablamos mucho... es más como mi amigo y siempre se la pasaba riñéndome por pelearme... hasta se metió en problemas con mis tíos por mí.

➖En mi opinión, eres una idiota-suspirando y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.-Creo que no quisiera verte siendo la burla de esos chicos.

➖Lo siento-sobándose su cabecita.

➖Tu nombre-cruzando los brazos.

➖Isabel... Isabel Magnolia Jaeger-notando que era extraño todo.

➖Ya me presente al principio-desviando la mirada.-Pero puedes llamarme Levi.

➖Levi-sonriendo.-¡Es un gusto conocerte!.

➖Como sea-sentándose y compartiendo su lunch con ella.-Ahora comamos antes de que me arrepienta.

➖Si-se acercó para poder comer.

La nueva chica era de cabellos azabache, su corte era como de un niño pero sus facciones era muy infantiles aun, de un tono de piel blanco y sus ojos eran de color gris-azul algo opacos como muy penetrantes pero en esos momento la pelirroja sintió una calidez de parte de ella como un brillito en ellos a pesar de actuar madura y algo fría.

_**Y este es el inicio de mi historia nueva, las dudas al respecto de Levi se irán resolviendo más adelante, como ciertos misterios y malentendidos.**_

_**Por ahora espero que les guste mi historia.**_

_**Besitos 33**_


	2. Capitulo I

Llegando a casa, subió a su cuarto con mucha tranquilidad, su madre no estaba en casa así que podía disfrutar de su soledad.

Era extraño su forma de actuar tan madura para su edad, hasta su nueva maestra se la había dicho, algo que no le importó en lo absoluto, nadie iba a cambiar su manera de ser y menos una maestra. Ya en su cuarto, dejo su mochila encima de su cama dirigiéndose directamente al baño; se quitó su ropa cuidadosamente, mientras dejaba correr el agua y se llenaba la tina del baño.

Una vez solo hizo montón pequeño y checando que estuviera a la tempera correcta se metió lentamente, disfrutar del agua calientita, ese era el mejor momento para relajarse y no pensar en nada más.

Vio su reflejo en el agua, no podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, así que procedió a tallarse bien su cuerpo pequeño.

_**Quince minutos después.**_

Tenía unos shorts puestos como su playera larga, se había puesto sus calcetines y sus pantuflas para ir a la cocina y sacar del refrigerador un toper con comida que su madre le había dejado solo para recalentarlo en el microondas y poder comérselo.

Aunque comiera saludable prefería solo comer algo dulce y tomar un poco de té negro, mientras se sentaba y leía un poco o veía la televisión su programa preferido, pero que se podía hacer si aún era solo una niñ y tendría que resignarse hasta crecer.

Encendió la televisión, sentándose en el sofá mientras colocaba la comida en la mesita que había ahí.

Empezó a dar un bocado y escucho como golpeaban la ventana de su casa, para dejar su comida, levantarse y correr la cortina viendo a su vecino que parecía, por lo visto, también habían llegado a mudarse al nuevo vecindario.

Era un niño bonito, lo admitía mucho pero también le llamaba mucho la atención, y sin más abrió la ventana.

➖**¿**Necesitas algo?-preguntando educadamente.

➖**¿**Estas sol el día de hoy?-con su voz algo apática.

Asintió, no iba a mentirle.

➖Te importaría si me dejas pasar a tu casa-oberservandol con esos ojos hermosos que tenía.

➖Un momento-cerrando la ventana y la cortina.

Fue abrirle lo más rápido posible, y el entro dejando sus zapatos en la entrada por educación.

➖**¡**Comiendo apenas!-preguntándole.

➖Si-no lo negaba.-¿Y tú ya comiste?.

➖Comí con mi hermano-pasando a la sala.-¿A que hora regresa tu madre?.

➖Ya tarde-invitándole a sentarse.-¿Quieres algo de tomar?.

➖No, gracias-sentándose y viendo su comida.

➖Tu mama llega tarde-sentándose a comer de nuevo.

➖Mi madre llegara hasta mañana-se dejó deslizar un poco.-Tenia que atender unos asuntos con mi padre, con eso del divorcio y luego la mudanza.

➖**¡**Mañana iras a la escuela!-preguntándole de una vez.

➖Me meterán a la misma que mi prima-viendo que era el programa que su hermano no dejaba que lo viera.-Parece que tu vas en ella.

➖Ya veo-comiendo a gusto.

Ambos no decían nada más, no era necesario, extrañamente se entendía a la perfección.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo la televisión y cuando se aburrieron empezaron a platicar de sus familias, de sus madres, lo que les parecía malo y lo que les gustaba, al igual lo que les disgustaba.

No se dieron de la noción del tiempo y menos que ya era muy tarde.

La madre llego a casa, encontrándose a su pequeñ con el niño del otro día jugando a las caballeros.

➖**¡**Levi ya llegue!-alzando un poco la voz para que cantaran su atención.

➖**¡**Mama bienvenida!-deteniendo sus movimientos,

➖Es un gusto señora-reverenciando.-Soy Eren Jaeger,

➖Un gusto Eren-le sonrió amablemente.

Sonó el timbre y ella fue atender.

➖Disculpe muchas las molestias tan tarde-usando un tono de preocupación.-¡Se encontrara mi hermano Eren aquí?.

➖Si-solo vio al darse la vuelta como el se asomaba.-Eren parece que tu hermano te busca.

➖Ya veo-le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeñ . -Nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

➖Igual-tocándose la mejilla y sonriendo contenta.

➖Hasta luego señora-se despidió.

Cerro la puerta cuando le dio la mano a su hermano que lo regañaba por tardar en volver a casa.

➖Pareces feliz Levi-pasando a su lado.

➖Tsk-molestándose un poco al verse descubiert ante su mama.

➖Me alegra que tengas un amigo-sentándose en el sofá.-¿Como te fue en la escuela?.

➖Me fue bien mama-parada pero se acercó a donde se encontraba su mama.-¡También hice una amiga!.

➖**¡**Me alegro mucho!-sonriendo contenta.-Pensé que no te adaptarías por este cambio.

➖Entiendo que fue por nuestro bien y por tu trabajo-lo sabía mejor que nadie.-Papa no nos vera de nuevo.

➖Levi-tomo sus manos.-Tu papa vendrá la semana que viene a visitarte. ¡No es genial!.

Solo se puso feliz, vería a su papa de nuevo.

Sus padres nunca se casaron, ya que ambos cometieron un error y nunca les agrado la idea de casarse o atar su vida solo por ese pequeño error que era su mayor bendición, quedaron en términos buenos y ambos asumieron su responsabilidad como padres.

➖**¡**Ahora jovencit a dormir!-con su voz firme y con esa mirada que conocía.

➖**¡**Buenas noches mama!-le dio su beso en la mejilla.

➖Buenas noches Levi-la vio irse y ya no se tenía que preocupar tanto, su pequeñ se encontraba bien.

_**Esto es todo por el día de hoy mis querid s lectores.**_

_**Les dejaré con la intriga de que es en realidad Levi, solo será por unos cuantos capítulos, hasta que avance un poco más la historia eso se resolverá.**_

_**Gracias por leerme ^^.**_


	3. Capitulo II

Felicidad había desde esa mañana en el colegio, una pequeña de cabellos rojizos no podía ser más feliz al ver a su querido primo; se sorprendió, pero más sorpresa al verlo entrar y saber que estarían en el mismo salón.

A su lado, la niña que la ignoraba, se había cambiado de lugar porque no soportaba a cierta niñ de cabello azabache, y esta solo mantenía distancia que con todos los del salón. Como era nuevo y llamaba la atención pero los niños lo miraban mal, hasta que él se presentó sin muchos ánimos.

➖Soy Eren Jaeger-con un tono de voz algo hostil (como era antes de conocer de Armin o Mikasa).-Un placer conocerlos.

➖Bien, te toca sentarte-viendo las mesas disponibles.-Con Isabel y Levi.

Miro y reconoció a su prima como a su vecino.

Le toco sentarse al lado de la pelirrojo y de l azabache.

➖Eren-lo abrazo la pequeña.

➖Hola Isa-acarició sus cabellos, para luego mirar a cierta persona.-Hola Levi.

➖Tsk-solo lo hizo para disimular un poco pero feliz por dentro.

Extraño a la otra niña pero ya preguntaría más tarde.

La maestra dio inicio a las clases de ese día.

En el descanso que tenían, se relajada casi todos, algunos se ponían a jugar o platicar.

➖¡De donde se conocen ustedes!-mirándolo fijamente.

➖Somos vecinos-al unísono.

➖Entiendo-para pasar su mirada a su primo.-¿Porque no me digieren que te habías cambiado?.

➖Perdona Isa-teniendo ya su respuesta.-Todo fue muy rápido que no hubo tiempo de avisar a la tía.

➖¡Quiero un peluche!-solo con su puchero.- ¡A si te perdonare!.

➖Está bien, un peluche-era lo único bueno de ella.

Los escucho atentamente, pero disimulando que no le importaba.

➖¡Levi siento dejarte de lado!-se acercó para abrazarl . -Por eso llevaré mi nuevo juego que me compraron la semana pasada para que juguemos los dos.

➖Más te vale o no te dejo entrar-sin mirarlo al sentir un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

➖¡Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien!-sonriendo.

De hecho la pequeña pelirroja se andaba imaginando muchos escenarios; uno de ellos era: como lucirán ellos dos en su boda si se casaban mas grandes.

➖¡Quita esa sonrisa!-dándose cuenta por su mirada que pensaban cosas que no eran.

➖¡Pero es mi sonrisa de siempre!-fingiendo que no era nada malo-Levi-nee-san.

Ambos la miraron, por como había llamado a la azabache.

➖/spanYa veo-solo sonrió.-Entonces Levi-san que te parece si comemos en el almuerzo los tres juntos.

➖Es una buena idea-irradiando felicidad por su aura.

➖Tsk-fingiendo que le molestaba.-No me dejaran en paz, así que no hay de otra.

➖¡Bien!-al unísono.

Dejando contentos y alegres a ambos primos al saber que no había problema, y algo apenada ya que no lo soltaba para poder volver a trabajar, su breve descanso había acabado y la maestra al verlos, se quedó más tranquila al notar que por lo menos se llevaban bien.

Y así el día en la escuela siguió.

**_En la hora de la salida._**

La mama de la pelirroja vio a su sobrino y lo abrazo fuerte, pero molesta con alguien en especial.

➖¡Tía me lastimas!-queriendo zafarse.

➖Lo siento Eren-apenada y soltándolo.

➖¡Mama!-llevándose la mano a la frente.

Los miro y en eso toco el hombro del castaño, porque el niño era castaño, de ojos que parecían cambiar de repente, realmente a veces se veían verdes o dorados, de piel algo más morena pero era una ternurita el verlo, de no ser porque no sonría (aun ^^).

➖Nos vamos ya-era más una afirmación.

➖Lo siento tía, tengo que irme-agarrando la mano de cierta persona.-Vivimos en el mismo vecindario.

➖Ya veo-viendo a la pequeña frente a ella.-¡Tengan cuidado niños!.

➖Si-asistieron los dos.

➖¡Adiós Eren!-con su sonrisa a que la caracterizaba.-¡Adiós Levi!. ¡Nos vemos mañana!.

➖Adiós Isa-solo le devolvió el gesto.

➖Bay-empezando a irse con el.

Los vieron que se fueron y la mama solo sonrió.

➖Dime Isa-se agacha un poco.-¿Acaso esa niña es novia de Eren?.

➖Levi es nuestra amiga-sonriéndole.-Pero no sería malo que ellos dos se casarán cuando creciéramos.

➖Tienes razón-sonriendo e imaginándoselos.-Ya un día encontraras a alguien con el que te casarás.

No le contesto porque se sonrojo un poco.

En cambio ambos niños no se soltaron de las manos.

Se sentía muy feliz de poder ir tomad de las manos con el castaño.

Aunque no lo crean, a pesar de mostrarse tan indiferente en realidad era muy ternurarita y algo timid respecto a mostrar sus sentimientos o expresarse con la gente, era su único defecto, no podía ser como su madre que era buena expresándose, aunque a veces te mirara con frialdad calculando los movimientos de los demás, o como su tío favorito, pero estaba content de saber que podía estar así con él.

Como tener una buena amiga como esa chica de cabellos rojizos.

Y así esa bonita amistad había surgido entre ellos tres.

Una que seguiría hasta años después, de eso era muy seguro.

Aunque eso sí, a pesar de que consiguieran nuevos amigos o conocieran personas de algo era seguro, siempre serian cercanos ya que su lazo era muy fuerte.

**_Aquí un capítulo más._**

**_Espero que les esté gustando, pronto aclarar dudas._**

**_Besitos 3333_**


	4. Capitulo III

El tiempo pasa muy rápido, las estaciones van y vienen, como también las personas.

Ya era medio día, el otoño hacia presencia con sus descoloridas hojas, como empezar a usar ropa más abrigadora, al saber que el invierno se acercaba.

En el salón de clases apenas muchos estaban más que encantados que hayan terminado las clases para poder des estrenarse, un castaño miraba el cielo y junto a el hacia presencia anunciándole de nuevo su querida prima mientras arrastraba a ciert azabache.

➖**¡**Eren!-grito desde la puerta.

Recibió un zape por esa acción llenándose de lagrimas sus ojitos y cobrándose mientras le reclamaba.

El guardo sus cosas y agarrando su mochila, para solo levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaban.

➖Isa deja de gritar-dándole un coscorrón también.-Y Levi mide tu fuerza.

➖Tsk-solo se agarró a su abrazo.-¡Pues no me culpes por eso Eren!.

➖**¡**Que malos son conmigo!-algo molesta.

➖**¡**Si tan solo te comportarás Isabel!-mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes.-¡Ya no eres una niña pequeña!.

➖**¡**Siento no ser tan madura como tú!-con su puchero.

➖Isabel si sigues así Levi se molestara contigo de nuevo-evitando otra pelea.- Ahora mejor vamos a que les compre unos helados de camino a casa.

➖Está bien-dando tregua.

➖**¡**Yupi!-feliz y contenta.-¡Helado!.

Y así emprendieron el camino a casa.

Para muchos, ver a esos dos actuar como si fueran una pareja se le hacía más que extraño y a la vez tenían envidia.

Digo el castaño tenía su atractivo pero era un niño que estaba creciendo, sus facciones estaban siendo más de un niño que de alguien mayor; en cambio ciert azabache estaba más que hermos , siempre llevaba su uniforme correctamente, con sus mayas y su falda corta, mas sus zapatillas, con su cabello algo largo.

Eran tan diferentes, uno era algo arisco y mostraba aburrimiento siempre, mientras que el/la otr siempre se mostraba más apátic y fri .

La pelirroja en cambio su actitud no había cambiado mucho a excepción de que en realidad si se enojada ellos no podían tomarla en serio al parecer una niña, claro que estaba cambiando su cuerpo pero eso no quería decir que su rostro fuese infantil.

Los tres estaban juntos, pero solo dos parecían pareja.

Y volviendo con ellos.

➖Levi recibió de nuevo otra carta-algo celosa.

➖**¡**Otra!-ya no le sorprendía.

➖Son solo basura-pegándole más al.-Yo solo tengo ojos para alguien.

➖No me digas-con su risita.

En eso agarró la mochila de su primo para husmear y encontró tres cartas.

➖**¡**Mira Levi!-mostrándoselas.

➖**¡**Isabel!-molesto por lo que hizo parando su andar.

Las agarró cierta persona y las rompió frente a ellos.

➖**¡**En serio no entienden!-colgándose del cuello de él.-¡Eren tu eres mío!, ¡recuerda bien eso!.

➖Lo recuerdo bien-sonriéndole para acercarse y pegar su frente con la de el/ella.-¡Siempre seré tuyo Levi!.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar tomar una foto con su celular nuevo, sin que se dieran cuenta, para ella era notorio que había algo mas pero lo dejaba pasar y guardaba antes de que la atacarán.

➖Oigan-llamándolos.-¿Que paso con el helado?.

➖Ya vamos-se separó primero.-Hay que apresuraron ya que luego no hay de lo que quiero.

➖Si-también colgándose del brazo de su primo pero del Aldo contrario a ella.-Y ya que Eren será el que pague, no hay que desperdiciar ni un solo minuto.

➖Ustedes son imposibles-resignados a quedarse en la ruina.

➖Jejejeje-ambas con si sonrisa.

Así se dirigieron por sus helados.

A pesar de que el otoño haya llegado, también llegan nuevas oportunidades, incluyendo a las personas.

Nuevas amistades surgen, ya sean para mal o para bien, pero esos encuentros determinan muchas cosas.

_**Siento que sea corto el capítulo, pero hoy no tuve mucha inspiración, ya en el siguiente conocerán a alguien de suma importancia.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Capitulo IV

Un normal día, llego un nuevo alumno, justo a la clase de dos personas en especial.

➖Esto es algo repentino pero como notarán tenemos un nuevo compañero-sonriente la maestra.-Por favor, haznos el honor de presentarte.

➖Soy Farlan Church-con su característica sonrisa.-Es un placer conocerlos, espero llevarnos bien.

Las niñas del salón les parecía lindo y los niños les interesaba saber si practicaba algún deporte.

➖Siéntate-mirando fijamente los asientos y encontrando.-Al lado de Levi. Por favor, levanta la mano querida.

Lo hizo con algo de pereza, la pelirroja se burló, a pesar de estar al lado de ella.

Solo se encaminó y le sonrió a las niñas, para ir y sentarse a su lugar detrás de cierta chic de cabellos azabache.

➖Es un gusto soy Farlan-la saludo mientras se sentaba.-Cuento contigo.

➖Tsk-solo volteo a verlo.-Escucha niño bonito, te ayudaré solo porque eres nuevo, más te vale no darme ningún problema.

➖Está bien-sin borrar su sonrisa.

Se volteo ella para simplemente ignorarlo y prestar atención a la maestra, pero entro el director diciéndole algo a la maestra que nadie escucho, para luego llamarl , para que fuera con él a la dirección. Eso hizo, se levantó de su asiento, encargándole a cierta pelirroja y asistiendo esta misma, para irse de una vez, mientras algunos platicaban de que se trataba.

➖**¡**Orden niños!-calmándolos y callándolos.

➖¿Para que llamaron a Levi-sama?-pregunto un chico.

➖El director llamo a Levi por un asunto de familia-para clamar su duda.-Ahora continuemos con las clases.

El chico nuevo, era un castaño pálido, con un mechón que cruzaba su rostro, de ojos color celeste.

La pelirroja solo presto atención o si no su amiga la materia si no lo hacía, y su primo si se entera se molestaría con ella mucho.

Pasaron tres horas y regreso al salón, pidió permiso y entrando, su amiga le sonrió, sabia qua algo malo le había pasado pero por eso siempre usaba su sonrisa para que supiera que no estaba sola. Se sentó y saco su cuaderno, prestando atención a lo que decía la maestra, necesitaba estará bien y hablar con ellos más tarde, no se iba a derrumbar en ese momento.

Y así continuaron las clases, hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo.

Muchos salían para ir a la cafetería.

Otros se quedaban para poder platicar con el chico nuevo.

➖Vamos Levi-con su almuerzo.

➖Ya voy Isa-parándose y sacando el suyo.

El castaño pálido solo se estiró y saco su almuerzo.

➖**¡**Oye nuevo!-se dirigió a habla con el.-Me pidieron que te enseña la escuela, así que vamos.

➖Ok-sonriendo.

Se levantó para seguirlas, pidiendo disculpas para luego hablar con los demás.

➖**¡**Escucha esto porque seré clara!-solo usando su tono serio.-Evita a toda costa meterte en problemas con los del equipo de futbol, se creen la gran cosa y cualquier cosilla por mínima que sea provoca ciertos problemas con los demás.

➖Entiendo-captando la directa.

➖Te van a intentar reclutar para que te unas algún club-suspiro la pelirroja.-Siempre son así con algún nuevo. Pero ahora no te preocupes, te dejaran en paz si eres claro con ellos.

➖Gracias... ¿cómo te llamas?-mirándola.

➖Isabel. Isabel Magnolia Jaeger-orgullosa de su nombre.-Me puedes llamar por mi nombre o solo dime Isa.

Ella es Rivaille Ackerman, pero casi todo el mundo le dice Levi.

➖Ya captó... Isa-algo agradecido de conocer.

➖Iremos primero por alguien-notando que se detenían en cierto salón.

La pelirroja hizo lo mismo de siempre, y un chico de cabellos castaños salía para solo darle un coscorrón y cierta persona se colgaba de su brazo; le llamo mucho la atención.

➖**¿**Tu eres?-mirándolo sospechosamente,

➖Soy Farlan Church-tendiéndole la mano.- Apenas me traslade a esta escuela hoy y ellas me ayudan a conocer la escuela.

➖Soy Eren Jaeger-sin ser descortés acepto su mano.-Primo de Isabel y ami... digo... ¡pareja de Levi!.

Recibió un pellizco de parte de el/ella, que lo fulminó y a la vez fingió que no hizo nada, pero fue observado por ellos dos.

➖Entiendo-captando la indirecta.

➖Supongo que aún no conoces todo la institución-viendo a cierta persona.-¡Vamos para que te vayas acostumbrando!.

➖**¡**Gracias!-aunque sospechaba de algo.

Y así los cuatro empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar.

Se habían detenido para almorzar un poco.

Tenían bastante tiempo, antes de que sonará el timbre.

Así que ese día era particularmente algo especial.

_**Perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, esta vez apareció Farlan (no sera el malo en esta ocasion).**_

_**¿Ustedes creen que Levi ame a Eren?.**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

_**"**_


	6. Capitulo V

En la azotea estaban dos castaños, mirando hacia donde jugaban los del equipo de futbol, esperando a dos personas.

➖Dime Eren-sin despegar la vista.-¿Acaso Isa sabe sobre Levi?.

➖No-cerro sus ojos y suspiro.-Isa es despistada, así que no se ha dado cuenta y Levi no quiere que lo sepa aun.

➖Ya veo-más calmado.-Me pregunto qué expresión mostrara cuando lo sepa.

➖**¡**Quien sabe!-sentándose en el piso.-Por ahora es mejor así.

➖**¡**Me compadezco de ti!-burlándose.-Digo, soportas a Isa como a Levi, sabiendo que son muy difíciles de manejar.

➖Me acostumbre-sonriendo.-Y no lamento hacerlo.

➖Eren, ¿a ti te gusta Levi?-preguntándoselo de una vez por todas.

Solo se quedó callado un momento.

➖Levi es muy importante para mí-cerro sus ojos.-No puedo decirte que l ame, pero l quier mucho.

➖Eso lo se bien-sentándose también a su lado.-Pero me refiero... ¿crees que algún día amarás a Levi?.

➖Posiblemente termine amandol -siendo honesto.-Si nos separamos y nos encontramos de nuevo por alguna razón espero que para entonces puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, si es que aún me ama.

➖**¡**Yo creo que pasara!-recargo su cabeza en su hombro.-¡No importa si conocen a otras personas, ustedes estarán juntos de alguna forma u otra!.

Lo que ningún sabia es que ciertas personas estaban espiando su conversación, una pelirroja como el/la azabache. Solo le dio una sonrisa diciéndole un "te lo dije", como una sonrisa que aprecio en su rostro, definitivamente fue buena idea tardarse en llegar. Ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad con el castaño, como nunca se iba a rendir, haría que se enamora de el/ella de alguna forma, no iba a forzarlo pero lo intentaría.

➖Isa-la abrazo.-¡Promete que tú serás feliz como yo lo seré!.

➖**¡**Lo prometo Levi!-abrazando a su amig .

➖Vamos con ellos antes de que hagan escándalo-girando la perilla.

➖Hai-disimulando que no había pasado nada (ni ella entendió a la que se referían acerca de su amig ).

Vieron como llegaban, al abrirse la puerta y salir ellas para acercarse.

➖**¡**Sentimos la tardanza!-gritándolo.

➖Ya nos dimos cuenta-intentando molestarla.-¡No te equivocaste esta vez al escoger tu jugo o sí!.

➖**¡**Yo no haría eso!-con su puchero.

Solo se rieron de ella mientras se sentaban.

A los tres les agradaba mucho el castaño pálido, tanto que lo consideraba su amigo; al principio era un desconocido pero lo empezaron a tratar como a darse cuenta que se llevaba bien con todos pero solo se abría con ellos.

Para el, ellos tres eran sus amigos, no solo conocidos con los que podía pasar el rato o platicar, si no que eran como su familia.

El solo tenía a su madre ahora que su padre había fallecido en un accidente, se los contó y ellos en vez de sentir pena le dieron su apoyo. Extraño en cierta persona que era más fri que el hielo, lo entendida de la pelirroja que era muy sentimental o del castaño, bueno un poco de él, a veces era un poco extraño e impulsivo, pero contar con su apoyo y saber que no estiba solo le hacía sentir bien.

Por eso podía estar con ellos, se daba cuenta que ninguno era indiferente, eras personas que les importaban los demás, nadie se daba cuenta de ello, todo por las apariencias pero el si se daba cuenta, hasta había notado cierta particularidad que no era visible para nadie más.

No podía decir nada aun, no hasta que se sintiera list para decirles la verdad.

➖Isa ¿ya estudiaste para los exámenes?-pregunto su querido primo.

➖Si... ¡Levi ni Farlan me dejan en paz!-lloriqueando.

➖Te iras de nuevo a clases extras si no apruebas-recordárselo de nuevo.

➖Ya paso aquello, ¡como daría por haberlo visto!-sintiendo pena.

➖**¡**No te burles Farlan!-apuntándolo con el dedo.-¡Ni cantes historia aun!. ¡Voy aprobar y ustedes me llevaran al parque de diversiones!.

➖Solo si apruebas-se lo recordó el castaño.

➖**¡**Lo haré!-decidida a pasar.

➖Suerte pequeña-acarició sus cabellos.

El/la azabache estaba recargada en el castaño mientras bebía su jugo de frutas, los otros dos estaba en su mundo así que se podía decir que no prestaban atención a ellos dos.

➖**¡**Todo bien Levi!-mirando su comportamiento,

➖Mi padre vendrá con su nueva pareja-dejo a un lado su jugo.- No estoy liste para ver esa chica. Se lo dije a mi madre pero quiere que este ahí por mi padre.

➖Si quieres salimos algún lado-pensando una forma de ayudar.-Solo te presentas ante la novia de tu papa y nos vamos.

Abrió sus ojos para reincorporarse y voltear a verlo.

➖**¡**No tienes ningún problema con tu hermano o con tu mama!-intentando no hacerse ilusiones.

➖Mi hermano está en la universidad y tiene que ir a trabajar, así que llegara tarde-acordándose de lo importante.-Mi mama va a trabajar hasta tarde así que estoy solo y libre.

Lo abrazo en agradecimiento, de verdad se lo agradeció por eso no hubo palabras, no hacían falta.

Sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.

_**Aquí esta otro capítulo más.**_

_**Esto contara como su primera cita, pronto pondré quien es el padre de Levi y su pareja.**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	7. Capitulo VI

Las clases habían acabado y una pelirroja se iba con el castaño pálido, ya que ambos vivían cerca, despidiéndose de los otros dos.

Ambos emprendieron su camino a casa.

Parecían una pareja, la gente que los veía creían eso, que otra cosa puedes pensar; a pesar de que ellos no eran nada, esa acción era importante y no le molestaba a cierto chico. De hecho hace tiempo por una experiencia que tuvo el/la azabache, que no fue nada buena digamos, ocurrió en una ocasión que el no estuvo y la pelirroja no pudo hacer mucho.

Unos niños l acosar n tanto, hasta llegar al punto de llegar a encerrarse en los baños para que no entraran, ya era hora de la salida y aprovecharon; entro en un ataque de pánico y llorando, una niña que entraba por urgencia, los miro para luego dar un grito, llamo la atención de un maestro que pasaba, pero salieron corriendo y lo único que se escucho fue un llanto.

Lograron sacarl con dificultad, la directora al enterarse llamo a su madre y al volver a casa, no dijo nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Para cuando se enteró el castaño acudió rápidamente a verl , a pesar de que más tarde se metiera en problemas por darles una paliza que nunca olvidaron en sus vidas.

La única manera de que no entrara en pánico fue que la pelirroja la acompañarse todo el tiempo y el para sintiera confianza dejo que se colgara de su brazo. Se hizo costumbre, y ahora que había superado ese trauma con ayuda de unas terapias con su madre querida, ya no tenía miedo, pero eso no le quita que sienta a gusto ir a casa siempre del brazo de él.

Esperaron a que se colocara en rojo para poder pasar, los autos pasaban, como la gente también esperaba su turno.

Pero unos estudiantes que venían jugando empujaron al/la azabache y el castaño tuvo que abrirla fuerte para que no se fuera para enfrente justo cuando pasaba un auto.

La próxima podrían fijarse-una señora los reprendió.-le pegaron a mi hija y asentaron a esta jovencita, si no fuese por su novio...

Ellos escucharon y no digieren nada pero la gente solo dejo que la señora los riñera.

_**En casa.**_

La/lo había dejado y ese día su madre descanso para su suerte, solo subió a su cuarto después de saludarla.

Cerro con llave, dejando sus cosas aparte, se empezó a quitar el uniforme, para ir a darse una ducha rápida.

Necesitaba estar presente par su cita con su amado castaño, aunque no lo crean, le gustaba mucho, no era un enamoramiento de esos pasajeros, no lo eran para el/ella.

_**Media hora después.**_

Se miró al espejo revisando que todo estuviese en orden.

Su cabello acomodado y dándole un toque femenino, usando unos jeans pegados, con una blusón de mujer y un suéter aparte, con sus zapatillas, pero sobre todo su bolso cruzado que traía, todo estaba en orden, se veía bien.

Sonó el timbre, su madre abrió la puerta y escucho dos voces abajo.

Sabía quién era al escuchar la voz de su padre y de otra persona.

Suspiro, mirándose por última vez en el espejo, así que sin más salió de su habitación cerrándola de nuevo, para bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar al último escalón, miro a su madre, tan hermosa como siempre, con sus cabellos largos del mismo color que el suyo, con eso ojos de color gris característico de ella, al igual que de tés blanco, con facciones más finas y definidas.

Su vista después se enfocó en su padre, él se veía joven y era atractivo, con su sonrisa característica, a pesar de que el tuviese ojos de color azul, como el cabello del mismo tono, son contar que también poseía una piel de color blanco, y era un hombre calculador, no por nada se ha mantenido en el medio del espectáculo como un gran cantante.

A su lado estaba una mujer de cabellos naranjas, largo y ondulado para varias, se veía más joven y sus ojos eran de un color azul más apagado eran grises, la verdad no podría saberlo, era hermosa y atractiva pero no se compraba a lo que era la madre de el/la azabache en nada.

Era muy tierna y se notaba que muy amable, pero sobre todo se notaba que era mujer mas joven o eso creemos.

➖Levi-abrazo a su querid hij .-¡Mírate tan grande que estas!.

➖Es un gusto verte de nuevo papa-content en el fondo.

➖Ella es mi novia-separándose para presentarla.- Ella es Hitomi.

➖Es un gusto poder conocerte Levi-sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

➖Igual-aceptando por cortesía.

Antes de decir algo más, sonó el timbre, era su salvación, se apresuró a retirar la mano para ir abrir.

Se encontraba el castaño, también se había cambiado y el traía su playera como sus jeans, sus zapatos o tenis más su chaqueta.

➖Ya nos vamos-algo desinteresado.

➖Eren-se apresuró a ir y saludarlo la madre.-¿Cómo has estado? corazón.

➖Bien señora-le contesto cortes.-Vine por Levi, quedamos de salir... no interrumpo algo o ¿sí?.

➖La verdad, es que el padre de Levi está aquí-dejando ver a las otras personas.

➖Ya veo-solo entro a saludar.-Es un gusto señor. Soy ami... digo, el novio de Levi.

Eso dejo sorprendido a todos, pero claro todos vieron cuando el/la azabache lo piso aproposito.

➖Ya entiendo-solo le dio la mano.-¡Es un placer conocerte Eren!.

Ya entendía todo, el conocía mejor que nadie a su hij .

➖**¡**Ya nos tenemos que ir!-jalando al castaño.

➖**¡**Levi tu y yo hablaremos más tarde!-reprendiéndola.

➖Si...- mirando a la pareja de su padre.

➖Fue un gusto conocerte Levi-sonriendo y ocultando su felicidad por dentro.

Solo asintió para irse con el castaño que le reclama por el pisotón que le dio, mientras ellos tres se quedaban para platicar.

_**Esto es todo por el día de hoy mis querid s lectores.**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	8. Capitulo VII

Se encontraban en el parque de diversiones ellos dos, habían comprado unos algodones de azúcar, claro que después de subirse a la montaña rusa, ninguno se asustó o grito del miedo, si no que ambos se divirtieron, hasta al bajar y reírse.

Sus algodones, digo el algodón que se compró el castaño y que ciert azabache se comía aparte de todo.

Y tomados de la mano, como si fuesen una hermosa pareja.

➖Tu papa, me cayó bien-conectándolo al ver como se comportaba.

➖**¡**En serio!-feliz por dentro.-¡Me alegra que te haya caído bien!.

➖**¡**No crees que fue extraño decirle que salíamos!-no sabía si había hecho bien.

➖**¡**No lo fue Eren!-deteniendo su paso para pararse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla.-Mejor sigamos con nuestra salida.

➖Está bien-sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente.

Eso hizo sonrojarl como su corazón empezó a acelerarse pero debía mantener la compostura y no perder los estribos.

Lo quería y más que nada, él era el único que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerará de esa forma, todavía no sabía cómo él tenía ese poder en él/ella. Lo que sabía es que había quedad prendad de esos hermosos ojos que lo mirar n solo a él/ella; esos ojos eran más que hermosos, igual que una esmeralda o como el mismo sol que resplandezca, mas ese brillo que lo caracterizaba y su hermosa sonrisa que solo conocía el/ella.

Era serio y aunque a veces un poco impulsivo pero eso era lo que llamaba la atención, es por eso que se había fijado en ese hermoso chico de cabellos castaño; nadie más que el/ella conocía ese lado que no quería que vieran, como el sabia como era en realidad.

➖**¡**Eren, quiero ese muñeco!-apunto a un lindo gatito de peluche.

➖Ese-lo miro y viendo ese brillo en sus ojitos.-¡Lo ganaré para ti!.

Se acercaron al puesto de tiro, para pagar y solo verlo.

Ajustó el arma, el tipo del puesto le dio sus balas (son las que usan para ese tipo de juegos), eran solo tres tiros lo que tenía.

Se colocó en posición para esperar el momento perfecto y coloco cando el dedo en el gatillo, necesitaba concentrarse y observado por cierta peronista que se comía el algodón.

Y jalando el gatillo, dando en el blanco y derribando el premio.

➖Buen tiro que tienes jovencito-recogiendo el peluche para dárselo.-Tu novia es muy hermosa, no la pierdas tan rápido. Hoy en día es difícil conseguir pareja y seguir con ella.

➖Gracias señor-agarrándolo para mirarl y darle su peluche.-Te prometí que te lo conseguiría.

➖**¡**Te quiero Eren!-abrazándolo y dándole besos en la mejilla.

Cerca una pelirroja había esperado para verlos y poder espirales a gusto, acompañada de un castaño pálido, que debía evitar que se entrometiera en esa cita, ya que para ellos era una cita, aunque esos dos siguieran lo contrario.

➖**¡**Se ven hermosos!-con unos brillito en sus ojos.-¡Ya no puedo esperará a crecer y verlos en su boda!.

➖Isabel-con una gotita en la nuca.

➖No me digas que no te gustaría verlos juntos-dejando lo suyo para verlo a los ojos.-Farlan ¿acaso no hacen buen apareja?.

➖Isa-solo suspiro.-Ellos estarán juntos sin importar lo que pase. Aunque no nos metamos. Eren adora a Levi y nunca lo dejari sol , como Levi esta enamorad de Eren.

De verdad crees que Levi les dejara el camino fácil a otras u otros.

➖La verdad... creo que morirían primero-pensando en una amiga yandere.

➖Te lo acabas de imaginar-igual que él.

No podían negar que eso pasaría sin duda alguna.

➖**¡**Aun así hay que apoyarlos!-viendo que se iban.

No había remedio pero era ciertos, ellos los apoyarían sin importar lo que sucediera, eran amigo y eso hacían los amigos.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

La/lo dejo en casa y despidiéndose, pero su beso de despedida fue en los labios, aunque fuese un beso corto pero uno que no negó el castaño en corresponder.

➖Nos vemos mañana-con su sonrisa.

➖Nos vemos mañana Eren-abriendo la puerta.-¡Buenas noches!.

➖**¡**Buenas noches!-notando que entraba para solo darse la vuelta.

Vio cuando se iba y cerrando la puerta con su peluche abrazandolo y con un ligero rubor.

➖**¡**Levi Ackerman que fue eso!-con un tono serio.

Ella había visto todo, ya que escucho voces y yendo a ver por la ventana, claro que vio el beso que se dieron esos dos.

➖**¿**He?-mirando a su madre confundid .

➖No te hagas-cruzándose de brazos.-Vi ese beso entre tú y Eren. Aparte recuerdo todavía eso de "novios". ¡Necesito una explicación jovencit !.

➖Fue un beso-mirándola y restándole con la mirada.-Y si, ¡Eren y yo somos novios!.

No era cierto, pero debía decírselo para que lo dejase en paz, si le daba lo que quería no haría más preguntas de las innecesarias.

➖Novios-abrió sus ojos y yendo abrazarl .-¡Mi pequeñ ha crecido tanto!.

➖Mama-sintiéndose agobiad por esa repentina acción de parte de su madre.

➖**¡**Me alegra tanto!-festejando su mejilla con de su hij .

Tenía ahora que aguantar la felicidad de su madre.

_**Quince minutos después.**_

Ya en calma y sentados como gente normal o como ellos eran realmente.

➖Levi, tu padre vino para decirme que si tu quisieras irte con el-hablando seriamente como la Ackerman que era.-Serian por unos años y te beneficiaria en tus estudios.

➖**¿**Y conviviría con esa mujer?-volviendo a ser el/la misma que siempre.

➖Si-suspiro sabiendo a que venía eso.

➖Necesito pensarlo mejor-aferrados a su osito.

➖Sé que sería difícil, pero ninguno te vamos a obligar a nada de lo que tú no quieras-comprendiendo su miedo.-Solo piénsatelo y ya después nos dices tu respuesta.

➖Está bien -se levantó para acercarse y darle un beso de nuevas noches en la mejilla.-Descansa mama.

➖Igual tu mi pequeñ -abrazando a su pequeñ .

Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y yendo acostarse, ahora debía pensar que debía hacer.

_**Y esto es todo por el día de hoy mie querid lectores.**_

_**Besitos 333**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

**_Tres días después._**

Ese día había quedado en casa de su amiga la pelirroja, iba a pasar la noche con ella, era una especie de pijama da; es cierto que se había estado comportando de manera extraña, ahora necesitaba contarle algo de importancia y no podía hacerlo frente a sus otros dos amigos.

➖Levi, aquí tienes ropa para que te cambies-pasándole su pijama.

➖Gracias Isa-le sonrió.-Usare el baño.

➖Adelante-sentándose en la orilla de su cama y secando su cabello.

No había problema en quedarse en casa de ella, la madre de la pelirroja ya sabia que era Levi, como la misma pelirroja, es cierto que se hacia la desentendida o la que no sabia nada, pero la verdad era por eso mismo que eran amig s.

No quería decirlo, como sabia que su primo y el castaño pálida al igual que ella, tenían conocimiento de eso mismo.

Eran los gustos de su querid amig , ni su mama ni ella, ni nadie mas tenia derecho a criticar.

Entro a la habitación una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos, dejando la cena de para ellas, sabia que se quedaba la/el azabache a dormir y no salían de la habitación por quedarse platicando a altas horas de la noche.

➖Entro hace un momento-terminando de secarse.

➖Bueno, iré a dormir y no tan tarde jovencita-mirándola acusadoramente.

➖Lo prometo-levantando la las dos manos.

Se fue de ahí, peor era mejor no llevarle la contraria a su madre.

Así que le tocaba esperar.

**_Quince minutos después._**

Ya sentándose a un lado, solo se le quedo viendo.

➖Sabes Levi, siempre me he preguntado ¿que crema usas para tener esa piel tan tersa?-sin dejar de pensar.

➖Ninguna-suspiro de nuevo.-Isa la verdad...¡Mi padre vino a visitarme y a presentarme a su nueva novia!.

➖¡Te cae mal!-pensando que era eso.

➖No tanto como yo creí-bajando la mirada.-El vino a ofrecerme estudiar en el extranjero...si acepto, tendré que mudarme por unos años y viviré con el y su nueva pareja.

Se le quedo viendo sorprendida con esa noticia, pero si lo pensaba bien ya no tendrá a su amiga si ella aceptaba irse, tampoco estarían juntas.

➖¿Tu te quieres ir?-debía saberlo.

➖Si me voy seria una buena oportunidad para mi-dejándose acostar sin terminar de secar su cabello.-Pero, los dejaría a ustedes y seria egoísta de mi parte abandonarlos.

➖No lo es-se acerco para mirarl fijo a los ojos.-Estarías realizando tus sueños y tus metas. No es egoísta lo que quieres, aun si tiene que dejarnos.

Si te vas, ¡entonces yo también me esforzare al máximo! y cuando nos veamos de nuevo...¡quiero te sientas orgullos de mi!.

➖Isa-la miro y se sorprendió.

➖Farlan no es idiota Levi, el seria el primero en decirte que lo hicieras, que el mismo te apoya porque eres su amig -diciéndolo en un tono serio.-Eren le costaría trabajo por lo unido que son ustedes dos, pero, seria lo mismo si el lo hiciera, el te dejaría ir para verte realizad .

En mi caso, me sentiré triste y sola pero si tu eres feliz, entonces vete y realiza tus metas, ¡no seas idiota y no dejes pasar esta gran oportunidad!.

➖¡Isa!-se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se le lanzo para abrazarla.

Si la sorprendió pero ese abrazo lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Las miro la madre de la pelirroja y escucho un poco pero sonreí al saber que su hija era una persona de gran corazón.

➖Levi-uso su tono amable y lleno de cariño.

➖Mama-la miro sorprendida.

Se separo de su amiga y recibió un abrazo de parte de la madre de su amiga.

➖Te extrañare corazón-ese tono maternal que era raro en ella.-No te arrepientas de nada, viví el momento, equivócate si en necesario. No olvides que lo que tu quieres o lo que te propongas es importante y nosotros, la gente que te quiere te apoyaremos.

Mi pequeño sobrino siempre te esperara, ya que eres el/la unic que lo hará feliz. ¡Así que vuelve siendo alguien que le demuestre al mundo entero, si es necesario hacerlo, lo que vales!.

➖G-Gracias-lloros .

Había pensando bien las cosas, no se iba a arrepentir de nada.

Tal vez era egoísta, pero ella quería hacerlo, se lo haba dicho a su mamá esa mañana, ahora debía decírselo a dos personas mas.

Los había citado a ellos dos, estaba en el parque y al llegara los miro para solo decirles.

➖Chicos yo... me voy a mudar con mi padre-lo soltó sin mas rodeos.

La miraron y si fue sorpresa pero dejaron que les explicara los motivos, ambos se pusieron serios, nunca los había visto de esa forma, pero lo entendía, tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de decírselo pero debía hacerlo, no quería dar tantas vueltas a algo tan simple.

➖Entiendo-suspiro y miro a su amig -Si es lo que quieres realmente tu...¡solo hazlo Levi!. Si es por realizar tus sueños, te apoyo...será algo difícil ya no verte sabes. Eres mi mejor amig , te extrañare mucho.

➖Farlan-agradecía su comprensión.

➖Solo avísame cuando te vas para ir a despedirte-sonriéndole y se acerco para acariciar su cabellos.-Me voy para que hablen ustedes dos.

Mirando al castaño, no había dicho nada, pero como sabia debía hacerlo. El castaño pálido se fue algo triste pero a la vez feliz, por lo menos ahora sabía que alguien seria feliz., al cumplir sus metas, eso quería el hacer también y trabajaría duro para que al volver a verse, viera que había valido la pena.

➖Eren-se acerco y tomo su mano.

➖No estoy enojado-coloco su mano en su mejilla.-Me siento muy triste y a la vez quisiera que te quedaras...pero, ¡eso seria ser egoísta de mi parte!. Desear que te quedes solo por mi...¡arruinar tu vida y que no cumplas tus metas!.

➖Esta bien que te sientas así-saliéndose las lagrimas.-¡Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho!...Eren te quiero.

➖Te quiero Levi-abrazandol .

➖Prométeme que si nos volvemos a ver-ocultándose entre su pecho.-Crees poder corresponderme, si mi sentimientos hacia ti son reales.

➖¡Te lo prometo Levi!-sonando sincero.-Si me enamoro de ti, yo te corresponderé sin dudarlo.

➖Yo te hago la misma promesa Eren-resbalándosele una lagrima.-Te amare sin dudarlo.

A pesar del dolor de la separación, ambos nunca olvidarían su promesa.

Esa promesa siempre la tendrán en su corazón.

**_Aquí termina mis querid s lectores._**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo del día de hoy._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	10. Capitulo IX

Dolía aun saber que ya habían pasado unos años desde que se fue a estudiar y a vivir con su padre.

Recordaba aun la promesa que había hecho.

Solo habían trascurrido unos años de su partida, le gustaría saber que había sido de ellos.

A pesar de que ese día se sentía mas cansad de lo habitual, tenia pereza de llegar al salón de clases.

➖¡Levi!-se acerco preocupada.-¿No dormiste bien?, ¿te duele algo?...

➖¡Podrías callarte Petra!-molest .

Había alzado la voz pero de verdad le tenia hart , siempre era lo mismo, nunca podría dejar de fastidiar ni un solo momento, todo porque eran ahora hermanastros. Era una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos de color miel, linda y guapa, de buen ver y sobretodo con un aura angelical.

Era la hija de la ahora esposa de su padre.

La conoció cuando se entero que se casaban, un año después de estar viviendo con ellos, no fue difícil pero al saber que tenía una hija, al principio le agrado la idea, pero después de un tiempo todo cambio.

Pensó que seria bueno tener una hermana, así podrían hablar de cosas en común, pero en cambio, gano una loca que se enamoro de el/ella. Ahora que seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo parecía peor que su madre, mas bien dicho, creía que tenia el derecho de estar siempre al pendiente de lo que le sucediera, hasta le reprochaba del porque se tardaba o llegaba a casa tarde.

➖L-Lo ssiento...yo...-quería llorar porque era la primera vez que le gritaba.

Se iba a ir peor en ese momento tenia que llegar un rubio, alto, de ojos azules, que tenia unas cejas algo pronunciadas, como si fuese poco alguien que lo tenia hart , acompañado de una chica de lentes, cabellos castaños, mas alta que el/ella, para variar algo molesta, para variar.

➖¡Oye!, ¿que te sucede ahora Rivaille?-abrazando a al chica.

➖Deberías tener un poco de tacto al hablarle a si a tu hermana-con su tono de voz serio.-Solo se preocupa por ti.

➖Si tanto te gusta esa fastidiosa, porque no la consuelas-pasando de largo.-¡Y dejan de fastidiarme a mi!.

No iba aguantarlos, no mas.

Fue directo a su salón y a sentarse en su lugar, le molestaba aparte su cabello largo, la hacia verse una chica mas linda pero la verdad odiaba tener el cabello así. Pero. no podía cortárselo, no hasta que su padre la/lo llevase con alguien que supiese lo que hacia; la ultima vez le dejaron el cabello mal y se enojo tanto que uso gorras por meses, no cometería el mismo error.

Fueron a sentarse a sus lugares y el maestro llego para comenzar la clase del día.

_**A la hora del receso.**_

Salió a comer su almuerzo, le agradecía haber aprendido a cocinar y que le enseñara, la esposa de su padre era muy linda, la quería como su amiga, ella sabia bien como era y le gustaba que no tuviese miedo, aun cuando la/lo confundiesen.

➖¡Hey!-lo/la llamo cierta chica que esperaba a que saliese.

Se volteo y la miro para solo suspirar y tener que irse, era mejor alejarse antes de que armara un alboroto.

Tuvo que ir a un lugar mas apartado sabiendo que lo/la seguía.

➖¿Que quieres Hanji?-parando y recargándose en la pared.

➖Solo quisiera saber una cosa-acomodándose sus lentes.-¿A ti te gusta Erwin?. Si es así, esta mal que trates de esa manera a tu hermana. A el le gustas tu...

➖¿Gustar?-se sorprendió de eso.

Pero empezó a reírse, no pudo aguantar, de verdad se le hacia gracioso lo que le acaba de decir.

La chica se le quedo viendo, no entendía que había sido tan gracioso, hasta era la primera vez que escuchaba una risa de parte de la azabache, hasta era raro, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se dejo de reír para tomarse todo de nuevo en serio.

➖¡Es enserio lo que me estas diciendo!-con un tono burlón.-¿Ese cejas enamorado de mi?.

➖No miento-algo seria.-Es mi amigo y lo conozco de niños. ¡Por eso te lo estoy diciendo!.

➖Lastima de el-cerro sus ojos por un momento para abrirlo y mostrando una frialdad.-A mi no me gusta ese idiota.

➖Pero yo creí...y el creyó que tu...-interrumpida.

➖No se lo que hayan creído-solo usando su tono frio.-Peor están muy equivocados. Yo no tengo mal gustos, a mi me gusta alguien mas...¡Yo amo a alguien mas, y esa persona no es tu amigo!.

Lo dijo al saber que había unas personitas escuchando a escondidas, se dio cuenta al ver cuando se detenía la otra abruptamente, por eso necesitaba dejarlo claro antes de que siguiera confundiendo las cosas.

➖Tu-abriendo los ojos y sintiendo lastima de su amigo.

➖Si, amo a alguien mas-lo decía con una gran seriedad.

➖Entonces...¡¿te gusta Petra?!-mas que sorprendida.-Pero ambas son hermanas...entiendo que puedas ser lesbiana, pero, eso es extraño.

Alguien estaba feliz, eso aclaraba todo, pero como dije alguien estaba dolido por esa palabras pero si seguía ahí era para saber la verdad, aun si fuese doloroso escucharlo.

➖Siento interrumpir tu estúpida lógica-ahora si molest por eso.-Pero yo nunca dije que fuese la idiota de Petra. En primer lugar para aclarártelo, Petra y yo solo somos hermanos por ley, no de sangre. Y en segundo lugar, a mi ni me gusta esa odiosa y jamás podría gustarme alguien como ella.

➖Pero, yo creí-ahora si confundida.-Es que siempre que estábamos cerca te molestaba todo, hasta parecías celosa y les gritabas a ellos dos...ahora tu me vienes y me dices que no lo son...

➖Te diré algo Hanji-se acerco hasta estar cerca de ella.-La persona que me gusta y amo es diferente a todos las personas que conozco, es alguien que vale mucho, ninguno de ellos se compara a el.

La peli naranja y el rubio no eran los únicos, también estaban otras personas cerca, amigos de ellos tres, que habían venido apoyar pero también por curiosidad.

➖¡Y espero que lo hayan escuchado bien!-dirigiéndose a ellos.-¡Y se les quede grabado!.

Sin decir mas, se alejo del lugar para poder comer a gusto, aunque se saltase clases, no le importaba.

Esperaba que con eso, la peli naranja lo/la dejase en paz de una buena vez.

Sentia lastima de el rubio, pero nunca dio motivos ni razones para que se enamorara, ni eran cercanos ni amigos.

Su corazón era de su amado, de ese chico de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes-dorados.

Y siempre seria así.

_**Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_


	11. Capitulo X

En casa escuchaba música con su audífonos puestos, mientras terminaba de hacer la tarea, tan ocupad esta y tan concentrad , no se dio cuenta cuando entro a su cuarto su madrastra y exaltándose al sentir una mano en su hombro.

➖Levi-la retiro al ver su expresión en su rostro.

Al ver quien era, intento calmarse, lo había asustad , se quito los audífonos, al darse cuenta la otra sonrió.

➖Siento haberte asustado Levi-quería reírse un poco.

➖No te preocupes-ya mas calmado su corazón.-Necesitas ¿que haga algo?.

Normalmente el/ella hacia los mandados o algunos favores, ya que cierta peli naranja nunca tenia tiempo; a pesar de tener dinero le gustaba vivir una vida mas normal como las demás personas, no depender de otros, no era algo con lo que estuviesen de acuerdo.

➖Venia a preguntarte, si sabes, ¿que sucedió hoy con Petra?-con su preocupación, era normal, era su madre.-Hoy regreso muy triste, con los ojos llorosos y se encerró en su cuarto.

➖La verdad...no te enojes-debía sabérselo.-Yo tuve que ver con que este así.

➖Te escucho-si era si debía saberlo.

Conto que fue lo que sucedió ralamente ese día en la escuela, también sobre el repentino afecto hacia su persona de parte de la peli naranja y de cómo había aclarado todo, rechazándola de una buena vez por todas como a otro en el proceso.

➖Ya veo-suspiro y lo/la miro.-¡Siento mucho la actitud de Petra!. Hablare con ella...me hubiese gustado que se llevaran bien.

➖No es tu culpa-le sonrió.-Yo quería tener una hermana también y llevarme bien con ella...pero las cosas se dieron así y no hay nada que hacer.

➖Aun así, soy su madre y debo disculparme por su actitud-era la mera verdad.-La cena estará en una media hora mas. ¿Quieres que la traiga?.

➖Cenare con ustedes-volviendo a lo suyo.

➖Entonces te dejo para que termines-siendo amable.

Ella salió, cerrando la puerta, solo suspiro y con mucha firmeza fue ala habitación de su hija.

Toco primero, recibió un _**"vete", **_pero no se quedaría así; fue a buscar algo primero y al regresar, uso la llave que tenia para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su hija, su pequeña, en su cama hecha bolita y llorando.

➖¡Petra tenemos que hablar!-sentándose en al orilla de la cama.

➖¡Te dije que te fueras!-alzando la vista y alzando la voz.

➖Ya se lo que sucedió hoy-no iba a dejarlo pasar.-Levi me lo conto.

➖Soy patética-mirándola y con las lagrimas escurriendo.-Ahora debes sentirte decepcionada de mi. Me enamore de el/la hij de pareja.

➖No me siento decepcionada...-interrumpida.

➖¡Claro que si!-gritándole.-¡Tu querías que fuésemos una familia!. ¡Aparentar ser unos buenos herman s ante todo el mundo!. ¡Una familia!. Lastima que yo no pude evitar enamorarme.

➖Petra-solo la abrazo.-Lo único que quería yo en realidad, es que se llevasen bien ustedes dos. Se que es difícil para ti en estos momentos, pero debes entender que los sentimientos de las personas son diferentes a los tuyos.

Levi ama a alguien mas, eso no lo podrás cambiar tu ni nadie mas.

➖¡Mama!-se oculto entre su pecho para sollozar.-¿que tiene de buena esa persona?...¡porque no pude ser yo!...porque...

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar en esos momentos.

_**A la hora de la cena.**_

Los tres estaban cenando, había un silencio en la mesa incomodo pero sabiendo el porque de la situación , era mas que normal que lo hubiese.

➖Por cierto Levi-rompiendo ese incomodo momento.-Tu mama llamo preguntando por ti.

➖De seguro, te pidió que me digieras que le llamara-acertando un poco al ver como asentía con la cabeza.-La llamare mas tarde, para que no moleste de nuevo.

➖No seas así con ella-sabiendo como era su relación.

➖¡Papa, ya llamo para decir cuando vuelve!-tomando su vaso para tomar un poco.

➖Parece ser que tardar mas de lo normal-suspirando.-Algo se presento de nuevo y se quedara unos días mas.

La peli naranja observo a su madre, sabia que era duro para ella, peor al ver como estaba tan calmad el/ella, se pregunto si no le importaba acaso.

➖No debiste casarte con alguien como el-haciendo mención en un intento de hacerla olvidar.

➖¡Lo se!-agachando su cabeza.-¡De haber sabido que tan duro era su vida, lo hubiese reconsiderado antes!.

➖Posiblemente el te engañe-solo sonriendo.-Ya sabes, con tantas mujeres hermosas, no se puede evitar.

➖Ahora que lo dices-recordando algo importante.-Olvide con quien trabajaba. Si esa maldita se acerca...¡lo voy a matar!.

Con aura llena de celos y enojo a al vez, le hizo gracia ya que había logrado algo.

La peli naranja se les quedo viendo, ahora que lo recordaba no había intentado convivir con nadie de ellos desde que se caso su madre. Se la pasaba mas ocupada con sus amigas, o a veces en su cuarto leyendo su historias, que no convivía nada con su nueva familia; aparte desde que supo "eso", se la paso hostigando y según ella protegiendo a su nuev herman .

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿acaso ella conocía de verdad a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada?.

_**Esto por el día de hoy, espero que les guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**333**_


	12. Capitulo Xi

Durante el resto de los días que transcurrieron, llego el hermoso verano, una temporada que odiaba con todo su ser. Extrañaba las vacaciones de paz, como pasar las clases de verano con sus amigos, y de paso sea con su amado castaño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, una cosa que habían prometido ellos, ese día en el aeropuerto, era que ninguno intentaría contactarse, ni por carta ni por otro medio, cuando volvieran a verse, ya vería si ellos tendrían un futuro o no.

Solo saco su nuevo teléfono que se compró con el dinero que consiguió por su cuenta.

Ahora trabajaba como modelo, gracias a los contactos de su padre, apenas era nuev en ello, pero al tener un parecido con su madre, su toque femenil y un buen físico, no habían dudo en pedirle que modelara para ser la nueva imagen de su empresa.

Lo dudo al principio, pero acepto ya que su padre la/lo motivo como su madre le aconsejo.

Ahora trabajaba después de la escuela, llegando un poco tarde a casa.

Empezó a buscar el número que tenía apuntado en un papelito, para sol marcar.

Espero unos segundos y al final contesto.

➖Bueno-con un tono desconfiado.-¿Quién habla?.

➖Isa... Soy Levi-con su tono de siempre.

➖**¡**Levi!-gritándolo.

Se escuchó al fondo unas voces, pero lo alejó ya que no recordaba que fuese tan escandalosa su voz.

➖Levi... en serio, ¿eres tu?-esperanzada.

➖Sí, soy yo-sentándose en la orilla de su cama.-¿Cómo has estado?, mocosa.

➖Y-Yo he estado bien-se escuchaba contenta.-Muchas cosas han cambiado... pero tu ¿cómo estas?.

➖Más o menos-suspiro.-La vida con mi padre no es mala. A excepción de una molesta hermanastra que tengo. En el colegio me va bien.

➖Me alegro mucho Levi-aliviada.-Farlan y Eren estudian en otros colegios. ¡Ellos están bien!. Parece ser que tiene nuevos amigos... yo en cambio tengo solo tengo una amiga. Su nombre es Gaby, parece ser que tiene un primo que estudia en el colegio donde mi primo estudia.

➖Isa-soné cortante.- ¡Eren no tiene a nadie!.

➖Jajaja-empezó a reírse un momento para calmarse.-De verdad tu no podías solo preguntarme eso... ¡descuida Bob !. Él no tiene a nadie, aun lo veo y eso lo sé bien.

¡El dejo claro que no quiere nada con nadie!.

➖Ya veo-aliviada.-Sabes Isa, parece ser que tu no cambias... dime, ¡esas niñas ya te crecieron o sigues siendo plana!.

➖**¡**Oye!-molesta.-No te metas conmigo.

➖Espero que cuando vuelva hayas crecido un poco-acostados.-Seria una gran decepción que solo yo cambiara y me volviera más sexy.

➖Ya veras, enan -con su determinación en su tono de voz.-¡Yo seré más deseable que tú!.

➖Ya lo veremos-sonriendo.

Estaba feliz de saber que su amiga no haya cambiado mucho, ahora podría hablar con ella más seguido.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado.**_

Un castaño pálido, llego a casa de su amigo. Toco el timbre y le abrió la puerta una chica de cabellos azabache, ojos de color grisáceo y de tez blanca, alta para su edad pero con el cabello corto, tenía buen físico pero parecía más un chico por sus actitudes.

➖**¿**Tu qué haces aquí?-con su tono de voz serio.

➖**¿**Quien es Mikasa?-se acercó una castaña a ver y al verlo sonrió.- ¡Farlan!. ¡Pero mírate!, ¡que grande estas!.

➖**¡**Hola, Karla-san!-dejando de lado a la chica.-¿Esta Eren?.

➖**¡**Claro que si!-dejándolo entrar.-Ya sabes donde es su cuarto.

➖Mi madre le manda saludos-solo subiendo.- Con permiso.

El subió dejando a una chica molesta.

La mujer miro a su hijastra.

➖Mikasa ¿sucedió algo malo?-notando que era extraño su comportamiento.

➖No sucede nada Karla-san-desviando la mirada.

Se escuchó un grito arriba, como un gran golpe, ella subió corriendo preocupada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Se le quedaron viendo, como ella a ellos.

La posición en la que estaban era comprometedora.

El castaño estaba encima del castaño pálido y este mismo lo tenía agarrado de su cadera, como el otro abrazándolo del cuello.

➖Perdonen la interrupción-cerrando la puerta.

Ella solo fue a la suya para cerrarla y dejando caerse al suelo, con un gran sonrojo.

_**Momentos atrás.**_

El castaño se encontraba escuchando música acostado.

Había tenido un día difícil, peleándose con su compañero que parecía tener cara de caballo, como de paso estar un poco cansado de su sobreprotectora hermanastra, de no ser por su amigo, un chico rubio de ojos azules, más bajito que el resto y alguien estudioso, no sabría qué hacer sin él.

Como no se dio cuenta, alguien había entrado a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta sigilosamente y acercándose.

Pero el sintió un extraño peso que se hundió a su lado, creyendo que era su odiosa hermanastra y al abrirlos se sorprendió tanto de ver al castaño pálido, quitándose los audífonos de golpe y lanzándose a él, pero como el otro perdió el equilibrio cayó de espaldas con el chico encima suyo.

➖**¡**Farlan!-estaba feliz.

Iba contestar pero alguien abrió de golpe y al voltear ambos, era la chica de cabellos azabache que los miro, para disculparse y salir.

_**Ahora de vuelta.**_

➖Me sorprendió mucho-sin despegarse de él.

➖Parece ser que cambiaste-notando que parecía un niño chiquito.

➖**¡**Tú te volviste más lindo!-restregándose su mejilla contra la del pobre.-¡Más guapo!. ¡De seguro tienes a las chicas detrás de ti!.

➖No te lo niego-dejándolo ser.- Pero, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Eren.

➖**¿**No mientes?-mirándolo a los ojos.

➖Nunca lo haría-con su sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo, para reírse ambos.

Una vieja broma entre ellos dos.

¿acaso alguien podria cambiar su amistad?

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	13. Capitulo XII

Feliz se levantó de la cama, pero su padre tenía que entrar con un aura que conocía bien.

➖Levi-con su tono irritado.-Tu tío ha venido.

➖Gracias, papa-solo le sonreí.

Salió, pero solo tenía una sonrisa, ya sabía que su padre ni su tío se llevaban bien; a pesar de que antes, de que se separara de su mama, su relación no era muy buen que digamos. Era una relación de un hola y adiós; ahora ni se podían ver ni en pintura, pero como estaba él/ella de por medio, no les quedaba de otra.

Se estiró, para levantarse e ir a bañarse.

Entro al baño, cerro su puerta, para quitarse su ropa.

Amaba demasiado ser femenil.

Su cabello era algo largo, pero ese día, iba a ir con su tío para contárselo.

Su tío, lo queri mucho, más que nada, era como su pequeño hij , uno que no podía tener por más que quisiera.

Hace años si tío se enamoró, pero la persona de la que se enamoró se casó con otra persona, por la familia o eso le dijo a él/ella. Su tío se cerró al amor, como nunca se casó, por eso con él/ella era muy diferente; sobreprotector, era la palabra que lo describía.

Conoció una vez a ese tipo, porque su tío era alguien que no le iban las mujeres, le iban más los hombres.

Era cierto que tenía un aire diferente, como un extraño resplandor y un brillo en sus ojos, que solo noto cuando vio a su tío. La familia de ese tipo era muy arrogante, siempre veían a los demás como si fuesen escorias.

Pensó mucho las cosas, se sumergió en el agua un poco.

➖Eren-suspiro, pensando en el de nuevo.

Como lo extrañaba, cada vez que pensaba en él, su corazón latía muy rápido, sus mejillas se tornaba de un color carmín.

Pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello, su tío l estaba esperand en esos momentos.

**_Quince minutos después._**

Amaba vestirse como una niña, pero no lo haría en esa ocasión, se agarró su cabello en una coleta, mirándose bien en el espejo.

En ese momento entro una chica de cabellos naranjas, después de tocar, y revivir un"pase".

➖Levi tu tío me mando a decirte-sin mirarle a la cara.-¡Que se iba en cinco minutos más, si no te apuras!.

➖Gracias-agarró su celular, mismo que metió a su bolso de su chamarra.

Ella salió, para irse a su cuarto.

Entrando a la peluquería, se sentó en el lugar que le indico, para ver a la mujer que le sonrió.

➖Este niño, es tu lindo sobrino-agarró sus cachetes.-¡Se parece mucho a Kushel!.

➖Ese mocoso, necesita un cambio-quitándose su sombrero.

➖¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!-tocando su cabello que soltó.-Esta muy cuidado. ¡Descuida jovencito!, ¡te dejaré hecho un gran trabajo!.

Le sonrió la mujer, y eso esperaba el azabache.

Pasaron los minutos, el sonido de la música para ambientar, el sonar de las tijeras al cortar.

Cabello que caía en el suelo.

Un hombre leyendo una revista, esperando a que acabarán.

Un chico impaciente por ver el trabajo, aunque lo viera por el espejo, necesitaba saber cómo quedaría el resultado.

Agradecía no haber ido con vestido o con falda.

El sonido de la secadora se hizo presente.

Unos tres minutos después, el resultado del cambio, le mostró como quedo su trabajo, satisfecha la mujer, más el hecho de que se veía y sonriendo. Le gustó mucho el cambio, su cabello más corto pero como le gustaba en realidad tenerlo; hace tiempo que no lo tenía así, desde que se dejó crecer el cabello.

➖¿Qué te parece?-muy orgullosa.

➖Me gusta-sus palabras fueron más que suficientes.

Termino quitándose la bata (realmente no me acuerdo de su nombre), para levantarse y su tío lo miro.

➖¡Ahora si luces como un mocoso!-sonrió.-Pero, eso durará poco.

➖Sabes que no me gusta mucho vestir así-sabía que era lindo pero le gustaba lucir más femenil.

➖¿Cuánto te debo Miku?-parándose para sacar su billetera.

➖Tranquilo Kenny-solo le sonrió.- No necesitas hacerlo. ¡Eres mi amigo como Kushel lo es!.

➖Sigues sin cambiar-guardo su billetera de nuevo.

➖¡Tu deberías dejar de fumar!-solo cruzó su brazos.

➖Ya se-para colocarse su sombrero.-Nos vemos.

➖Vuelve cuando quieras-para ir a guardar sus cosas.

Salieron de ahí, y caminando.

➖Mocoso-saco algo y dándoselo a él en las manos.-No te lo dije, pero esto me lo dio un chico hace un tiempo.

➖¿Un chico?-solo lo miro, era extraño pero un collar en forma de mariposa.

Abrió los ojos, reconoció ese collar, era el mismo que una vez quiso cuando era más chico.

➖Como no te había visto, no he podido dártelo hasta ahora.

Lo llevo a su pecho y sin decir nada, agradecía ese gesto de parte de su tío.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_¡Espero que les guste!._**

**_Ahora sí puedo decirlo: ¡Levi es un chico, pero le gusta vestir como una mujer!._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	14. Capitulo XIII

Regresando a casa, su padre lo miro y solo lo abrazo.

➖**¡**Mi pequeño!-contento de verlo.-¡Creí que ese mendigo anciano te llevaría lejos de mí!.

➖Papa-con una mueca.

➖**¡**Pero estas aquí y a salvo!-separándose.

➖**¡**Papa!-agarre su cachetes.-¡Podrías calmarte!.

Parecía un niño chiquito, en vez de que fuese el adulto, se comportaba como un niño.

Ahora entendía porque su madre decía que siempre tenía que ponerlo en cintura y obligarlo a que hiciera su trabajo. Ella se cansó un poco de esa vida, pero, realmente no era por eso que se habían separado, ni se acercaba a las tipas peleas de parejas.

En realidad tuvo que ver otra cosa,

No sabía bien, tampoco preguntaba, si no le querían decir no tenía por qué insistir.

Soltó sus cachetes para ser soltado y ambos se miraron.

➖Mi niño, te ves tan hermoso-volviendo a actuar serio.-¿Y porque te vestiste así!.

➖**¡**No quería que mi ropa se llenará de cabellos!-con un puchero.-¡Sabes que es molesto!.

➖Eso es cierto-coincidiendo con su hijo,- Ahora dime, ¿qué te dijo el viejo ese?.

➖Solo me entrego esto-le enseño su collar.

➖**¡**Es muy hermoso!-agarrándolo para admitirlo.-No sabía que tenía buenos gustos.

➖Te equivocas papa-lo negó con la cabeza.-Mi tío solo me entrego el regalo que me hizo Eren.

Lo miro, y noto ese brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a ese chico, para sonreír su hijo era muy extraño, nadie había podido hacerlo antes

Mientras sintiera de esa forma, entonces estaba bien.

➖Ese chico no tiene malos gustos-con un tono diferente.

Lo miro, para notar que tenía esa mirada de nuevo, una que odiaba a veces, más si se trataba de algo planeado por él.

➖Me pregunto si el día que te cases ¿usarás esmoquin o un vestido de novia?-ya pensándolo mientras le devolvía el collar.

➖**¡**Oye!, ¡ni siquiera sé si Eren y yo podremos estar juntos o seremos algo más que amigos!-era la realidad.

➖**¡**Levi!. ¡Levi!-negándole con la cabeza para darle un coscorrón.-Tal vez no te sea de ayuda en algunas ocasiones y tengas que contar con ese vejete para todo. Soy tu padre y solo te puedo decir que tu felicidad es más importante, no importa si se oponen o no les agrada.

¡Ese chico te ama, lo sé y algo me lo dice, tal vez sea mi intuición!.

Para darle un abrazo, y separándose.

➖Ahora me tengo que ir-acariciando sus cabellos.-Espero que pienses un poco más en algo, para conquistar a ese chico y tenerlo a tu lado.

Sin decir más, se fue el para su trabajo.

Las palabras de su padre fueron de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

La peli naranja, bajaba las escaleras y al verlos a los dos, decidió no interrumpir pero escucho eso último.

Tal vez dolía un poco su rechazo, pero su mama tenía razón.

Ella debía llevarse bien con él.

Necesitaba remediar algunas cosas que hizo por su actitud infantil, y al no haberse dado cuenta de sus propias sus acciones.

➖Levi podemos hablar-uso su tono serio.

El la miro, para asentir.

Fueron a la sala, donde se sentaron en el sofá, para hablar.

➖De qué quieres hablar Petra-guardando su collar en su bolsillo de nuevo.

➖Me quería disculpar contigo, por los momentos incómodos que te hice pasar-juntando sus manos,- También, por mi actitud y mi acoso hacia ti. Sé que no tenía ese derecho, de hecho fue algo tonto de mi parte creer que tu podrías quererme.

Ahora sé que no es así. Tú ya tienes alguien, y quisiera que me dejaras estar a tu lado como una amiga, no como una hermana.

El solo meditó un poco las cosas, era cierto que había sido muy molesto, pero, él tuvo la culpa por nunca aclarar nada, se lo había dicho su amiga molesta, esa chica de cabellos rojizos.

➖Acepto tus disculpas-mirándola y usando un tono inusual al que usaba.-Solo te digo que te costara un poco ser mi amiga, no es fácil conmigo.

➖**¡**No importa!-negando con la cabeza.-¡Me esforzarse por serlo!.

➖Una cosa más Petra-parándome para mirar su aspecto.-Si vas a ser mi amiga, de una vez te digo que me seguiré vistiendo como una chica.

➖A ti te gusta y la verdad, odio admitir ¡que te tengo un poco de envidia!-sonriéndole.-La manera en que te mueves y usas la ropa, más tu propio estilo es único.

➖Tendrás que seguir envidiándome-solo sonriendo.

Ella solo asintió, lo bueno de todo es que por lo menos podría remediar un poco las cosas.

Ser su amiga no sería malo, creía que lo mejor que podría hacer ella es ayudarlo a estar con la persona que tanto ama.

Esa sería su forma de ayudarlo, y de paso, ella buscaría ser feliz con alguien más.

_**Aquí llega este capítulo.**_

_**Como dije anteriormente, en esta historia nadie sufrirá tanto.**_

_**Nuevas amistades llegaran.**_

_**Conflictos y confusiones también**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	15. Capitulo XIV

Un día muy ajetreado.

Lo más cansado para muchos estudiantes que presentaban sus exámenes esa semana. Estudiar, estudiar y rezar que todo salga bien, que pasen por lo menos, el miedo a bajar sus notas y darse cuenta que eres una gran decepción.

Algunos no lo toman en serio, otros sí.

La entrega de proyectos, de trabajos y los exámenes, hacían que cualquiera se estresada, con ganas de dejar todo y solo quedarse en cama, sin salir nunca más de su cuarto, lástima que todo sucedía al revés. Eso pasaba en esos momentos con una chica de cabellos castaños, cabello alborotado al despertarse y colocándose sus lentes, para levantarse arrastrando los pies, tenía una ojeras muy notarías, no había dormido nada, se concentró en estudiar y en terminar su tarea.

➖Hanji-entro una chica de cabellos rubios corto.-¡Aun no estas lista!.

➖Nanaba-la miro y bostezo.-¡No pude dormir nada.

➖Ya me di cuenta-suspiro y tuvo que ir a guardar sus cosas para irse una vez se arreglara.-Vete a bañar.

Y así entro al cuarto de baño, con mucha pereza, como quisiera seguir dormida en esos momentos.

Lástima que su amiga solo venia por ella para acompañarla al colegio e irse de ahí al suyo.

Sus colegios quedaban cerca, por eso se iban juntas.

**_Diez minutos después._**

Salió bañada, con su ropa puesta para solo ver a su amiga con su mochila en mano.

➖¡Vámonos ya!-dándosela y saliendo del cuarto.

➖Hai-suspiro y necesitaba tener energías.

Salió de su cuarto, para salir de su departamento.

Dirigiéndose al elevador, presionando el botón y esperando unos segundos para que se abrieran las puertas.

Entrando con otra persona que se le hacía tarde también, mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos puestos.

➖¡De verdad nunca cambias!-regañándola mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador.-¡Podrías simplemente tomárselo con calma!.

➖Entenderías mejor si estuvieras en mi posición-bostezando de nuevo.

➖Prefiero no estarlo-negando con la cabeza.-Siempre sucede lo mismo contigo en esta época.

➖¡Ya se!-suspiro derrotada.

➖Ni siquiera el baboso de Erwin puede hacer algo contigo-de manera más normal y tranquila, pero para ella era la verdad.-¿Y que paso con su enamoramiento con esa chica?.

➖Roto el corazón-recordando esa platica y saliendo al llegar a su piso y saliendo.-Parece ser que tiene a alguien más.

➖Pobre-suspiro resignada.

➖¡No podemos ser como tu Nanaba!-con cierta verdad en sus palabras.

➖¡Claro que no pueden ser como yo Hanji!-saliendo del edificio.-Te diré que de nada sirve si no hacen nada ustedes.¡ Erwin debió haber dado el paso, no tu e ir de su recadera!.

➖Es mi amigo-debía defenderlo a toda costa.

➖El mío también-pasando la calle.-Solo que a diferencia tuya, prefiero mil veces que el sufra para que aprenda por el mismo y sepa que hacer cuando se presente una nueva oportunidad.

En la escuela casi se queda dormida, de no ser por la peli naranja que la mantuvo despierta.

Ya en el descanso, fueron a comprar una bebida energética para mantenerla despierta por lo menos lo que quedaba de clases.

El azabache fue a comprar un té, suena extraño, pero le gustaba mucho el té. No había del que le gustaba, pero se conformaba por ahora.

La peli naranja lo vio y lo saludo.

Le devolvió el saludo para acercarse y notar que parecía la chica de lentes un zombie ese día.

➖¿Sucedió algo?-tomando un sorbo.

➖No mucho -sabiendo a que se refería,- Hanji no durmió nada, por pasársela estudiando.

➖¡Es tonta acaso!-pensando un poco.

➖Siempre pasa lo mismo con ella-sonriendo y dándole apoyo a su amiga.-Tiene sus épocas.

La chica de lentes la miro (todos creen que Levi es una chica por cómo se viste y parece una), le extraño que se hablaron ellas dos con normalidad, más que estuviese la azabache tan tranquila.

➖Eso no le va ayudar en nada-refiriéndose a la bebida.-¡Porque no mejor se va a la enfermería a descansar un poco!.

➖¡Nunca hare eso!span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanmirándola-¡Prefiero estar dormitando, a perderme un día de clases, más cuando se acercan los exámenes!.

➖Tsk-solo le soltó un zape por hablarle así.-¡Eres idiota!. Es más fácil que termine pasándote algo y ya que el imbécil del cejas no vino, es más factible que sucede.

➖Pero...-callándose al ser jalada de la mano.

➖¡Nada de nada!-llevándosela.-¡Iras a la enfermería aunque tenga que cargarte o arrastrarse yo misma!.

Las vio irse la peli naranja, para reírse un poco.

Aunque no lo admita, su amigo era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás, pero no todos podían verlo.

Se preguntaba si alguien más podría ser capaz de aceptarlo como era.

Con la sociedad que tenía, sería complicado por todos los prejuicios que había y sería difícil que lo aceptaran.

Esperaba que su amiga viera que tan especial era su amigo, tal vez lograría entender la razón de que ella sintiera algo por él.

**_El capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste._**

**_Me gustaría saber si quieren que Hanji se entere de la verdad o todavía es muy pronto para eso._**

**_Los dejo ahora mis querid s lectores._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	16. Capitulo XV

Escuchaba cada palabra salida de la boca de su amiga, y tenía unas ganas de colgar el celular, solo que si lo hacía de seguro la tendría de visita en persona. Conocía bien a la pelirroja para asegurar que en realidad era capaz de hacer ello; ahora tenía que aguantar su plática de como su nueva amiga y ella fueron al parque de atracciones y se encontraron con cierto chico de cabellos pálidos.

➖¡Gaby parecer ser que le gusto Farlan!-con una alteración tan grande hasta en su tono de voz chillón.-¡ Levi!, ¿que hago ahora?.

➖Isa-hablo lo más normal que podía.-¡Me llamaste para contarme literalmente de lo que hiciste este día sin omitir nada!. ¡Y ahora me sales con que sientes celos de tu amiga!.

➖¡Por eso te conté todo esto!-desesperada.-Levi, sabes que me gusta Farlan. Ni siquiera sé cómo decírselo a ella, sin que se moleste conmigo.

➖Fácil-caminado y saludando a las personas de su trabajo.-¡Dile que Farlan anda contigo!. Eres su novia y tienen un compromiso arreglado por sus familias que es difícil de romper.

➖¡Como carajos quieres que le diga algo como eso!-gritándole y ella alejando el celular.

➖Entonces, es tu problema si te lo baja-sin pensar más que decirle.

➖¡/spanBaka!-con su ligero tono de voz molesto.

➖¡Hablamos después!-colgándole para ya no escuchar sus berrinches.

Lo guardo y se acercó a él, su representante.

➖Tienes una agenda muy apretada la semana que viene-siendo serio.-Viajaremos por tres días. Allá nos reuniremos con otro colega. Las sesiones serán en conjunto con otra modelo.

➖Su nombre-caminado a su lado.

➖Frieda Reiss-mostrándole una fotografía de ella.-Es de una importante familia, con la diferencia de que ella es la legitima heredera. Se metió en el mundo del modelaje ya que le interesó un poco, también es una actriz que está empezando.

➖Reiss-recordando ese nombre de algún lado.- Suena interesante. No te molesta que me presenté como una chica o ¿sí?.

➖No hay ningún problema en que lo hagas-suspirando y abriendo la puerta.-Para todos, L es más que una chica o un chico, en el mundo del modelaje. Como se vista, ya sea siendo hombre o sea mujer, es una nueva reinvención y muestra una gran oportunidad a las personas de que no sientan vergüenza de sí mismos, que dejen a un lado los prejuicios.

➖Eso es bueno-sonriendo por que se quitaba un peso de encima.

La peli naranja veía a su amiga como a la chica que había traído con ella; ese día habían quedado en hacer una pijama da en su casa. Pidió permiso, se lo dieron y ahora el problema sería su amigo; no conocía a la chica rubia bien, solo sabía cosas de parte de su loca amiga.

Miro su reloj, para suponer que su madre se quedaría con su abuela. Su padrastro tendría trabajo y estaría fuera por unas semanas, del azabache no tenía idea si regresaría o no. Ahora que trabaja en una agencia de modelaje, trabajaba duro y llegaba tarde a veces, si no avisará que no llegaría.

Era difícil no preocuparse por el azabache, a veces no comía, ni dormía bien. No era insistente ahora, se preocupaba mucho por él, su estado de salud a veces le preocupaba.

Ya no era como antes que lo hostigan hasta al punto de fastidiarlo, era más discreta y recibía una sonrisa de su parte.

Sabía que le haría caso, solo con eso se conformaba.

Hizo botanas, mismas que casi no quedaban por cierta chica de lentes, siendo regalada por su amiga.

Se abrió la puerta de la entrada, como la escucho fácil, estaban en la sala viendo una serie que pasaban a esa horas.

➖Ya llegue-con un tono de cansancio.

➖Bienvenido-fue a verlo y noto que estaba muy cansado.-¿Quieres cenar algo? ¿o mejor prefieres dormir?.

➖Iré a dormir-le dio un golpe con su dedo índice en la fuente.-Comí hace rato, no te preocupes.

➖Está bien-se llevó la mano a su frente pero feliz de que comiera.-Hanji se quedara a dormí con una amiga suya.

Se detuvo antes de subir y una chica de lentes soltó un grito y un span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-siing: border-box;""porque tenía que morir".

Suspiro para ir a ver a cierta chica antes de que siguiera gritando, ella no se dio cuenta y recibió un zarpe.

➖¡Podrías dejar de ser escandalosa!-con una voz molesta.

➖¡Auch!-se sonó para mirarla.-¡No entiendes mi sufrimiento!.

➖No lo entiendo-cruzados de brazos.-Prefiero no hacerlo, ya que de seguro tiene que ver con esa novela que Petra ve a estas horas.

➖¡Mala!-con sus lagrimitas ya que le dio un golpe con su bolsa.

La rubia la miro detenidamente, a pesar de llevar un hermoso vestido y con su cabello corto, como el ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto, se dio cuenta de algo.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce753cdc47fd9589cc8b372fe6077320"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"

➖/spanAcaso tu-Sin dejar de verla.-¿Eres un chico?.

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo por lo dicho, mas sorprendidos un azabache con una peli naranja, dejando infundada a una chica de lentes.

**_Aquí esta el capitulo del día de hoy._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	17. Capitulo XVI

➖Acaso tu-sin dejar de verla-¿Eres un chico?.

Esas palabras dichas por la rubia, dejaron en shock a todos.

Una chica de lentes solo la miro, para tomarlo como una simple broma de parte de ella.

No era nada raro que de repente su amiga sacara bromas de mal gusto, mismas que ella ha tenido que soportar o aguantar.

En cambio, el azabache sé le quedo viendo y la peli naranja no sabía que decir, era muy extraño que alguien se diera cuenta de que en realidad era un chico y no una chica. Por su fisonomía, era muy fácil que creyeran que era una mujer, hasta por su altura, y su complexión algo afeminado, hasta por su forma de caminar, y de hablar.

➖¡Que cosas dices!-mirándola y con su tono burlón.-¿Como crees que ella es un chico?.

➖Tienes razón Hanji-hablo seria.-Nunca me equivoco. Y no creo que ella sea una chica.

Se levantó para acercarse al azabache.

➖Si de verdad eres una chica-cruzados de brazos.-¡Pruébalo!.

Era una simple prueba, cosa que la chica de lentes intento que no hiciera, la preocupación en la chica de cabellos naranjas era notorio, en cambio, el azabache simplemente la miro. No le extrañaba que esa chica fuese amiga de la loca de lentes, a diferencia de ella se notaba que era alguien más seria.

➖No es necesario-hablo con su voz cansada.-En realidad si soy un chico. Me gusta vestirme como una chica, me es más cómodo salir vestido de esa forma a la calle.

➖Entiendo-suspiro.

➖Lo saben mis padres, como la madre de Petra-viendo a la chica de lentes con la boca abierta.-¡Como me gustan los chicos!. ¡La persona que me gusta es un chico, en realidad!.

La chica de lentes, estaba procesando la información o intentando asimilarla con lo que ahora se había enterado.

**_Una hora después._**

Fue mucha explicación de parte del azabache hacia la chica de lentes, que en ningún momento borro su mirada seria, la rubia lo escucho y la peli naranja había decidido hacer un poco de café para las otras y el té de su hermanastro.

➖Ya veo-solo se estiró la chica.-¡Te gustan los chicos!. ¡Eres un hombre en realidad!. ¡Te gusta vestir de chica y aparentar ser una!.

➖Dejo que crean que soy una chica-bebiendo un sorbo de su te.-No me molestaría que supieran que soy un chico, pero, si lo pensamos bien, seria molesto tenerlos siempre encima de mí.

➖Te harían burla-hablo la rubia.-Te molestaría todo el tiempo. Es comprensible tu situación.

➖El chico que te gusta-es lo único que quería saber ella.-Sabe ¿que eres un hombre?.

➖¡Lo sabe!-no lo iba a negar.-El cejas saber que soy un chico. Es por eso que debía dejar claro mis sentimientos.

➖Lo siento Hanji-disculpamos la peli naranja.-No quería mentirte. Solo es que no sé cómo reaccionarias sobre Levi.

➖No te preocupes-sonriéndole.-Es bueno saberlo ahora.

La rubia, bebía su café a gusto.

➖Nanaba, ¿cómo es que siempre te das cuenta de estas cosas?-seguía sin entenderlo de su amiga.

➖A diferencia tuya Hanji, soy muy observadora-dejando en su platico la taza.-Tengo un primo. Se llama Jean, él también es algo afeminado. No lo conoces, pero, salió con Erwin por una temporada corta.

➖¡¿Erwin salió con tu primo?!-sorprendida alzando la voz de nuevo.

➖Fue corta su relación-encogiendo los hombros.-No terminaron bien que digamos. Fue antes de que te mudaras de nuevo con tu tío.

➖¡Es interesante saber eso del cejas!-curioso para molestar un poco.

➖¡Levi!-le dio un codazo, al saber sus intenciones.

➖Ni lo mencionen-mirando a los presentes con una mirada aterradora.-Erwin no toma nada bien las cosas cuando le recuerdas el nombre de mi primo. Mi primo tampoco le gusta que le recuerde a Erwin.

➖¿Fue tan malo como acabaron?-pregunto algo inocente la peli naranja.

➖Malo, es quedarse corto-suspiro.- Digamos que Erwin cambio un poco, se volvió más serio y más reservado.

Mirando a la chica de lentes, ahora ella entendía porque cambio tanto su amigo en ese corto tiempo de separación.

➖Mi primo, en cambio, decidió irse con una tía nuestra-viendo sus manos.

➖¡Ya vez, porque rechace al cejas!-dirigiéndose a la loca.- ¡Me cae bien, pero, no me gusta para nada su manera de ser!.

➖¿Cómo es el chico que te gusta?-pregunto la chica de lentes.

➖Es de cabellos castañas, piel morena, alto-recordando que le sacaba una buena altura la última que lo vio.-¡Tiene unos ojos preciosos, de repente se ven verdes pero cambia su tonalidad a una dorada!.

➖Se nota que estás enamorado-lo supo al ver ese brillo que no tenía hace poco en sus ojos.

➖¡Tengo una idea!-se paró contenta.-¡Que les parece, si mejor seguimos la pijama da mejor en mi cuarto!. Ahora que Levi está aquí podemos hable de más cosas.

➖¡Buena idea!-se levantó feliz para jalar a su amiga.

➖Ya que-suspiro.

Aunque no lo digiera, no era una mala idea, hasta su cansancio se le fue, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo eran en realidad ellas.

Y así tres chicas y un chico comenzaron la noche con una divertida pijama da.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	18. Capitulo XVII

Un castaño caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, escuchando música, con sus audífonos puestos.

Ya era hora de salir, ese día su amigo rubio no había ido a la escuela, por asuntos de familia, así que se iría solo al trabajo. Su trabajo de medio tiempo consistía en trabajar en un restaurante o café como mesero, las propinas eran buenas, como la paga.

Su padre, era el problema ahora que lo tenía en su vida nuevamente.

Una voz lo llama, misma que no escucha por estar todo el tiempo escuchando su música, pero, como un chico de cabello castaño claro, iba bajando con su amigo de cabello negros estaban hablando y recargados con otros tres chicos, escucharon el bullicio.

A ninguno de ellos les gustaba que la chica de cabellos azabaches, que normalmente llevaba una bufanda de color rojo, siempre estuviese detrás del castaño que venía bajando sin hacerle caso por tener puestos sus audífonos. Era molesto, como la pobre pedía atención, se preocupara por él, y ni siquiera le hiciese caso, siempre la dejaba sola, tirada y hasta muchas veces le había dicho cosas terribles, como a otras chicas para alejarlas.

No les agradaba nada la actitud del chico, menos con la chica que se suponía era su hermana.

Como el castaño claro le molesto, lo agarró del brazo, sin hacer caso a su amigo, para quitarse sus audífonos el castaño.

➖¿Pasa algo Jean?-con su tono de voz desinteresada.

➖¡No estas escuchando que Mikasa te llama o lo haces apropósito!-sabiendo que se detuvo la chica.

➖Piensa lo que quieras, como el resto de los demás-mirándolo a los presentes.-Lo que pase con Mikasa no es mi problema. Me haría un gran favor si dejara de joderme.

➖¡Eres un!-conteniéndose un poco.

➖Ahora me dejas ir que debo ir a trabajar-esperando respuesta.

Lo soltó, ya que lo separó su amigo, mientras él seguía su camino, colocándose nuevamente sus audífonos, escuchando la canción nuevamente favorita de cierta personita que extrañaba.

_**(Misma que se encuentra arriba, a inicio del capitulo).**_

A pesar de que ya tenía tiempo no sabían nada de ella, pero, debía cumplir esa promesa, hasta el día que se volvieran a ver. Toco su cuello y tenía aun el collar en forma de llave que le había dado en su cumpleaños, fue especial ese día y ese collar era lo más preciado que tenía para recordar.

Le llego por atrás una chica de cabellos rubios, que simple usaba sudadera y se amarraba el cabello en una coleta.

➖Annie-la miro suspirando.

➖Ya para el trabajo-solo en un tono burlón.-Tu si sabes cómo romper el corazón de una chica.

➖¡Terminaste con tu novia!-sabiendo a que venía todo.

➖Claro que sí, me engañaba con otro-separándose para mirarlo.-Tu sabes que ella era bisexual. Le va bien con su novio.

➖¿Estas bien?-caminado para la salida de la escuela,

➖¡Estoy bien!-metió sus manos en su sudadera, cargando su mochila.-¡Cuando será el día que le digas a todos que eres gay!.

➖¡El día que regrese mi novio!-una respuesta cortante.

➖Siempre me hablas de tu novio, como me enseñaste una foto de el-mirando enfrente.-¡No crees que él ya debe de tener a alguien más!.

➖¡Si así fuera, la molesta de mi prima ya me lo hubiese dicho!-esperando a que cambiara el alto.-¡Ella no puede callarse ni mentir cuñado se trata de él!.

Solo se calló, no quería importunar a su único amigo que tenía en esos momentos, no podía decir lo mismo de sus otros dos compañeros con los que siempre tenía que convivir por sus familias.

º

º

º

El trabajo fue demasiado pesado, atender solo dos personas las mesas, escribir las ordenes lo mas rápido, traer lo que el cliente pidió si equivocarse. Faltaba personal, su amigo no pudo ir pose los asuntos familiares, el otro mesero se enfermó y uno que nunca llego, ni siquiera aviso que no iba a ir a trabajar.

Estaban cansados, y para variar tenían que quedarse hasta tarde, llamo a su mama y estaba molesta, porque, no iba a llegar a la cena que había organizado. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba o se sentía, estaba aliviado en el fondo de no ir a ver a su padre, con su nueva pareja, una chica linda por fuera, hermosa y bella, pero, en el fondo era una mentirosa y una arpía, que su madre y la madre de su hermano odiaban con todo su ser.

Ni a él, ni a su hermano, la tragaban, mucho menos a su hija odiada, que para variar se le insinuaba cada vez que podía.

Su prima la conoció y una vez la dejo en mal visto.

➖Un cliente Jaeger-le hablo la encargada del lugar.

Su jefa era una chica de cabellos cafés, corto, que se amarraba con una coleta, tenía pecas, no eran tan notorias, también era de estatura alta. Salía con la prima de su hermano, una chica rubia, de ojos azules, bajita, misma que iba en su salón, no hablaban pero era amable y linda, pero, también era algo odiada.

Trabajaba ahí, como la otra mesera era su linda novia que en esos momentos tomaba un descanso.

Él fue atender, pero, se llevó la mala suerte de encontrarse con cierto castaño pálido, le sonrió.

➖¿Que va ordenar?-mostrando una sonrisa.

➖Ordenar-viendo la carta.

Se llevó quince minutos decidiendo, mientras el atendía a otras dos personas, hasta que se acercó y anotando su pedido para ir y traerlo.

Una vez lo trajo se lo dejo.

_**A las 10:15.**_

_S_e despido de su jefa, como de la rubia, que se despidieron para irse.

Habían terminado tarde, ordenando el lugar, limpiando y dejando todo en orden, como todavía administrando las ganancias y viendo el inventario. Solo ellos tres ese día, así que al salir un castaño pálido lo espero tarde para acompañarlo a casa; en el camino lo venía jalando como cargando, haciendo enojar al castaño.

➖¡Farlan!-con su puchero.-¡Me traicionas yéndote con mi prima y ahora me quieres recuperar!.

➖¡Pero si tú me traicionas al pensar en Levi!-fingiendo tristeza.- ¡Yo solo, soy un reemplazo de él!.

➖¡No eres ningún reemplazo!-dándole un pequeño golpe.-Bobo.

➖Jajaja-riéndose por su broma.

➖Idiota-cargando su mochila.

➖No te enojes Eren-caminado a su lado.-Parece ser que nunca te quitas ese collar.

➖¡Jamás lo hare!-tocándolo.-Levi me lo dio.

➖¿Como estará Levi?-suspiro recordando.-Lo extraño. Jamás creía que extrañaría a ese enano.

➖No lo sé-suspiro.-Isa debe saber algo.

➖Promesa es una promesa-recordando las palabras de ellos dos.

➖¿Te quedarás hoy?-sabiendo porque había ido por el.

➖¡Claro que si!-mostrando su sonrisa.

Era lo mismo que sucedía siempre, así era su amistad.

Pero tenía razón, extrañaba mucho a Levi.

En todo este tiempo no había ni una sola vez que no recordara a cierto azabache, extrañaba su compañía, como extrañaba tenerle cerca.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que esa promesa se cumpliera. A ese día que volvieran a verse.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste la canción.**_

_**Es Monochrome No Miss, de la banda japonesa SID.**_

_**Muy buena para mí, pero si quieren otra canción, pueden escoger la que quieras para que sea la favorita de Levi.**_

_**Besitos 33333**_


	19. Capitulo XVIII

_**Un año después.**_

Desgraciadamente para un castaño, su madre lo miraba muy molesta y enojada, al grado de que el solo quería irse en esos momentos, lastima que una chica de cabellos azabache lo culpar a de algo que no había hecho, molesta y con un dolor grande.

La miro fríamente, su amigo el castaño pálido, escucho todo.

➖Karla-san siento meterme en esto-salesiano en defensa de su amigo.-¡Eren seria incapaz de haberse metido en una pelea, mucho menos en estar en una fiesta!.

➖Farlan sé que son amigos-mirándolo seriamente,-No tienes porque defenderlo si ha hecho algo malo.

Llego en esos momentos una chica de cabellos rubios, toco el timbre y le abrió la puerta el padre de la azabache, esposo ahora de la castaña.

➖Se encontrara Eren-con su tono amable,

➖Pasa Christa-la conocía por una fiesta de su familia.

Entrando, ella escucho todo, se molestó un poco y saco el dinero que no pudo darle su novia al castaño ayer, por estar tan ocupados.

➖Eren-alzó la voz, se acercó.-Es un placer conocerlos...Aquí está la paga de ayer, por trabajar hasta tarde de nuevo. Ymir me pido que te diera el día libre.

➖Gracias-acepto su dinero.

El la despidió y al volver miro a su madre.

➖¡Ayer no estuve en una maldita fiesta como dice Mikasa!-dándole a su mama el dinero.-¡Aquí esta lo que te debía mama!. ¡Ya me canse que todo el tiempo le creas todo o la defiendas!.

¡Me voy a mudar con Farlan, te aviso que me voy a ir en unos días!.

La dejo ahí y se fue con el castaño pálido.

La situación no era muy buena en la familia del castaño.

Desde que su mama se casó de nuevo, creyó que sería una buena oportunidad de convivir con otras personas; no le caía mal la pareja de su mama, le agradaba y siempre lo apoyaba en vez de su padre. Algo que también era notorio, el padre de la chica le prestaba más atención a su nuevo hijastro, no es que lo quisiera más que a ella, para él era más fácil tratar con un chico que una chica.

Eso la hacía sentir sola, se apoyaba en la madre del chico, se ganó su confianza, la quería como si fuese su madre.

Pero, también sentía celos del castaño, tanto que de verdad ella intento acercarse y llevarse bien con él; lo intento de verdad. En su caso, se acercó al amigo rubio de él, hablaron, se empezó a juntar con ellos; descubrió cosas del chico, al igual que tomo ventaja sobre él, gracias a que su madre le tenía mucha confianza, le contaba pequeños detalles, de los cuales la hacían ser la encargada de estar al pendiente.

Tenía el control, o eso creyó ella que tenía.

El rubio amigo se dio cuenta de su constante persistencia con el castaño, ahora solo se limitaba a pasar un corto tiempo con ellos.

Le gustaba una chica, a la azabache le gustaba una chica de cabellos rubios, se amarraba el cabello en una coleta, de ojos azules, bajita, más que ella; de tez blanca, siempre llevaba una sudadera que la caracterizaba.

Solo que al saber que era cercana al castaño, los celos salían a flote.

Así que se encargaba de parecer una chica seria, usando sus encantos de Ackerman, como una chica que solo quería llevarse bien con su hermanastro, dejando en mal visto al castaño, ante todos sus compañeros.

Estaban en la universidad, y las cosas no cambiaban, veían muchos mal al castaño, algo que había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

Ahora se le salió de control a ella, si él se iba, ya no podría tener el control de la situación.

º

º

º  
Una pelirroja abrió la puerta, viendo a su querido primo y al chico que le gustaba.

➖Eren-lo abrazo primero, para abrazar a su amado.-Farlan.

➖Hola Isa-ambos.

➖¡Que les trae a mi humilde morada!-dejándolos entrar.

➖Nada más que a pedirte asilo por hoy-señalando al castaño.-Se va ir de su casa.

➖Eren ¿que sucedió?-se acercó a él.

➖Lo de siempre Isa-sentándose en el sillón.-Esta vez fue demasiado lejos Mikasa.

➖Y como siempre mi tía le creyó-ya imaginándoselo.-¡De verdad!, ¿cuál es el problema de esa chica contigo?.

➖Ni siquiera tenemos idea-abrazándola.-Solo jode la vida de Eren. ¡Si Levi estuviese aquí, ya la hubiese puesto en su lugar!.

Abrió sus ojos, no lo noto su primo, ella si noto a que venía la mención del azabache; en cambio, el castaño pálido se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Tenían que hacer que se regresara lo más pronto posible cierto azabache, si se enteraba de lo que sucedía, posiblemente lo tendría de vuelta; esa era la ice, aun no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar, si ella le contaba todo.

➖Hablado de eso-cambiando de tema.-Mi amiga Gaby quieres decirte algo a ti.

➖¿A mí?-confundido el castaño pálido.-¡Que tiene que decirme esa chica, si ni la conozco!.

Se empezó a reír le castaño, y el otro confundido, como llar quería pegarse, no lo hacía porque estaba siendo abrazada.

➖¡Le gustas a esa niña!-con su sonrisa.

➖Diablos-besando la mejilla de la chica de cabellos rojizos.-¡A mí me gusta Isa!. ¿Eren me das tu permiso para salir con tu prima!.

➖Claro-notando lo roja que estaba ella.-No tengo inconvenientes que salgas con ella.

➖Ya nos dieron su autorización-notando que la otra se quería safari.-A tu mama le agrado , que hasta me dice yerno.

➖Eso es... ustedes...Ahhhh-queriendo morirse.

Para el, castaño pálido no era ninguna novedad saber que a cierta chica de cabellos rojizos le gustaba el. Ya no haría méritos para ganarse la, le gustaba y la quería mucho; ya la conocía y era la única que de verdad lo conocía bien.

Ahora a espera a saber que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo, Levi se enterara por parte de Isa.**_

_**¿Creen que regrese Levi?.**_

_**Esto es todo. Besitos**_

_**33333**_


	20. Capitulo XIX

Regreso a la ciudad, para él era normal y se había acostumbrado muy rápido a su vida como modelo. Al igual que aceptar trabajar en la empresa de su familia, su abuelo le enseñaba lo más básico sobre los negocios y como se devolvía.

Ella entro a la universidad a estudiar diseño de modas.

¿Cómo le hacía?, para él era una ventaja ser un Ackerman,

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a casa, donde su madrastra lo recibió y su padre lo abrazo demasiado para su gusto, parecía que sus vacaciones le sentaban bien a su padre, ahora que había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso. Su hermana estaba en la universidad, a diferencia de él, ella entro a estudiar para ser psicóloga, le había llamado la estación mucho y al decírselo los tomo por sorpresa, hasta la loca de lentes le había dicho que ella sería una doctora.

La rubia, amiga de ellas en realidad también se iba a dedicar a ser pediatra.

En esos momentos, lo único que hacía era convivir mucho con el rubio de cejas, no porque quisiera iniciar algo, lo contrario. Ya que él estaba preparándose para ser un hombre de negocios y tomar el puesto de su padre, se habían aliado, junto con un chico mayor, que tenía una extraña manía por oler a las personas.

Lo habían ido a recoger y la llevaron a casa.

➖Levi, ¿quieres un poco de té helado?-sonriéndole.

➖Por favor-sentándose en el sofá.-Papa, ¡estas bien ahora que estas en casa!.

➖Me alegro haberme tomado unas vacaciones-más que aliviado.-Si no lo hacía, de seguro me saldrían arrugas. ¡Te imaginas a tu guapo papa envejeciendo antes de tiempo!.

Solo oculto su risa, la verdad ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

➖¡Te fue bien!-tenía una duda,- Ya sé que tienes problemas al trabajar con Frieda Reiss.

➖Debo hacerlo aunque no me guste-recordando su mala relación.-A ella le desagrado por ser un chico más lindo y guapo que ella. Sin contar que la rechace enfrente de todo mundo.

➖No sabía eso-pensativo, recordando algo más que debía decirle a su hijo.-Tu amiga ¿Isabel?, llamo para poder decirte que había ocurrido una gran emergencia y que la llamarás.

➖¿Dijo de que trataba?-pensando que era lo de siempre.

➖¡Si mal no estoy, dijo que tenía que ver con un color verde!-dorado-nos había si era así o no,

Abrió los ojos, el único que tenía esos colores en sus ojos era cierto chico de cabellos castaño.

Volvía con su te, mismo que le dio en su mano.

➖Gracias-levantándose del sofá.-Estaré en mi cuarto.

➖Te hablara para la cena-viendo a su marido seriamente por poner oso pies en la mesa.

Subió las escaleras, le gustaba como sonaban los tacones que traía puestos, ya le valía lo que pensarán de él, al verlo vestido con ropa de mujer, se sentía libre desde que era modelo. Su abuelo lo descubrió y al principio no le había gustado nada, al hablar con el termino aceptándolo.

Se encerró en su cuarto, se acercó a su mesita y coloco el té helado encima, saco su celular de su bolsa y marco el número de su amiga.

Espero a que contestaran, hasta que al final lo hizo.

➖Levi-contenta.- ¡Sé que no te gusta que te hable de Eren, pero, esto no puede esperar!.

➖¿Que sucedió?-sentándose en su silla.

➖Eren tiene problemas demasiado graves-suspirando.-No te voy a mentir. El padre de Eren volvió a su vida, junto con su esposa y su hijastra.

➖Ya capto-tomando un sorbo.

El sabia a al perfección que no había ni una buena relación con su padre, ni siquiera con la nueva familia de él.

➖¡Eso es uno de los tantos problemas que tiene, lo siguiente que te diga te hará enojar de verdad!-temblando sus manos.

Y así la pelirroja por medio de la vía telefónica le conto lo que había pasado una vez la madre del castaño se había casado con alguien de la familia del azabache. Lo que tenía que vivir y soportar por culpa de su nueva hermanastra, y si fuera poco, su querida prima era la causante de lo que le pasaba.

Entre más escuchaba, entre más le contaba, apretaba los puños.

Y su mirada se volvía sombría.

➖¡Ahora Eren se ira a mudar con Farlan!-con un tono de desesperación.-¡De verdad no sabemos qué hacer!. ¡No te hubiese llamado si esto no fuese importante!.

➖Isa-con su tono frio y serio que te congelada el alma.-¡Escúchame con atención!. ¡No le digas a nadie más esto!. De acuerdo.

➖Está bien-tragando grueso.

➖Viajaré en dos días-viendo su té helado.-Tú te encargas de darme el nombre de la universidad en la que estudia Eren. Yo me apareceré por ahí. ¡Es hora de que vuelva y deje en su lugar a esa estúpidas!.

➖Hai...

Así le consiguió el nombre y la dirección.

Anotó y una vez finalizada la llamada, se escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse dejando ver a una chica de cabellos naranjas con su sonrisa, misma que se borró al verlo.

➖¿Sucedió algo Levi?-extrañada.

➖Solo algo de suma importancia-sin verla.-Petra necesito que me hagas un favor, junto con la, loca de lentes.

➖Lo que sea-se acercó para sentarse.

➖Voy a volver a ver a la persona que me gusta-hablando claro.-En dos días me iré. ¡Quiero que la loca y tu vengan conmigo!.

➖¡Hanji-san y yo!-sorprendida,

➖Necesito que me ayuden-viéndola seriamente,-Mañana hablamos con la loca y les cuento lo que sucede.

Ya que no tendría trabajo en unos días, hablaría con su agente y le explicaría que algo había surgido con su madre. Mentiría un poco, pero, era una causa noble que involucraba a su castaño, a su mocoso.

No permitiría que nadie interfiriera en su felicidad.

Ahora sabría su querida prima y la arrastrada esa, como otros que se metían con su mocoso, les demostraría quien era él. Y con quien se metieron en realidad.

Nadie tocaba lo que era de Rivaille Ackerman.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste de verdad.**_

_**¡Lo bueno ya se viene!.**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	21. Capitulo XX

La pelirroja se había levantado temprano, muy temprano, antes que su primo se levantara. Ahora que vivía sola, aunque su madre viniera de vez en cuando a verla, asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

Se arregló, asegurándose de lucir linda y guapa, ni un pelo suelto, se había agarrado el cabello en una coleta de lado, dejo por ese día sus dos coletas, quería verse distinta ante su amigo, una vez se viesen.

Se colocó un poco de maquillaje, hasta escucho cuando su primo se levantó a meterse a bañar.

Ese día, era el gran día de los reencuentros.

Por fin vería de nuevo a su querido amigo, ese día volvería alguien que habían estado esperando que volviese, estaba tan feliz y contenta.

Se notaba mucho, ahora lo difícil seria disimular, por eso se le ocurrió que ese día iría ella al aeropuerto, no iría a clases, todo por ver a su amigo de nuevo. Saldría temprano, antes de que su primo la interrogará, así nunca se viste para ir a la universidad, no podía simplemente ir vestida de ese modo.

Agarro su bolso, metió su celular y salió, aún faltaban unas horas pero debía salir, aprovecharía que su primo estaba bañándose para irse, le dejaría un recado, mismo que escribió ayer en la noche. Lo había escrito, necesitaba inventar una gran excusa, por eso se había temprano a dormí, ya que era ella, levantarse temprano no era algo que se le diera.

Lo dejo encima de la mesa, para salir inmediatamente.

Ahora debía ir, era mejor salir temprano, si no el tráfico se haría y nunca llegaría a tiempo para ver su amigo, y ya que tenía su licencia para conducir, tenía un auto que su propio abuelo paterno se le había dejado como regalo de cumpleaños.

Subió a él, debía enviar un mensaje, posiblemente no sería necesario, no hasta que llegara al aeropuerto.

El castaño escucho como el motor de un auto se encendía y se alejaba.

Metido en la ducha, el agua caía y el solo recargaba su mano en el azulejo, pensando que sería difícil ahora.

Su padre lo había interceptado justamente ayer que salía de la universidad, ni si quiera le dio opción a decir que no o negarse a hablarle, tuvo que ir para evitar hacer una escena, no necesitaba más escenas por ese día. Suficiente etnia con soportar a las personas que le he habana bronca o querían que se disculpar con cierta chica de cabellos azabache, ya estaba tan cansado de sus mentiras, hablo con un maestro y con el director, avisándole de que intentarían acusarlo de algo que no hizo.

Dicho y hecho, lo único bueno es que tenía a su jefa de su lado, como a su novia.

Ahora no sabía que iba pasar.

Su padre lo estaba obligando a irse del país, para que estudiase en la universidad que él quería, para encargarse de la empresa de la familia Jaeger, parece ser que su abuelo murió y el siendo un doctor no podía encargarse, ni siquiera Isa podía ser parte. El testamento estaba claramente estipulado, era su abuelo, gracias a el logro mantener alejado a su padre por un buen tiempo, y lo peor es que si aceptaba, su padre se empezaría a meter en su vida, lo obligaría, esa sensación que tenía le hacía darse cuenta que hasta lo obligaría a casarse con quien quisiera y no tendría voto.

Suficiente tenía con su madre, ahora que había decidido irse de casa, estaba más que insoportable, porque a pesar de todo ni le creía nada de lo que le dijo ese día, creía más en las palabras de su hijastra que en él, eso que era su propio hijo.

°  
La universidad fue demasiado estresante para él.

Soporto de nuevo a la loca de la azabache misma que llego a saludarlo, la ignoro y su amigo rubio solo la miro a ella mal. Ya se había enterado de la situación, ya ni siquiera podía verla como a una amiga sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

No era tonto, se dio cuenta muy rápido.

➖Eren de verdad, ¿estás bien?-algo intranquilo.-Ayer vi a tu padre.

➖¡No lo estoy!-se dejó caer y se ocultó.-¡Armin ya no sé qué hace!.

➖Eren-coloco su mano en su hombro.-Sabes que me puedes contar. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Alzó su mirada hacia él, no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo.

Se sentía demasiado harto de todo, pero, el rubio solo se quedó pensativo, sabía que no era fácil para su amigo.

Ahora que alguien andaba diciendo que su amigo posiblemente actuara de ese modo, porque la chica lo había rechazado, que le gustaba y no sé cuánto más inventaban. Hasta habían sacado a relucir que en realidad se debía, ya que una vez vino otra hermanastra y que era por ella, que la andaba tratando mal, y quien sabe que más.

➖¡Eren deberías ponerle un alto ya a Mikasa!-hablando serio.-Si no lo haces, ella se seguirá aprovechando de la situación.

➖¡Armin, lo hice hace un año!-contestándole.-Esta es forma de vengarse de mí. La hice llorar, le dije que dejara de joderme o me conocería realmente. Mi paciencia llego a su límite y esta es manera de vengarse.

Se quedó callado, llegando una rubia que había vuelto de su pobre estadía con su familia.

➖Hola Armin-lo saludo.

➖Annie-le sonrió.

➖¡De nuevo Mikasa!-viendo en su dirección.

➖De nuevo-suspiro.-Eren se fue de su casa y se ira a vivir con un amigo suyo.

➖Me gustaría darle una lección a Mikasa-diciéndole su comportamiento.

➖No lo hagas Annie-agarro su brazo.-Eso te lastimaría a ti, más que a ella.

➖Tiene razón-sabiendo que era cierto.

Llego el profesor de nuevo, comenzando el nuevo periodo.

**_Más tarde._**

Salían los tres, ya no tenían mucho que hacer por ese día, a excepción de irse a trabajar.

Habían decidido trabajar en la misma cafetería que el castaño trabajaba y habían sido contratados justamente a tiempo. El negocio había crecido bastante, la gente iba y venía, era más pesado que antes, dándose más abasto.

Saliendo se toparon con un pequeño grupito, ya los conocía, eran los que luego andaba defendiendo a la azabache.

Hablando de cierta chica que salían con su amiga, una chica de cabellos castaños claro, ondulado corto, de ojos color ámbar. Esta chica sabia como era la azabache, por eso eran amigas desde la secundaria, se conocían bastante bien.

Antes de que la azabache hiciera algo más, llego una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y de buen cuerpo.

➖¡Eren!-se acercó adelantándosele a la azabache.

Ella apretó los puños e hizo lo mismo.

Maldijo a ver su hermanastra, hasta la rubia de coleta se hizo a un lado al ver como se le colgaba de su brazo.

➖Eren-se paró delante.-Ana Beth.

➖Mikasa-con su sonrisa.-Hoy iras a casa, ¡cierto!. Habrá una reunión familiar y tu mama estará ahí.

➖Eso te iba a decir Eren-con su tono de voz amable.-Es bueno que Ana Beth viniera, así nos podríamos ir los tres.

Si ella jugaba, ella también lo haría.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que una persona se abrió paso, para acercarse resonando sus tacones y viendo esa escena, detrás se hallaba una chica de lentes, como una peli naranja, mientras una pelirroja esperaba recargada en su auto con una gran sonrisa.

➖Siento mucho interrumpir-usando su tono serio,- ¡Pero, para su mala suerte Eren es mío!.

Al voltear se quedaron de piedra, más un castaño que abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sin creer lo que veía.

**_Aquí está el capitula del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	22. Capitulo XXI

➖_Siento mucho interrumpir-usando su tono serio.- Pero, para su mala suerte Eren es mío._

Incrédulo estaba el castaño, no podía creer que estuviese viendo a esa persona, no podía creer que lo tuviese enfrente suyo.

➖¡¿Tu quién eres?!-llena de envidia la chica rubia.

➖¿Quién soy?-colocando una mano en su cintura y en pose de diva.-¡Soy Rivaille Ackerman!. ¡La novia de Eren Jaeger!.

El azabache se presentó no vestido de chico, se presentó vestido como una chica, luciendo hermoso y con un labial de color rojo oscuro; ni de chiste se iba a parecer vistiendo de chico. Ya que la pelirroja lo puso al tanto mientras venían del aeropuerto, aprovecho para cambiarse de ropa, el venía con la intención de lucir como chico, pero, hubo un ligero cambio de planes.

La chica se quedó callada pero sonrió.

➖¡Eso debe ser imposible!-dejando de abrazar al chico, ora acercarse a la otra azabache.-¡No es así Mikasa!.

➖¡Tienes razón!-sonando más que linda.-Eren no puede...

➖¡Es mi novia!-se alejó de ellas y se acercó para tomarla de la cintura-Ella ha sido mi novia desde que íbamos en la primaria.

➖Para su mala suerte-colgándose de su brazo.- ¡He vuelto y espero que se mantengan alejadas de mi novio!. ¡Se lo digo enfrente de todos ellos!.

➖Vámonos Levi-para darse la vuelta con él.

Su amigo rubio, se sorprendió de lo hermoso que lucía el azabache, sabía quién era ya que su amigo le enseño fotos. La rubia solo tomo la mano del chico para ir detrás de ellos, con esa aparición, más ese tonito que tenía, le agrado de inmediato, dándose cuenta porque lo amaba el castaño.

Las dejaron a ambas con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera la azabache tenía idea de que esa chica fuese la novia de su hermanastro, más el apellido, si eran familia se le dificultaba todo. Su padre y ella, vivían alejados de la familia, desde antes de que naciera, no tenían contacto, la única que vez que hubo fue después de la muerte de su madre.

La rubia estaba que echaba humo.

➖Mikasa-la miro.-Hablemos en otro lado.

➖Estoy de acuerdo-yéndose las dos.

Aunque no les gustase, les convenía a ambas que lo mejor sería aliarse, ahora que había alguien que les haría difícil las cosas.

Los que se quedaron, en especial un chica de cabellos castaños claros, miro a la chica que había parecido, auto proclamándose y siendo afirmada por el castaño, como la novia; al verla bien, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico.

No era estúpido, pero, llego un chico de cabellos negros con pecas.

➖¡Jean todo está bien!-extrañado por su forma de actuar.

➖No pasa nada Marco-viendo cómo se iban la azabache y la chica rubia.-Oye Marco. ¿A ti te agrada Mikasa?.

➖Ackerman-cambiando su semblante a uno serio,-Seré honesto contigo. Ella no es exactamente alguien que me agrade.

➖¿Por qué?-volteando a verlo.

➖Es muy hipócrita y falsa-metiendo sus manos en su chamarra.-Miente todo el tiempo, dando esa fachada de chica buena.

No dijo nada, ambos se fueron, pero, al chico de cabellos castaños claros, al ver a esas dos irse, le quedo una duda, algo en su interior le decía que tomaban algo; la actitud de su amigo le decía muchas cosas, le hacía pensar que posiblemente la azabache estuviese mintiendo.

El castaño al alejarse, miro a su prima con su sonrisa, y supo que lo planeó todo, se lo agradecería más tarde.

El azabache hizo señas a sus amigas que se fueran con la pelirroja, ya que él se iba con su castaño.

Así ambos se fueron, debía trabajar, así que aprovecharía para llevarlo a comer un helado, en señal de bienvenida.

➖Eren-acercándose un poco a su brazo.

➖Levi-se detuvo para abrazarlo.- ¡Te extrañe mucho!.

➖¡Yo también te extrañe!-se aferró a él.

Se asomaban las lágrimas, no quería arruinar su maquillaje.

Estaba feliz de ver al castaño, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, ahora era más alto, había cambiado mucho; no silo en altura, sus facciones habían cambiado mucho. Tenía el cabello un poco largo, lo ataban en una cola, sus mechones le caía, en cambio el, tenía su cabello corto.

Le gustaba poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, o eso quería el creer.

➖¿Quieres un helado?-se separó para ver bien su rostro.

➖Ya sabes que me gusta-perdiéndose entre sus ojos.

➖¡Posiblemente hayan cambiado tus gustos!-pasando su mano por sus cabellos.

➖No he cambiado mis gustos-sintiendo su mano en su mejilla, misma que agarro para dejarlo.

➖¡En serio!-miro esa acción de su parte.

➖¡Nunca miento!-usando un tono más gentil.-Entre mis gustos, sigo extrañando tus labios.

Solo le mostró su hermosa sonrisa, para acortar la distancia entre ellos, besando su labios, mismos que el también extrañaba.

Ambos extrañaba esos labios, y agregándose, el beso se volvió más profundo, permitiéndole que dejara entrar su lengua en su cavidad bucal, deleitándose con ese sabor que había dejado hace años de probar; sus lenguas se unían, al compás de una danza, empezando un dominio por el control, de ver quién de ellos dominaba.

El aire empezó a faltar, ninguno quería separarse y se aferraban más, pasando sus manos por su cintura y rodeando su cuello, se necesitaban en esos momentos, les importaba que estuviesen en una zona publica; ambos se querían demasiado, se habían extrañado y ahora lo que menos querían era separarse.

Tuvieron que separarse, dejando un hilito de baba, y con las mejillas sonrosadas el azabache, como el castaño mirando sus hermosos ojos de color azul-grisáceo.

➖Mi helado-pegando su frente con la de él.-¡Aun me debes un helado!.

➖¡Te lo compraré!-besando su labios de nuevo para separarse.

➖¡Más te vale!-volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él.

Una escena que ninguna de las tres chicas, que se suponía debían irse, más dos amigos que se ocultaron presenciaron.

Ocultos, pero, presenciaron la escena.

El rubio amigo tenía un ligero rubor y había decidió irse, en cambio una rubia solo sonrió, para acompañarlo a casa, vivían cerca los dos.

Una loca de lentes saco su celular para enfocar y tomar video, mientras era detenida por una peli naranja que quería que se detuviera y una pelirroja solo agachaba la mirada, no podía estar mas feliz.

**_Y aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**


	23. Capitulo XXII

El azabache estaba nervioso, tuvo que dejar al castaño, no porque quisiera, en realidad por mas que quisieran estar juntos, el debía irse a trabajar y no podía llegar tarde. Le hubiese gustado acompañarlo, y debía haber dicho algo, en cambio, dejo que lo acompañarse a casa de su madre, ni siquiera su madre sabía que venía, ni le dijo nada a su padre, solo contacto su representante para decirle.

Su representante casi le da un infarto, lo entendió al saber sus motivos, solo que trabajaría desde allí, ya que el vendría y tendría una excusa con su padre, el problema era su madre.

Una vez que lo dejo, le dio un último beso en sus labios, seguido de uno en sus mejillas y en su frente.

➖Te dejo mi número-besando sus labios.- ¡Te aviso cuando llegue!.

➖Está bien-sacando su celular y con sus mejillas sonrosadas.-Ten, ¡anótalo tú!.

➖¡Estás seguro!-tomándolo.

➖Eren-uso su tono autoritario.

Lo hizo, causándole gracia, por suerte se lo desbloqueo para buscar y anotar de una vez su número de celular.

➖Ahora te toca darme el tuyo-mostrando su mano.

➖Claro que si-le dio un beso, saco su celular de su bolsillo de su pantalón para desbloquearlo y dárselo.

➖¡Tramposo!-agarrándolo y anotando su número.-Me debes mandar un mensaje, una vez que llegues.

➖Lo hare-notando lo adorable que veía y lo sexy que estaba.

Una vez que le devolvió su celular, se unieron de nuevo en un dulce beso, para separas e irse, mientras se tocaba los labios contento.

Ahora lo difícil se venía.

Toco el timbre, esperando a que abriera, y al abrirse dejo ver a una mujer de cabello azabache trenzados, vistiendo un simple vestido de color azul, que llegaba debajo de la rodillas, usando un ligero maquillaje y en sus manos se notaba que estaba cocinando.

Ella al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su hijo, no solo vestido como mujer, si no más grande y hermoso, pensó que era un sueño, hasta que parpadeo y noto que no lo era.

➖Hola mama-no sabía que decir.

Ella solo lo abrazo, estaba contenta de verlo de nuevo, de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Se dejó abrazar, ya le daría las explicaciones más tarde a su madre, se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

Separándose para pasar, cerrando la puerta y yendo directo a la sala.

➖Levi-sentándose y mirando ese hermoso vestido.-Tus gusto son iguales a los míos.

➖Gracias mama-contento.-¡Tu estas hermosa!.

➖¡Claro que no!-sintiéndose alagada.-¡Mi niño es más hermoso que yo!.

➖De alguien tenía que sacar los genes-sintiendo su ego agrandarse.

Solo se rio, su pequeño era su copia pero su carácter era igual que su padre, no lo negaba.

➖Ya dime, ¿porque volviste en realidad?-mostrándose un poco seria.-No fue porque me extrañarás.

➖Volví en realidad a resolver un pequeño problema que tengo-no podía mentirle a su madre.-Isa me llamo.

➖Isa-entiendo todo en seguida.-Es sobre mi yerno, ¿verdad?.

➖Tengo entendido que mi dulce prima es su hermanastra-diciéndolo con ironía.

➖Mikasa-parándose para mantener la calma.-Esa chica no es nada linda, es demasiado consentida y mi hermano se equivocó mucho.

➖¡Ella le hace la vida imposible a mi novío!-cruzando las piernas.-¡Como otra chica que anda de arrastrada!.

➖Levi-miro a su hijo seriamente.-Prométeme que no te meterás en líos. Nosotros los Ackerman tendemos a hacerlo.

➖Descuida mama-la debía tranquilizar.-Mi tío y mi abuelo me enseñaron algunos trucos.

➖Está bien-sonriendo.-Ayúdame a terminar de preparar la cena.

Lo se levantó para ayudar a su mama con la cena.

**_En un café._**

Había llegado y mando mensaje que fue visto por su novio, sonrió para ir a cambiarse.

Saludo a su jefa, que lo miro más feliz de lo normal con un aura que le causó escalofríos, su novia se le hizo raro.

➖Ya llego-acercándose una rubia de coleta.

➖Si-solo sonrió el rubio.

➖¡Ustedes saben que le sucede hoy a Jaeger!-sintiendo incomodidad.

➖Parece ser que su novio regreso-preparando un café.-Ya saben ustedes. Eren no es hetero.

➖Lo sabía-sorprendida.-¡Solo que no tenía idea de que tuviese novio!.

➖¡Ymir!-le dio un codazo.

Ella miro a su pequeña novia y alzó las manos.

➖El novio de Eren estuvo un tiempo lejos-hablo sereno.-Apenas volvió y no fue muy grato para Mikasa ni para la hermanastra de Eren.

➖Ya después me cuentan bien el chisme-viendo llegar a la gente.-¡A trabajar!.

Siguieron con sus deberes, y saliendo un castaño para ponerse a trabajar de una vez, yendo atender inmediatamente a los llegados.

Su aura era notoria, algo que llamo la atención en las mujeres, haciéndolas babear y quedarse más tiempo.

Eso le convino más a la dueña, tenía mayores ganancias.

Su amigo estaba contento de verlo más animado, fue bueno que su novio volviera a su vida.

**_En cambio, en otro lado._**

Dos chicas volvían a casa, aun no llegaban todos y ellas se dispusieron a hablar de algo de suma importancia.

Subieron al cuarto de la azabache para poder hablar más a gusto, ya que la castaña había salido y volvería pronto.

➖¡Escucha Mikasa!-sentándose en la silla que tenía.-¡No sabemos quién sea esa chica!. ¡Eren dijo que era su novia!. ¡Ni siquiera ni tu ni yo sabíamos que tenía!.

➖Lo sé bien, Anna Beth-sentándose en la orilla de su cama.-Esto es muy extraño.

➖Debería serlo-recordando ese nombre y el apellido.-¿Conoces a alguien de tu familia con ese nombre?.

➖Yo nunca he tenido contacto con ellos-suspiro.- Mi padre debe saber algo.

➖¡Es mejora que lo averigües pronto!-cruzada de brazos.-Esa chica no se anda con rodeos. ¡Y no nos conviene que sea la verdadera novia de Eren!.

➖Tu no podrías estar con Eren, ¡cierto!-sabiendo sus intenciones.-Te entiendo. Yo no lo amo, ni lo quiero.

➖Eso lo sé-sonriendo.-Tu le tienes envidia, se nota. Hasta ahora has hecho un buen papel de niña buena, poniéndolo en contra de su madre.

Me has hecho las cosas más fáciles.

➖¿Que propones?-seriamente la miraba.

➖Por ahora nos limitaremos a investigar-con su tono burlón.- Seguiremos siendo las lindas niñas frente a los padres de Eren, eso no puede cambiar.

Solo le dio la razón, aunque no les gustase a ninguna debían trabajar juntas.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 33333_**


	24. Capitulo XXIII

La noche llego, como la castaña puso todo en la mesa, solo faltaba que llegaran los faltantes, la habían ayudado tanto la rubia que quería como su nuera, como la azabache, a quien consideraba una hija. Ellas eran buenas chicas, ni siquiera entendía la actitud de su hijo, había cambiado demasiado; esperaba que su hermano, volviera para decirles algunas palabras.

Tenía suficiente con que se fuera de la casa.

Un capricho de un niño, era solo un berrinche, volvería y una vez que pensara bien las cosas, con la cabeza fría, entendería que había hecho mal y se disculparía con las personas a las que les había hecho daño.

Su esposo volvió y saludo a la rubia.

➖Karla-san-con su tono angelical.- Grisha-san y mi madre ya no tardan en llegar.

➖Es bueno saberlo-le dio una sonrisa.-Mientras ve con Mika arriba, yo les hablo.

Asintió la azabache, para subir a su cuarto, acompañada de la otra chica.

➖Seguiremos con el plan de esta noche-viéndola.-¡Una vez que pregunten por Eren, diremos que solo nos ignoró, dándole igual lo que dijéramos y se fuera con una chica que ni tu ni yo he visto jamás!.

➖Lo comprendo-arreglándose su cabello.-Seremos las niñas buenas de nuevo. ¡Crees que nos crean!.

➖Lo harán-viendo sus uñas.-Karla-san te cree y a mi Geisha-san. Esto no será nada diferente de lo que ya hemos dicho antes.

En eso tenia razón, ambas eran aliadas en esos momentos.

No tardaron en llegar ellos, tocando el timbre y dejándolos entrar, la esposa del padre del castaño era una mujer demasiado superficial, era bella, pero, era una maldita de verdad.

➖¡Karla!-sonriéndole como si nada.-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!.

➖¡Igual mi querida Ruby!-devolviéndole la sonrisa.-Grisha es bueno verte.

➖Igual Karla-para irse y saludar a la pareja de esta.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a la cocina, ya que la rubia la ayudaría.

➖¡Siento mucho lo que Eren hizo la otra vez!-disculpándose por su comportamiento.

➖Entiendo que no sea fácil para el verme-sintiendo algo de pena, le gustaba el chico.- Hay que darle tiempo. ¡Y siento que mi hija sea muy insistente con él!.

➖Anna Beth es una buena chica-negando que sea una molestia.-Si te soy sincera, me gustaría que ella fuese la pareja de Eren.

➖¡En serio!-sorprendida.

➖Si-llevando la comida a la mesa.

La mujer sonrió un poco, al final su hija le seria de mucha ayuda, si el castaño se hacía pareja de ella, posiblemente ella tendría una ayuda para poder tener un acercamiento más fácil.

Las chicas bajaron para saludar, y una vez reunidos pasaron a la mesa, aunque la castaña veía el reloj y esperaba que en cualquier momento llegase su hijo. Tenía una ligera esperanza de verlo esa noche, sin tener ninguna desagradable cena, conviviendo en paz y en armonía, para arreglar todo.

➖¿Eren no vendrá?-pregunto el padre del castaño.

➖Sobre eso-la rubia bajo la cabeza.-Hoy fui a la universidad y ya que Mikasa estaba pensamos que entre las dos podríamos convencerlo.

➖¡Él nos ignoró, ni siquiera nos prestó atención!-la azabache sintiendo tristeza-¡Y se fue con una chica que ni siquiera conozco!. ¡Nunca la había visto ni en la universidad!.

No digieren nada, se sintió decepcionada la castaña, pero, ahora debía seguir con la cena. Eso dejo a la madre de cierta rubia pensando, ya le preguntaría a su hija como lucia esa chica.

Una chica de lentes y una peli naranja, llegaron con la pelirroja a la casa de la madre del azabache.

Ellas se presentaron con la mujer, que las recibió, dándole gusto de que su hijo tuviese unas amigas muy lindas y de su agrado.

➖Mama-mirándola.- ¿Se podrían quedar?. Ellas vinieron conmigo por la misma razón.

➖No tengo inconveniente en que se queden-ofreciéndoles un poco de café.-Me alegra saber que mi hijo tiene unas amigas que lo apoyen. Isa ¿como está tu mama?.

➖¡Está bien Kushel-san!-le sonrió.-Algo preocupada desde que me mude sola, ahora que está mi primo conmigo por una temporada se siente más aliviada.

➖¿Y como esta Farlan?-hablado de él.-La última vez que lo vi, fue hace una semana atrás, me lo encontré por casualidad y me ayudo a traer unas cosas.

➖Está mejor que nunca-recordando que debía hablar con el.-Yo me tengo que ir, quede de ir esta noche con una amiga mía.

Se despidió la pelirroja, dejándolas.

La madre del azabache les enseño donde se quedarían, para irse a descansar a su cuarto dejándolas.

Las miro, para invitarlas a lo que era su cuarto, no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de algunas cosas que faltaban.

➖Tu amiga nos dijo muchas cosas-sonriendo la chica de lentes.-La rubia que estaba muy cerca de tu querido novio, se llama Anna Beth. Parece ser que es la hija de la nueva esposa del padre de Jaeger. Es una niña rica, consentida por Grisha Jaeger, sé que hay rumores que la ve como su propia hija y está detrás de tu galán.

➖Mikasa Ackerman, perdió a su madre de niña, y su padre se casó con Karla-la peli naranja seria.- Tiene una cosa a su favor. ¡Es muy cercana a la madre de Eren, tanto que la ve como a una hija, es por eso que ha sido fácil de engañar!.

➖¡Así que ambas creen que por tener de su lado a los padre de Eren se podrán salir con la suya!-sonrió para sentarse.-Ambas han sido demasiado buenas engañando a la gente, con su aire angelical y ser supuestamente las buenas. ¡Hanji necesito que contactes a Nanaba!. ¡Ella nos puede ayudar, si logramos encontrar a su primo!.

➖¡Yo le marco!-sonriendo al ver esa característica faceta suya.

➖¡Petra!-la miro a ella.-¡Necesito que me ayudes un poco!. Eren tiene amigos y es mejor que nosotras hablemos con ellos personalmente. Hanji se moverá mejor su la dejamos sola.

➖Está bien-suspiro,- Hay algo que debo decirte Levi.

➖¿Que es?-viéndola.

➖Mikasa no tiene ningún contacto con tu familia-recordando lo poco que logro decirle la pelirroja.-Parece ser que la madre de ella, nunca fue del agrado de los Ackerman. Hasta que murió ella, tu abuelo contacto a tu tío, pero, el rechazo tener algo que ver con la familia.

➖¡Gracias por decírmelo!-acariciando sus cabellos.-En cualquier caso, yo le aviso a mi abuelo. Esa será mi última solución.

Y así los tres empezarían su plan, si esas dos tenían el suyo, ellos estaban un paso adelante.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	25. Capitulo XXIV

Despertó el azabache y escucho mucho alegro y voces que provenían de afuera de su habitación, tenía pereza, mucha pereza.

Tomo su celular notando que apenas eran las 8:26 am, y vio que tenía un mensaje, así que se apresuró y al revisarlo.

**_Eren:_**

Salí de mi trabajo. A las 11:35.

Me gustaría verte Levi ^_~ a las 11:42.

Debes estar cansado,

Isa me aviso que hoy llegaste. a las 12:06

Duerme bien, te hablo mañana. A las 12:08

^3^

Se paró e inmediatamente le envió un mensaje, no quería que pensara mal las cosas, era un bonito detalle de él, después de todo solo podía acelerársele el corazón de pensar que por fin estaba con el castaño.

**_Levi:_**

A las 8:29 Buenos días, mocoso.✔✔A las 8:31

Siento no haberte contestado,

anoche estaba algo cansado.

Ahora debía esperar, y sonó inmediatamente.

**_Eren:_**

Buenos días Levi 3

Descuida, entiendo que no hayas

estado cansado.

**_Levi:_**

Amaneciste bien.

**_Eren:_**

Amanecí pensando en mi pequeño novio.

Se puso rojo, tanto que se ocultó en el cojín, para murmurar una simple palabra: Baka.

**_Levi:_**

No tienes cosas mejor que hacer.

¿O sigues siendo un holgazán?.

**_Eren:_**

Tengo que ir a la universidad.

¡Y deje de serlo!

Eres malo Levi -.-

**_Levi:_**

Idiota.

Apúrate o se te hará tarde.

**_Eren:_**

Dile eso a Farlan.

Se quedó de nuevo a dormir con nosotros.

Y ahora debo acompañarlo a la parada.

**_Levi:_**

Que no tiene sitio donde dormir?

¡De verdad ustedes no cambian!.

¡Cuando los vea a los dos ya verán!

**_Eren:_**

Nos vemos más tarde entonces,

paso por ti.

Y descuida Farlan estará ahí,

No caere solo

visto a las 8:42.✔✔

Solo se levantó de la cama y dejo su celular encima de su mueble, aunque no lo pareciera, se hallaba feliz, ahora debía ir y arreglarse, o la haría mas tarde. Era difícil, mejor se iría a desayunar y ver a sus amigas, de seguro ya estaban con su madre platicando; nadie le quitaba su felicidad, había hablado con su novio.

Cualquiera podría negarlo, pero, era su novio, nadie cambiaba eso.

Abrió la puerta y su madre iba a abrirla.

➖¡Por fin despiertas!-notando su felicidad y cruzando los brazos.-¿Acaso ya habías despertado?.

➖Siento no haberme levantado antes-algo nervioso.-Eren me mandó un mensaje.

➖Eren-sonriendo para ya no darle importancia.-¡Haber cuando se digna a verme!. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

➖Vendrá después de que terminen sus clases en la universidad-más calmado en sus nervios.-A si podrás hablar con él.

➖Eso hare-viéndola para darse la vuelta y encaminarse abajo.-¡Ahora baja a desayunar o se enfriara!.

➖Hai-siguiéndola.

Tenía bastante tiempo aun, ya después empezarían a investigar.

Lo más importante para el en esos momentos era recuperar el tiempo perdido con su castaño.

El azabache miro cuidadosamente la casa donde vivía la madre de su pareja; su madre vivía a dos cuadras.

Observo cuando salió la castaña acompañada de la azabache y ambas venían hablando, no solo eso, se fijó que era muy natural su sonrisa, la manera en que se comunicaban. Podía ser que quisiera a la castaña, pero, eso no cambia a nada; se metió con su novio, si esa chica es mimada, eso quiere decir que la muerte de su madre la afecto demasiado.

Camino disimuladamente de vuelta a casa.

Su amiga la loca había estado algo ocupada, mientras la peli naranja, se mantenía investigando por su cuenta.

Tenían demasiadas cosas por investigar.

Una de esas era investigar de paso a la nueva esposa e hijastra del padre del castaño.

Llamo a alguien que podía ayudarle, llamo a su adorado tío, al principio le extraño, y a al decirle sus motivos, le aseguro que le conseguiría todo, y si pasaba algo que le marcará, o a su abuelo.

De verdad era una ventaja tener de su lado a su familia.

Su celular sonó y contesto.

➖¡¿Dónde se han metido ustedes tres?!-muy preocupado.

➖Tranquilo Erwin-suspirando.-Tuve que regresar.

➖¿Sucedió algo?-era lo más lógico.-¡Puedes decirme!. Te puedo ayudar, después de todo somos amigos.

➖¡Si paso algo!-entrando a su casa.- Me traje a Petra y a la loca conmigo para que me ayuden más rápido.

➖Levi-suspiro.-En que te puedo, ¡no me gusta que tomen ustedes una decisión así como a sí!. :A veces se dejan llevar y eso es lo que menos necesitan!.

➖Te contaré pero debes prometer que no me reñirás-era algo bueno tenerlo de amigo.

**_Unas dos horas después._**

Miro a la chica de lentes y también miro a la peli naranja.

➖Erwin vendrá en unos días-informándoles de la situación.

➖¡Si el cejas viene será más rápido!-más relajada.-¡Siempre tiene buenas ideas y un plan de emergencia nos viene bien!.

➖Hanji-le dio un codazo.-Sabes Levi, deberías cambiarte.

➖Se me olvido-corriendo arriba a cambiarse.

Ambas se burlaron, nunca habían visto que se comportará de esa forma, siempre era lo contrario, ahora era un desastre, un verdadero desastre y muy despreocupado. La madre solo le grito desde arriba y se escucharon reclamos, por no haberse arreglado antes, como algunas cosas moviéndose arriba.

Tocaron el timbre y la peli naranja fue abrir.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un castaño y un castaño pálido, ambos se la quedaron viendo.

➖¡Tú debes de ser Eren!-sonriéndole.-Soy Petra, la hermanastra de Levi.

➖¡Un gusto!-ambos al unísono.

➖Pasen-dejándolo entrar.-Levi se está arreglando.

➖¡Aún no acaba!-empezando a reírse.

➖Farlan-mirándolo mal.

La chica de lentes se levantó y al ver a los chicos, más al castaño, se dio cuenta de tanto despiste.

➖Ella es Hanji-presentándola.-Amiga de Levi.

➖¡Es un gusto conocer al chico que trae loco al enano!-dándole la mano.

➖Parece ser que siguió marcando territorio-molestándolo.-¡Yo soy Farlan, uno se los mejore amigos de Levi!. ¡Y como sabrán este de aquí es el querido novio, Eren!.

Y esperando ellos, ya que el castaño pálido inmediatamente logro llevarse bien con la chica de lentes, así ambos empezaron a hablar de cosas del azabache, mientras una peli naranja se disculpaba con el castaño por la actitud de su amiga, como el de su amigo.

No tardo macho en bajará el azabache para ser abrazado por el castaño pálido, dándole la vuelta al verlo tan guapo.

Traía un bonito vestido que su madre tuvo que prestarle, usando unos zapatos de tacón bajo, con un ligero maquillaje puesto, y una madre bajando con la bolsa que se le olvido por salir corriendo al escuchar el timbre sonar.

➖¡Demonios Levi!-observando al castaño.-¡Eren!.

➖Kushel-san-recibiendo un abrazo de parte de ella.

➖Antes de que se vayan-agarrándolo del brazo-Vas a hablar conmigo, hace tiempo que no me visitas.

➖Lo siento-disculpándose.

Así fue llevado a otro lado para hablar con ella, mientras el azabache se le quedo viendo al castaño pálido.

➖Ya en serio, ¿porque volviste?-quedándose con ellos.

➖Acaso no te basta mi presencia-cruzándose de brazos.

➖Levi. Levi-solo suspiro.-Tal vez Eren piense que volviste porque Isa te llamo solo por los celos. Yo sé bien que hay otro motivo.

➖Te lo diré después, por ahora quiero pasar tiempo con Eren-yendo a rescatarlo de las garras de su madre.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	26. Capitulo XXV

Los tres salieron de la casa, una vez rescató al castaño del interrogatorio de su madre, el cual estaba contestando lo que le pedía que le digiera, omitiendo ciertas partes, pero, su cita era más importante, hasta su amigo le ayudo para irse más rápido. Salieron de casa, como prometió regresar lo más pronto posible, claro antes de la media noche, así que pasaría el resto de lo que quedaba del día con su novio; ya vería que haría con su amigo, podría pedirle ayuda a su amiga, así estarían ellos dos solos.

Ahora caminaban un poco lejos, pasando por un parque que quedaba cerca de donde vivía su madre.

➖¡Vine porque me arrastro Eren!-metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.-¡Yo quería estar con Isabel un poco más de tiempo!.

➖Aun así-separándose de su novio para abrazarlo.-¡Te extrañe Farlan!. ¡Y para cuando Isa y tu serán pareja oficial!.

➖Muy pronto-sonriendo.-No quiero que ella se desconcentre de sus estudios por mi culpa. En realidad quiero pedirle matrimonio una vez acabe la universidad.

➖Eso no me la esperaba-el castaño sorprendido.-Ya hablaste con mi tía de esto.

➖Se lo comente y está de acuerdo-volteando a ver al azabache.-Levi ¿qué dices tú?. ¿Qué opinas?.

➖Mi opinión no importa-sonriéndole.-Si estás seguro de que es lo mejor, hazlo entonces. Solo que hazle saber a Isa, ella no es muy paciente y por lo que se, su amiga está detrás de ti.

➖Gaby-con clara molestia al decirlo.

➖¿Esa chica es molesta?-volviendo a colgarse de su brazo.

➖Mucho-sintiendo como se pegaba más a el.-Olvidemos ese asunto. Ahora te quiero llevar a comer aun lugar y de paso conoces a mi amigo Armin.

➖Ese chico es muy tierno-echándole leña al fuego intencionalmente.-Hasta podríamos decir que en cualquier momento puede ser un rival para ti. ¡Mis queridos amigo yo me voy, si no llego a ver a mi madre, antes de volver a mi departamento se podrá como histérica e Isa iba a ir a verla!.

Eso lo hizo hervir de celos, dándole más ansias por conocer a ese chico, mientras un castaño miraba mal a su amigo, que se iba yendo en otra dirección, sabiendo que había hecho ese comentario para molestar.

➖¡Levi no le hagas caso!-no quero que odiada a su amigo.-¡Armin no me gusta y tampoco a él le gusto!.

➖Ya veremos-susurrándolo en voz baja.-Tienes más amigos.

➖Conozco a algunas personas con las que me llevo-era raro.- Armin es mi único amigo varón, aparte de Farlan. Y bueno me llevo bien con una chica de nombre Annie. Luego esta mi jefa y su novia, con las que entabló conversaciones, no somos cercanos.

➖¡Sabes que me intriga conocerlos!-usando su tono más dulce.-¡Y quiero un beso!. ¡No me lo diste por culpa de mi madre y de esa loca!.

➖Lo siento-deteniéndose con una sonrisa.

El azabache le encantaba ver esas sonrisas y perderse en sus ojos, para solo acortar la distancia y darse un dulce beso.

Una castaña y una azabache volvían de comprar la comida para la cena, venían muy tranquilas y conversando de la escuela, como de cosas de chicas, aunque ellas decidieron tomar el camino del parque, así aportarían camino y llegarían más rápido. Se cruzaron con un castaño pálido, la castaña lo saludo como el a ella, ignorando a la azabache, para seguir su camino ambos, sin contar que en un momento inesperado se detuvo la castaña al ver a su hijo.

Su hijo se estaba besando con una chica azabache y ambos estaban demasiado acaramelados, ya que su beso de ser dulce y corto, se volvió un beso apasionado y se estaban devorando. La azabache no se esperó encontrarse con ellos dos, menos que se estuviesen dando un beso demasiado apasionado y lo peor es que sintió celos de lo linda que se veía como guapa que estaba.

Al separarse, le sonrió al azabache y el castaño igual, para irse ambos por el otro camino, pasando a su lado sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ambas mujeres.

➖¡Más te vale que a donde me llevas sea de mi agrado!-con su tono muy dulce.

➖¡Jamás te llevaría a un lugar que no te gustara!-recordando cómo era.

En el restaurante, una chica de pecas observo al chico que tenía frente a ella, para ser un chico vestida de chica, se veía excelentemente bien, y guapa. Hasta hay que decir que una chica de cabellos rubios, novia de ella, le gusto su vestido y el maquillaje que usaba, muy natural, haciéndolo ver muy femenil.

Un rubio se sentía un poco intimidado, el novio de su amigo daba algo de medio, la forma en que lo veía como si estuviese solo analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

➖Levi-solo lo abrazo-¡Deja de molestarlo!.

➖Está bien-suspiro y se encogió de hombros.-Es lindo. Me cae bien.

➖¿He?-confundido.

➖Perdona Armin-lo miro en señal de arrepentimiento,-Levi es desconfiado y a veces le desangra un poco la gente.

La rubia de coleta solo se burló un poco para acercarse a ellos, y entablar una conversación.

➖Eren-lo saludo.- Tu novio es muy lindo.

➖Ella es Annie-presentándosela.-Annie él es Levi.

➖Es un gusto conocer a la persona que lo tenía siempre suspirando-tendiéndole la mano.

➖Un gusto-dándose cuenta por qué se llevaba bien.-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes algún día sin mi Eren. ¡Quisiera saber que hizo cuando no estaba por aquí!.

➖No te preocupes-claro que hablarían.-¡Cuando gustes hablamos!.

➖Annie-el rubio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.-¡Perdona a mi prima!. ¡Aunque suene extrañado, eres muy hermoso!. ¡Mi amigo tiene suerte tenerte!.

➖¡Yo soy el que tiene la suerte de tenerlo!-algo posesivo.

La rubia solo les llevo sus pedidos.

➖Aquí tienen-con un postre extra.-Invita la casa.

➖¡Gracias Historia!-sonriéndole.

➖¡Nada de gracias Historia!-se acercó la pecosa.-¡Esto es por tu novio!. ¡Más te vale valorarlo!.

➖¡Ymir-le dio un codazo.-Discúlpenla.

El azabache comió un poco y le gusto, hasta era interesante conocerlos a ellos.

➖Ella es mi jefa-aclarándole a su novio.-Y ella es su novia.

Solo asintió la cabeza, mientras se les hacía ternura, aunque la novia de la pecosa, se le hacía conocido el azabache, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes.

Llego un cliente y fueron atender los cuatro, dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

➖Me agradan-volteando a verlo.-Tu amigo me agrada mucho. Y esa chica Annie me agrado más.

➖Espero que se no se junten mucho-rezando porque no pasara.

➖No sería mala idea saber que hiciste en mi ausencia-pegándole más a su torso.-¿O es que tienes miedo?.

➖Miedo-dándose cuenta de sus palabras.-¡Deberías tu tener miedo si hablo con tu amiga Hanji!.

Cambio su expresión a una seria, no le agradaba la idea de que se juntarán, pero, mejor se lo decía.

➖Te diré que tengo un amigo, se llama Erwin-viendo su postres..-Él se me confeso hace un año, como Petra. Los rechace a ambos. Va a venir en unos días y quiero que lo conozcas.

➖Si es tu amigo, tienes tus razones-inclinándose para besar su mejilla.- Me gustaría conocerlo.

Dejo su postre en la mesa, para poder sacar su collar que siempre traía puesto encima.

➖¡Te amo!-enseñándole su collar.

➖Aun lo tienes-sacando su collar y enseñándoselo.-Levi para mi eres importante. ¡Y te amo!.

Eso le hizo feliz saberlo, para mirarse ambos a los ojos y darse un beso corto.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	27. Capitulo XXVI

Feliz no podía estar el azabache, el día anterior sus cita con su novio fue lo mejor, recibió un mensaje y al ver era de su amiga la pelirroja.

**_Isabel:_**

¿Que paso con mi primo?✔✔ visto a las 9:45 am

No sabía si contestarle o no, pero, lo haría, estaba tan feliz que se merecía ella saberlo.

**_Levi:_**

Me dijo que me ama

**_Isabel:_**

O.O

Me alegro mucho por ti,

mi querido amigo.

**_Levi:_**

Pronto seremos familia.

Me ama, yo lo amo.

Estamos juntos.

:-3

**_Isabel:_**

Alguien está muy feliz.

**_Levi:_**

Por eso debes ayudarme más.

Ahora que seremos familia, tu

deber es ayudarme y estar en

contra de esas zorras.

**_Isabel:_**

De acuerdo.

Te ayudaré ^0^

**_Levi:_**

Ahora déjame seguir fantaseando.

^.^

Apago su teléfono para meterse a bañar y más feliz que nunca, era novio del castaño, en toda la extensión de la palabra; era correspondido y amado al mismo tiempo. Toco su collar y con una sonrisa bobos, pero, como no podía evitar estar así de contento, su corazón se aceleró al recordar ese te amo.

Mientras una madre, toco la puerta y al abrir escucho a alguien en el baño, como pequeños saltitos.

Se acerco y toco la puerta.

➖Levi, corazón-extrañada,- ¡Esta bien!.

➖¡Estoy bien mami!-con su voz llena de emoción.

La palabra mami nunca la usaba, ahora si se estaba preocupando.

➖¿Estás seguro?-pegándole a la puerta.

➖No-para abrirla y dejar ver a alguien muy feliz.

➖¿Que sucedió?-muy confundida.

La abrazo y eso la hizo tensar, como preguntarse quién fue capaz de ponerlo de ese modo tan adorable.

➖¡Mami!-se separó.-¡Eren me dijo que me amaba!. ¡El me corresponde y me ama!.

Dándose cuenta de su felicidad para entrar una peli naranja y al verlo, se preguntó qué le sucedía.

➖¡Petra!-para separarse de su mama e ir con ella.-¡Eren me dijo que amaba!.

➖¡En serio!-abriendo sus ojos y juntando su manos con los de él.

➖Si-feliz.

Ambos gritaron, haciendo que entrara la loca de lentes que le contaron y uniéndose a ellos, no era de esperarse que estuviese confundida la madre, pero, ellas dos sabían de cierta promesa que se hicieron esos dos, y saber que era correspondido, las ponía felices.

**_Más tarde._**

Sentados en la sala, hablaban de la posible boda que tendrían ellos, mientras la madre observaba queriéndose reírse un poco.

Tocaron el timbre, yendo abrir ella, al notar que seguirán ocupados.

Al abrir era la pelirroja con una chica de cabellos rubios de coleta.

➖¡Hola Kushel-san!-con su gran sonrisa.-Ella es Annie, una amiga nuestra.

➖Pasen-las dejo pasar.

➖Un gusto señora-siendo cortes.

➖Igualmente-solo les sonrió.-Si buscan a mi pequeño está en la sala planeando su boda con Eren. Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar así que las deja. Llegare tarde, díganle a Levi.

➖No se preocupe Kushel-san-ya sabiendo cómo era.

Ella se fue para ellas ir a verlos.

➖¡Isa!-se levantó para ver a la rubia.-¡Annie!.

➖Hola Levi-lo saludo.

➖Petra, Hanji-levantándose ellas dos.-Ella es Annie, amiga de Eren. Mi amiga partir de ahora.

➖Vine para hablar como acordamos-sabiendo que esto le iba a interesar.

Así se sentaron para decirle todo, y de su felicidad, como de paso planear lo que harían, sin contar, la información que daría la rubia, ahora solo les faltaba a esperar a cierto rubio que vendría en unos días para ayudarlos en su plan.

Cierta azabache estaba viendo la televisión, notando muy distraída a la castaña desde el día de ayer.

Cuando ambas vieron cómo se besaba el castaño con esa chica, no pudieron decir nada, y hubo un momento en que la castaña no entendía nada, hasta regresaron muy calladas a la casa. A ella le incomoda un poco, si tenía que decirlo sabia vestirse y arreglarse bien, pero, no era la gran cosa; no tenía nada de busto, tenía el cabello muy corto, hasta su forma de hablar sea fría.

Si impresión es que se parecía a alguien que conocía.

Ahora si esa chica era la novia, su aliada la tenía difícil, pero, debía averiguar si estaban enamorados o solo era una cosa de un tiempo.

Fuese el caso, a ella no le convenía nada que anduvieran juntos, menos si era familiar suya.

Le preguntaría a su papa por la familia de ellos, una vez que se desocupada o tuvieran tiempo.

Llego alguien y al ver, era su padre.

➖¡Papa!-se levantó para saludarlo.-¡Ese milagro de llegar temprano!.

➖Mikasa-solo suspiro,-¿Y Karla?.

➖Está en la cocina-no le iba a decirla nada.

Ya no se digieren más, ella regreso a ver la televisión, mientras el iba a verla. Desde el día de ayer la noto extraña en la cena, muy callada y pensativa, algo raro.

➖Karla-la llamo.-¿Estas bien?.

➖Si-suspiro para ver la hora.-¡Es temprano aun!.

➖Salir más temprano-notando que no era normal, a menos que se tratara de cierta persona.-¿Sucedió algo con Eren?.

Ella lo miro, para sentarse y el también.

➖Ayer cuando regresaba de comprar para la cena con Mikasa-juntando sus manos.-Usamos un atajo por el parque y vi a Eren... ¡lo vi besándose con una chica!.

➖Hay algo de malo-no lo comprendía.-El es mayor, sabe lo que hace.

➖¡No la conozco!-bajo la mirada.-¡Traía un vestido que solo usan las niñas de dinero!. ¡Se notaba que se sabe arreglar!. ¡Yo quisiera que Eren anduviera con Anna Beth!. ¡Ella es una chica buena y linda, la conozco y sé que es un buen partido!.

➖¿Cuál es el problema Karla?-pensando en todo.- ¿Que Eren salga con esa chica?. ¿Que no salga con Anna Beth?. ¿Que él no te la haya presentado?. ¿O que no la conozcas?.

Se quedó callada, tal vez era eso.

➖¡No te equivoques Karla!-tomo su mano.-¡Hasta ahora la relación que tienes con Eren no es buena!. ¡Si haces algo que no le agrade, puedes terminar perdiéndolo!.

➖Pero...-lo miro.

➖¡Sale con ella!. En algún momento de la va a presentar-muy tranquilo.-No puedes pretender que el salga con alguien que no quiere. Anna Beth puede ser todo lo que tú quieres para él. Pero para Eren no es así.

¡Es como si yo quisiera que Mikasa salga con un chico que a mí me parece bien, porque tiene todo lo que yo espero y ella no quiera!. ¡Estaría obligando a mi propia hija a hacer lo que una vez quiso mi propia familia obligarme hacer!.

Eso la dejo pensando, a pesar de que no supiera, el padre de la azabache conocía mejor que nadie al castaño.

Por eso, lo apoyo para que se fuera de la casa.

Sabía que no sería nada fácil para su esposa descubrir que su hijo le gustaba los chicos, si salía con alguien, solos envía ser esa persona que tanto estaba esperando que volviera. A su hija la conocía tan bien, para saber que ella tenía preferencias por las mujeres; sabía que mentía en muchas ocasiones, pero, no podía meterse y debía apoyar en efecto al castaño.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era evitar que su esposa comiera el error de alejará a su único hijo de su lado.

Y de paso, se encargaría de hacerle ver a su hija su error.

¿Como evitaría que esa chica le metiera más ideas a su pequeña?.

**_Aquí el capítulo del día de hoy,_**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_¿Que opinan del padre de Mikasa?._**

**_Besitos 33333_**


	28. Capitulo XXVII

El castaño despertó para encontrarse de nuevo a su amigo a su lado, alguien podría malinterpretarlo, pero, la verdad era otra, si decidían escucharlos. Su amigo esa noche le ofreció donde dormir, ya era tarde y no iba a llegar a dormir al departamento de su prima, donde se estaba quedando hasta encontrar su propio lugar.

Su amigo de verdad estaba muy cansado, sabía que tenía algo de tarea y trabajos por entregar, ocasionando que se quedara más tarde despierto, para terminarlos y quedaran bien, debía obtener una buena calificación, iba muy en serio en darle una vida buena a la pelirroja.

Se paró, para ir a ducharse al ver en su teléfono que ya era hora de levantarse, hoy no iba a la universidad.

Descansará un poco, ya vería si podría salir con su novio.

Estaba muy acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, antes era alguien que no le gustaba levantarse en esos días, pero, con la hermanastra que tenía tuvo que empezar de poco a poco a tener la costumbre de levantarse por su cuenta.

El baño le haría bien, en esos momentos necesitaba uno.

**_Once minutos después._**

Tocaron el timbre y él estaba en la ducha, mientras el castaño pálido se levantó con pereza, dormía sin nada arriba puesto.

Fue abrir mientras seguía adormilado y con los cabellos despeinados.

Al abrir la puerta, un azabache se encontraba ahí.

➖Levi-cediendo el paso.-¡Que te trae a mi humilde hogar!.

➖Vine a hable contigo-escucho el agua de la ducha correr.-¿Hay alguien contigo?.

El departamento era pequeño, tenía una sola habitación, un cuarto de baño, la sala y su cocina con una pequeña mesa, más una terraza que daba afuera.

➖Debe ser Eren-bostezando y tallándose los ojos.-Se quedó a dormir anoche conmigo. Salió tarde de su trabajo y no alcanzaba a llegar a casa de Isabel.

➖Mmm-sentándose en el sofá pequeño.

➖Iré a dormir otro rato-para entrar de nuevo a su cuarto.

Mucho caso que le hizo, el motivo de su visita fue para hablar de cierto tema, necesitaba su ayuda, pero, ahora que su novio estaba ahí, se quedaría un poco más.

No tardó mucho en salir, tomo el tiempo el tiempo, así que al verlo salir, se quedó embobado, su novio tenía un cuerpazo, y se acercó por detrás para abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejando de secar su cabello, para sentir ese abrazo y como lo acariciaban.

➖Haces ejercicio-con un tono seductor.

➖Levi-sonrió para tomar sus manos y apartarlas despacio.

Se giró lentamente para verlo, ese día venía con un vestido muy lindo, y algo hermoso que le quedaba a la perfecciona contorneado su silueta delicada que tenía.

Llevando sus manos a su cintura y el azabache rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para acercarse y unirse ambos en un beso tierno, que empezó a convertirse en un beso apasionado y pegándole a la pared, bajando su mano y subiendo su pierna mientras se pegaban más, subiendo el vestido y acariciando lentamente.

El castaño pálido salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con esa escena.

➖¡Disculpen!-llanto su atención.-¡Están en mi casa, por si lo olvidan!.

Ambos se separaron, con un azabache sonrosado de las mejillas y molesto por la interrupción, mientras un castaño solo suspiraba, teniendo que separarse ambos.

➖Iré a ponerme mi ropa-depositando un beso en sus labios.

➖Te espero-viéndolo entrar en la habitación.

Su amigo tenía su ropa en mano, para entrar y ducharse, como vestirse dentro, ya que no quería salir en toalla, y que su amigo azabache lo viera.

Una cosa era el castaño, y otra era él.

➖¡Arruinaste el momento!-fulminándolo con la mirada.

➖Es mi departamento-entrando al cuarto de baño.-¡Si quieren tener sexo, vayan a un hotel!.

Para cerrarla y dejándolo enfadado.

Salió temprano de casa la azabache, iría con su padre en el auto, ya que la dejaría cerca de la universidad, para el irse a su trabajo.

➖Hija-suspiro.- ¿Tienes alguna novia?. ¡Y no me mientas!. Sé que te gustan las mujeres.

Se quedó sorprendida, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo tomaría, ahora su padre se lo decía y parecía que no le importaba.

➖No-algo raro al hablarle.

➖¡Que extraño!-un poco sorprendió.-¡Creí que ya tendrías a alguien!.

➖Hay una chica-recordando a cierta rubia de coleta.-Solo que no sé cómo acercarme a ella.

➖Deberías hablarle como si intentaras ser su amiga-querido dar su apoyo.-Tu madre seria mejor en estas cosas.

➖Tienes razón-recordando que su madre era buena en eso.

Hace tiempo que ninguno hablaba de ella, su madre fue alguien especial, era una mujer bella, también era alguien buena.

Aun no comprendía porque no la querían en la familia de su padre.

➖En cualquier caso, si tienes no dudes en decirme-era un pequeño consejo.-Tal vez Karla, no lo acepte tan fácil. ¡Yo soy tu padre y tú eres mi hija!. ¡Te quiero mucho y siempre estaré ahí para ti!.

➖¡Papa!-se sentía extraña al escucharlo hablar de ese tema.

➖Otra cosa-ahora siendo serio.-Tal vez Anna Beth sea una buena chica y lo que quieras. No quiero que la escuches siempre. No me trae buena espina.

➖Está bien-lástima que no haría caso.

A pesar de que hablara con ella, la azabache no iría ese día a la universidad, se reuniría con cierta rubia, en un café que encontró.

Le mintió a su padre, por eso le dijo que la dejara en ese lugar, así podría hacer como si caminará hacia la universidad, pero, en realidad se iría a otro lado.

**_Una hora después._**

Llego la rubia atrasada, para ella fue difícil sacarse de encima a su madre, con sus consejos para ayudarle a que conquistará al castaño.

Ella lo haría por su propia cuenta.

Llegando se topó con la azabache y ambas se dispusieron a hablar de lo que harían ahora, también le conto lo que vio el otro día con la madre del castaño, y está molesta.

➖Entonces si es su novia-algo frustrada.-¡Debes hacer algo para separarlos!.

➖¿Como que?-mirándola.-¡No la conozco y dudo que quiera ser mi amiga!. ¡Tiene el mismo apellido que el mío, y si es alguien que es peor que tú y yo juntas, estamos acabadas!.

➖No lo creo-esperando que no fuese cierto.-Lo importante sería que intentaras hacer que Karla-san la odie. Si la empieza a odiar y Eren lo nota, tal vez el seda un poco. ¡Eren adora a su madre!, ¿crees que prefería escoger la a ella antes que a su propia madre!.

➖Tienes razón-eso era cierto.

Cerca un castaño claro caminaba con su amigo de cabellos negros y con unas pecas en sus mejillas. El castaño claro iba a reunirse con la amiga de su prima, le conto de ella y su prima nunca se equivocaba en escoger amistades.

Lo acompañaba su amigo, ya que no estaba seguro si podría el confiar y seria su apoyo para decidir qué hacer. Aunque le extraño ver a la azabache de nuevo con la rubia, parecían hablar de algo importante, no quiso tomarle importancia, pero, tenía una sensación en su pecho.

Cerca de la mesa de ellas se en entraba un chica de lentes con una pelirroja y una peli naranja esperando.

Le mando una foto la chica a ambos de quien eran.

No fue difícil ubicarse, para acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba las tres.

➖¿Tu eres Jean?-pregunto algo seria.

➖¡Soy yo!-algo serio.-¿Tu eres Hanji?.

➖¡Lo soy!-algo tranquila.-Ellas son Isabel y Petra.

➖El es mi amigo Marco-sentándose los dos.-¿De que quieres hablar?.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy ^^_**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 33333_**


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

La chica de lentes se quedó callada un momento, debía usar las palabras adecuadas para poder decirle todo, después de todo, no perdía nada. Necesitaban ayuda, y lo mejor sería que alguien se acercará un poco a ellas, para poder sacarles la verdad más rápido; no lo iban a obligar, pero, querían que los ayudaran.

➖Te lo diré-llegando sus órdenes.-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!. No hubiese contactado a Nanaba si no fuese muy importante.

➖Escucho-recargándose en el respaldo.

➖El otro día estuvimos en la universidad donde asistes-debía aclararlo.-Acompañamos a un amigo, que debiste ver. Un chico de cabellos azabache vestido...

➖El chico que se apareció vestido de chica-recordarlo bien.-Lo recuerdo bien. El que se autoproclamo como la novia de Jaeger.

➖Es novio de Eren, mi primo-la chica pelirroja hablo.-Se llama Rivaille Ackerman y desde que éramos pequeños, siempre fuimos unidos. Tal vez entiendas porque mi primo sale con él. ¡O del porque le gustan los chicos!.

➖¡Así que Jaeger es gay!-entiendo ahora mucho.-¡Realmente que quieren de mí!. ¡Para que vengan a decirme todo esto!.

➖¿Conoces a Mikasa Ackerman?-la peli naranja lo miro.-Soy hermanastra de Levi. Y la razón de que estemos aquí es por ella precisamente.

➖Mikasa-confundido.-¿Que tiene que ver ella?.

Su amigo lo miro, ahora que lo decía, estaba intentado comprender un poco la situación.

Tenían una idea de lo que realmente querían ellas de su amigo.

➖Mikasa hasta ahora ha estado fingiendo ser una chica linda y amable, como buena ante todo mundo-la chica se acomodó los lentes.-Al punto de llegar a mentir y hacer creer a todo mundo que Eren es la mala persona. Ya le causó problemas con su madre, para orillarlo a dejar la casa.

➖También esta esa chica rubia que ese día fue-la pelirroja estaba muy seria.-Ella es hermanastra de Eren, pero, como conozco bien a mi tía y al padre de Eren. Se perfectamente que las ponen en primer lugar y dejan de lado a mi primo.

El chico las escucho, era difícil creerles, pero, tal vez tenían razón.

➖Lo que quieren es que Jean se acerque a ella para probar que miente-sonriéndoles.-¿O me equivoco?.

➖Algo por el estilo-la peli naranja se encogió de hombros.- La verdad, Levi es familiar de Mikasa, y como familia que son saben hasta donde va a llegar. Y él quiere hacer esto sin ayuda de su familia.

➖Si llega a eso extremos-solo lo miro.-¡Mikasa terminara muy mal!. La familia Ackerman no es cualquier familia que se toma a la ligera. Levi solo quiere que Mikasa y esa chica dejen en paz a su novio.

El chico castaño claro empezó a comprender mejor la situación, lo que querían era que ellas quedaran mal ante los padres del castaño, no querían arruinarles la vida; era comprensible, un chico defendiendo a su novio y sacando las garras.

➖Déjenmelo lo pienso-para levantarse.

Se empezó a alejar, necesitaba en serio pensar bien la situación.

➖Descuiden, convencer a Jean-para verlas.-Tampoco soy devoto de Mikasa. Y si se merece una lección, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

➖Gracias-le sonrió a él.

Ahora debían esperar a la decisión del chico.

➖Espero que nos ayude-suspiro.

➖Creo que lo hará-sonrió la de lentes.-¡Ahora termines esto y vayamos a ver a Levi!.

Asintieron las dos, era mejor regresar con el azabache y contarles la situación, para ver que hacían.

Llegaron a casa, al entrar su tía la miro, para acercarse y recibirlo.

➖Hijo-le beso la frente,-¡Está durmiendo!.

➖Gracias tía-para ir arriba.

Ambos lo vieron subir, quedándose ellos dos.

➖Marco-lo saludo.-Espero que no pasara nada malo. Cuando Nanaba llamo, me preocupo un poco.

➖No sucedió nada malo-sabiendo a que se debía.-Si fuese por mí, me gustaría que Jean arreglara ese asunto y dejara el pasado atrás.

➖¡Yo espero lo mismo.!-suspiro

➖Subiré a verlos-para hacerle una reverencia.

El chico entendía mejor que nadie, para a su amigo era difícil la situación, por eso fue arriba. Le preocupaba un poco que intentase hacer algo loco, conociéndole era capaz de actuar impulsivamente.

Entro a la habitación donde debían estar los dos, parecía ser que cierta personita se había despertado, y ahora estaba en brazos de su amigo.

➖Se despertó-mirando a donde se encontraba.-Mi pequeño me extraño mucho.

➖Debe extrañarte-solo riéndose un poco de su actitud.-Es tu hijo, claro que extraña a su mami.

El pequeño alzo la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de su mami y le sonrío, abrazándose mas a su mami. esa era la señal para retirarse.

**_Mas tarde_**.

Estaban ambos en la sala, mientras su amigo veía la foto de su pequeño, se veía adorable.

El chico de pecas no podía combatir contra ese niño, a pesar de que lo conociera, era muy celoso y posesivo.

➖Marco-tenia una duda.-Si acepto ayudarlas. ¿Crees que lo conozcan?.

➖Lo deben de conocer Jean-sabia que tenia miedo.-Si tu prima es su amiga, es lógico que lo conozcan. Y en algún momento debes enfrentarlo.

➖Tengo miedo-aferrándose a la foto.-¡Que sucede si lo veo!. Si se entera de mi pequeño...

➖Jean-tuvo que abrazarlo de nuevo-¡Es el padre de tu hijo!. Se molestara por que nunca se lo dijiste. No creo que te lo quiera quitar.

➖¡Y que tal si lo hace!-aceptando ese abrazo que lo reconfortaba.

➖No lo creo-acariciando su espalda.-Tu me contaste como era el. De seguro lo único que querrá es pasar tiempo con su hijo.

A pesar de que no lo superan las cosas entre ellos dos no termino muy bien, por eso el chico de pecas se quedaba en esos momentos mas difíciles para apoyarlo y hacerle saber que había alguien que estaba ahí para el.

**_Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy._**

**_Ya no falta mucho para que Erwin parezca y ya veremos que sucede._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	30. Capitulo XXIX

Estaba más que radiante el azabache, llegando apenas a casa, ya era de mañana, y había pasado la noche con su novio. Su madre al verlo llegar, sé le que quedo viendo, como ya venía ver su muerte, con la mirada que le daba.

➖Rivaille Ackerman-con su tono serio.-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?.

➖Estuve con Isa-tragando grueso.

➖¡En serio!-solo se acercó lentamente a él.

➖S-Si-sabiendo que era hora de huir.

Empezó una pelea, ya estaba forcejeando para que los dejara en paz, bajaron una peli naranja y una chica de lentes, encontrándose con la madre de su amigo intento quitarle la ropa que traía puesta y este mismo le daba leves golpes y la quería quitar.

Una gotita en sus nucas apareció.

Al final ella gano, dejando ver unas ligeras marcas en su cuello, y en abdomen, como el todo sonrosado de sus mejillas.

➖¡Madre!-cubriéndose.

➖¡Dime que no es cierto!-sacando un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de su ojos.-¡Díganme que mi bebe sigue siendo puro!.

La peli naranja se acercó a ayudarlo a parar y una chica de lentes tenía una mirada extraña.

➖Levi-ella lo miro severamente,- No hiciste nada malo. Si es así, espero que me dejes ser la madrina de boda.

➖¡De que estas hablando!-confundido.

➖¡Eren debe hacerse responsable!-solo suspiro y también saco un pañuelo.-¡Mi hermano se casara!. ¡Debo llamarle a mi madre para decirle la noticia!.

➖Petra-cayendo en cuenta.

La chica de lentes se empezó a reír, la situación era graciosa, pero, no podía parar de reír, era muy gracioso todo; mientras un azabache no podía creer que su madre y su hermanastra pensarán que él tuvo relaciones con su novio, ni siquiera llegaron a eso, por culpa de dos personas que los interrumpieron.

Una cuando fue hablar con su amigo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en toalla y la segunda paso:

_**Flash back.**_

_Llegaron al departamento de la pelirroja que no se encontraba en esos momentos, su novio le hizo algo delicioso de comer y solo vio el lugar con cuidado, a pesar de ser un departamento grande, su amiga era un desorden absoluto._

_Eres tan lindo Eren-con un puchero.-¡Que hice para merecer a un hermoso y guapo novio como tú!._

_Eso me preguntaba yo-sentándose a su lado._

_¿Crees que soy lindo?-dejo su plato en la mesa y pararse para solo ir y sentarse en sus piernas._

_Lo eres-notando que algo quería.-Levi, a pesar de haberte vuelto hermoso y lindo, no has cambiado en nada._

_¿No he cambiado?-ladeo la cabeza.-¡He cambiado y mucho!. ¡Ahora soy muy deseado por muchos!._

_Ha, si-enarcando su ceja._

_Me volví modelo-se empezó a restregar en el.-Mi padre tenía un amigo que se interesó en mi forma de vestir y me ofreció trabajo. También empecé a ayudar en la empresa de mi familia, mi abuelo me enseña y me hizo su heredero._

_Es curioso-par besar su mejilla.- Mi abuelo quiere que me haga cargo de la empresa y mi padre me quiere mandar lejos._

_Tengo una idea-con sus ojitos brillosos.-¡Que tal si le ofrecemos a mi abuelo un trato!. ¡Nuestras familias podrían unirse si nos casamos nosotros!._

_Levi-se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.-Primero debo irme al extranjero y empezar a asimilar en lo que me estaré metiendo para hablar con tu abuelo y convencerlo._

_Mi abuelo cederá si lo yo le digo-ya que sabía que nos era tan difícil convencerlo._

_No le quería quitar las ilusiones, pero, tampoco sonaba tan descabellada la idea de casarse con él_

_**Unas horas después.**_

_Estuvieron todo el día juntos, conversando y platicando de lo que hicieron en mucho tiempo que sostuvieron lejos, y de un momento a otro se pusieron a ver a la televisión y abrazados, mientras estaban cómodos en el sofá de la sala._

_A veces se daban pequeños besos, o mimos, para ellos esas cosas pequeñas eran más que suficientes._

_Pero, de un momento a otro empezaron a besarse más apasionado._

_El azabache se posicionó encima, mientras un castaño besaba su cuello, para morder y succionar un poco su piel, pasando su mano por debajo de su vestido y tocando su trasero. Por alguna razón empezó a subir el calor y quitándose la playera que traía, invirtiendo posiciones, dejando debajo al azabache de él, mientras separaba sus piernas para que le se alzar un poco y besándose más apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza por ver quien tenía el control._

_No querían perder tiempo, tal vez no eran expertos, al ser su primera vez de ambos, pero, si sabían del tema un poco, por sus amigos._

_Ambos se levantaron para ir a la habitación donde se estaba quedando a dormir, a pasas torpes, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana._

_Dentro de la habitación, le vestido fue sacado y acostado en la cama, mientras un castaño posaban sus labios en su abdomen, dando ligeros besos y marcando lo que le pertenecía. Su pequeño novio era perfecto, tan hermoso y vulnerable ante él, quien no dejaba de verlo con esa mirada que lo incitaba a seguir._

_Y abriéndose la puerta dejando ver a una pelirroja, que tenía los ojos abiertos maldiciéndose a sí misma por arruinar el momento._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Lo que pudo pasar se fue al caño, pero, como ella se disculpó mil veces por arruinar el momento, más un castaño al ver la hora que era, se tuvo que ir a cubrir su turno. Se quedaron ambos con las ganas de continuar, así que se quedó con ella para averiguar que sucedió, aunque también aprovecho para dormir con su novio, solo que estaba vez si durmieron.

Ahora que miraba a su madre y a su hermanastra, que tuvo que detener para darle un golpe a la chica de lentes.

➖¡No ha pasado nada!-alzando la voz.-¡Isabel llego justo cuando iba a pasar algo!.

➖¿He?-las tres lo miraron.

➖Me quede a dormir porque era tarde y era peligroso regresar tan tarde a casa-sentándose algo triste y decepcionado.

Estaba aliviado la madre de él, volviendo a ser ella, como una peli naranja decepcionada, quería ver a su hermano vestido de novia y una chica de lentes solo se tranquilizó, aunque adolorida por el golpe, para sentarse a su lado.

➖Descuida enano-brindándole su apoyo.-Si hubieses perdido tú...ya sabes. Estarías con un dolor de trasero y no caminarías con esos tacones puestos, mucho menos podrías caminar.

➖Hanji-se acercó la peli naranja.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

➖Tengo mis secretos Petra-no le iba a contar nada.

La madre se acercó y abrazo a su pequeño.

➖Ya mi vida-muy aliviada de que no pasara.- No sería mejor que Eren y tu esperaran a casarse.

➖Pero-alzó su rostro a verla.

➖Escucharme primero y luego me dices lo que pienses-con su tono dulce que él conocía bien.

Asintió, no le quedaba de otra.

➖Nosotros los Ackerman tenemos una tradición Levi-suspiro porque ya había llegado el momento de que lo supiera,-Y como mi pequeño, debes saber que eres un doncel.

➖Ya lo sé mama-lo descubrió en un examen médico que le hicieron.

➖La tradición de la familia es clara-suspiro.-Como eres un doncel, debes casarte para perder tu santidad. Si no lo haces estarías defraudando a la familia y tu abuelo es muy tradicional.

➖¡Maldición!-quería llorar.

➖Lo siento hijo-sacando otro pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas.-Hablare con Eren y le hare saber.

La loca de lentes, sintió pena por él y su hermana también, aunque ella pensaba que sería bueno que la perdiera y se casara con su amado.

_**La actualización del día de hoy.**_

_**Siento la tardanza de la actualización, espero que les guste.**_

_**Besitos 33333**_


	31. Capitulo XXX

El azabache se encontraba algo decepcionado, cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar, eso lo ponía de mal humor, lo frustraba mucho, a tal punto que le había mandado un mensaje a su novio para que lo fuese a ver en esos momentos; de algún modo consiguió los teléfonos de la gente que trabaja con el, aparte de sus amigos, y le mando un mensaje a la jefa para que lo dejase salir y le conseguiría algo para su novia después.

Y así fue como su novio le aviso que iba para allá.

En esos momentos detestaba de verdad a su familia; a caso no entendía lo que el quería, lo que necesitaba lograr.

Como quería que no existieran esas tontas reglas, mismas que confirmo al llamar a su abuelo, y una vez se las dijo casi se poner a chillar, a aventar todo, romper lo primero que se le cruzaba y hasta llego casi a golpear a su amiga y a su hermanastra.

Su madre literalmente y apunto de aventarle un tacón (a falta de chancla), lo mando a su cuarto.

Y ahora estaba deprimido y acostado, hecho bolita y desarreglado, mando el look al carajo.

Su teléfono sonó y contesto con desganas.

➖Hijo mío-molesto y alzando la voz.-¡¿Donde carajos estas?!.

➖Papa-recordando que no le aviso.

Respiro hondo, para llevarse la mano a su pecho y ahora que excusa le inventaría a el.

➖Levi-llamándolo desde la otra línea.

➖Aquí estoy-con un tono de voz apagado.-Perdona por no avisarte que me iba con Hanji y Petra. Necesitaba volver de inmediato...

➖Lo se-calmándose o intentado hacerlo.-Tu madre me llamo. Aunque haya sido por tu novio, no debes hacerlo de nuevo.

➖Si lo sabes, me debes entender-acostado de lado y abrazando su peluche favorito.-¡Hay otra tipeja que no deja de acosarlo!. Y su hermanastra lo puso en contra de su madre.

Alguien que sabia como era su hijo era su padre, después de todo el había sacado su carácter, y eso le preocupaba, que hiciera algo de manera impulsiva o en un arrebato. Por suerte parecía que estaba controlado, no querían conocerlos a ninguno de los dos en realidad; padre e hijo eran iguales.

Así hablaron un rato, dándole consejos, hasta creía que su madre le llamo a su padre para poder calmarlo.

Y una vez acabada su conversación, se recostó de nuevo, su puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y afuera una peli naranja solo veía la puerta y la chica de lentes la agarro de la mano, para llevársela a su cuarto.

➖Estará bien, dejemos que se le baje un poco-sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

➖¿Tu crees?-algo preocupada.

➖Es el enano del que hablamos-muy tranquila con ese tema.-Si fuese Nanaba, ¡es misión imposible sacarla de ahí!.

➖Se veía tan decepcionado-sentándose a un lado de ella.-Debe ser duro ser el, tener a su novio y no poder hacer nada mas.

➖Si quieren estar juntos, deben pensar bien las cosas-recordando el detalle del cual nunca les dijo.-En estos momentos, no debe haber un enano embarazado.

➖Hanji-la miro reprobatoriamente por llamarlo así.

➖Es la verdad-sin sentir culpa alguna.-Levi no puede embarazarse aun. Seria malo, mas como están las cosas y la relación que tiene su novio con su madre no es buena. ¡Te imaginas si se entera que su hijo embarazo a la novia!. ¡Que esta resulte ser un chico y no una chica!.

➖Seria malo-pensando mejor las cosas.

➖No podemos permitirnos darles armas a ellas-para acariciar su mejilla.

➖¡Cuando crees que le diremos a Levi!-para abrazarla.-Sobre nosotras.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema, olvidarse un poco sobre esas chicas y concentrase mejor en otras cosas.

➖Pronto-sabiendo a que se refería.

Se separaron para acercarse y darse un beso tierno.

Por tanto alboroto, ellas estaban saliendo desde hace dos meses, cuando se dieron cuenta de su atracción, de todo lo que tenían en común, y por consejo de una rubia, ambas se dieron una oportunidad, descubriendo que se gustaban.

Se recostaron sin separarse y fundiéndose en un beso mas apasionado.

➖Mejor cerramos la puerta-separándose ambas por la falta de oxigeno.

➖H-Hanji-poniéndose roja.

➖Es para que no nos vean-sonriendo y metiendo mano.

Solo la quería alejar, cuando se ponía así, era imposible y eso le daba mas vergüenza a cierta chica de cabellos naranjas.

Siendo interrumpidas por el sonar de un teléfono, mismo que tuvo que contestar la chica de lentes, algo sorprendida.

La pelirroja entraba al local, esperanzada de encontrar a cierto chico que podría ayudarla y darle un consejo, ahora que se había peleado con su amiga, al decirle que salía con el castaño pálido, algo que no tomo muy bien y empezó a gritarle y decirle de cosas; no se aguanto y le regreso peor los comentarios, a tal grado de hacerla llorar y enfrente de muchos en la universidad.

Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero, se debía defender. Saludando al rubio amigo de su primo, mismo que se encontró de casualidad y preguntando por su primo.

➖Eren se acaba de ir-algo amable pero con una duda.

➖¡Tan temprano salió!-sorprendida.

➖Si, fue sorpresa para nosotros que la jefa le diera le resto del día libre-aunque fue extraño para el.-También recibió un mensaje, una vez se iba yendo y salió de aquí corriendo.

Ambos solo pensaron, llegando a una sola conclusión.

➖Levi-al unísono.

Quien diría que para eso eran buenos, solo había algo que llamase la atención de esa manera y todo si se trataba sobre el azabache.

Entro al local un chico de pecas de la mano con un pequeño niño, detrás un castaño claro, terminando de hablar por teléfono con alguien y respirando hondo.

Al ver que su amigo ayudaba a su pequeño a sentarse, se pregunto que haría sin el, mas bien dicho, el chico que ahora le gustaba.

A pesar de que supiera eso, su amigo le había sonreído y le había dicho que antes de que ellos iniciaran algo, el debía arreglar sus problemas, por el bien del pequeño.

Algo que haría pronto.

➖Jean-lo miro al verlo sentarse.-¡Esta todo bien!.

➖Si-miro a su pequeño.-¿Que vas a querer?.

➖Mmm-miro al otro chico que era alguien que consideraba que era el novio de su mama.

➖Ya-para enseñarle la carta donde estaba el menú.-Escoge lo que quieras. Sin excederte o tu mami nos mata.

Empezó a ver, para recibir el chico una patada del castaño claro.

Se acerco la rubia de coleta, que lo reconoció y al ver al niño, no dijo nada mas.

➖¿Que van a ordenar?-con su tono amable pero frio a la vez.

El pequeño puso la carta y le enseño a la chica, que anoto y ellos ordenaron algo más sencillo y con unas malteadas.

➖Ahorita se los traigo-para retirarse.

Antes e alejarse se volteo al escuchar al niño hablar.

➖Mami-para tomar la mano de su madre.-Te kiello.

➖Yo también-sonriéndole.

Con eso fue suficiente para ella entender, seria divertido hablar con el mas tarde o en la universidad cuando no estuviese el otro chico.

La pelirroja solo suspiro y ordeno algo sencillo.

➖¡Te encuentras bien Isa!-la otro rubia se sentó a su lado.-Te noto decaída.

➖Pelee con Gaby-suspiro.

➖¿Y eso?-extrañada.

➖Le confesé que ando con Farlan-para sentirse basura.-Se molesto, me insulto y yo se lo devolví.

➖Te entiendo-siendo compresiva.-Mi hermana se molesto mucho cuando el dije que andaba con Ymir. Nos peleamos y hasta la fecha no hemos vuelto hablar.

➖Todavía hay arreglo para ustedes-para verla.-Levi no me contesta y me manda a buzón. Eren fue a ver que le sucede. Y no se que hacer.

➖Es sencillo isa-sonriéndole.-Si ella es tu amiga, entenderá y se dará cuenta que esta mal. Si no lo hace, entonces nunca fue tu amiga.

Le agradeció y se acerco una castaña de pecas, para hablar con ellas, y saber que sucedía, ya que no era normal ver a la prima del castaño decaída.

**_Aquí acaba el capitulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero _****_que les guste._****_Besitos 333333_**


	32. Capitulo XXXI

El castaño tuvo que quedarse a dormir con su novio, recibió el sermón como también la madre de su pareja, le tuve que decir que no hiciera nada con su hijo, le explico cómo eran las reglas en la familia y si su abuelo se enteraba no sería nada bueno. Tuve que calmar a su pareja, tanto que no pudo separarse de su lado, al verlo tan vulnerable, con sus ojitos llorosos, y aferrado a él, buscando consuelo, como verlo frustrado y molesto.

Lo calmo un poco, aunque tuviese que aguantarme, debía hacerlo, no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos a su pareja con su abuelo, y menos que tuviese que separarse, le aviso a su prima al mandarle un mensaje y durmió con su pareja.

La madre del azabache no tuvo objeción alguna, pero, su pequeño parecía que no pensaba soltarlo.

No podía hacer mucho más por su propio hijo.

Al despertar y encontrarse al castaño a su lado durmiendo, solo se acuñó más y beso sus labios.

Su novio no tenía nada puesto encima y como lo frustrada saber que solo podía tener mínimo acercamiento, mientras su novio que estaba más que bueno, y no es por presumir, él tenía su encanto, era deseable y saber que no podía ser tocado.

Odiaba a su familia, a sus reglas.

➖Levi-abrió sus ojos para subirlo encima suyo y verlo a los ojos.-Estas más calmado. ¡O sigues haciendo berrinche!.

➖¡No estoy nada bien!-con un puchero.

➖Hey-solo lo miro para acercarse y darle un beso tierno, separándose.-Te amo. Nada cambiara que te amé.

➖Eren-solo se ocultó en su pecho sonrojado.-Te amo también. ¡Solo que quiero ser tuyo!.

➖Podemos esperar-acariciando su espaldas.-No tengo prisa en tenerte ahora. Ahora que sé que eres un doncel, debemos tener cuidado. Un bebe en estos momentos, no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos.

➖¿Por qué?-quería saber la razón de su pareja.

➖En estos momentos quisiera darte todo, algo que no tengo-suspiro.-Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, para ambos. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños. Y yo quiero tener un trabajo estable para darte todo lo que te mereces y darle a nuestros hijos lo que se merecen.

➖Entiendo-se asintió más feliz y se abrazó fuerte a él.-Perdona mi comportamiento infantil.

➖Me gusta ese lado tuyo-sonriendo para sus adentros.-Aunque ya tendremos tiempo para descubrir esos lados tuyos.

Alzó el rostro para alzarse y acercarse, besándolo tiernamente.

Se separó y ambos asistieron en levantarse, el castaño iría primero a bañarse y como por suerte el azabache se llevó ropa de él, misma que lavo con cuidado se la paso; si fuese por el se la hubiese escondido, y tenido escondida.

Su madre entro justo cuando el castaño entro a bañarse y su pequeño se levantaba de la cama.

Escucho la ducha y supuso que pasaba.

➖De saber que Eren era el único que calmaba tus berrinches-con un tono burlón.-Le hubiese pedido ayuda hace tiempo atrás.

➖Lo siento-solo con su puchero.

➖Me alegra que estés mejor-suspiro más relajada y tranquila.-Cuando acabes de vestirte, bajen a desayunar. ¡Y nada de espiarlo!. ¡No quiero que se te alboroto la hormona ti!.

➖Hai-cruzado de brazos.-Ni que fuese a hacerlo.

Sin decir más, salió de ahí y lo dejo pensando que no sería mala idea hacerlo, aunque tendría que contenerse.

Una mala idea, por eso entro justo a tiempo la peli naranja que le cedió la ducha de su habitación, para que no hiciera nada.

➖Petra-la abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.-¡Mi novio esta que se cae de bueno!.

➖Ya entendí Levi-burlándose de su actitud.

La chica de lentes salió del baño, secándose el cabello, al verlo con esa actitud, se sorprendió de lo normal que estaba, de verdad ese chico causaba milagros, ya le pediría la receta para mantenerlo calmado cuando pasara de nuevo.

➖Perdona Hanji, por casi matarte-viéndola.

➖Tranquilo enano-solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.-Por cierto, Jean quiere hablar contigo en persona.

➖El primo de Nanaba-separándose de la chica de cabellos naranjas.

➖Quiere conocerte-muy tranquila.-No pierdes nada con hablar con él.

➖Bueno-solo suspiro.-Me iré a bañar.

Para entrar al cuarto de baño, se sentía muy relajado y cerrando la puerta, solo agarro un bonito atuendo que se pondría ese día.

Su dulce novio, estaría contento y feliz de verlo.

Ahora debía pensar bien, le diría a su lindo abuelo que se quería casar con su pareja y ya vería como lo convencerá.

,°

Ese día el castaño claro, se puso un atuendo algo más casual, para estar mas cómodo, se arregló su cabello y su pequeño sonrió.

(tambien se pone de vez en cuando ropa de chica Jean).

Saldrían los dos, por eso arreglo muy hermoso a su hijo, que se veía adorable, aun cuando saliese a ver a ese chico, debía saber todo, si iban a trabajar juntos, como ayudarlo, lo menos que podía hacer era entenderlo.

➖Mami-jalo su pantalón.

➖Ya nos vamos-agarrando su mochila que se colocó y guardando su celular.

Salieron de la habitación, si tía ese día salió a ver a una vieja amiga, y su amigo estaba en clases, así que serían ellos dos solos.

Abrió la puerta y saliendo, cerró la puerta con llave.

Para ver a la vecina con sus bolsas de compras y regresando, al verlo lo saludo, devolviendo el saludo los dos.

Así se alejaron, para ir y tomar el camión, no valía la pena ir en el tren y menos tomar un taxi, no irían tan lejos.

Su pequeño quería salir más seguido, algo que no era posible por su estilo de vida y si fuese poco, a veces se parecía a su padre, algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo había pasado buenos momentos a su lado, solo que era un chico inmaduro en ese tiempo.

Y ahora con una responsabilidad que era lo mejor que lo había pasado.

**_Una hora más tarde._**

Fueron primero a ver en las tiendas y a comprarle ropa nueva a su pequeño, que la verdad era más diva que él, ya que tardaron mucho mas de los esperado por probarle ropa, hasta la chica que los ayudaba se sentía un poco decepcionada por su falta de interés en la moda.

Llegaron tarde al lugar donde se vería con ese chico.

Parecía que aún no llegaba, aunque en realidad lo vio despidiéndose de beso un castaño; parecía que su relación iba más que en serio, y por la mirada que le dio, se notaba que se amaban mucho.

Cuando se fue el castaño, entraron al lugar, era un café, algo menos concurrido y era ideal para hablar.

El azabache vestía algo lindo, adorable y de paso muy tierno.

Él se acercó al verlo por la fotografía que le enviaron.

Se sentó y al ver al niño, le pareció algo familiar, tenía algo que lo hacía recordar a alguien en especial.

➖Soy Levi Ackerman-tendiendo la mano.-¡Tu debes ser Jean!.

➖Lo soy-para aceptar su mano.-Él es mi hijo, se llama Sachi.

➖¡Tu hijo!-sentándose.-Es inesperado.

➖Es hijo de Erwin-viendo como estaba su hijo ocupado jugando con su celular.-No lo sabe.

➖Querías hablar conmigo, no es así-yendo al grano.-No solo es para decirme esto. Piensas ayudarme, y debo estar enterado que el cejas tiene un hijo.

➖Te ayudaré-para ser claro.-Con una única condición.

➖¿Cuál es?-sabiendo que esto sería bueno.

➖Como sé que conoces a Erwin, necesito que me ayudes a hablar con el-respirando hondo.-Necesito arreglar las cosas con él. Y debe enterarse de su hijo.

➖Lo hare-recargados en el respaldo.-Él va a venir y me ayudara también. Me encargaré de que los dos hablen a solas y puedas explicarle las cosas. Mientras necesito que me ayudes después de eso con Mikasa y esa otra chica Anna Beth.

➖Por lo que se, eres novio de Jaeger-solo se recargo en el respaldo.-Lo amas, ¿cierto?.

➖Lo amo. ¡Demasiado para volver y tener que encargarme de esas chicas!-siendo claro.-¡No quiero recurrir a mi familia!. ¡Si mi abuelo se entera, no poder evitar que Mikasa y esa chica les vaya mal!.

➖¡Quieres darle una advertencia!-eso era más lógico.

➖Eso pretendo-cruzados de brazos.-Espero resolver todo antes de volver.

➖Si las cosas se salen de control-mirando a su pequeño.-No podrás contar más conmigo. Debo mantener a salvo a mi hijo.

➖Si eso llegase a pasar, tampoco estaría en mis manos-solo alzó los hombros.-De algún modo mi abuelo se enterara y yo no podré hacer más que mantener la distancia.

El niño solo alzó el rostro y miro al azabache para decirle que ra muy hermoso como su mama.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ya que ese niño era muy inteligente, digno hijo de quien era.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	33. Capitulo XXXII

Una chica de lentes como una peli naranja se hallaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que su amigo hiciera su aparición, ya habían checando y su cuelo había llegado apenas, así que estaban algo felices de saber que lo verían y contarían con su ayuda. Estaban muy desesperadas, en cambio, un chico de cabellos rubíes caminaba muy tranquilo, después de que se arreglara la confusión con el equipaje de otra persona; fue molesto y se resolvió todo.

Visualizo a las dos, para acercarse despacio y tocando sus hombros.

Las asusto, le encanto ver su reacción y al voltear se le tiro encima la chica de lentes para abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extraño.

➖Hanji-no se podía con ella.-No me fui a la guerra,

➖¡Cállate malagradecido!-separándose más calmada.

➖Es bueno verte Erwin-con su tono amable característica de ella.-Ya sabes, ¿dónde te quedarás?.

➖Eso lo arregle hace días-para empezar a encaminarse.-Mejor vayámonos para no hacer estorbo.

Asistieron, encaminados e a la salida.

➖Por cierto-aclarando su garganta.-¡Conocimos al novio de Levi!.

➖Y que les pareció-prestando atención al frente.

➖Es un chico genial, amable y se notó porque lo ama-acomodando sus lentes.

➖Hanji-le dio un codazo.

➖Está bien-sonriendo.-Él le corresponde de la misma manera. Levi se oía muy feliz cuando hablamos por teléfono. Aparte ya supere ese enamoramiento.

➖Si tú lo dices-sin ser oída.

➖¡Que harás cuando lo conozcas!-pregunto la peli naranja curiosa.

➖Levi me lo quería presentar una vez llegase-sudando un tono burlón.-Ya saben, con su tono de amenaza, quien puede negarle algo.

➖Eso es cierto-con una gotita en la nuca.

_**(Todo esto sucedió, justo cuando el azabache se reunía con cierto castaño claro, y se sabía su secreto).**_

Fuera del edificio enorme, tomaron un taxi.

Platicaron de otras cosas, dejando de lado el tema por el cual habían ido en realidad, necesitaban hablar de otras cosas.

Se volvieron a poner al día, como que la amiga rubia de la chica de lentes anduviera de novio con el otro rubio de barba, y casi le da el paro cardiaco a ella; haciendo una llamada y su novia solo miraba mal al rubio por no tener tacto al decirlo de otra manera. Se aguantaron unos veinte minutos escuchando los reclamos de una chica a su amiga, por teléfono, y como entre la discusión subió de tono, para luego alterarse y gritar, y llegar a las lágrimas de cocodrilo, como ser colgada y maldiciéndola.

No había poder humano para tranquilizarla.

Hasta que llegaron al lugar, que era una casa muy bonita, bajando, un hombre mayor, salió a recibirlo.

➖Me alegra que haya venido salvo y sano, joven Erwin-feliz de verlo.

➖Me alegra verte a ti de nuevo-volteando y mirando a sus amigas.-Hanji, Petra. Él es un viejo trabajador, como amigo de mi familia. Me ofreció quedarme en su casa, hasta que regresemos.

➖Es un gusto-ambas al unísono.

➖Igualmente jovencitas-siendo muy amable.

Las dejo pasar, para indicarle donde se quedaría, la casa era muy grande, pero, al notar ellas, mientras se iba yendo a dejar sus cosas, había fotos del señor con el padre de su amigo, hasta donde salían en una fiesta, también de otras personas y llamo la atención un foto sonde salía con una chica rubia y vestida de uniforme.

La chica de lentes tomo la fotografía, era bonita la chica y con su aire infantil, parecía muy orgulloso, lo noto al ver en donde estaba puesta la fotografía, el sitio hablaba por sí solo.

El señor regreso, con una bandeja de té y de paso unos bocadillos.

➖Ohh-se acercó para dejarlo en la mesita de en medio.-Esa es mi nieta.

➖L-Lo siento-dejándolo de nuevo.- Su nieta es muy bonita.

➖Lo es-haciéndole una señal de que se podían sentar ambas.-Me alegro saber que el joven tiene amigos. Cuando era niño casi se la pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando, su forma de actuar era muy distinta y me preocupaba de algún modo.

➖Le tiene mucho aprecio-notándolo la chica de cabellos naranjas.

➖¡Lo tendré siempre!-muy seguro de eso.

Regreso el rubio, su ropa la acomodaría mas tarde, no quería ser descortés y menos dejar solas a sus amigas, más a la chica de lentes, conociéndola hasta era capaz de averiguar algo más de su niñez, cosa que no le convenía.

Empezaron a tomar el té, y la chica de lentes se la paso preguntándole por su familia.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse, como un ya llegue.

➖Es mi nieta-viéndola entrar a la sala.

La chica de rubios se les quedo mirando, y al ver al rubio sonrió.

➖Erwin-san-era muy notaria su felicidad.

El rubio se levantó y la abrazo, hace tiempo que no se veían.

Ellas notaron algo raro, como la chica de lentes empezando a haberse una idea muy pequeña.

➖Espero que sigas manteniendo mi paso-separándose y notando que había cambiado mucho.-Armin.

➖Procuró hacerlo-notando a las otras dos chicas.-Perdonen mis modales. Soy Armin Arlet.

➖Un gusto-le sonrió la chica de cabellos naranjas.-Soy Petra Rail

➖Hanji Zoe-siendo amable.

Así la plática continuo, hasta que ellas se retiraron, alegando que lo verían pronto y le contarían a cierta persona de su regreso.

_**En la noche.**_

Terminaban de cenar, como el abuelo se iba yendo a acostar, deseándoles buenas noches al rubio, como a su querida nieta (aclaro una cosa, Armin es un chico, pero, su abuelo siempre ha pensado que sea una chica, y como no tuvo opciones, se acostumbró a presentarse ante a él como una niña).

➖Tus amigas son muy agradables-lavando los trastes.

➖Hanji es algo alocada pero es buena persona-recordando las cosas buenas de ella.-Petra en es más calmada, amable y siempre la hace recapacitar. Mis otros amigos, ellos son más relajados.

➖¿Porque decidiste venir realmente?-tallado un plato.-Es extraño que vengas y pidas asilo.

➖Vine ayudar a un amigo mío que regreso-acomodando lo que no usaron.-Me pidió ayuda. Parece ser que una pariente suya a estado metiéndose con su novio.

➖Erwin-suspiro pero tenía que decírselo.-¡Sabes que Jean está aquí o se te olvido ese detalle!.

➖Eso es pasado-dejando lo suyo.-Lo que paso entre Jean y yo fue solo una inmadurez.

Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que sonó el celular del rubio vestida de niña, que tuvo que contestar el otro rubio.

➖¿Quién habla?-con un tono desconfiado.

➖Disculpe soy un amigo de Armin-usando su tono amable.-Él está algo ocupado y no puede atender.

➖Podría decirle que iré en unos momentos-aclarando la garganta.-Debo hablar con el de algo. Vendré con alguien más.

➖Claro-para solo ver al rubio.

Termino la llamada, dejando el celular, mientras volteaba el chico y se secaba las manos.

➖¿Quién era?-curioso.

➖Un amigo tuyo-observando cuanto había cambiado.-Dijo que vendría con una persona para hablar.

➖¿Hablar?-pensando y solo se ocurrió una persona, con una gotita en la nuca, para suspirar.

Solo había alguien que vendría a esa horas a hablar con el para pedirle consejo, antes de hacer algo, lo conocía bastante bien.

➖¡Ese debe ser Eren!-como lo conocía.-Es el amigo que te conté la otra vez.

➖¡El chico que es molestado por su hermanastra!-recordándolo ya normalmente de eso eran sus pláticas.-¡Y cómo va con eso!.

➖Se fue de la casa-solo sintió pena en recordarlo.-¡Ahora es acosado por su otra hermanastra!.

➖Pobre-sintió pena del chico.

Y eso le hizo recordar algo que no habían vuelto hablar.

➖¡Sigues con ese enamoramiento!-burlándose al haberlo escuchado hablar mucho de ese chico.

➖Somos amigos ahora-muy tranquilo.-Me dejo claro que no quería nada y ya tenía a alguien. Poco a poco lo he ido superando. La verdad, tenías razón, solo fue un enamoramiento pasajero.

➖Te dije-sabiendo que era cierto.

Ambos callaron, al escuchar el timbre, normalmente así era como avisaba que llegaba cierto castaño.

Fue abrir y lo vio con el azabache muy abrazado a él.

➖Perdona Armin-sintiendo pena.-Levi dijo que quería acompañarme para conocer donde vivía mi mejor amigo.

No era nada malo que quisiera eso la pareja de su amigo, hasta entendía las razones del azabache por querer saberlo.

Si fuese él y tuviese pareja, también querría conocer donde viven sus amigos.

➖Pasen-sonriendo.

➖Bonita casa-le gustaba mucho la decoración.

➖La casa es de mi abuelo-aunque coincidían en eso.

El rubio salió de la cocina, para ver a los llegados y se sorprendió de ver al azabache, como este mismo también.

➖Levi-alzo la voz.

➖Cejas-usando un tono serio.

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste y besitos.**_

_**3333333**_


	34. Capitulo XXXIII

Si fue sorpresa encontrarse, más que un castaño conociera aun amigo de su pareja, fue sorpresa también saber que su mejor amigo lo conociera parte de todo. Sentado y tomando un poco de café, mientras su novio tomaba su te favorito, y el rubio solo miraba al castaño, analizándolo, y el otro rubio sentía algo incómodo el ambiente.

➖Armin-lo miro el castaño.-¿De dónde se conocen?.

➖Mi abuelo trabajo para la familia de Erwin por muchos años-explicándole lo más serio que se podía sonar.-Lo conocí cuando era pequeño, nos llevábamos bien. Antes de mudarme con mi abuelo, fue mi primer amigo.

➖Me estoy quedando con ellos para atender asuntos de negocios-mintiendo un poco.

➖Eren-el azabache se abrazó a él.-Erwin es un buen amigo mío. Me ayuda bastante ahora que empiezo a trabajar en la empresa de mi familia.

➖Si Armin y tu dicen que es de confiar-suspiro derrotado.-¡Siento mi comportamiento!. Soy muy desconfiado.

➖Lo entiendo-de verdad era especial ese chico.

El rubio estaba más tranquilo, aunque al ver la mirada del azabache parecía demasiado posesivo, hasta podía notar que sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza, como si algo le hubiese pasado antes de venir o antes de ver a su pareja.

➖Eren de ¿qué quería hablar conmigo?-sacándolo de su ensoñación.

➖Lo que sucede Armin-tragando grueso.-¡Mi hermano va a venir ya que termine peleando con mi padre!. ¡Llamo a Levi una zorra y lo peor es que su esposa solo se dedicó a insultarlo!.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, si era para molestarse, más el rubio amigo del azabache; si se enteraban los otros que insultaron su amigo casi estarían insultándolos y de paso no quería saber que reacción tendría el abuelo de él, como su tío.

Si se enteraban, la familia del castaño no se salvaba.

En cambio el otro rubio, podía entenderlo, pero, a veces su amigo tendía a llevar todo al extremo.

➖¡Dime que no hiciste ninguna locura!-mirándolo seriamente.

➖Tal vez-para mirar el piso.-Escúchame y sabrás porque lo hice.

º

º

º

_Su padre estaba en casa con su esposa, su madre estaba muy tranquila conversando, llevo a su novio para poder presentárselo, no quería ocultarlo más de ella, parte sería bueno, aunque no conto que estuviese ahí la azabache, con su otra hermanastra y de paso sea su padre con su esposa._

_Su madre miro a su pareja y parecía mantener la calma, hasta se podría decir que haría caso al consejo de su esposo._

_Eren-mirando a la jovencita a su lado._

_Ya que están aquí-mirando a todos.-Les quería presentar a mi pareja..._

_¡Así que esta es la zorra con la que sales!-parándose para verla._

_El azabache solo abrió sus ojos, mientras las chicas tenían una sonrisa maliciosa y de paso sea la madre del castaño se sorprendió del lenguaje usado por él._

_Para su información señor no soy ninguna zorra-viendo a las otras con una mirada de muerte.- No como otras que mendigan y están de arrastradas con la pareja de alguien más._

_Mama, te dije que era una vulgar-haciéndose la víctima._

_Descuida hija-viéndola con su sonrisa y sintiendo celos.-Algunas no saben cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Pero, que se puede hacer. ¡Si ella piensa que acercándose a Eren podrá entrar en el círculo social que equivocada esta!. ¡Y Eren no sé cómo te dejas engañar por una chica cualquiera, que de seguro se habrá acostado con más personas!._

_El castaño sintió el agarre más fuerte, como de paso vio esas sonrisas más de la azabache._

_Karla-san-la chica haciéndose la inocente.-Esa chica la vi con otro chico y lo peor es que no quise decirle a Eren._

_¡Será mejor que termines con esta muchacha!-muy serio.-¡Te conviene que yo sea quien escoja a tu pareja!._

_¡Grisha!-alzo la voz la madre del castaño._

_Nada Karla-sin prestar atención a nada.-Ya veo que dejar a Eren hacer lo que quiera fue mala idea. Ni siquiera puede escoger bien a las personas con las que anda._

_El castaño solo apretó los puños, para escucharlos hablar, su novio vio su aura para soltarlo, conocía le explosivo e impulsivo que podría ser, claro que en esos momentos les daría el gusto a ellas de decir lo que quisieran, ya que se las devolvería después._

_¡Levi no es ninguna mujer cualquiera!-mirándolo a su padre.-¡Levi es un chico!. ¡Un hombre y es mi novio desde que estábamos en la secundaria!._

_Abrieron los ojos, más todas ellas, la madre no podría creer que su hijo fuese gay, tampoco el padre, hasta las otras mujeres._

_¡Un hombre!-se levantó la madre de la rubia.-¡Prefieres a un hombre que aparte de todo se viste como una mujer!. ¡Eso es asqueroso!. ¡Insultante para mí y para otros!._

_No puedo creerlo-sentándose.-Mi hijo sale con un chico._

_La azabache se paró para acercarse a la castaña y la rubia solo sintió asco, hasta no quería saber nada de ellos para irse llorando._

_Hija-la miro irse.-¡Como te atreves a jugar de esa manera con mi hija!. ¡Ella es única!. ¡Todo por este maldito chico que de seguro debe ser un puto!._

_La azabache alzo la mirada para verlo enojada._

_Eren-se acercó para plantarle una cachetada.-¡No pensaste en tu madre acaso!. ¡En tu padre!. ¡Eres une desconsiderado y un mal hijo!. ¡Por tu culpa serán el dame reír del mundo!._

_¡Tú no te metas Mikasa!-para verla con una mirada de muerte.- ¿Acaso crees que mi madre es la tuya!. ¡Tu madre está muerta y deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!._

_¡Si piensas que mi madre es un reemplazo de la tuya, es mejor que te hagas a la maldita idea de que ella es mi madre no la tuya!._

_La azabache retrocedió para sentir un nudo en la garganta._

_Sentí lastima de ti cuando supe que no tenías a tu mama-sin medir sus palabras.-Creí que podríamos ser hermanos, pero, por tus malditas acciones de ponerme en contra de mi madre. Lo único que puedo sentir por ti es odio. ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!._

_Para que su madre se alzará llorando y viera al azabache._

_¡Esto es tu culpa!-acusándolo de algo que no era._

_Tiene razón Karla-la madre de la rubia.- Todo es culpa de ese chico._

_Será mejor que lo saques de mi vista-muy enojado.-Mas te vale terminar con él, o dejas de ser mi hijo. No pretendo ser el hazme reír de mis amigos. Menos que sepan que mi hijo es un marica._

_El azabache solo empezó a llorar, pero, eso llamo la atención de todo el mundo y el castaño se molestó más._

_Si debo dejar de ser su hijo para estar con él, lo hare-abrazándolo fuertemente.- Si debo usar el apellido de Dina para alejarme de ustedes, no me dejaran más opción que hacerlo._

_No te atreverías-su madre lo miro seriamente entre lágrimas._

_Lo hare-viéndola.-Tu prefieres creer en Mikasa antes que a mí que soy tu hijo. Mi padre prefiere a su maldita hijastra y a su puta de mujer que tiene. ¡Porque eso es esa mujer!._

_El azabache solo por dentro sabía que debía detener a su novio, le gustaría ver las expresiones, pero, ahora debían acelerar todo._

_Llegando un hombre que los escucho y más la castaño notando que algo había pasado fijándose bien en la chica que tenía abrazando, reconociendo al hijo de su hermana._

_Y para que lo sepan-antes de irse.-Levi es un Ackerman. Mi pareja y he decidido casarme con él. Pensé que podrían aceptarlo, pero, me doy cuenta que estoy muy avergonzado en haber nacido como su hijo._

_Para salir pasando de largo y dejándolos._

_º_

_º_

_º_

➖Y eso paso-abrazando más fuerte a su novio.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, mientras el castaño solo besaba la frente de su novio.

➖Mi padre le hablo a Zeke-recordando su llamada.- El vendrá para que le explique todo. De seguro Dina vendrá con él.

➖Eren-se levantó para abrazarlos a ambos.-Tal vez si fuiste un poco lejos. Pero, no hiciste nada malo.

➖Lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos-pensando fríamente.-Es que el abuelo de Levi no se entere. Eso sería perjudicial. Hiciste lo correcto al defender a tu pareja.

El azabache solo escucho las palabras de su amigo, el tenía mucha razón, mientras su madre no se enterara todo estaría bien.

_**En la casa Jaeger.**_

Se habían ido ellos dos, para buscar a la rubia, mientras una azabache su padre la miraba, después de saber todo.

➖Papa-alzo la mirada.

➖¡Que quieren que les diga!-muy serio.

La castaña no respondía mirando la foto de su pequeño.

➖Ese chico Mikasa, es mi sobrino-muy molesto.-Es hijo de mi hermana. Y tu actitud Karla no fue lo mejor.

➖¡Eren es gay, papa!-haciéndole ver eso.-¡Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirles a nadie antes!. ¡Anna Beth está enamorada de él y ahora esta don el corazón roto!. ¡Grisha-san está muy molesto y aparte ofendió a su esposa!.

➖¡Y que esperabas que pasara!-haciendo ver ese error.-Mikasa a ti te gustan las mujeres, lo entiendo porque eres mi hija. Lo comprendo y sé que está mal ponerme en contra de lo que tu consideras correcto.

La castaña alzo el rostro para ver a la azabache.

➖¡Tú lo sabias!-viendo a su esposo.-¡Sabias que Mika le gustan las mujeres!. ¡Así que también sabias que a Eren le gustan los hombres!.

➖Lo sabía Karla-contestando a su duda.-El me lo dijo cuándo era más chico. Si nunca se los dijo a ustedes fue porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían. Tenía miedo y hoy cuando por fin quería hacérselo saber, se les ocurre insultar a su pareja.

Para variar a mi sobrino. Si hubiese sabido que Eren salía con mi sobrino, te lo hubiere dicho antes.

Para levantarse y tomar su abrigo.

➖Estoy decepcionado de ustedes-para ponérselo.

➖¡¿Adónde vas?!-parándose ella.

➖Iré a ver a mi hermana-sin voltear a verla.-Tengo que hablar con ella y ver como esta mi sobrino. Ni siquiera sé si volveré a esta casa. No después de saber la clase de persona que son ustedes.

Para salir de la casa, dejándolas, lo mejor sería alejarse por un tiempo.

Tanto su esposa como su hija, necesitaban una lección.

Se dirigió directo a la casa de su hermana, para su suerte estaban cerca.

No sabía con qué cara verla, ni a ella ni a su sobrino.

Vio sus lágrimas, la manera en que lo defendió el castaño hablaba mucho de él, se notaba que lo amaba.

Cinco minutos después, llego a la a casa, para tocar el timbre y abrirle la puerta su hermana.

➖Necesitamos hablar-con un tono que conocia ella.

Lo dejo pasar, para cerrarse la puerta.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Me sentí inspirada, tanto que hay doble capitulo.**_

_**Besitos 33333**_


	35. Capitulo XXXIV

Su madre miraba a su hermano de manera seria, luego de que le contara lo que había estado pasando, no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía reaccionar en esos momentos; una chica de lentes y una de cabellos naranjas habían escuchado por accidente, e intentaban ponerse en contacto con su amigo.

¿Querian saber que había pasado con él?.

Por más que le marcaban, las mandaba a buzón.

Estaban preocupadas, todavía no tenían idea de que podría pasar en esos momentos, algo les decía que no sería tan fácil y posiblemente tuvieran que realizar todo más rápido de lo anticipado.

Por otro lado, una madre juntaba sus manos para solo aclarar su garganta.

➖Eren es alguien que aprecio mucho-viendo a su hermano.-Sé que mi hijo es feliz con él. Lo he visto por tantos años, aun cuando ellos estuvieron separados.

➖Lo sé-suspiro.-Levi es mi sobrino, y he estado con Eren estos años para darme cuenta que no hay nadie mejor para el. Hoy supe que ellos salían, y la verdad me siento decepcionado de mi propia hija y de mi esposa.

➖Iremos al grano-siendo una Ackerman.-Levi tal vez deje pasar esto, pero, si nuestro padre se entera, no creo que tu hija salga de esta.

➖Lo sé-para verla a los ojos.-Por eso te pido que me ayudes a ocultarlo por un tiempo. Necesito hablar con nuestro padre, como con mi hija. He decidido que lo mejor será que Mikasa se aleje de la familia Jaeger.

➖Su único error, tanto tuyo como de mi cuñada, que en paz descanse-bajando la mirada.- Fue nunca enseñarle la realidad a ella. ¡Las cosas se ganan por esfuerzos, no a base de mentiras!.

Tu hija necesita no solo alejarse, debes dejarla sola desde ahora para que comprenda.

➖Lo hare Kushel-mirando su anillo.-Mi hija necesita aprender una lección y yo no puedo ayudarla.

➖Yo me encargaré de que papa no se entere-mirando el reloj.-Sobre tu esposa, deberé hacerle una pequeña visita. Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales hablar con ella.

Para escuchar pasado arriba, y sabía que eran las amigas de su hijo, parecían algo ocupadas.

Se abrió la puerta, entrando un azabache y un castaño que lo acompañaba.

➖Ya volví-con su voz apagada.

➖¡Bienvenido Levi!-notando que no estaba bien.

Ellos pasaron y el castaño al verlos, sintió algo de pena, como sentía que no podría verlos a la cara.

➖Será mejor que ambos descansen-por sus miradas se lo decía todo.-Hablaremos mañana los tres.

➖Mama-viendo al otro hombre, reconociendo a su otro tío.-Yo...

➖Descuida-le sonrió y agacha la cabeza.-Te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija.

➖Sobre eso-solo bajo la mirada.-No importa. Ya no importa mucho.

➖A ti también Eren-sabiendo que no podría ayudarlo.

➖No tiene que disculparse por algo que hizo ella-eso no le gustaba y hacia odiarla más.- Kushel-san mañana vendré para hablar con usted. Lo que tengo que decirle será muy importante.

➖Está bien-era lógico que hablara con ella y lo escucharía.

El azabache acompaño al castaño a la puerta, para despedirse de el de un beso y recibiendo un "hasta mañana".

Para cerrarla una vez se fuera, subiendo a su cuarto, dejando a dos adultos seguir hablando de lo que harían.

Subiendo las escaleras, se topó con sus amigas a las cuales solo recibió sus abrazos y dejándolas, para contarles lo que sucedió; se sentía muy tranquilo, pero, no le gustaba nada la actitud de esas mujeres, sus palabras lo hicieron sentir mal, y eso se las cobraría.

Lo único que sabía era que su dichosa prima, no era un peligro, pero, no podría decir lo mismo de esas rubias, tanto madre como hija, eran el verdadero problema.

Y si hacían algo en contra de su pareja, adiós a la buena voluntad, dejaría que todo confiese por cuenta de su abuelo.

➖Tengo una idea-notando que el romeo se corrió.- Ahorita mismo te metes a bañar, mientras te preparamos tú te, y luego te acuestas a dormir.

➖¡Es una buena idea!-coincidiendo con su pareja.

➖¡Si me consienten de ese modo!-pensándolo bien.-¡Me deprimiré más seguido!.

Ambas se querían reír, pero, no lo hacían porque recibirían un golpe de parte de él.

Y no eran unos golpes leves, eran muy fuertes.

Hace unas horas, una rubia había escuchado lo peor que le pudieron haber dicho en su vida, estar enamorada de alguien que tenia todas las características del hombre ideal para casarse; sus sueños de tener un futuro y una vida a su lado, se fueron a la basura.

Escuchar que salían con alguien, no le importaba mucho, podría deshacerse de las tipas si era necesarios, pero, una cosa era salir con una chica y otra salir con un chico. Su hombre ideal, el hombre perfecto, resultaba ser gay; le atraían los chicos y no tuvo ninguna consideración en restregarles cuanto tiempo llevaba salesiano con ese chico, que aparte de todo se vestía como una chica.

Se sentía traicionada, se sentía mal.

Ahora que haría, todo lo que había hecho, sus planes, todo se había echado a perder, todo lo que planeo no servía para nada.

Al escuchar esas palabras no lo soporto y termino huyendo del lugar.

Corrió lejos, necesitaba alejarse.

Termino llegando a quien sabe dónde, solo se sentó en la banqueta y lloro fuerte, le dolía su corazón, estaba molesta y a la vez frustrada.

Por ahí pasaba un chico, venía con su abrigo y su estado era muy relajado, se separó de su compañero, ya que cerca había una tienda de autoservicio, donde trabajaba para gane su dinero y pagar sus gastos, aun le faltaba un año para salir dela universidad y empezar a buscar trabajo en alguna empresa.

Pasaba por ahí cuando observo a la chica sentada y con la cabeza gachas, escondiéndose entre sus piernas.

Era su compañera en la universidad.

Se acercó a verla, tal vez algo le había pasado.

A pasos lentos se detuvo y se agacha para tocar su hombro.

➖¿Te encuentras bien?-era una pregunta que no servía mucho.

Alzo el rostro, para ver a su compañero, normalmente era el único que le hablaba y que la viera en ese estado, no era bueno.

➖Estoy bien-limpiándose el rastro de sus lágrimas.

➖¿De verdad?-no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Era una mentira, de tantas que decía, esta no era muy cierta.

➖¡La verdad no!-para levantarse.-Caminare por ahí.

➖Creo que no sabes dónde te encuentras realmente-era obvio, ya que no era normal que ella viniera por esos rumbos.-Si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono y llamar...

➖No-la verdad no se sentía de ánimos parar ver a su madre.-En estos momentos no quiero saber nada de mi familia.

➖Tienes donde quedarte-notando que ni siquiera eso ella le podría contestar.-Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa. Mañana ya que estés más tranquila, tal vez me cuentes que te suceda o simplemente ya estés lista para enfrentar lo que te haya pasado.

Podría rechazar su oferta, pero, si era si cera consigo misma no era buena idea regresar a casa.

Acepto, ya que la verdad sería bueno pensar mejor las cosas y aclarar todo cuando se sintiera mejor.

**_En casa de la familia Jaeger._**

Una mujer solo marcaba el número de su hija, pero, nadie le contestaba, la mandaba directamente a buzón, eso la hacía molestar, más de lo que estaba desde esa bonita reunión en casa de la castaña; su hija debía estar devastada, lo único que le importaba era saber si podría contar con ella para separar a ese chico del castaño.

Ni ella se esperaba que el hijo de su esposo, ese chico tan guapo y atractivo que se había vuelto, fuese gay, mucho menos que saliese con un chico, que parte de todo era un Ackerman y pariente de la mocosa que vivía con ellos.

Lo más importante era que ellos no estuviese juntos, tenía un punto a su favor y era que tenía a su esposo de su lado.

Él no estaba nada contento con su hijo fuese gay.

Escucho una conversación, parecía molesto y a quien llamase, debía ser alguien cercano, alguien que no conocía, pero, por su tono de voz, tal vez era alguien que podría ayudarlos a que todo se resolviera lo más pronto posible.

Actuó como una esposa enfadada, y como se divirtió ver llorando de nuevo a la castaña, como hace años atrás lo hizo cuando la dejo su querido marido por ella, estaba tan destrozada por la noticia; y ahora que estaban casados, tenía una buena vida.

Y debía seguir así y su hija era su único boleto para completar sus planes; de algún modo ella debía casarse con el castaño.

**_Aquí termina el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho._**

**_Besitos 333333333_**


	36. Capitulo XXXV

Un castaño pálido caminaba muy tranquilo, su amigo se había ido hace unas hora prometiéndole que lo vería más tarde para salir los tres, incluyendo a un pequeño niño que quería ir a comer al restaurante del otro día, y como negarle eso, con esa carita y esa sonrisa, mas su tía que lo consentía. Mientras una azabache suspiraba por décima vez en el día, se sentía un poco mal, también se sentía extraña, no sabía si estaba triste, molesta o enojada; la persona que le gustaba, al cruzar miradas veía frialdad en ella, cuando se acercó a ella para entablar una simple conversación, simplemente la trato mal.

Y tenía que llegar un rubio, su ex amigo y a la vez persona que le confió muchas cosas, antes de separarse de ellos, pero, quien diría que solo la mirara mal, y esas palabras que le soltó:

"_**Tienes cara para venir y ver a Annie. ¡¿Acaso sabes que ella conoce a la pareja de Eren?!... Annie ella invento cosas de Levi...Una persona como tu ni merece la pena."**_

Lo que más dolió fue lo que ella le dijo:

_**"Sabes Mikasa, no entiendo que traes encontrar de Eren. Si nunca me he metido es por respeto y porque Eren es mi amigo. Y Levi es un gran chico, ni siquiera me importa cómo se vista, ni que sea un hombre. ¡Acaso te afecta que ellos sea gay, si es así, no quiero que te me vuelvas acercar en tu vida!. ¡Odio a las personas mentirosa, embusteras, intrigases, egoístas y sobre todas aquellas que tienen la pinta de ser lo contrario!".**_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder nada, hasta el castaño se acercó y mirándola con odio, solo alcanzo escuchar que saldrían a comer y se reunirían con ese chico, hasta su amor parecía más entusiasmada como alegre de verlo.

Sentía celos, pero, a la vez enojo.

Su padre había prefiero defender a ese chico, a el, antes que a ella, como si fuese más valioso.

Y ahora la rubia hablaba de ese chico como si fuese lo máximo.

Esto se las pagaría.

Posiblemente a ella ni le iban las mujeres, y ella como tonta pensando que tendría una oportunidad.

El castaño claro la miro, recibió una llamada horas atrás donde le avisaba que debía ser lo antes posible, y el cumpliría su trata ya que al escuchar la voz entrecortada, le dio una idea de que algo paso, y como único detalle que pudo como seguir del castaño al preguntarle si se sentía bien, recibió una contestación: _**"me pelee con mi familia,**_ _**esos es todo."**_

Nunca le hablaba, pero, últimamente en clase conversaban un poco amas, hasta se podría decir que nunca le dio la oportunidad, al creerse las mentiras y la actitud de la azabache, se sentía estúpido, y a la vez alguien que ni siquiera había madurado, tomándose todo a pecho.

Si no fuese por su hijo que lo hizo madurad poco a poco, nunca se daría cuenta de la realidad.

➖¿Te sientes bien Mika?-llamándola como normalmente lo hacía antes.

Alzo el rostro y vio a ese chico de cabellos castaño, alguien que la defendía y casi siempre se peleaba con el castaño por sus mentiras.

➖Jean-para ocurrírsele una idea.-Estoy bien. Solo problemas de familia.

➖Si te sucede algo, puedes contar conmigo-fingiendo su sonrisa.

➖Gracias-sonriendo por lo ingenuo que era.

➖Me tengo que ir, pero, cuentas con mi apoyo-con su sonrisa, aunque fingida pero buena sonrisa.

Viéndolo irse, sabiendo este que ella se traía algo entre manos.

Para sacar su teléfono y mandar un mensaje.

_**Jean:**_

Mikasa tal vez me pida ayuda.

_**Levi:**_

Aprovecha esta oportunidad.

Posiblemente no sea nada bueno.

_**Jean:**_

Está bien.

Una vez que averigüe que es

lo que quiere de mi te aviso.

_**Levi:**_

No podemos perder

esta única oportunidad.

Ahora era mejor esperar.

Si querían que ella fuese descubierta, entonces lo mejor sería ser más cercano, aunque no le gustase nada.

En realidad, se le había ocurrido una gran idea, ya que el castaño estaba tan decidido a dejar todo por ese chico, algo que no creía capaz por el amor hacia su madre, si lo metía en problema y el causante era ese chico, entonces podría usar al castaño claro como señuelo.

Debía encontrarse con la rubia y contarle todo (dejándose llevar por los celos).

º

º

º

_**En otro lado.**_

Una rubia solo se mantenía sentada comiendo en la cafetería y con ell su compañero, mientras su amigo le decía algo en forma de broma, apenas ese día había decidido dejar de llevar la ropa que normalmente llevaba, para usar algo más cómodo, aunque fuese prestado.

➖Entonces, decepción amorosa-el amigo de curios.

➖Gunter-lo miro mal.

➖No te preocupes, es la verdad-recordando y sintiendo pésima.

➖Me imagino que el chico sale con alguien-pensando en muchas cosas.-Es bonita su novia, se la presento a sus padres y de seguro te enteraste.

Acaso era un adivino, o era un experto,

➖¡En serio, nunca sabes cuándo ser discreto!-era algo que nos e podía corregir,

➖Es gay-dejando de comer.

Lo sonó como si nada, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

➖Eso pasa-suspirando por quinta vez en el día.-Él es gay, presento a todos a su pareja. Es muy lindo, pero, no termino nada bien.

Ni eso se lo esperaban, por eso su amigo se retiró para dejarlo con ella y poder conversar.

Olvide mencionad que ella lleva quedándose en casa de él, ya que no tiene ganas de volver a casa.

➖Su nombre es Eren-mirando su cubierto.-Es el hijo de mi padrastro. Es un chico muy extraño, pero, es guapo, con unos ojos muy preciosos. Me llamo atención y creí que tenía una oportunidad.

¡Cometí una estupidez de creerlo, hasta antier supe que era gay y su pareja es alguien especial, tiene buenos gustos y me da envidia!.

➖¿Es por eso que no quieres regresar?-lo comprendía si vivían juntos, era lógico.

➖No-parecía difícil explicarlo.-Creí que tendría una oportunidad. Ahora que él tiene problemas con su mama, pensé en usar eso a mí favor y resulte que me alíe con la hijastra de su mama para poder ser más fácil...

➖En pocas palabras, pensabas que si ayudabas causando conflictos y luego resolviéndoselos él te haría caso-algo serio al escucharla.- Todo salió mal al saber que él era gay. ¿O me equivoco?.

No dijo nada, era cierto.

➖De seguro tu madre pensaba que sería buena idea-sabia quien era su madre, era conocida por muchos y había escuchado cosas no muy buenas de ella.

➖¡Quería solo que estuviese orgullosa de mi, y si conseguía un buen partido, lo aceptaría!-sintiéndose una boba.-¡Ahora me doy cuenta que soy una estúpida al creerlo!. Aun cuando lo obligue a que este conmigo, nunca me va a querer. Y no pienso vivir como mi madre lo hizo por un tiempo con mi padre.

➖Fue malo vivir con tu padre-era una pregunta.

➖Lo fue-recordando esa época.- Mi madre dice que eso es cosa del pasado, pero, no lo es. Ella vivió al lado de alguien que todo los días la aborrecía y el me lo recordaba.

Se levantó el para recoger su plato, y dejarlo en el lavadero.

➖Si te soy sincero-suspirando.-Deberías plantearte mejor ¿quien eres tú?. ¿Lo que quieres hacer de tu vida?. ¡Y dejar de vivir la vida que tu madre quiere que vivas tú!.

Ella volteo a verlo.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era cierto.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besitos 333333**_


	37. Capitulo XXXVI

Una madre miraba la habitación de su hija, revisando sus cosas y notando que no había nada que la ayudase para poder encontrarla, o si siquiera sacar algo de ventaja, tan molestaba estaba que termino rompiendo el espejo de la habitación de su hija.

El cristal roto se espacio en el piso, y ella solo soltó un grito.

Entro corriendo a la habitación una sirvienta para acercarse a su señora, mientras ella miraba los pedazos rotos.

➖Limpia este desastre-con la mirada gacha.

➖Si, señora-para agachar la cabeza.

Para salir de ahí, y dejando a la sirviente hacer su trabajo, sabiendo que no era normal verla en ese estado.

Camino por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y caminando directo a la ducha, ahora que su esposo no estaba y su hija no aparecía por ningún lugar, no sabía cómo resolver todo este embrollo. Debía pensar la manera correcta de hacer que sus planes se cumplieran, no podía permitir que todo se viniese abajo por culpa de un simple chico, aun cuando fuese alguien tan importante y más al averiguar que ese chico es un modelo.

Si se enteran que el castaño sale con este chico, serán el hazme reír de la sociedad, sus amistades se burlarse de ella, más cuando pensaban que se casaría con su pequeña y no podía permitir que ese rumor o lo que ellos creían se fuese al carajo. Abrió la llave y el agua empezó a caer, mientras ponía el tapón a la tina, para dejar que se llenará, quitándose la ropa que traía puesta y saltándose el cabello; miro como se llenaba y viéndose en el espejo.

➖No permitiré que me arrebaten todo de nuevo-con su mirada llena de enojo y con un tono rencoroso.-No voy a permitirlo.

Mientras en la habitación que recogían los pedazos de vidrio roto, entraba otra chica de la limpieza y la veía a su compañera.

➖¿Que sucedió ahora?-ya cansada de lo mismo.

➖La señora rompió el espejo-con un tono muy neutral.-La señorita no ha vuelto a casa y eso la preocupa.

➖Me pregunto si es por su hija o porque su mina de oro desapareció-ya sabiendo que es lo que pretendía,

➖No digas es eso-colocando los pedazos rotos en la bolsa que trajo.-La señora quiere a su hija...

➖¡Por favor!-para quedarse en el marco recargada.-¡Sabemos bien que eso no es cierto!. ¡Si la quisiera no estaría empeñada a que se casara con el joven Eren!. ~Menos ahora que el joven tiene pareja y es un chico!.

➖Escuche de eso-para verla.- Si el joven sale con un chico, pobre de la señorita. Se notaba que lo amaba.

➖¿Amar?-con un tono irónico.-Ella no ama al joven. Esta encaprichada. Si lo amara lo demostraría de otra manera y no haciéndole caso a esa bruja.

Su compañera solo negaba con la cabeza, todo el mundo la llamaba así por cómo se comportaba con todo el mundo, nada era igual, no desde que la ex señora había dejado la cabeza con el joven castaño, hace años atrás.

Desde ese día nada era igual, ya no hubo risas, ni un niño corriendo por la casa, mientras el otro joven venia para hacerles compañía, ni la hermosa risa se la señora y la ayuda que les daba, ya ni el jardín era igual de hermoso que antes.

➖¡Tú crees que es posible que nunca más ellos sean padre e hijo!-tenía esa única duda.

➖Si eso pasa, será culpa de esa mujer-suspiro para ver que se acercaba alguien.

Dejarían de hablar y entrando el dueño de la casa.

➖No ha regresado-viendo el espejo roto,

➖No señor-las dos al unísono.

➖Si regresa avísenme-para salir de ahí,

Ella termina de recoger, mientras la otra solo se preguntaba ¿cuándo se daría cuenta de la realidad?.

Para ambas irse de ese cuarto, un cuarto que antes le perteneció a un niño que vivía ahí, convirtiéndose en el cuarto de la chica que ahora vivía en esa casa, y seguir con sus labores.

º

º

º

El rubio fue a ver a su amiga, acompañado de una chica de cabellos rojizos que se encontraban comiendo unos helados y ella se despidió al llegar un castaño pálido para irse los dos, y esta misma le hacía señas, para invitarle un helado.

➖¿Cómo esta Levi?-preguntando por que aún estaba preocupado.

➖¡Está con Petra de compras!-contestándole para comer su helado.

➖Para que querías verme Hanji-tomando su helado y dando el cambio.

Ella no sabía cómo decirle, pero, parte del trato que habían hecho con el castaño claro había sido que ellos hablarán y arreglaran el problema, incluyendo el pequeño detalle que tal vez no lo tomaría bien, ya que ella ni lo tomo bien al saberlo, reclamándole a su amiga rubia que ni esta sabia y metiendo en problemas al chico.

➖Erwin-algo preocupada y con los nervios.-¡Que pasaría si tú, por alguna razón, o extraña razón o alguna circunstancia!... ¡como te lo digo!.

➖Hanji-notando que estaba muy extraña.

➖¡Qué pasaría si tuvieses un hijo!-soltándolo como si nada mientras se alejaban.

➖¿Como si tuviese un hijo?-confundido y con una duda.-¡No te entiendo Hanji!.

➖Si tu tuvieses un hijo, y te enteraras-algo alterada.-Y descubrirás que tienes uno. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?.

No era normal que le preguntará eso de la nada, algo pasaba y por su firma de actuar, debía ser muy importante y no tenía nada que ver con su amigo azabache.

➖Si tuviese un hijo-pensándolo bien.-No lo sé Hanji. Si quiero tener hijos pero no es el momento.

Ella no sabía cómo decirle, pero, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su amiga rubia:

_**"Hanji tienes que hacer que Erwin vea a Jean y hablen de esto ahora. Si él se entera que es padre y no de su boca, nada saldrá bien."**_

Observo bien a su amigo y su helado se estaba derritiendo, algo que no era muy importante ahora.

Su amigo comía su helado, muy tranquilo.

Para sacar ella su teléfono y ver un mensaje.

_**Jean:**_

Estoy llegando.

Ya los vi. Visto a las 3:15✔✔

_**Hanji:**_

Te dejo todo entonces.

Suerte .

Para apagar su teléfono después de teclear y ver al castaño acercarse lentamente.

➖Erwin-con una mirada seria.-Sera mejor que hables con cierta persona. Es importante

Para empezar alejarse. Mientras el la veía alejándose.

El castaño se acercó y sus manos sudaban de los nervios, tanto tiempo de no verlo y ahí estaba frente a él.

Debía hacerlo, no podía acobardarse ahora.

➖Hola Erwin-con su tono de voz algo entrecortada.

El rubio volteo para verlo sorprendió.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besitos 333333**_


	38. Capitulo XXXVII

Ver al castaño claro, saber que su amiga lo había planeado, aunque había estado actuando muy extraño hace unas horas, con esas preguntas, tal vez tendrían que ver con este momento en el cual, el rubio, nunca espero volver a verlo.

➖Podemos hablar-un poco nervioso y se notaba.-Es importante.

Esa palabra, es importante, lo escucho una vez hace años atrás, cuando el mismo se lo dijo, la verdad aun podía recordar ese momento, el momento en cual él había dicho lo mismo, hace tiempo atrás para terminar su relación.

º

º

º

_El día que se conocieron, no fue exactamente el mejor día de sus vidas, ambos tenían sus problemas como cualquier persona, desde familiares, en el caso del rubio, la presión de ser el hijo perfecto para su padre, para su madre y soportar todo el tiempo sus palabras de desprecio o reprobatorias: __**"¡cómo puedes ser mi hijo!... ¡no te**__**avergüenza no esforzarte más, que dirán de nosotros!."**_

_Era molesto, muy molesto, su amiga, una chica de lentes no estaba con él para apoyarlo como antes lo hacía, ahora contaba con su amiga, una chica rubia que al verlo nuevamente deprimido, lo llevo ese día a su casa, cuando su primo llego otra vez llorando. Su primo sufría mucho a manos de su padre, lo maltratada no físicamente, pero, psicológicamente lo hacía, no le importaba nada más que su dinero, como su tía no hacía nada por defenderlo, él se quedaba en casa de su tía, la hermana de su padre._

_Lo tranquilizó, mientras su amigo rubio miro al chico._

_Los dejo solos a los dos, para ir y decirle a su mama que de nuevo había pasado, al principio iniciaron con una conversación simple, sobre su color favorito en el cielo, luego empezaron con sus gustos, y hasta terminaron ayudándose en la tarea._

_Los siguientes días el rubio regresaba a casa tarde, alegando que era por actividades de su club._

_El castaño claro se quedó con sita desde el día que amenazaron a sus padres, con demandados si seguían así, prefirieron que lo mejor sería que se fuera, antes de que terminarán ellos en la cárcel._

_Erwin-sonriendo para ir y abrazarlo._

_Vamos a que te ayude con esa tarea tan difícil-muy cómodo con tenerlo cerca._

_La rubia nunca decía nada, le parecía lindo que estuviesen juntos, tal vez hasta tendría cuñado, ya que su primo era como su pequeño hermanito menor __**(en realidad el padre de jean lo maltratada por ser**__**un doncel, y su madre no lo quería por serlo también).**_

_Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que un día se volvieron pareja, había una atracción, los dos sabían lo que era sufrir por sus padres, ser odiados y pensar que ese sentimiento era mutuo, tal vez llegaron a creer que podrían estar juntos, sin importar nada, curar esas heridas, sin darse cuenta que solo se refugiaban en ellos tratando de escapar de su realidad, hasta el punto de darse refugio y entregarse, creyendo que era un amor sincero._

_Un año y medio después, las cosas entre ellos debía ir mejorando, pero, no lo fue, tan solo ambos empezaron a pelear a cada rato, todo el tiempo los celos salían a flote, a veces malentendido y la que los presenciaba era una rubia._

_Hasta para cuando se veían, parecía que hacían algo malo, se arrepentirá de esos encuentros y sin decirse ninguna palabra los dos se iban por su camino, las lágrimas que derramaba el castaño pálido eran muchas, llorando al sentir ese afecto, y el rubio, se lamentaba de hacer algo, no sentía nada y por eso se sentía tan arrepentido._

_Hasta que la rubia hablo con manos por separado, al hacerles ver su error, no solo ella, también la tía del castaño claro hablo con su sobrino, ya no le gustaba verlo de ese modo, y por sorprendente que suene también hizo lo mismo su madre, cuando se sentó ya que su hijo no era el mismo, era muy trasparente con sus emociones._

_Un día se quedaron en ver para que el rubio le digiera que debían terminar esa relación._

_¿Estas de broma?-colocando una mano en su pecho.-Es una broma... ¡Dime que lo es Erwin!._

_Jean es lo mejor-con su tono serio.-Ninguno es feliz. ¡Nos la pasamos discutiendo todo el tiempo y cuando lo hacemos siempre tengo este sentimiento de culpa!. Y estoy cansado de sentirme así..._

_¡Eres un idiota!-para darle un golpe.-¡Porque carajos no me decías nada!. ¡Acaso no nos contábamos todo!. ¡No eres el único que se sentía así!...¡ yo soy el idiota por confiar en ti!._

_El silencio se hizo, ninguno dijo nada, la verdad nada estaba bien._

_Jean-para notar la sangre que salía de labio.-Lo mejor será no volver a vernos._

_No te preocupes-con los ojos lloros.-¡Nunca me volverás a ver!._

_Para darse la vuelta y echar a correr, ni siquiera sabía porque le dijo esas cosas, solo que dolía._

_Mientras se iba yendo el rubio de ahí, con la cabeza baja._

_º_

_º_

_º_

Desde ese día nunca más supo algo de él, lo único que pudo saber fue que se fue con una tía que tenía en el extranjero y fue suficiente, ambos se hicieron daño. De una forma u otra, era mejor que ninguno se viera, o eso se suponía, hasta que sucedieron ciertas cosillas de las cuales es mejor omitir.

Ahora los dos se hallaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

➖Erwin hay algo que debes saber-juntando sus manos.-Cuando me fui, sé que dije cosas horribles, ni yo sé porque te las dijes. No estaba bien, aun cuando mi tía hablo conmigo y Nanaba, se suponía que no debieron a ver terminado así las cosas, no de esa forma.

➖Jean-para verlo con la mirada gacha.

➖Un mes después de haber ido-con la voz entrecortada.-Descubrí que yo estaba... embarazado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

➖Estaba esperando un hijo y es tuyo-sabiendo que no reaccionaria bien.

El rubio se levantó para solo asimilarlo, había sido algo de golpe, ahora entiendo el comportamiento de su amiga, ella se debió enterar y por eso le dijo todo eso.

➖¡Nanaba nunca supo nada, ni lo sabe!-para que no pensará mal de su pésima.-¡Yo no supe cómo decírtelo!... ¡me entro miedo!...¡y termine ocultándolo de todos!.

➖¿Cómo se llama?-para mirarlo desde arriba.

➖Sachi-sacando de su bolsillo una fotografía de el para tendérsela.-Se parece a ti a veces. Tiene tu apellido.

Mirando la foto de su hijo, la verdad tenía razón, tenía un parecido a él, como paso sus dedos por ella y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

➖No te culpo-para guardarla en su bolsillo, y tomar su mano.-Tanto tu como yo fuimos inmaduros. Creíamos algo que no era y nuestro error fue pensar que tendríamos o sentiríamos algo más.

➖Muy inmaduros-para levantarse.- Demasiado. Y al no poder decirte sobre tu hijo, fue egoísta de mi parte. Tengo un amigo, el me ayudo todo este tiempo y él se ha encargado de decirle a nuestro hijo sobre ti.

➖¡Quisiera conocerlo!-mostrándose comprensivo,-Cuando tu creas que sea el momento correcto. No puedo solo presentarme, le causaría una gran conmoción y no se lo tomaría bien.

Hasta ahora han sido solo tu tía, tu amigo y tú las personas cercanas a él, con las que convivir y si lega un extraño, sé que eso pasa.

Era comprensible y el castaño claro estaba contento de que no pasara nada malo, ahora solo faltaba una única cosa y era decirle a su pequeño sobre su padre.

_**En la casa Jaeger.**_

Una castaña miraba el reloj, esperando a que su marido volviese, la única persona que salía y entraba era la azabache, alguien con la que no había hablado en mucho tiempo, no desde ese día, aún estaba algo molesta, y con ella al no decirle o confiarle algo tan valioso.

Ese era el problema, la falta de confianza, acaso ella no era de fiar.

Ni su propio hijo le pudo decir que era gay, menos que salía con alguien desde hace años.

Aunque en el fondo culpara a ese chico, nada podría remediar lo sucedido ese día.

Tocaron el timbre, para ir y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos azabache, idéntica al chico de la otra vez.

➖Tú debes de ser Karla, la madre de Eren-con su tono serio.-Soy Kushel Ackerman, la hermana de tu esposo y madre de Levi Ackerman.

La castaña se le quedo viendo, era la primera vez que veía a su cuñada, la primera vez que la conocía y era la madre de ese chico, el mismo que salía con su hijo, y ella conoció a su hijo de algún modo.

➖Podemos hablar-notando que al igual que el castaño sus ojos eran expresivos.

La dejo pasar, para ir a la sala y sentándose,

➖Seré clara contigo-yendo al grano.-Siempre he querido a Eren, y ya que era amigo de mi pequeño, cuando eran unos niños. En ese tiempo su hermano mayor, lo dejaba a mi cuidado cuando él debía irse a la escuela y tu trabajabas.

Eren me conto que no pasaban un buen momento, por eso era imposible reunirnos.

➖¡Eren hizo eso-¡confundida y algo sorprendida.

➖Me conto de su separación y que su papa le hizo algo malo a su madre. Algo que nunca podría perdonárselo-usando su tono.-Siempre fue un niño directo, cuidando a mi hijo y su sobrina Isa, también era un encanto, como la mejor amiga de mi hijo.

➖Isabel-no sabía eso de su sobrino,

➖Cuando mi hijo se fue a vivir con su padre, Eren paso días viniendo para poder conversar-recordando a ese niño.- Me pedía consejos, más cuando se fueron a vivir mi hermano y su hija con ustedes. No sabe que difícil era para su hijo, tener que venir y darme cuenta que se niño estaba molesto, cansado y estresado, hablando de lo molesto que era su hermanastra, que no la aguantaba.

Cada día empeoró, hasta que supe que se trataba de mi sobrina, una chica consentida y mimada. ¡Que creyó o sigue creyendo que usted es su madre!. ¡Viendo como obstáculo a Eren, que es su hijo y haciendo todo lo posible porque usted deje de quererlo, poniéndolo, encontrar en todo momento!.

➖¡No puedo creerle!-algo molesta ahora por la manera en la que hablo.

➖No espero que lo haga-sabiendo que no sería posible.-¿Sabía usted que su hijo una vez llamo a la madre de su hermano, para que se lo llevara con ella?.

Ella abrió los ojos.

➖¡Hasta qué punto él ha sido capaz de no aguantar vivir con mi sobrina y sabiendo que su madre nunca lo defenderá!-para levantarse y darle una mirada fría.-¡Usted puede culpar a mi hijo de ser amado por el suyo!. ¡Ambos se aman, siempre será así y aunque ustedes se opongan no los van a separar!.

Su padre perderá a su único hijo si no acepta que ama al mío. ¡Usted no haga lo mismo!.

➖¿Quién me dice que su hijo no lastimada al mío?-parándose también.-¡Sabe prefería verlo amando a otra persona!. No conozco a su hijo y la verdad con lo que sucedió...

➖Habla de cuando insultaron a mi hijo-para verla más fría y dándole una mirada de muerte.-Lo sé todo. Mi hermano, mi hijo y Eren me lo contaron todo. Solo le advierto que será mejor piense usted que Eren un día de estos puede odiarla. El la adora, es su madre, pero, si sigue de esa manera, defiendo a alguien que no es su hija a costa de su propio hijo. Terminará perdiéndolo y se arrepentirá.

Para darse la vuelta no sin antes decir una última cosa.

➖De gracias a dios que mi padre no sabe nada aun-con un tono muy hostil.-Si él se llega a entera que ustedes lastiman a su querido y amado nieto, nada bueno sucederá. Es una advertencia, que es mejor que se lo diga a mi sobrina.

Para salir de esa casa y dejando a una castaña sola.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya en el siguiente pondremos a Mikasa y a Jean hablando de lo que harán, mientras Anna Beth regresa a casa y pelea con su madre.**_

_**Un pequeño spoiler.**_

_**Besitos 33333**_


	39. Capitulo XXXVIII

Es muy crédulo de parte de uno creer en las personas tan fácilmente, o eso pensaba un chico de cabellos rubios enmarañado, con una notable barba que tenía ahora, usando sus lentes y leyendo un libro mientras a su lado sentada en el asiento del taxi que habían tomado una hermosa mujer, ya con unas notables canas que le daban un toque mayor, pero, de alguien que aún era guapa a pesar de su edad.

➖Eren me envío la dirección de donde está viviendo ahora-haciéndole mención a ella.

➖Habla con el hijo-mirando por la ventana.

➖Estas segura-deteniéndose al pasar página.

➖Él te contara todo, eres su hermano-con un tono serio.-Una vez que lo haga, de seguro el vendrá a mí.

Era sabido que la madre de él, se había vuelto una mujer demasiado fría y hostil, su amabilidad solo era vista por dos personas, una por su hijo y por el castaño; ahora era el momento de que se vengar de la persona que alguna vez amo y de la castaña que solía ser su amiga.

La vida y los golpes que ha recibido la han hecho ser una mujer dura, antes era alguien buena e ingenua, eso acabo una vez descubrió la decepción, el engaño, y la traición de las personas que más quería, y lo único que le quedo fue su hijo, hasta que llego ese pequeño de cabellos castaños a su vida, igual a sus padres, pero, con una mirada y un carácter que ella misma se encargó de moldear.

Era su segundo hijo.

Y nadie lo menospreciaba o lo hacía ser un títere de la familia.

El conductor no prestaba atención, para ser sus pasajeros no tenían la pinta de alguien de baja clase o clase trabajadora, parecían gente de dinero, a pesar de la manera en que se comportaban y hablaban te hacia dudar un poco.

El libro que tenía en sus manos leyendo, era para pasar el rato, la verdad, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en una cosa.

¿Qué había pasado con su hermano?.

No le importaba lo que le sucediese a su padre, tampoco a su esposa o hijastra, hasta ahora le daba igual ya lo qué pensará la castaña; lo único importante era su hermano, su adorado hermano menor.

Por eso habían vuelto sin dar aviso alguno de su presencia, ya llamaría a su hermano o simplemente le daría una visita por sorpresa.

Lo importante ahora era llegar al lugar donde se quedarían.

_**En la mansión.**_

Una rubia iba llegando a casa, no con muchas ganas, había estado muchos días fuera de casa, de seguro no estarían contentos, pero, debía hacerlo, ahora que tenía todo claro, y ya sabía lo que haría, su celular, lo tuvo apagado todo el tiempo hasta que lo prendió, dándose cuenta de todas las llamadas perdidas tanto de su madre, su padrastro y de cierta azabache, como mensajes dejados.

Entrando la sirviente la vio, pero, ella la hizo callar para dirigirse arriba y encerrados en su cuarto.

Fue a su armario y viendo toda la ropa que tenía, la empezó a sacar de poco a poco, debía deshacerse de todo lo que la hacía ser falsa, al darse cuenta que esa no era ella, ni nunca lo seria; era una farsa que su madre había creado para ella.

La cicatriz que tenía en su abdomen, nunca se iría de ahí.

Ni esos recuerdos, ni el recuerdo de su padre.

De poco a poco empezó a tirar todo lo que no la hacía ser ella; su compañero tenía razón, él tenía razón, aunque odie admitirlo.

Un hombre iba llegando a la mansión junto con su esposa, que seguía alegando lo mismo desde días atrás y la verdad tenía razón.

➖¡Ese chico tuvo la culpa de todo!-para mirarlo seriamente.-¡Grisha será mejor que te encargue de alejarlo de tu hijo!. ¡Hasta ahora he podido evitar que alguien se entere de ese tema!.

➖Lo hare-para suspirar, dándole la razón.

Ella subió primero, mientras él iba a su estudio, la sirviente callo ya que no era el momento y era mejor así todo.

Ella salía de su cuarto, con una bolsa en mano que le dio a una de ellas para que se decidiera de lo que no quería o lo vendría, siendo vista por su madre que se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos y con una mirada seria, para tomarla del brazo, llevándosela a su cuarto.

➖¡¿Dónde estabas?!-sin darle tiempo a responder.-¡Mas te vale que no vuelvas a irte de esa manera!. Ahora podremos tener una oportunidad que te conviene mucho. Si aún estas dispuesta a casarte con Eren.

Soltándola, para agarrar la revista que le enseño esa mañana a su esposo y en la página que encontró se la dio a ella, era donde salía el azabache modelando un bonito conjunto.

➖Tenemos eso a nuestra ventaja-demasiado optimista.-Ya que ese chico es un modelo, no puede permitirse el lujo Grisha de permitir que salga con su hijo. A nosotras nos conviene mucho, y más a ti.

La rubia observo y la verdad noto que para ser una fotografía, ese chico tenía un buen porte para lucir ese conjunto, sin avergonzarse, planteándose la idea de que posiblemente esa sea una de las cualidades que atraparon al castaño.

➖¿Tengo alguna oportunidad?-era más una afirmación para ella.

➖Hija mira-solo mirándose en el espejo.-Ese chico no se compara contigo. Pronto se dura cuanta de cuál es su lugar. Ellos dos son de mundo distintos, muy distinto del cual nosotros vivimos.

Esa mirada la conocía ella bien, para cerrar la revista y dejarla en la cama de nuevo.

➖Espero madre que no te arrepientas de nada-para abrir la puerta.-¡Porque yo no pienso casarme con Eren!.

Para irse, y una mujer volteándose incrédula de las palabras de su hija.

º

º

º

Un castaño llego a casa, su tía lo miro y como su pequeño estaba viendo la televisión en la sala y cenando algo rico. Se acercó para abrazarlo por sorpresa y recibir un "mami", como un beso en su mejilla.

Fue con su tía a la cocina donde ella le ofreció un café que acepto con gusto, parar sentarse en la silla que estaba disponible.

➖¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto al servir el agua.

➖No fue tan malo-mirando su celular.-Erwin se comportó muy compresivo. La verdad ha cambiado tanto.

➖Para mal o para bien-yendo a sacar el café y el azúcar de la alacena.

➖Tranquila tía-negando que fuese malo.-Ha madura mucho. ¡Ya no es ese chico que conocí!. ¡Tampoco yo lo soy!. Quiere conocer a su hijo, cuando yo este seguro que sea correcto que lo conozca.

Su tía se acercó con la taza, para dejárselo encima de la mesa.

➖Me parece lo más sensato de su parte-sentándose ella también.-Su hijo esta primero, como su bienestar. ¡Sachi no está para recibir noticias de esa magnitud, menos de la nada!.

➖Lo sé, y eso lo entendemos mejor que nadie-para soplar un poco antes de beberlo.

➖Mientras no se te ocurra volver con ese chico-siendo honesta con lo que pensaban.-Ahora que han madurado, estar con su hijo es importante. No por eso tienen que casarse o pensar que eso sería lo mejor para su pequeño.

➖Ni él ni yo comentaremos ese error de nuevo-bajando la tasa para colocarla en la mesa..-Sachi vivirá conmigo, hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para poder viajar y estar con él por unos días. El volverá, pero, no perderá comunicación con su hijo. Debe terminar la universidad y ahora que está empezando tomar su puesto en la empresa de su familia.

➖Debe terminar con sus estudios y ganarse una vida estable-siendo objetiva.-Con un hijo, es lógico que un padre piense en el bienestar de su hijo.

➖Debe hablar con sus padres primero, explicarles la situación-suspiro.-Aun cuando lo registre con su apellido, debe Sachi conocer a sus abuelos.

➖Jean-para sonreírle y darle apoyo.-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional. Pase lo que pase, saldrás adelante como hasta ahora lo has hecho.

Era lo bueno, para sentir un abrazo en sus piernas y ver que era su hijo sonriéndole, para solo cargarlo y sentirlo en sus piernas.

Ahora lo difícil era saber su hijo aceptara a su padre o lo comprenderá, tenía miedo de su reacción.

_**En casa de los Arlet.**_

Un nieto estaba terminando de preparar la cena, mientras su abuelo se encontraba sentado contando el dinero y separando lo que guardarán como de paso era una administración que les servía. Llegado el rubio, saludando al anciano que lo recibió con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver a su amigo ocupado.

➖¡Hasta cuando le dirás a tu abuelo que eres un chico!-burlándose la verle vestido como chica.

➖¡Hasta que se muera!-volteando a verlo ofendido.

Se acercó para ayudarlo.

➖¿Cómo te fue con Hanji?-sabiendo que había ido a verla,

➖Me fue bien-recordando que debía marcarle.

➖No me suena convincente-notando que había usado de nuevo ese tono.

Para que se esforzaba en intentar ocultarlo.

➖Vi a Jean-muy tranquilo.-Hanji planeó esta reunión. No la culpo por hacerlo.

➖No entiendo-confundido.

➖Cuando termine con Jean y él se vino para acá-explicando algo difícil de creer.-Él estaba embarazado.

➖¡E-Embarazado!-alzo la voz un poco por la sorpresa.

➖Shh-sabiendo que el abuelo estaba al pendiente de sus conversaciones.

➖Perdón-apenado y bajando la mirada.

Era muy tierno y adorable, no lo negaba él.

➖Tengo un hijo-sacándola foto para enseñársela.-Su nombre es Sachi. Aún estamos por ver el día que lo conozca.

➖Es muy lindo-no lo negaba.-¿Qué piensas tú?.

➖Me tomo por sorpresa la noticia-suspirando.-¡Tengo un hijo!. ¡Él no me lo dijo ya que estaba asustado de mi reacción!. ¡No lo culpo, entiendo sus razones!.

➖Hanji se enteró de alguna manera-uniendo los cabos.-Por eso te cito.

➖Hay cosas que debo aclarar con ella-aun sin saber cómo es que conocía al castaño claro.

El rubio recordaba bien, que esa tarde el azabache se había pasado para hablar con él y pedirle ayuda, y que trabajara con alguien. Acepto por su amigo, y porque la verdad estaba cansado de que su amigo lo metiesen en problemas sin hacer nada malo.

El abuelo no era tonto, su nieto y ese chico estaban metiéndose en un lio, aun cuando fuese por una acuda noble, él sabía que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

_**Volviendo a la mansión Ackerman.**_

Un hombre mayor de edad, tomaba él te y viendo su jardín que se alzaba a su vista; un hermoso jardín que el mismo mando a plantar unas hermosas rosas para su esposa ya fallecida. Entrando un hombre que era unos e sus trabajadores, para darle autorización e acercarse a él, y haciendo caso.

➖Averigüe que su nieto está de vuelta con su madre, juntos con dos de sus amigas-usando un tono muy serio.-Los motivos fueron por un chico de nombre Eren Jaeger.

➖Jaeger-recordando ese apellido.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besitos 333333**_


	40. Capitulo XXXIX

El abuelo solo tomo asiento para mirar al hombre y proseguir a que le siguiera contando.

➖El joven Levi anda saliendo con ese chico desde hace un tiempo atrás-muy serio.-El chico de nombre Eren es hijo de Grisha Jaeger y Karla_. La mujer y el hijo de su segundo matrimonio.

Su hermano mayor es Zeke Jaeger Fritz, su primer hijo de su primer matrimonio con Dina Fritz.

Actualmente Grisha Jaeger está casado con esta mujer Ruby_ y su hija Anna Beth viven actualmente en la casa donde se supone deberían vivir sus hijos.

Karla_ está casada con su hijo, señor, y su nieta Mikasa es la hermanastra de este chico, pero, por lo que supe no tienen buena relación desde niños. Hasta hay que decir que muchas veces los vecinos escuchaban discusiones y el chico acaba yéndose de la casa y se iba a quedar en casa de su hija Kushel.

➖Kushel-dándose una idea clara de la situación de su adorado nieto.-¿Que sabemos de estas mujeres?. ¿Y que hay de mi nieta Mikasa?.

➖Según la información que tengo la Señora Ruby estuvo casada con un hombre que perdió todo y quedaron en la ruina, yendo a prisión por machos cargos entre ellos maltrato e intento de asesinato contra su hija-aclarando su garganta.-Su nieta Mikasa hasta ahora lleva una buena relación con su madrastra y una mala con su hermanastro. Algunos compañeros que interrogue dicen que normalmente la trata mal, hasta la humilla y entero otras cosa, en cambio los vecinos no la tachan de buena chica si no lo contrario.

Las discusiones que tienen a veces son causadas por su hostigamiento y eso causa que el castaño pase más tiempo en casa ahora de su tía o que viva ahora con su prima.

➖¡Y qué hay de mi nieto!-eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado.

➖El joven ha estado saliendo mucho con él, hasta conoció a sus amigos y fue presentado como su pareja-no le veía nada de malo.-En mi opinión se note que de verdad lo quiere y no está jugando con el joven.

Pensó un poco en la situación, si nieta no era santa de su devoción, siempre tuvo un comportamiento muy infantil, como muy consentida y berrinchuda, diferencia de su nieto. Eran lo contrario, no dudaba que si ella tenía ese comportamiento aun el chico este posiblemente lo sacara de quicio y si es alguien que no tolera ese tipo de comportamiento lo entendía.

Pidió la descripción detallada del chico, ya que su nieto le hablaba a veces de su pareja, y quería saber si era como se lo describía.

Paso el rato, entre tanto escuchar y debatir en su mente, solo le quedaba una única cosa por hacer, dejaría que su nieto se hiciera cargo por ahora, pero, lo tendría vigilado, ya que si no había ido con él para contarle la situación, era por una buena razón.

En cambio de que sucediera algo, el intervendrá, por ahora dejaría todo a su nieto.

➖Solo manteles vigilados-con su tono grueso y frio.-En caso de que suceda algo más, avísame.

➖Si señor-para salir de ahí.

_**En otro lado.**_

Una mujer solo veía la ventana, viendo la vista de la ciudad desde donde se hospedaba, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí, desde que se fue para olvidar todo, aun si fue difícil, no podía hacerlo, no era fácil para ella, y si había vuelto era por su pequeño.

Ese niño de cabellos castaños debía de ser ya todo un joven mayor.

Mantenía comunicación con el solo por cartas, sonaba anticuado pero era su única vía posible para que no descubrirse cierta castaña que no quería que tuvieran acercamiento, si no fuese por su hijo, nunca hubiese conocido a ese niño que la tenía cautivada, parecía su hijo más que de esa mujer.

Su hijo había salido hace un rato, ella esperaría ahí y galería si salía caminar aunque fuese un poco, y tenía una curiosidad enorme, su pequeño le hablaba siempre de alguien especial y su manera de describirle le haga pensar una única cosa.

Tenía ganas de conocer a la persona que lo cautivo.

Sonó su celular y solo contesto.

Estuvo unos minutos al habla y colgó muy tranquila, ya había cerrado un negocio importante y podría estar al pendiente a lo que había venido con su hijo.

º

º

º

El azabache miraba a su novio dormir, esa noche se quedó a dormir en casa de la pelirroja y le gustaba mucho ser abrazado por su novio, se volvió a acurrucar y la verdad no quería separarse de él, por eso hizo su agarre más fuerte.

➖Levi-ya despierto desde que volvió a sentir más fuerte el agarre de su novio.-Debo irme a la universidad.

➖No-para solo subirse como un koala y aprenderse más a él.

Abrió sus ojos para verlo encima suyo.

Acarició su espalda para intentar darse la vuelta, pero, no lo logro, algo que debía admitir es que tenía muchas fuerzas, y eso que tenía una complexión muy delgada y era muy delicado, aunque era cierto las apariencias engañaban.

Entro una pelirroja, para verlos en esa posición y aclarando momentos atrás su garganta.

➖¡Eren se te hará tarde!-con su hermosa voz chillón.

El azabache solo abrió sus ojitos para mirarla y ella sentir unos escalofríos, esa mirada la conocía y no era exactamente una buena mirada, era una de muerte.

Salió corriendo y azotó la puerta, mientras un castaño sentía como su novio se movió un poco y pudo haberse movido pero no lo hizo al sentir de nuevo esa fuerza ejerciendo para no soltarlo. Lo único que logro hacer fue agarrar su celular y mandar un mensaje de que faltaría al no sentirse bien, claro que en realidad era porque dudaba salir de ahí por ahora.

Afuera solo la pelirroja iba a la cocina a desayunar, de seguro cuando su amigo se le quitará esa actitud o despertara de buenas, esperando que su primo hiciera algo, o su segunda opción sería la de irse de ahí y verlo hasta el día de mañana, para sobrevivir un día más.

_**Tres horas después.**_

Ella se había ido y saliendo de la habitación un castaño cargaba estilo princesa al azabache que simplemente se dejaba consentir por su lindo novio, y como no tenía gana de levantarse era cargado de esa manera, se sentía especial. Nadie como su novio para consentirlo de la manera en que lo hacía, siempre desde que se conocieron lo hacía, no importaba el momento, lo hacia y sin rechistar, ni siquiera se quejaba, ya ni siquiera a su prima le hacía eso.

➖Eren-al bajarlo con cuidado y sentándose bien la silla.-Tengo hambre.

➖Ahorita te preparo algo-notando que ya era tarde.

➖Isa ya se fue-viendo el reloj y muy feliz de que se haya ido.-No estás enojado por no haberte dejado ir.

➖Si estuviese enojado-se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ya te habrías dado cuenta.

➖¡Un beso en la mejilla!-haciendo un puchero.

➖Está bien-para acercarse y darle un beso de piquito.

Ahí aprovecho para no soltarlo, y el castaño resignado a que de verdad no estaba nada bien su novio, no desde que lo insultaron y lo mejor sería no hacerlo enojar, era una persona muy sensible y con un carácter de los mil demonios.

Sonó el celular del azabache, mismo que estaba en la habitación del castaño, y que parte de todo había puesto en vibrador para que no lo molestaran en esos momentos.

_**En la casa Ackerman.**_

Una madre llamaba a su hijo que en ningún momento le tomaba la llamada, y no podía contactarse con el castaño, para saber si estaba con el, o tal vez con la pelirroja, ni siquiera la chica de cabellos naranjas o la chica de lentes sabían dónde estaba y a ellas tampoco les contestaba o les mando algún mensaje.

➖Ese niño-manteniendo la calma.

Tocaron el timbre y fue abrir encontrándose con un hombre que no conocía, pero tenía cierto parecido a cierto castaño.

➖Se le ofrece algo-muy seria.

➖Soy el padre de Eren-muy serio.-Usted debe ser la madre de ese chico...

➖Ya-para cerrar la puerta y fuera lo miro.-Si vino a pedirme que mi hijo se aleje de Eren. Siento mucho tener que decirle que eso no pasara.

➖Parece que acepta muy fácilmente que su hijo sea...

➖¡Que sea gay, y que su hijo lo sea!-con su sonrisa que daba miedo.-¡Lo acepto y a mi padre, el abuelo de mi hijo y de Mikasa, no le importa mucho!. Tiene el valor suficiente para venir sabiendo que con un Ackerman no se puede.

Y siento tener que pedirle que se vaya de mi casa.

_**Aquí está el capítulo atrasado.**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado antes.**_

_**Besitos333333**_


	41. Capitulo XL

Sentados en el sillón, acurrucados y leyendo cada uno por separado, pero, abrazados de la manera más tierna posible, tanto castaño como un azabache no les importaba nada más que estar juntos, si era posible de no separarse ellos ya habrían hecho eso. Cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades y por eso mismo debían poner un frene, poner un alto para poder realizar sus cosas, hacer sus trabajos, si querían estar juntos debían antes hacer algunos sacrificios.

Afrontar ciertas circunstancias de la vida impuestas para fortalecer cada día más su relación. No importa si el mundo esta en su contra, ellos buscarían la manera de estar juntos sin importar el tiempo.

Un azabache sabia mejor que nadie que las personas siempre verían mal una relación entre dos hombre o entre dos mujeres, esa sociedad que les gustaba discriminar y hacer una gran diferencia entre clases y posiciones, esa discriminación que existía. El miedo afrontar el cambio, el de ver una relación ya sea una persona rica o pobre, alguien de color y de paso del mismo sexo; lo que debería ser normal, lo que debería ser la felicidad de uno, escoger lo que uno quiere, era mal visto y a veces la gente no se daba cuenta del daño provocado.

Ese tipo de gente se cerraba a unas creencias absurdas y tontas, perdían muchas cosas y no en lo material, perdía algo más valioso.

Algo que nunca podría ser recuperado.

Y si ciertas personas no cedan a su relación con la pena más grande y con el dolor que podría causar, no se separara de su novio, no lo alejaría de la única persona que hasta ahora lograba hacer latir su corazón de esa manera, hacerlo sentir vergüenza y a la vez sentir ese sentimiento de amor, de celos, de tristeza y a la vez hacerlo una persona sumamente posesiva.

➖Eren-volteando a verlo y este mismo dejando de alfo su lectura para verlo.-Voy a tener que volver pronto y no quiero hacerlo. ¡No me quiero separar de ti, no ahora que nos volvimos a ver!.

Dejo a un lado el libro para alzar su mentir y que este lo mirara a los ojos y dándole un beso tierno en sus labios, causando que el contrario cerrará sus ojos por inercia y mirando de nuevo esos hermosos ojos de color verdes-dorados cine se brilló que lo cautivan a cada momento haciéndolo sonrojar.

➖Te amo-recordándoselo a cada momento que podía.-Siempre te voy amar. Nunca amare a nadie más que no sea a ti. Si tenemos que separarnos, será algo que podremos aguantar y soportar.

Ya aguantamos este tiempo y podremos hacerlo, y cuando nos veamos de nuevo nunca nos esperaremos más.

➖Pero...

Calladito con un beso que el mismo correspondió de la misma manera, pasando sus mansos por su cabellos y este atrayéndolo más, bajando sus manos a su cintura para aprisionarlo y evitar que se alejará, convirtiendo ese beso en uno más apasionada y entrelazando sus lenguas, en busca de más contacto.

El aire faltaba, la temperatura aumentaba, ambos amantes no querían separarse y al hacerlo, un milito de baba era dejado con un azabache sonrosado de sus mejillas.

➖De verdad quería esperar hasta ese día-para dejar de verlo y pensar que se vería muy lindo y hermosos cuando lo tuviese debajo de él, alejando esos pensamientos se levanto para ir por una cosa.

Se quedo mas que confundido y viendo en la dirección que se fue, si no fuese por su condición y por las reglas de la familia, le pediría ahí mismo que lo tomara y lo hiciese suyo, que no importaba nada y le importan poco si terminan cuando hiciera una jugada mal vista para muchos, si tenia un hijo de su amado que importaba, con eso podría tenerlo para el mismo.

Volvió y con una cajita en la mano, dejando al azabache sorprendido y pensaba que tal vez significaba lo que estaba pensando.

➖Levi Ackerman-abriendo la cajita y mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso.-¿Te casarías conmigo?. ¿El día que nos volvamos a ver, te convertirás en mi esposo?.

Unas lágrimas se asomaban y en unos segundos lo inevitable sucedió.

Dolía un poco tener que soportar ver a su novio llorar, abrazarse a él y con su carita triste, como podía detener esas lágrimas, no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad misma y a la vez llenas de alegría, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

➖Si... ¡si me quiero casar contigo!-tan contento estaba que no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.-¡Me quiero convertir en tu esposo y en la madre de tus hijos!.

La felicidad se podía notar, uniéndose en un beso.

Aferrándose el azabache y con esas lagrimas que escudriña de sus ojos, más un castaño que al separarse limpiaba cada una de esas lágrimas derramadas y colocando el anillo, le hacía feliz saber que si querido novio acepto casarse con él, a pesar de lo que ahora se tendría ellos mismos que enfrentar.

Se aseguraría de tener una buena posición para darle todo a su pequeño y aunque el trabajara, no le vendría mal ser consentido.

**_Horas más tarde._**

Un hombre de cabellos rubios enmarañados de lentes, con un aire familiar al padre del castaño y con un parecido con su hermano, se presentó al departamento de una pelirroja, sabiendo que su hermano ahora vivía con ella; primero fue con la madre de la chica que le dijo dónde encontrarlo.

Toco el timbre, y abriendo la puerta un chico de cabellos azabache que parecía haber estado llorando al notarse los ojos hinchados, reconociéndolo el rubio y este también algo sorprendido, la última que se vieron fue cuando era un niño y este se fue a la universidad.

➖¿Quién es Levi!-se acercó el castaño encontrándose con su hermano.-Z-Zeke.

Era una gran sorpresa.

Para evitar llamar la atención, entro el rubio y sentado en el sillón, mientras veía a esos dos y de paso se fija a en ese anillo en su dedo, entendiendo un poco mejor la situación y dándose cuenta que sería imposible que alguien los separara.

Le daba gusto saber que a pesar de la situación, su hermano tenía carácter y sería capaz de afrontar todo.

➖Escúchenme los dos-aclarando su garganta.-Mi padre me llamo por una razón. Fue algo tonto por lo que me llamo y la verdad no vengo con intenciones de dar el sermón y hacer cambiar de opinión acerca de tus gustos o con quien debes estar.

Mucho menos separarlos, sabiendo que será imposible hacerlo.

➖Estás diciendo, ¡que aceptas que Levi y yo tengamos una relación!-algo sorprendido si mal no recordaba no se llevaba bien ni su helenos ni su novio.

➖Siempre supe que había algo más que una simple amistad entre ustedes dos-solo se hacía menso pero ya lo sabía.-Levi y tu son dos personas que nadie conocerlos como son realidad o de lo que son capaces. Si tengo que elegir con quien debe estar mi hermano, prefiero mil veces que sea con Levi, que te conoce mejor que nadie y evitamos todo un circo que de nada servirá.

➖Comprendo-el azabache solo bajo la cabeza.-Te sigo odiando.

➖Es bueno saberlo-no cambiaba nada su relación.-Mi madre vino. Le gustaría que fueras a verlo y de seguro querrá conocer a Levi.

➖Dina-abrió sus ojos y sintió la mano de su novio.-Ella sabe que mi padre...

➖Si te refieres a este problema, lo sabe Eren-muy tranquilo y notando que no era nada bueno hacer enojar a su madre.-Por eso quiere conocer a Levi. Si nuestro padre hace algo para manipularse y más ahora que el abuelo murió y te dejo como heredero.

Ella más que nadie te quiere como si fueses su hijo, su otro hijo.

El azabache comprendía mejor que nadie a lo que se estaba refiriendo, también el castaño, y él tenía muchas dudas.

Dos personas iban llegando a una casa, estaba nervioso uno de ellos y su amigo antes de que llegaran a la puerta, lo detuvo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que siempre lo hacía calmarse y relajarse en esos momentos difíciles.

➖¡Erwin todo saldrá bien!-con su tono dulce y característico.-Jean de aviso y te dijo que tu hijo quería conocerte. Estaré cerca, y tú debes conocerlo, solo tú puedes ganarte el cariño de tu propio hijo.

➖Armin-porque siempre sabe lo que debía hacer el por su cuenta.

➖Vamos-separándose para sonreírle.

Sin más dentro de la casa, un niño esperaba sentado en el sofá, mientras su madre lo veía y su amigo de pecas colocaba su mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que estaba bien, su tía había salidos, por eso estaba nervioso, temía por su reacción, no solo del padre si no de su hijo al conocerse.

El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta, el pequeño alzo el rostro en dirección y entrando dos personas.

El castaño claro observo al rubio menor para este solo empujar al otro rubio y el de pecas darse cuenta de los nervios que tenía.

El niño se levantó y al ver al hombre rubio, el mismo que el amigo de su mami le enseño por foto se le quedo viendo para llenarse lagrimas sus ojitos.

➖¡Papa!-para abrazarlo de sus personas y este sorprendido.

El niño por fin conocía a su padre, mientras un rubio y un chico de pecas se llevaban al castaño claro a la cocina para dejarlos.

➖Viste-con su sonrisa.-Todo fue bien.

➖Peor...

➖Ahora entiendo mucho-el rubio solo agarro sus cachetes.-Tanto tu como Erwin deberían dejar de ser tan miedosos.

El chico miro al rubio que parecía ser más serio de lo que aparentaba.

➖Su hijo los quiere a los dos-para soltarlo.- Entenderá mejor que nadie que no pueden estar juntos como una pareja, pero, si para cuando él los necesite. Tu hijo necesita a su padre y a su madre, los debe ver fuertes y no derrotados, no por ahora.

➖Él tiene razón Jean-era entendible ese punto.

Para ver el mejor que nadie como el rubio mayor abrazaba al pequeño y este lo llamaba papa muchas veces.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	42. Capitulo XLI

Ambos conocieron a la madre del hermano del castaño.

Ella quedo fascinada con el azabache, hasta lo abrazo y le pidió que cuidara de su hijo, y que lo siguiera amando.

Todo había salidos bien, o se suponía que debería ser así.

En cambio, un castaño claro debía seguir el plan y se juntó por los próximos días con la azabache, que ella en su totalidad le pidió ayuda, ya que tenía un problema, pintándole que el azabache era esto y aquello y más al ver a la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el toro día que caminaba por el centro comercial y se encontró con que el azabache caminaba con otras chicas y ahí se encontraba a su amada.

Hasta lo abrazo y se notaba que se divertían.

Le dio celos, muchos celos.

Y como el rubio alto, su amigo llego para saludarlos, y el azabache se fue con el, hablando muy animadamente, pensó que seguirlos era lo mejor, hasta tomo una foto de cuando él lo abrazo para que supiera que nada iba a sepáralo de su novio y ella lo malentendido todo.

Se la enseño al chico y este mismo no le pudo creer algo así.

Hasta tuvo qué preguntarle al chico rubio, y este burlo.

➖¡Son solo amigos!-con su tono burlón.-Levi rechazo a Erwin hace tiempo atrás. ¡Levi ama a Eren y se lo hizo saber a muchos!.

Esas palabras lo ayudaron bastante, no es porque sintiera algo por el padre de su hijo, lo contrario.

Quería estar seguro de que no estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, y bueno era una duda que le aclararon, hasta el mismo padre de su hijo le dijo que eran amigos y que si lo abrazo fue porque tenía dudas acerca de qué pasaría si lo separarán de su novio y fue lo único que pudo hacer por él.

Ahora el castaño claro tenía una clara idea de que ese azabache era una personas muy sensible y al día siguiente lo vio con el castaño muy apegado a él, muy enamorado como con un anillo en su mano y con esos besos que se daban, era más notorio que se amaban.

Y ahora iba yendo de nuevo a verla a la chica que estaba con su celular y parecía molesta, más al escuchar una parte de conversación.

➖Cómo es que te retractas de seguir ayudando... ¡Anna Beth ni se te ocurra!... ¡por dios!, ¡no puedes simplemente decirme que ya no quieres seguir con este plan!-del otro lado de la línea un hacia segura de su decisión.-¡¿En serio, renunciaras a Eren solo porque es gay?!... espera... ¡maldición!.

Estaba muy molesta, y el chico había escuchado claramente como esa chica ya no iba a seguir y enciendo un mensaje rápido sin que notara su presencia o sería malo.

**_Jean:_**

Esa chica Anna Beth ya no.

será ningún problema.

Visto a las 1:05 pm.✔✔

**_Levi_**:

No entiendo O.O

**_Jean:_**

Esa chica ya no quiere.

ayudar a Mikasa.

No se qué habrá pasado,

y parece que dejara en

paz a Jaeger.

**_Levi:_**

Sigue adelante con el plan.

No podemos perder esta única

ventaja que tenemos sobre ella.

_**Jean:**_  
Ok.

Por cierto, posiblemente en

unos días, circule una foto

de Erwin y tu abrazados.

**_Levi:_**

Foto ?_?

**_Jean:_**

El otro día que fuiste al centro

comercial con las chicas,

cuando Erwin te abrazo para

calmarte un poco sobre tus

dudas.

**_Levi:_**

Fue un abrazo.

**_Jean:_**

Mikasa tomo esa foto.

Ella cree que con eso te alejará

de Eren, si la enseña a su madre

y a su padre.

**_Levi:_**

Tendré que aclararlo con Eren.

No quiero que esa niña, me cause

malentendidos con mi pareja.

**_Jean:_**

Suerte ^0^✔✔

Para dejar su teléfono y volver, para simular que apenas había llegado y ella al verlo, solo se calmó un poco.

➖Me alegra que hayas venido-sonriendo fingidamente.-¡Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir algo en contra de ese tal Levi!.

➖No crees que eso causaría problemas-ni de chiste lo haría.

➖Es para salvarlo-muy segura de lo que haría.-Mi familia y su reputación dependen de un hilo. Ya sabes cómo es el padre de Eren y si ayudo a que ese chico se aleje, entonces mi relación con el mejorara.

Un azabache algo cohibido, mientras su representante lo miraba seriamente.

➖Entiendo Levi tus argumentos y tus motivos de venir-muy serio y con un tono serio.-¡Escúchame bien, tienes un plazo para acabar esto y debe ser antes de que termine el mes!.

➖Comprendo-no podría salvarse de regresar.

➖Regresaremos y tendrás que trabajar muy duro-para levantarse.-Te dejaré en casa de tu madre.

Se levantó y salieron del café donde hablaron, la verdad si daba miedo su representante y lo entendía, este regaño era necesario, más si se fue como si nada sabiendo que tenían una agenda muy apretada y no se pudo evitar.

En el auto, en la parte de atrás, le llego un mensaje del castaño claro y al ver la foto que le tomo esa loca.

Casi se le entraron ganas de ir y matarla con sus propias manos.

Por dios, era su amigo ese cejas y solo era un abrazo, ni siquiera fue nade grave, pero, lo olvidaba la gente pensaba lo peor de uno.

Por eso llamo al número de pareja, que le contesto inmediatamente.

➖¡Que alegría escuchar tu voz!-escuchándose voces al fondo.-Acabo de salir de clases. Me necesitas para algo.

➖Eren no te llamo solo para saber si mi guapo novio salió de su clases-mentira, ya se sabía de memoria las horas y el momento para poder llamarlo.-Es por otra cosa.

➖¿Sucedió algo?-en su tono de voz preocupación se mostró.

➖Posiblemente no sea nada malo, si sabes perfectamente la situación-para suspirar.-Va a circular una foto pronto y Mikasa será la culpable.

➖Mikasa-ahora entendiendo todo.

➖Ella me vio el otro día con las chicas en el centro comercial-muy tranquilo.-Erwin llego para hacernos compañía, ya que vería a tu amigo más tarde ahí. Y el me acompaño a tomar un taxi y como me sentía fatal por las palabras dichas de tu padre, me dio un abrazo para poder calmarme.

➖Un abrazo-no sentía celos, no muchos, pero, estaba comprendiendo.-Si solo fue un abrazo, ¿porque habría tanto escándalo?.

➖¡Por la manera y el ángulo que la tomo!-para mirar el frente y su manager nada contento con lo que escucho.- Te la voy a enviar y tú me dirás que piensas de ello.

Olvide decir que el azabache tomo el celular de su manager para poder marcarle a su novio, y como este contesto al no saber el número, por eso le extraño que su novio le hablara por ese medio y no por su celular, cuando podría hacerlo.

El azabache le mando la foto, para esperar un poco.

Ya después de unos minutos, su novio solo volvió retomar su llamada.

➖Si no conociera a tu amigo y me diera cuenta que te ve como un amigo, casi un hermano-algo serio su voz.-Y que tiene algún interés en mi amigo, la verdad si hubiese hecho algo de escándalo.

➖¡Quiero que lo sepas tu antes de que se haga algo de revuelto y los rumores circulen!-se alegraba saber que su novio sintió celos, pero, más porque no hizo que otro hiciera.-De seguro tus padres lo sabrán y harán un gran escándalo.

➖Ya me lo imagino-con una duda.-¿Cómo supiste de esa foto?.

➖Resulta que el cejas tiene un hijo, con un chico que conoces-recordando ese detalle.-Se llama Jean y tu amigo Armin, nos lo presento. Él fue quien nos dijo, ya que es cercano a Mikasa y le pareció extraño, porque sabe que nosotros somos pareja.

➖Jean-casi se le va la vida pero más al saber que tiene un hijo.- O sea que él es...

➖Un doncel-muy tranquilo al decirlo.

➖Eso explica muchas cosas-más que impactado.-Te llamo más tarde, ahora debo asimilar esto y como vi a Armin debo interrogado.

➖Ok-para saber que no se salvaba su amigo.-¡Te amo Eren!.

➖¡Te amo Levi!-para solo acabar la llamada.

Sin darse cuenta que había llegado a casa, devolviéndole su celular a su manager y este despidiéndose de él, para entrar a casa.

Donde su madre, hablaba con su tío por teléfono, alcanzando a escuchar que su tío volvería con su abuelo y volvería a trabajar en la empresa de la familia.

➖¡A Kenny no le hará nada de gracia!-sin notar a su hijo.-¡Ya lo pensaste bien!... Entiendo tus motivos, pero, tal vez haya una oportunidad de que tu arregles las cosas con tu esposa... No me meteré más, te deseo suerte hermano.

Llamaría a su abuelo y ya sabría qué sucedió, ahora iba subiendo y sus amigas estaba escuchando atravesó del otro teléfono que estaba arriba y como colgó su mama, ellas lo hicieron con cuidado, para fingir que nada paso y le contarían el chisme.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Besitos._**

**_333333333333_**


	43. Capitulo XLII

Pasa el tiempo, la convivencia con la gente que uno quiere, es lo mejor que puede pasar, así pensaba una chica de cabellos rojizos, muy entusiasmada y feliz, no podían quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro, hasta que apareció su ex amiga de la nada, con otras chicas que conocía bien, las que normalmente se burlaban de ella por su cabellos y por qué era menos femenina que el resto de las demás.

No es que lo fuese, solo le dudaba flojera serlo, no era como su amigo, aunque si la viese le pondría una tundra de seguro.

La iba a ignorar, era lo mejor o eso pretendía ya que se plantó justo en medio del pasillo con ellas, y como estaba en el centro comercial esperando a su primo, para ir a ver a su madre al restaurante o al café de ahí y platicar un poco.

➖Sabes Isabel-con su tono serio.-¡Creí que éramos amigas!. ¡Tenían razón chicas sobre ella!.

➖Te dijimos-con su sonrisa que le daban ganas de madrearla.

➖Sabes Gabriela-sabiendo que odiaba ese nombre ella.-Puede decir y creer lo que quieras de mí. Y si tu estas enojada porque yo salgo con Farlan, déjame decirte que quien lo conocía antes fui yo.

¡Le pese a quien le pese, es mi novio y mi pareja!.

La chica se molestó, y como tenía una bebida se la tiro a la cara, seguida de sus amigas, para solo verla empapada de malteada y está molesta se les iba a lanzar, pero para su desgracia llego un azabache que estaba por ahí paseando muy tranquilo hasta que la vio. Esa cabellera de dolor rojo no era difícil de pasar desapercibida, menos al ver a esas chicas, aunque le molesto como venía vestida, pero, se concentró en esas chicas y al ver lo que hicieron, y al traer en sus manos un helado que venía comiendo a gusto (se separó de su hermana y su amiga), se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Camino lentamente, para apartar a la pelirroja que no pudo reaccionar y más cuando él le lanzo en la cara un poco de helado a cada una de ellas y como la primera se le quedo viendo, y al pasar un sujeto con una botella de agua en la mano, misma que tomo el para destaparla y lanzarlos el agua, empapándolas.

➖¡Espero que sea la última vez que se meten con mi amiga y cuñada!-con su mirada tan fría pero a la vez con una pequeña y leve sonrisa que nadie noto.-¡O a la próxima sus lindos rostros terminarán con una moretón de por vida!.

➖Levi-no lo agarro porque sabía que se molestaría si lo ensuciaban, más al verlo con ese hermoso vestido puesto.

Un castaño pálido paso tranquilamente por ahí, con sus audífonos nuevos, ya que los viejos se terminaron o dejaron de funcionar por culpa de unos compañeros suyos, y había ido, pero, escucho quejas y al ver a su novia en ese estado y al azabache haciendo eso a esas chicas se acercó rápido para ver que estaba pasando.

➖Isa-para agarrarla sin importarle ensuciarse.-¿Que sucedió?.

➖Farlan-no sabía cómo lidiar con él.

➖Te diré exactamente, ¿qué es lo que sucede!-para mirarlo y sabiendo cómo era.-Esas chicas parecían muy interesadas en meterse con Isa y las llevo a empaparla de esa malteada. Y yo evite que ella las golpeara y se metiera en problemas.

➖Entiendo-para mirarlas y viendo a esa chica que era amiga de su novia o era del verbo pasado.-Sera mejor que te consigamos algo para cambiarte.

Las dejaron, pero, la indiferencia del chico y como trataba a la pelirroja decía todo.

El azabache solo tenía una ligera molestia al a ver desperdiciado su helado que tan rico le sabia en esos momentos.

**_Momentos después._**

Esperaba afuera de la tienda de ropa, mientras su amiga se ponía lo que el escogió personalmente, y de paso su amigo estaba dentro para comprarle la ropa; miro su celular y mando un mensaje a la loca de su amiga que no tardó en responderle.

**_Hanji_**:

Dime amigo mío.

¿Donde estás?.

**_Levi_**:

Estoy... ¡Que te importa!.

**_Hanji:_**

Te buscaremos 3

**_Levi_**:

Muerete o piérdete por ahí.

^3^

**_Hanji_**:

O.O

**_Levi_**:

Nos vemos más tarde.

Para apagarlo, como si no pasara nada, para solo ver la hora, si no salían iba a entrar para sacarlos se ahí a la fuerza.

Muy lindo el de su parte.

El castaño claro uso su vieja grabadora, mientras se mantenía callado al llegar a la casa de la azabache y necesitaba obtener algo bueno, una única prueba, lo había llamado para eso mismo; su hijo se quedó con su padre y con ese chico rubio, que la verdad era alguien de mediado inteligente como para hacerlos saber su error.

Toco el timbre esperando a que le abrieran.

La azabache llegaba, para saludarlo y entrando justo cuando una castaña discutía con su esposo sin prestar atención a ellos.

➖¡No puedes irte!-queriendo detenerlo.

➖¡¿No puedo?!-para seguir bajando su maleta que no cedía por ella.-¡Me voy de aquí Karla!.

➖¿Por qué?-con un tono que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

➖¡Estoy cansado que no veas la realidad ante ti!-algo serio.-¡Tienes un hijo que pronto se ira para siempre y hará su vida con mi sobrino!.

➖Eren no se ira...

➖Lo hará, y si tu no arreglas las cosas con el-siendo consciente de lo que pasaría.- Te vas arrepentir cuando tu único hijo no quiera saber nada de ti y si no respetas lo que el quiere en su vida, con quiere estar.

➖¡Por dios!-para estar algo frustrada.

➖Entre nosotros no hay nada más que discutir-para bajar su maleta.

La azabache no entendía nada, las maletas de su padre estaban ahí y el parecía muy dispuesto a irse.

➖Los papeles del divorcio te llegaran con mi abogado-sin decirle nada más.

La chica quería detenerlo, y antes de agarrarlo, la miro.

➖Te daré un ultimátum Mikasa-muy frio con ella.-Tienes hasta mañana para ir al aeropuerto con tus cosas y venirte conmigo. Si no lo haces, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar nunca más, porque estarás solo en adelante.

Para salir por esa puerta con su última maleta que metió en coche.

Un chico sabía que posiblemente era su oportunidad, aunque ya vería que pasaría.

Mientras una castaña se derrumbaba y se iba a encerrar a su cuarto de nuevo, al volver a revivir ese momento como hace años atrás.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Subiré los capítulos cuando se pueda._**

**_Besitos ^3^^3^^3^_**


	44. Capitulo XLIII

En su cuarto, abrazada de un castaño claro e intentando procesar todo lo que su padre le había dicho justamente antes de abandonar la casa con sus maletas listas, muy decidido a dejar todo y a ella a ponerle un ultimátum para que decidiera lo que iba a hacer y no podía solo hacer sus maletas así no más.

No podía abandonar de esa manera de a la castaña que siempre había dado todo por ella. Era una madre, desde que llegaron a esa casa, no quería perder lo más valioso que tenia ahora y menos por su padre.

Si él se iba, bien, pero, ella no se iría.

No le daría ese gusto a cierto azabache que tenia como primo, aunque apenas lo conocía, no le caía bien para nada; ni siquiera se llevarían y menos lograrían entablar una conversación sana sin pelear o discutir por cualquier motivo aparente.

➖Ya estás más calmada-algo preocupado por su tono de voz.

➖Estoy bien-separándose para levantarse lento.

➖Escucha Mika-tal vez lograría convencerla de abandonar.-¡Tal vez deberías pensar mejor lo que harás!.

➖¡No hay nada que pensar Jean!-muy decidida a todo.-Le demostraré a mi padre que se equivoca. Seguiremos con lo acordado.

Suspiró para darse cuenta que no podría hacer mucho más y para mirar que ella se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda por completo, prendió su grabador y ahora a esperar.

➖Ya que mi querido primo tiene a ese "amigo" suyo que vi el otro día-pensando mal de el.-Si logro que crean que el anda con ese sujeto y al mismo tiempo con Eren. Geisha y Karla me creerán que es mala influenza y a la vez un chico que no vale nada.

¡Eren tendrá que dejarlo y casarse con Anna Beth!.

➖¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo?-la duda para saber.

➖Es sencillo-muy relajada y con su sonrisa.-Una foto no prueba mucho y da a pensar cualquier cosa que imaginemos. Pero, si logro que mi primo sea visto en una situación difícil de explicar con ese sujeto y frente a ellos y a Eren.

➖¡Mika!-algo serio.-¡Y si nunca encuentras esa situación!. Te lo has pensado.

➖Si-muy tranquila y relajada después de todo.-Tu me ayudarás a crear esa situación y será muy creíble que nada puede salir mal.

El castaño claro no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, hacer que creyeran que el azabache y el padre de su hijo tienen una relación y que el castaño lo crea como sus padres para solo hacer daño y que sufrieran. Era mucho pedirle y dudaba en ayudar en eso, menos formar parte de algo que sería perjudicial para los demás, una cosa era ayudar a planear y otra a llevar acabó, si no fuese porque había quedado de ayudar al azabache con esa situación; el padre de su hijo también están involucrado y no podía hacerle eso, era amigo de y prima.

Ahora lo único debía hacer, es lo que se le venía a la mente.

➖Si ese tú brillante plan-para hacerla cambie de opinión.-¡Tal vez logres que los padres de Jaeger lo crean!. ¿Que hay de el?.

➖¿Cómo que hay de el?-sin entenderlo.

➖No crees que es posible que el conozca a ese sujeto y sepa algo que tú no sabes-era hacerla dudar.-Y termines mal parada ante el.

➖Tienes razón-conociéndolo mejor que nadie.

La pobre chica sabía que debía haber algo mejor y luego pensó que posiblemente le vendría bien los contactos de su única amiga en la universidad, claro que era posible que la ayudase Mejor en eso y dejar al chico con otro trabajo.

➖Le pediré a Hitch que me ayude en eso-muy relajada en ese tema.-Jean me ayudarás a llevarlos a ellos para que los encuentren en una situación incómoda en un hotel.

➖¿Un hotel?-era muy obvia.

➖¡Es el único lugar donde ocurre de todo!-mirándolo seriamente.-Y tú harás una buena acción. Mi primo es demasiado libertino por lo que escuche y siempre lo han consentido dándole todo.

¡No quiero que lastime a Eren!.

Mintiendo muy bien, solo que ya no se lo creía el chico.

No desde que se dio cuenta la clase de persona que era y no era de las que le agradaban.

Era de las chicas que odiaba con todo su ser.

➖Espero que no te equivoques-para que lo escuchase.

Ella lo escucho y creyó que temía por si algo salía mal, entendía su preocupación y esperaba que tuviese otra clase de actitud o tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien más para realizar ese trabajo.

El azabache termino teniendo que quedarse como el castaño pálido a acompañar a la pelirroja que solo abrazo a su primo una vez llegó y su madre aún no llegaba, que era bueno o se hubiese armado una buena ahí mismo, y como no era nada impulsivos en esa familia. Un castaño no estaba nada contento con lo que había pasado y si somos honestos, miro a su novio que estaba muy nervioso y el castaño pálido solo vio su celular.

➖¡Si aniquin no hubiese aparecido, habría cometido una estupidez!-para verlo.-¡Y por mi culpa perdió su helado favorito!.

➖¿Helado?-confundido.

Antes de que digiera algo mas, se acercó para separarla y con un toque brusco la aventó directo con novio que la agarró antes de que se cayera, para abrazar a su novio con mucho amor y besarte ya labios. El castaño no previo eso y mirando a su lindo novio con esa actitud infantil, tan adorable y tierno que sabía que usaba cuando algo malo había hecho y si no fuese porque lo amaba mucho solo lo interrogaría.

➖Eren lo importante es que Isa-con su tono de voz muy melosa y seductora que le gustaba a su novio-se encuentra bien.

➖Levi-no podía caer.

➖¡Cariño!-para restregar su mejilla con la de el.-¡Te amo mucho!.

La pelirroja se sentía usada para que su amigo solo se acercase a su primo, aunque sabía que era para que no pasará nada con el, conociéndolo iría por ellas y nada bueno saldría, conociéndolo mejor que nadie.

El castaño sentía que no obtendría nada y por eso separó un poco a su novio para besar sus labios.

➖No estabas con tus amigas-separándose para ver su expresión de incredulidad.

➖Estaba-sonrojado al regresar en si.

➖Ya veo-mirando sus ojitos.

Sus amigas decidieron dejarlo ya que al ver llegar al castaño sentía difícil alejar al azabache de su lado.

La pelirroja vio a su mamá venir, y al ver al castaño pálido y al azabache los abrazo fuerte.

Tanto tiempo de no verla y los tenía ahí, bueno al azabache desde que no lo veía desde hace años atrás, cando se fue.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3 :3 :3 :3_**


	45. Capitulo XLIV

El castaño claro llegó a casa, su pequeño dormía plácidamente, no había un solo minuto del día que no pensara en su hijo, lo extraño mucho y tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara, no lo podía exponer, mucho menos podía permitir que el padre de su hijo saliese perjudicado por alguien que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mando un mensaje y como era de esperarse la fotografía ya circulaba por la red y mas en la página de la escuela, ahora era noticia y seria así por los siguientes días, ya vio el titular de la nota y a cualquiera le causaría gracia.

Le mando mensaje al azabache y este le contesto.

**_Levi:_**

¿Que sucede?

**_Jean:_**

Ya empezó a circular la foto.

Mikasa planea algo más grueso.

Y tengo la grabación que lo prueba.

**_Levi:_**

Mañana nos vemos, en la café

donde trabaja mi Eren.

Trae a tu niño para que se distraiga.

**_Jean:_**

Lo pensaré.

Mañana te veo y es muy importante.

No lo olvides.

**_Levi:_**

No lo olvido ^_^

Ahí nos vemos.

Para dejar su celular, para el era muy importante que esto terminará, tenían el tiempo contado.

Lo único bueno era que solo tenían que lidiar con una sola chica, si lidiarán con la otra sería difícil, pero, como ahora esa chica se había echado para atrás, era bueno lidiar con la azabache y detenerla para que entendiera, lo hacía porque era un manera de castigarla para que se arrepintiera de sus actos.

Beso la frente de su hijo una vez mas, y mirándolo salió de su habitación con cautela de ahí.

Cerro la puerta y recibió un mensaje de alguien que no conocía.

**_Jean:_**

¡Hola!

**_Annie:_**

Soy Annie, te mandé mensaje

solo para saber de Mikasa.

**_Jean:_**

¿Y porque el interés?

**_Annie:_**

Tengo interés.

Y si te soy honesta, ella me gusta aún.

A pesar de todo lo que esté haciendo,

me gusta mucho y quiero saberlo.

**_Jean:_**

Entiendo, solo te diré que una vez

acabe todo, ella se quedará sola.

Su padre se divorciara de la

madre de Jaeger y regresará a

su familia.

**_Annie:_**

¿Cómo?

¿Y que hay de ella?

¿Se encuentra bien?

**_Jean:_**

No se encuentra bien, nada bien.

Le dieron un ultimátum.

Si no se va con el, se olvidará

que tiene un padre.

No le contesto por lo mismo, parecía shockeada, ni un mensaje más de su parte, parecía que había mucho que asimilar.

Y yendo a su habitación para dormir ahora, al final debía descansar y levantarse temprano.

El castaño miro a su pareja volver de cambiarse y también de contestar mensajes, para acostarse a su lado, y sintiendo como unos brazos lo abrazaban desde atrás y quitando las para volverse y quedar cara a cara.

➖¿Sucede algo?-preguntándole al mirar sus bellos ojos.

➖No mucho-viendo sus labios.-Me molesta que tu padre se meta en nuestra relación. Tu madre no me acepta porque prefiere más a esa rubia.

Mikasa es mi prima y parece empeñada en arruinar todo lo que queremos.

➖Me importa mucho más que ellos, solo tu-para posar su mano en su mejilla.-Levi te amo. Mikasa puede hacer lo que quiera, y mis padres también. ¡No pienso dejarte por sus deseos egoístas!.

➖Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti por ellos-para dejar de verlo agachar un poco su cabeza.-Mis padres te adoran, hasta mi segunda madre quiere conocerte. Mi tío, no el padre de Mikasa, el otro tío que tengo, le caes bien y eso es mucho decir. Y todavía falta que conozcas a mí abuelo

➖Alza esa carita y déjame ver esos bonitos ojos tuyos-para alzar su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos de nuevo.

El azabache no podía ver nada más que eso hermosos ojos de color verdes-dorados que siempre lo habían cautivado. Desde niños había sido así, sus ojos tenía un extraño brillo, algo que lo cautivaba y lo hacía desear que solo lo miraban a el.

Si funcionaba ese efecto en el.

➖Tus ojos son bellos-para acercarse y darle un beso en su frente.-Ese color azul que a veces cambia a gris me hacía desear no soltaré nunca. A pesar de que tu mirada parezca fría, para mí no es así.

➖¡Sabes que en momentos como estos brillas!-con un gran rubor y a la vez se oculto en su cojín.-¡Y odio eso!.

➖¡Brillo!-apareciendo una sonrisa que conocemos bien.

➖Cállate-para ocultarse más.

Le dio risa verlo apenado y escondiéndose para que no lo viera el.

Por eso se acercó y soplando detrás de su cuello expuesto, lo hizo erizar y alzando un poco el rostro para verlo enojada y a pesar del rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

➖¡Te ves tan adorable!-no lo negaba.

➖Tu te verás así cuando te de tu merecido-con cierto enojo en su voz.

➖¿Mi merecido?-con acostarse de nuevo.-Sabes que me puedo vengar cuando podamos tener relaciones y no te deja caminar.

➖Si te lo permito-pensando que no era una mala idea mantenerse alejado de esa idea.

➖Ya veremos-para cerrar sus ojos.

Su novio no era tonto, se recostó de nuevo y lo miro para juntarse a si mismo que no iba a permitir que alguien se lo arrebatara.

No dejaría que su prima se saliese con la suya.

No ahora que podía ser feliz, y seria feliz una vez ellos se casarán.

Y ya tenía listo todo para su boda y con su anillo en mano, era una prueba de su amor.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	46. Capitulo XLV

No podía ser peor, justo cuando el castaño claro llegó con su hijo al café tenía que estar el castaño trabajando y al sentarse el azabache para poder platicar, llegó atenderlos y se les quedo viendo, en especial al niño, pero, mejor no dijo nada para seguir con su amado trabajado.

Casi le da el infarto, por suerte su novio no preguntó nada.

➖Mejor te doy esto-pasándole la grabadora.-Ella piensa pedirle ayuda a una tal Hitch para encargarse de lo demás.

➖Mi primita-con mucha ironía en su tono de voz.

El pequeño observó el menú muy feliz de poder comer algo delicioso. Si su mamá supiera hacerlos no tendrían que venir a este lugar.

Hasta entonces mejor se conformaba con venir a ese lugar.

➖Erwin no saldrá afectado-muy serio esperando a que volviese.-Ese día Armin estará con su abuelo y con el de compras en otro lado.

➖No te confíes-recordando el otro asunto.-Su padre se va a divorciar de la madre de Eren y ella debe irse con el o literalmente estará sola de adelante.

➖Por cómo está tan desesperada, dudo que se vaya-era un mala idea.

Un rubia de coletas llego tarde al salir tarde de clases, maldecía y al verlo, los saludo, para verla la de pecas y recordarle el tiempo.

El castaño les trajo sus órdenes y antes de irse el azabache lo jalo para darle un beso tierno, y siendo ignorado por el castaño claro, por eso mismo el pequeño se les quedó viendo y se preguntó una sola cosa ¿eran novios o solo amigos?.

➖Levi-viéndolo y notando ese brillo en sus ojos de celos.

Atrás de el, un par de chicas lo veían con otras intenciones, coqueteando le y aunque las ignorara no se podía fiar en absoluto, mejor prevenido.

Se fue a seguir su trabajo, aunque fue visto por la misma jefa, la única verdad es que lo dejó pasar solo por qué le agradaba y una rubia muy conocida por ellos, entrando del brazo de su acompañante saliendo de sus clases y al sentarse en una de las mesas, al lado de ellos.

El castaño atendió algo sorprendido de verla cambiada.

➖Enseguida les traigo sus ordenes-para retirarse.

Yéndose y olvidando ese detalle.

➖¿Te encuentras bien Ann?-notando ese pequeño detalle.

➖Algo-ya no quería seguir así.-Mejor dime sobre esa beca que te dieron.

➖Me lo ofrecieron en una universidad en parís-para cambiar de tema.-Es una gran oportunidad si voy. Sera mas fácil para mí encontrar un trabajo.

➖Si te vas ahora será bueno-de corazón lo creía.-No lo pienses tanto. ¡Ve!.

➖¿Estarás bien?-era su única duda.-Si m...

➖¡Estaré bien Erd!-era cierto.-Conseguí un empleo en esa tienda como vendedora y tengo mi dinero guardado.

➖¿Dinero?-confundido.

➖Algo que mi papá me dejo-lo único bueno que hizo por ella.-Por lo menos estaré bien hasta que gradué de la universidad.

Regreso con sus pedidos y dejándose los, para retirarse.

Para llegar una chica que al ver a la rubia de coletas, la llamo y fue con gran urgencia, la había ido a ver para decirle algo importante por eso mismo estaba ahí, ella no acostumbraba ir a los cafés, prefiria ir mejor aun centro comercial.

➖Mikasa me pidió ayuda en algo que me saco de onda-muy sería.-¿Annie que está sucediendo?.

➖Mikasa solo está haciendo rabietas y se está desquitando con su primo -era lo único que podía decir.-Piensa que arruinando la relación que tiene su primo con Eren, logrará algo.

➖Ella te ama-no le cuadraba algo.-Tu también. Eso es lo que no entiendo.

➖¿Me ama?-sorprendida.

Eso no lo espero y si estaba sorprendida y mucho.

A pesar de que ahora lo supiese bien, decidió mejor dejarla ir y se quería dar una oportunidad con alguien mas.

No podía cambiar eso ahora que lo sabia, su actitud y lo que hacía la hacía dudar mucho sobre si amarla.

El azabache tenia mucho que hacer y una de ellas fie escuchar esa cinta que le dieron a escondidas de su querido novio, su prima no estaba en su departamento pero el si estaba ahí mismo como siempre y su novio haciendo algo de cenar.

La guardo al verlo volver, sintiendo que casi le da un infarto.

➖¡No me asustes!-algo molesto.

➖Hoy estas muy extraño-para dejar aun lado la charola.-¿Que sucede?.

➖Nada-no debía ser obvio.

➖Levi-para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.-Te conozco bien, ¿me estas escondiendo algo?.

➖¿Porque lo crees?-muy a la defensiva.

➖Por tu actitud-para enarcar la ceja.

➖Mentiroso-,cambiando el tema y recordando algo.-¡Yo no soy el que anda dejando que le coqueteen!.

➖Siempre sucede-otra vez con lo mismo.-A ninguna le hago caso. Te amo a ti.

➖No me convences-haciéndose el indignado.

➖Levi-para abrazarlo y sobar su espalda.-¿Que sucede mi vida?. Tu nunca te compartas de ese modo.

➖Estoy sensible-para abrazarlo.-Siento que en cualquier momento me puedes dejar.

Para abrazarse a el, por suerte lo único bueno es que no descubrió esa grabadora.

Llego la pelirroja, y al ir a verlos decidió irse, valora su vida.

**_Aquí esta el capitulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	47. Capitulo XLVI

Era difícil disimular con su novio, en cualquier momento se podría dar cuenta y eso no quería, tampoco decirle mentiras, pero, no tenía de otra, no quería involucrarlo por todos los problemas que tenía con su madre, con su padre y esa mujer. Sí eso le incluimos al paquete lo de su prima tan querida, que tanto le causaba un dolor de cabeza al intentar comprender el porque de sus acciones.

Acostado estaba, su novio dormía profundamente aún, y aún su amiga no se le levantaba.

Era muy temprano, demasiado y el no podía dormir, menos alno saber que hacer con grabación, era una prueba importante y aún así no tenía ni la menor idea.

Se acurrucó de nuevo, su jefe le dio descanso, era lo bueno y debía ponerse al tiro con eso una vez regresarán, él maldito tiempo estaba en su contra, debía volver y su papá ya lo había contactado para recordarle que no debía ser tardado su regreso.

Si se pudiese quedar sería lo mejor.

A la mala hora resultó ser un Ackerman.

Odiaba tener que dejar así novio, porque era su novio ahora, a pesar de lo que viera la gente, si les parecía correcto o no, era su novio, le pesará a quien le pesará.

Saco su celular, vio un mensaje que le llamó la atención.

**_Annie:_**

Hablé con Hitch.

Tal vez no fue una buena idea,

ella me dijo lo que Mikasa quiere

que haga.

Si eso era verdad debía hacer algo ahora que podía.

**_Levi:_**

Annie ¿que le pidió ella.?

Tardo un poco en contestarle.

**_Annie:_**

Le pidió que unos hombres te

llevasen drogado a un hotel y de

pasó también a ese chico de la foto.

Su plan es que según hagan "algo",

ella llevará a los padres de Eren y verán

que clase de chico eres.

**_Levi:_**

Es tan tonta.

No te preocupes.

**_Annie:_**

¿Estas seguro?

**_Levi:_**

Si.

¿Cuando es ese día?

**_Annie:_**

Quiere que se haga lo más pronto

Posible.

**_Levi:_**

Dile a tu amiga que sea en dos días.

**_Annie:_**

¡Dos días!.

**_Levi:_**

Si en dos días.

Será fingido mi secuestro.

Le darás esta dirección que te enviaré

y Erwin estará con Armin.

**_Annie:_**

Comprendo.

Envíamela.

**_Levi:_**

Es xxxxxxx.

Escucho el sonar de los pasos de la pelirroja, para dejar el teléfono y su novio removerse.

Miro como abría lentamente sus ojos, para acercarse y besar sus labios de manera tierna.

➖Buenos días-murmuro en voz baja y adormilada.

➖Buenos días-con un tono meloso.

La rubia de coleta se levantó y su compañera aún estaba despertándose, lo bueno de tenerla como compañera de cuarto es que ambas eran amigas, verdaderas amigas; ni siquiera la azabache sabía de su amistad.

➖Oye-solo reincorporando se y bostezando.

➖Hablé con Levi-no sería.

➖¿Levi?-acordándose del nombre y de quién era.-Ya. ¡Es de quién quiere Mikasa deshacerse!.

➖Si, el mismo-muy apresurada.-El me envió una dirección. Tú harás el trabajo que ella te pidió, solo que lo llevarás a este hotel en dos días.

➖Ya capto-,viendo la dirección.-Solo lo llevaremos a el. Sin drogarlo ni nada.

➖Exacto-para verla a los ojos.

➖Oki-entendiendo a donde iba todo.

Se levantaron y las dos fueron hacer sus cosas por separado, de ahí cada una ya sabía lo que haría.

**_En otro lado._**

Un chico de cabellos castaños claros despertaba a su hijo, que no quería levantarse al dormirse tarde.

Sonó su celar y era un mensaje.

**_Levi:_**

En dos días, Erwin debe ir con Armin a

cualquier lado.

**_Jean:_**

En dos días, entiendo.

**_Levi:_**

Descuida, tú ya puedes estar tranquilo.

**_Jean:_**

Aún así avísame.

**_Levi:_**

Te avisaré.

Lo dejo, para seguir intentando despertar a su pequeño.

Sin éxito alguno, como aún no comprendía porque se habrá quedado despierto tanto tiempo.

➖Hijo-para su tía.-¡Déjalo en paz!.

➖Tía-mirándola.-No puedo dejarlo dormir.

➖Si puedes-yendo agarrarlo de la mano para llevárselo.-Si se durmió tarde fue porque quiso que su padre le leyese un cuento.

➖¡Llamó a Erwin!-abrió sus ojos.

➖No lo puedes culpar-sacándolo de la habitación.-Es su padre y quería que le leyese un cuento para dormir.

Su tía nunca daría su brazo a torcer.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	48. Capitulo XLVII

Llegó el día tan especial para una azabache, cuando le aviso su amiga que le haría el trabajo, se puso tan feliz y contenta, algo que la ánimo demasiado después de ciertas circunstancias como que su padre se divorcie de su mamá y está este deprimida contando solo con ella. Su padre no solo se había puesto en contacto solo para mandarle avisar a la castaña que le llegarían pronto los papeles sin dar tiempo a contestarle, le extraño aparte que no quisiera hablar con ella siendo su hija.

Una vez quiso hablar no le contesto el celular, ni siquiera le devolvía la mensajes.

Pensó que estaba aún molesto, por eso lo estaba haciendo, todo por su hermano que ni siquiera se ponía a pensar que estaba destruyendo a esa familia por culpa de sus acciones y todo por estar con hombre que aparte de todo era maldito primo.

Un primo que tenía la desfachatez de vestirse de mujer para solo aparentar ser algo que no es, le daba rabia y se sentía muy insultada; entendía que a uno le gustase un hombre o una mujer, aún siendo del mismo sexo, pero, que aparentas ser algo que no eras ante todos, eso no lo toleraba.

Le daba pena, en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlo y se hablaría de ese tema, más siendo su primo modelo para acabar con la reputación de una familia.

Su plan saldría a la perfección, sin importar nada, saldría a la perfección como ella quería.

Solo faltaba encontrarse con cierta rubia que se salió y la dejo sola con todo sin importarle ya.

Una rubia de coleta se acercó a ella, reunió el valor suficiente y debía aparentar bien.

➖¡Hey Mikasa!-con su típico tono de siempre.-Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Hitch. Necesito hablar con ella de un proyecto.

➖Hitch se fue hace un momento-mirando lo hermosa que se veía la chica que le gusta.

➖Bueno, gracias-alejándose en dirección contraria.

Le empezó a gustar desde antes de entrar a la universidad, en aquel entonces era usual verla mucho tiempo con otros dos chicos, más altos y algo rudos, bueno uno de ellos, el otro era más calmado, pero, eran buena gente como amables.

Ambos se fueron a estudiar al extranjero, tomo por sorpresa a muchos que los conocían.

Nadie espero una decisión de esa magnitud, menos la rubia por lo que supo de su amiga, supo que se deprimió mucho y quiso ser su amiga de no ser porque el rubio con cabeza de coco o su examigo se le adelanto con el castaño.

Los dos solo se acercaron, ella mantuvo distancia y a los pocos días la veía con ellos muy tranquila como más animada.

Le dolió un poco ver por primera vez su sonrisa dirigida solo al castaño, le dolió y a la vez le molestó.

Le gustaba en aquel entonces por su forma de ser tan fría, tan poco amable y ser muy reservada, algo que cambió cuando se empezó a juntar con ellos. Ella de vez en cuando se encontraba con ellos por curiosidad y eso fue lo que hizo ver esas facetas diferentes de ella, que de poco a poco la enamoraron.

Solo quería ser más cercana, pero, siempre estaba de por medio el castaño.

Y llega su primo, el cual parece tenerla tan fascinada.

Eso la molestó mucho.

¿Cómo se atrevía el a estar cerca de ella?

Se preguntaba que derecho tenía, también le molestó descubrir que eran familia y que tenía el cariño de su propio abuelo.

Un abuelo que no quería verla, al odiar a su madre y no sabía el porque, ni su padre se lo quiso decir.

Por eso lo odiaba.

Lo detestaba con todo su ser.

Solo vino a arruinar todo y a quedarse con el cariño de las personas que ella quería.

Le quitó el afecto de su padre, mismo que lo defendió a costa de ella que es su hija, su única hija y prefirió abandonar a su esposa.

Hoy por fin lo sacaría de su vida, hoy era ese día donde nunca más volvería verlo, todo volvería a la normalidad, se iría y ella lograría hacer que el castaño se quedase con esa rubia, para que su madre estuviese mejor y su padre volvería con ellas al darse cuenta que solo había sido un grave error.

Ahora iría a ver a esa chica.

Más tarde le enviaría el mensaje a ellos, para fueran a ese hotel.

Hoy sacaría a su primo de su vida, de la de los demos y del castaño.

Una chica solo veía a sus amigos con un aura muy especial y diferente, tanto que suspiro porque ya vez.

➖Hitch-toco su hombro.-¿Estas bien?.

➖Lo estoy-viéndolo.-Hoy nada debe fallar.

➖Descuida-sintiendo.-El trabajo de hoy saldrá bien. ¿Cuando te hemos decepcionado?.

➖Nunca-eso era cierto y sacando la fotografía para mostrársela.-El es el chico al que deben llevar a era dirección.

➖¡Es un chico!-sorprendido porque era muy guapa si fuese chica y tomando el papel.

➖Lo es-con un tono serio.-¡Es un trabajo especial y nada debe salir mal!.

➖Comprendo-para ir con sus chicos.

De verdad esperaba que nada saliese mal.

Todo ahora dependía de ellos.

Se sentía mal por la azabache, aún no comprendía su manera de ser y esa extraña obsesión con el castaño.

Pero no sé quería meter más allá de lo que no le convenía.

Era tan difícil ser amiga de unas chicas que se quería y tenían problemas por alguien más.

Por eso se mantenía al margen de la situación, entre más alejada mejor.

**_En otro lado._**

El azabache miro a su hermana que comía y a su amiga leyendo un libro, todo muy normal, su madre se había ido hace unas horas, y no sabía a donde con exactitud. Su novio estaría algo ocupado ese día, que esperaba que nada saliese mal y era un perfecto día para salir a caminar, ahora debía solo salir de ahí, dejando una nota a ellas con sumo cuidado.

Disimulo ir arriba, para salir de la casa a pasos sigilosos, lo bueno de traer zapatos bajos y cómodos ese día.

Se alejó de la casa lo más rápido posible y ahora a ir a comprar su amado bote de helado que tanto le gusta.

Recibió un mensaje de su amiga la pelirroja que quería verlo, lo acepto y tal obtendría más si iba con ella, lo bueno de sacarle el dinero y ser muy caprichoso que tenía una buena hermana que lo quería demasiado.

El era tan feliz, su vida perfecta, con amigos locos pero que se podía hacer, con un abuelo que l adoraba, unos tíos sobreprotector es y una mamá que lo amaba como su padre y su madrastra, una hermana muy cariñoso y no faltaba más que su novio perfecto para el; su novio lo adoraba como si fuese lo único hermoso en el mundo, a su lado desde niños, importándole poco lo que pensaran los demás y ahora hasta su familia.

A excepción de su hermano y la madre de este que lo adoraban, como sus amigos.

¿Que podía pedir?

Lo único que quisiera sería ser de el en toda la extensión de la palabra, ósea ser suyo en cuerpo y en alma, no solo tener sexo, si no que los estuviesen unidos más allá de algo carnal, en pocas palabras que fuese su esposo y el su esposa, porque el azabache era la esposa y el que le daría hijos.

Para eso faltaba unos años más, unos años que serían largos para el, todo por las reglas de su familia y prefería ya no pensar en ese tema más.

Su celular sonó, contesto feliz.

➖¿Donde estas amor?-con su tono preocupado.

➖Estoy a punto de llegar al trabajo-con un tono muy cansado.-Y tú ¿qué haces?.

➖Voy a ver a Isabel-cruzando la calle.-Quedamos de vernos cerca del parque y de ahí a comer algo.

➖Sabes que tengo ganas de darte unos besos-era la verdad.

➖Yo igual-sin mentir.-Solo que verte y tocar lo que es mío me hace darme cuenta que no me basta.

➖Levi-no un tono de regalo.

➖Ya se-haciendo un puchero.-Lo ent...

Un auto se paró de lleno para bajar unos tipos que lo sujetaron y el gritando como metiéndole su unos golpes no tan fuertes pero que dolían un poco.

Del otro lado de la línea el castaño escucho la conmoción y a pesar de decir su nombre varias veces nada.

Uno de los tipos solo agarró su celular para aclarar su garganta.

➖Si quiere verlo ven a xxxxxxx-muy serio su tono de voz.-De lo contrario algo malo le puede pasar. ¡Ven solo y no llames a la policía, no vaya siendo que ese bonito rostro se arruine!.

Colgaron, para meterse al auto y conduciendo sin que nadie viera nada.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3_**


	49. Capitulo XLVIII

Esperaba con ansias la chica que le avisarán sobre ese asunto que tenía pendiente, en vez de eso en casa una mujer castaña solo observaba su viejo álbum, mismo que guardo con recelo en esos tiempos donde eran ellos tres, la persona que amo y su hijo. Esos bellos recuerdos que atesoraba con recelo, en ese tiempo todo era mejor, todo estaba bien y no había ni terceros ni mucho menos estaban esas mujeres en su vida.

Tanto que le costó dejar ese arrepentimiento de lado, si algo lamentaba en su vida era haberle hecho a su mejor amiga, haberla traicionado con el hombre que se había ganado el corazón de ambas y meter de por medio aún niño que no tenía la culpa de nada de las decisiones tomadas por parte de ellos. Una mala decisión le hizo perder la amistad de su única amiga verdadera, saber que la y traiciono de la peor manera la hacía sentir una basura, o eso sintió por esa época, antes de que naciera su hijo, su amado pequeño y su luz de su vida.

Todo debió ser mejor, o eso debía ser.

Se equivocó mucho al pensar eso de ese hombre, nunca cambió su forma de ser, si el engaño a su esposa con ella, que pensaba en ese entonces de el.

Le fue infiel no solo una sin varias veces con distintas mujeres hasta que según encontró a la indicada.

Sus hijos pasaron a segundo plano.

Primero le quitó la custodia a su primer esposa de su hijo, para llevarlos vivir con ella hasta que nació su hijo, eran una bonita familia los cuatro o eso era lo que el mundo creían, algo de lo cual se equivocaban porque nunca tuvo buena relación con ese niño, era odiada por el y lo sabían perfectamente, pero, con su pequeño fue diferente, la cuido mucho en lugar de papá y cuidaba a su hermano como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

Cuando el les hizo eso, su hijo mayor nunca se lo perdono porque tenía que hacerlo justo en el cumpleaños de hermano, las palabras usadas se recordaban bien de ese día.

_El mejor día para un castaño, su cumpleaños._

_Su padre vendría después de tanto tiempo lejos, a pesar de las discusiones con su madre, ese día vendría a verlo por fin se lo confirmo por una llamada que le hizo y su emoción era enorme porque le traía una gran sorpresa o eso le dijo en esa llamada._

_Su hermano lo observaba y se acercó a él._

_➖Hoy estás muy feliz-notando que veía hacia fuera de la ventana._

_➖Hoy es mi cumpleaños hermano-curioso seguir viendo.-No debo estar triste y estoy seguro que tendré una gran sorpresa._

_➖Si eres feliz con eso-para ir abrazarlo y enseñarle un muñeco de acción que le gustaba mucho.-No te importaría donar este muñeco._

_➖Ese es-paga ver a su hermano y tomándolo entre sus manos.-Como es...¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!._

_Lo abrazo el fuerte, ya que su hermano lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo._

_➖Me alegra que te guste-le gustaba verlo contento y sacando otro regalo que le tendió.-Este es de mi mamá. Te manda un enorme beso y abrazo como un feliz cumpleaños._

_➖¡Dina!-mas contento y abriendo sus ojitos emocionados.,-¡Quisiera que viniera ella!. ¿Vamos a ir el fin de semana con ella?._

_➖Lo haremos-esperando era seguro._

_Una castaña entrega y escucho eso, aunque le gustase alejar a su hijo de esa mujer no podía hacerlo, el era feliz y ella no mostraba nada malo, ni malas intenciones._

_Eso le preocupaba un poco, su hijo parecía muy encariñado con esa mujer que solo parecía haber cambiado mucho._

_Ahora solo esperaba que su marido apareciera ese día y no estuviese con alguna mujerzuela como de costumbre, desde días atrás pasaba eso y ya estaba hartándose de su actitud, no era tan tolerante como creía el que era, ni una tonta._

_Se fue haber a la sirvienta que terminaba de acomodar el pastel en la cocina, no solo eso sí no que la comida estaba lista igual y los invitados llegaban a pesar de toda la situación hizo presencia una mujer que era la hermana de su esposo, una mujer con la cual no termino bien cuando supieron de su relación con su pareja. Ni siquiera el padre de su esposo lo perdono, más o menos venía de vez en cuando la madre de el a haberlos, pasaba tiempo con sus nietos, más con el rubio que con el castaño, pero, era porque el pequeño se iba a jugar con sus figuras de acción y no quería molestar a su abuela para nada._

_Lo que le extraño fue ver al padre de su esposo ahí, eso era inusual, en especial al ir el rubio a ver a su tía y a sus abuelos jalando a su hermano que estaba extrañado._

_ Ella fue a ver a los demás invitados, dejando a los dos niños._

_➖Abuelo-lo abrazo el rubio.-El es mi hermano Eren. Eren el es el abuelo._

_➖H-Hola-estaba nervioso._

_Lo miro fijamente para solo suspirar._

_➖¿Acaso no piensas darme un abrazo?-revolviendo sus cabellos y dándole una sonrisa.-Soy tu abuelo y debes decirme así desde adelante._

_➖Hai-con sus mejillas sonrojadas y feliz._

_➖Feliz cumpleaños-usando un tono más agradable._

_La abuela y la tía se sorprendieron un poco, pero, al final era un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada._

_Las horas pasaron y todo transcurrió con calma, un pequeño se divertía mucho con su hermano o estando con sus abuelos y su tía, escuchando sus historias._

_Por unas horas se olvido de su arte, mientras su madre muy tranquila porque todo transcurría como lo planeo o eso era hasta que hizo acto de presencia cuando se estaban yendo muchos el padre del pequeño, acompañado de una bella mujer y de una niña que miraba todo con asombro._

_La castaña se levantó sería para ir a verlo._

_➖¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer!-ignorando a la mujer y a la niña.-Pensé que no vendrías._

_➖¡Deja el drama Karla!-ya cansada de su actitud.-¿Donde está Eren?._

_➖Esta con tus padres-muy dulce ella al usar su tono de voz.-Y con tú hermana._

_➖¡Mis padres están aquí!-sorprendido.-¡Faye vino!._

_La mujer a su lado se sintió ofendida y se colgó de su brazo para llamar su atención._

_➖No piensas presentarme Grisha-con su tono de voz meloso._

_➖Perdona-algo intranquilo.-Como sabrás Karla la relación entre nosotros ya no está funcionando. Creía que eras la mujer indicada y al final no lo fuiste._

_➖Es la segunda vez que me lo dices-conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.-Sera mejor que hables de un buena vez._

_➖Venía por Eren-preocupado serio.-Lo mejor será que el viva contigo y se adapte a vivir con mi nueva pareja._

_➖¡Solo veniste aquí a arruinarle el cumpleaños a tu hijo!-para con el.-¡Y no hace falta que me digas quién es esta mujer!. ¡Será mejor que te largues de aquí y con tu mujerzuela!._

_➖Tu no me corres de mi casa-alzo la voz._

_El pequeño vio a su padre, como a esa mujer de su brazo muy meloso como si no importa y a esa niña, al igual que su hermano que jalando así abuelo de su abrigo y este al ver se levantó._

_➖Ninguno de ustedes se pare de aquí-sorprendido para los dos pequeños._

_Se encaminó hacia a ellos y aunque no le cayera bien la castaña por lo que hizo, algo le decía que la historia se volvería a repetir._

_➖¿Sucede algo malo Grisha?-con su tono duro._

_➖Padre-para acomodarse sus lentes._

_Las explicaciones sobraron en ese momento, un pequeño vio a su padre irse con esa mujer y esa niña sin saludarlo, su madre estaba más o menos tranquila y su abuelo solo tenía un semblante diferente a lo usual._

_Al día siguiente se presentó su papá con esa mujer, explicando quien era y eso causó una fuerte impresión que no lo tomo nada bien, ni siquiera su otro hijo lo entendió._

Ahora volviendo al presente, era difícil para ella recordar ese momento y saber que su pequeño hijo ya no estaba en casa.

Tal vez no fue bueno dejarlo ir después de todo ese conflicto con esa mujer, que se quedara en caso de ella mientras resolvía ese problema no fue una idea; su hijo cambio de una manera muy madura, dejo de ser ese niño alegre, era difícil que se comportará de ese modo y como ella tenía la custodia de ambos niños, le costaba trabajo hacer ye se adaptarán.

La culpo su ex esposo de que sus hijos la odiaran, algo que el mismo se ganó por méritos propios.

Hasta el día que se caso ella de nuevo, a diferencia de su ex, ella le presento a su hijo su nueva pareja, no sabía cómo lo tomaría pero no fue tan grave la situación, le costó asimilarlo primero y al final lo acepto como a su hija.

Las cosas cambiaron después de que se caso.

¿Y ahora que hacia ella?

Su hijo prefiere aun chico del cual nunca supo su existencia hasta que se lo presento vestido de una chica, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo y que tuviese preferencias a hacia los hombre no ayudaba mucho. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo para desquitarse con ella, par jugarle una mala broma con tal de no salir con la chica que le parecía un partido o porque ella llevaba un buena relación con su hijastra.

No era muy agradable, y hacía dudar con esa irada tan fría que le dio al defender a su pareja.

Y ahora su esposo le quería dar el divorcio por lo mismo.

Ese chico era su sobrino y no lo tomo nada bien.

Vio llegar a su hijastra muy contenta y preferido dejarla ser para evitarse un mal momento o arruinarle su día, se veían tan feliz y más al sonreír de esa manera.

Como hubiese dado por tener una hija como ella. Eso es lo que añoro por un tiempo y por desgracia no su cumplió.

Se levantó para irse acostar y descansar.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	50. Capitulo XLIX

El día eran tan hermoso para muchos, un perfecto día en el cual se reunió uno pequeño con su padre, acompañado de un rubio que solo venía de acompañante para evitarle un mal momento o para salvarlo al no saber que hacer o cómo actuar ahora que era padre de un hermoso niño y ese día solo eran ellos tres porque el castaño claro había decidido que era lo mejor.

No estuvo muy de acuerdo el pequeño, pero, si su mami lo decía, quien era el para contradecir la.

Aparte no le caía mal ese chico que los acompañaba, era agradable y se notaba que su padre como el tenia una buena relación, para ser un niño, era como ver a su madre con su amigo, apoyándolo, a su lado sin dudarlo y no seria malo tener otro papá.

Fueron a pasear y le compraron unos peluches como lo llevaron a comer deliciosamente, hasta sentía que ya no podía caminar y era cargado por su papi, se sentía tan feliz, que cerró sus ojitos y no se dieron ellos cuenta, pensaron que se quedó dormido después de tanta diversión ese día.

➖¡Quién te viera de padre!-era algo que no se imaginó nunca.-No lo haces tan mal. Eso sí lo admito.

➖Ni yo me lo imagine-era una verdad real.-Mi padre se enteró ya y casi se pone a gritar. Cuando regrese quiere una explicación como mi madre.

➖Eso si les debes explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas-concordaba con ellos.

➖Armin-era una duda que tenía.-Si te soy honesto. No me imaginé venir aquí y saber que soy padre. Menos conocer a la pareja de Levi.

➖¿Por qué?-se detuvieron un momento.

➖Ni en mis más remotos sueños imaginé está situación-mirándolo a él.-Las cosas entre Jean y yo termino mal, porque creíamos tener algo y al final no fue así. Había cosas en común entre los dos, eso fue lo que no llevo a esa situación que salió mal.

➖A su relación fallida-sabia algo.

➖Una relación que no nos llevó a nada bueno-eso lamentaba.

➖Pero lo bueno de esa relación fue este pequeño-mirando al niño.-Eso e lo único bueno que tienen ustedes dos a pesar de sus errores.

A veces para un pequeño escuchar eso era doloroso, pero, agradecía saber que sus padres estaban mejor separados que juntos.

➖Luego conocí a Levi y su manera de actuar, de comportarse me llamo a atención-suspiro.-Había veces que coincidíamos mucho, teníamos el mismo punto de vista. Llegué a creer que tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Teníamos química, pero, el fue muy claro cuando me rechazo.

➖Te tomo tiempo asimilar lo que sucedió para ese rechazo-lo podía entender.

➖No solo tiempo-era difícil explicarlo.

➖¿Que pasó cuando conociste a Eren?-necesitaba saberlo.

➖Cuando lo conocí comprendí mucho-viendo.-Levi no es el chico o el tipo de persona que se tome a la ligera las cosas. Con la gente que se relaciona o tiene amistad es muy selectivo.

Y cuando mencionó tener a alguien y conocerlo, fue como una darse cuenta que a pesar de su carácter o su forma de ser comportarse. Había alguien que era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, de hacer que se ilusionarse y comportará de una manera distinta a la que nosotros conocemos.

➖Te rendiste-sonriendo al verlo feliz.

➖Me rendí hace tiempo-no mentía en eso.-Solo no quería aceptarlo.

Un pequeño abrió sus ojitos, tras escuchar eso lo mejor sería callar.

Su mamá y su papa, eran personas muy complicadas, demasiado hasta para el era difícil comprenderlos.

Recibió un mensaje el rubio de parte de la rubia de coleta.

**_Annie:_**

Ya todo está.

**_Armin:_**

Entiendo.

Yo mantendré informado a Erwin.

**_Annie:_**

Todo pronto acabará.

**_Armin:_**

Eso espero yo.

Annie, lo siento por lo de Mikasa.

**_Annie:_**

No importa.

Mikasa tendrá lo que se merece

por lo que está haciendo.

Ella se metió sola en esto y por sus

acciones debe hacerse responsable.

Nos vemos mañana.

_**Armin:**_

Hasta mañana.

Al final no la podía culpar, era lo mejor para que lo azabache se diese cuenta de sus errores.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar realmente, una situación ¡uy complicada en la que se encontraban en ese momento, todo por arruinarle el plan a una chica que solo tenía una mal idea o pensaba cosas que no para arruinar la vida de su amigo y su primo, solo porque estaba celosa de ellos.

➖Todo procede como planeamos-comentándoselo.-Espero que salga bien todo.

➖Todo saldrá bien-separándose eso no tenía dudas.

➖¡Mejor olvidemos esto y vayamos a otro lado!-lo decía por el pequeño.

➖En eso tienes razón-notando que se movía su hijo.

El pequeño no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero, tal vez no era nada grave para que su padre estuviese tan tranquilo.

Mejor disfrutaría ese día con el.

La azabache solo estaba pensado en ese día que sería una vez que ya no tuviese que soportar a su molestia primo.

De seguro el castaño volvería a casa, le pedirá a u madre perdón, a ella, como hablaría con su padre para poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos y se olvidaría de esa loca idea de casarse o andar con un chico, ya que no convenía que andará con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Si ella no puede por a maldita sociedad, o porque no le resulta, porque dejar que el castaño lo haga.

La felicidad se ganaba con esfuerzos, recordaba bien las palabras de su madre cuando de lo dijo, había mucho que sacrificar, decisiones difíciles que uno tomaba y a veces podrían no ser las correctas, pero, la felicidad era mi importante, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Su madre tenía razón, solo que la felicidad no podían tenerla todos y ella no aceptaba que su hermanastro la consiguiera tan fácil como todo lo que ha tenido.

¿Quien secreto el para tener todo?.

Desde el día que lo conoció todo fue así.

Un niño mimado que sus padres se separaron, teniendo una madre tan genial y ella ya no la tenia, con un hermano que solo la ignoro al conocerla como el hecho que siempre noto desde entonces cierta inconformidad si hablaban de una mujer que enviaba regalos o felicitaciones al mismo castaño.

Recordaba bien que su padre se lo dijo un día.

_Un regalo más que le llegó al castaño en felicitación por ganar su concurso escolar._

_Lo abrió feliz mientras ella observó cómo la castaña se acercó para sentirse a su lado._

_➖Eren-con su tono amable.-¡Tal ves deberías dejar de recibir esos regalos de parte de Dina!. En tu cuarto no hay suficiente espacio para que puedas guardarlos._

_➖Mama-lo volteo a ver.-Siempre me dices lo mismo. ¡Antes cuando vivíamos con papá!. ¡Ahora porque ya no vivimos ahí es lo mismo!._

_➖Eren-usando autónoma serio.-Deja..._

_➖¡Ya se que nunca te has llevado con Dina!-mas de ahí.-¡No se porque se odian ustedes y no me importa!. ¡Tu eres mi madre y ella es como mi segunda madre!. ¡Te quiero a ti y a ella también!._

_Para irse arriba y encerrarse en su cuarto dejando a la castaña molesta como furiosa por esas palabras._

_La niña espero a que su papá llegará para contarle lo que sucedió._

_➖Mikasa-con sus manitas.-Es difícil la situación de Karla y de Eren. Su padre de el no termino nada bien con su mamá._

_➖Pero, ¿porque discuten por otra persona?-no lo entendía._

_➖Karla y esa mujer alguna vez fueron amigas-lo único que podría decirle.-Ambas se enamoraron del mismo hombre y ahí empezó su enemistad. Para Eren su mamá siempre será su madre, pero, esa mujer también lo es._

_➖No entiendo-mas confundida._

_➖La harás algún día-sonriéndole._

Lo entendía perfectamente, supo cual fue la verdadera razón de que ellas ya no fuese amigas, sus motivos y lo que nunca entendió fue porque el castaño defendía a esa mujer si no era su madre, no lo era, pero, aún así se alegraba todo el maldito tiempo cuando recibía noticias de ella.

Como si su madre estuviese pintada, eso le empezó a molestar mucho más por la circunstancia en que no importaba lo que su madre le digiera, muchas veces discutían por lo mismo y al llegar el padre de el para qué pasara un fin de semana siempre se iba con su hermano para la casa de esa mujer o a la casa de su tía.

La ignoraba y le empezó a molestar mucho su actitud.

Por eso se hizo cercana a la castaña para poder ayudarla, solo que no se espero que no resultará.

Empezó a odiarlo y a querer que sufriera para que se fuera cuenta de la valioso que era tener a su madre viva, pero, al final parecía no importarle y con los de su primo, el dolor de la castaña no le importó, no le interesó ver a su madre destrozada.

Ni podía perdonarlo y por eso decidió hacer esto, mas porque su primo era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Le llegó un mensaje donde le avisaron que el trabajo se había hecho y sonriendo feliz para poder hacer su jugada maestra.

Su plan iniciaba y pobres de ellos.

Pobre del castaño cuando descubriese a su pareja con otro.

Estaba feliz y contenta porque su plan resultaría exitoso.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	51. Capitulo L

En casa del padre del castaño, una mujer estaba muy ocupada, pensando en como le haría para que su hija hiciera su parte, necesitaba que se casara con cierto castaño a toda costa, no le importaba si eso trajera consecuencias graves, ya que era la única manera de asegurar su posición social estable. Maldecía enormemente que no saliese su plan como debía, todo por culpa de ciertas niñas tontas, maldecía a la castaña por no cuidar a su hijo bien y sobre todo por dejarlo decidir, acaso no sabía cómo controlar a su propio hijo.

Debió insistir años atrás para que el niño viniese a vivir con ellos y no dejarlo a la suerte.

Su gran error fue ese, haberlo dejado con su madre.

Era una desgracia lo que ella mismo hizo, todo por una estupidez, su propia hija no solo había decidido irse de casa, sino, a renunciar a seguir con esa idea tonta de casarse con alguien con el que nunca podría tener nada más que infelicidad.

Camino por el jardín y su sirvienta se acercó.

➖La señorita ha decidido dejarle un mensaje-bajando la mirada.-Ella ira a vivir con su abuela y estudiara allá la universidad.

➖Así que decidió irse-molesta.-Sus cosas siguen en su cuarto.

➖Si, señora-sin alzar la mirada.

➖Encárguense de tirarlas-para volver adentro.

Estaba molesta, su esposo había vuelto al hospital y ella sola ahí un más que hacer, ni siquiera era una tonta par engañarlo con las sirvientas que tenían, era más seguro no perjudicarse o saldría mal parada, y no perdería con lo que le ha costado trabajo obtener.

Esa noche solo durmió sola de nuevo.

En la mañana, se levantó y vistió buena ropa como desayuno a gusto, su esposo llegó y fue a dormir inmediatamente.

Era bueno, pero, aburrido al final de cuentas.

Se estaba hartando de la misma rutina de siempre.

Hasta que llegó la correspondencia.

Le llegó por correo una fotografía donde salía cierto azabache abrazado de un rubio cómodamente y con una nota:

**_"En este lugar encontrarán a cierto chico haciendo cosas indecentes y desprestigiaría a su familia si se sale a luz. Esta es la dirección donde podrá comprobarla xxxxxxx."_**

No sabía quién había enviado esa nota, pero, era suficiente y tenía un buen presentimiento de que todo saldría bien.

Fue inmediatamente con su esposo y este serio solo se levantó para ver la fotografía como la nota.

➖Cariño-con su tono meloso.-¿Crees que sea cierto?.

➖No lo se-para arrugar el papel.-Sera mejor ir y comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. En caso dejé sea cierto. Eren me lo agradecerá.

Ella sonrió, al final de todo, era una buena señal para ella sobre ese asunto en especial.

Tal vez era una señal a su favor y debía contarles su hija cuando todo estuviese en orden, si era cierto sería una gran alegría para ella.

En casa de la castaña miro a mismo nota con una gran desconfianza, su hijastra a miro muy seria y haba algo en ella que la hacía desconfiar en que fuese cierto, no podía ser porque hasta ella sabía que su hija no era ningún tonto al cual pudiesen hacerle semejante cosa.

Tenia sus dudas y una de ellas era que la manera en que le llegó, era sospechoso.

➖Karla-la chica miro la fotografía y la nota.-¿Y si te acompaño a ver?. Nada perdemos por comprobarlo.

➖Mikasa-con su tono serio.-¡No sabes quien lo mando!. ¡Tal vez sea un error y una mala broma!.

➖¡Y si no lo fuese!-mintiendo un poco.-¡Que tal que si sea cierto!. ¡No podemos permitir que le hagan eso a Eren!. ¡Menos mi propio primo!.

Quedó callada, desconfiaba mucho.

➖Solo hay que ir a comprobar-agarrando su mano.-Si es cierto, tienes motivos para alejarlo de Eren. Si no lo es, entonces sabremos que es una mentira para que solo dudemos y pensemos mal de mi primo.

➖Esta bien-mirándola.-Iremos solo a probar que esto no es más ye una vil mentira de alguien que no sabe cómo pasar su tiempo.

Feliz por dentro fue por su bolso y mandando un mensaje.

**_Mikasa:_**

Todo salió perfecto?

**_Hitch:_**

Todo salió a la perfección.

Están los dos como no pediste.

Eren debe estar por llegar.

**_Mikasa:_**

Estaremos ahí.

Gracias Hitch, por ayudarme en esto.

**_Hitch:_**

Descuida.

Para eso estamos las amigas.

**_Mikasa:_**

Aún así, gracias.

No sabes el gran favor que me

estás haciendo.

Para solo ver venir a la castaña y salir las dos de casa en ir al lugar del encuentro acordado.

Ese día sería inolvidable.

La chica estaba justo con una rubia de coleta que trabajaba en casa, ósea estaba terminando de hacer lo último que le faltaba a su tarea para poder irse de una buena vez a la universidad antes que terminará con una falta.

➖Annie ya enviaron esa nota a casa de los padres de Eren-con un tono tranquilo.

➖Bien-mirándola a ella.-Vaya sorpresita que se llevarán.

➖Eso si-no lo negaba.-Me encantaría ver la mirada de Mikasa al saber que no será como ella espera que sean las cosas.

➖Entre más rápido suceda todo, mejor-aliviada en acabe su tarea.-¿Y tú no irás a clases?.

➖No-acostada en su cama.-Tomare el día de hoy. He estado muy cansada.

➖¡Yo te dije que vengas a trabajar conmigo en el café!-cerrando su computadora.-¡Y dejes esos dos trabajos!.

➖¡No puedo!-lanzando su cojín al aire.-¡No puedo solo renunciar!. ¡Les debo mucho a esos señores y no habrá más personas que los ayuden!.

➖Eres rica-confundida.

➖El dinero es de mi padre-para sola.-El es el rico, no yo. Aparte con su nueva amante que tiene, no me iré a rogarle.

➖¡Tan mal está la situación con tu padre!-eso era extraño.

➖Mucho-suspiro frustrada.-Mi padre cree que esa mujer es lo máximo y le dije la verdad sobre ella. Se molestó, casi me golpea o me mete una cachetada y yo solo lo mire para ver si se atrevía, cosa que no ocurrió.

➖Hitch-no lo espero de su padre.

➖¡Quiso que me disculpara y me negué hacerlo!-cerrando sus ojos.!Yla relación con mi madre no es buena!.

➖¡Tienes una suerte!-ironizando sus palabras.

➖Ya se-con un puchero.-¿Como está tu padre?.

➖Mejor-aliviada en ese sentido-Por suerte no es nada grave.

➖Me gustaría/em tener un padre como el tuyo-era la verdad.

➖Si lo tuvieras no serías así de maldita y egoísta-sonriendo.

➖Tal vez no-sonriendo.-Por lo menos tendría un padre presente.

➖Pero no una madre-recordando su abandono.

➖No seria tan malo Annie-sabia a que se refería.-Tu madre dijo sus razones y no por eso no salieron adelante. Yo tengo una que parece más mi hermana que mi madre.

➖Eso si-le dio la razón.

➖Olvidemos eso y cuéntame sobre tu cita de anoche-curiosa.

➖No tengo tiempo-viendo el reloj.

➖Egoísta-sonriendo.

Le saco la lengua para guardar sus cosas y tomar su bolso.

➖Me voy-dirigiéndose a la puerta.

➖Me cuentas más al rato-sin levantarse.

➖Hai-abriendo y saliendo.

Cerro la puerta para aportar e ir a clases.

**_En un hotel._**

Un castaño llegó al lugar, tenía un poco de desconfianza, pero, la llamada y la voz de esa persona lo hizo desconfiar mucho, el hecho de que su novio no se defendiera a pesar de todo.

En la recepción se acercó a la chica que le dio la llave del cuarto y con su sonrisa. Fue al ascensor donde espero hasta que llegó para subir y apretando el botón, las puertas se cerraron.

La música sonaba, había una persona más ahí con el.

La puerta se abrió, bajando esa persona, para cerrarse de nuevo y a esperar a que llegase a su destino.

No tenía un buen presentimiento uno sabía porque se sentía así, no era normal y solo esperaba que nada malo sucediese, que su novio estuviese bien, por si acaso le mando mensaje a la peli naranja y a su prima para que estuviesen al tanto.

Recibió un mensaje de su amigo.

**_Farlan:_**

Está todo bien.

**_Eren:_**

No.

**_Farlan:_**

Ten fe.

Nada malo debió pasarle a Levi.

**_Eren:_**

Es muy extraño todo.

**_Farlan:_**

Nada pierdes con averiguarlo.

Tal vez tenía razón su amigo, ahora solo le quedaba averiguarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y llegando a su destino salió para dirigirse a la habitación.

No tardó tanto, al llegar físicamente un poco y metiendo la llave para abrir la puerta, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta para entrar.

La habitación era muy bonita, escucho ruidos provenientes del baño, así que se dirigió a él y abriendo la puerta, abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:_**


	52. Capitulo LI

Odiaba demasiado la tardanza que en esos momentos sucedía, tomaron un taxi y veía el reloj de su celular esperando a que el tráfico se quitará para llegar rápidamente a su destino, no quería llegar tarde y perderse la expresión de sorpresa de parte de el padre del castaño, quería que fuese junto con la castaña.

Esperaba que también acudiera cierta rubia.

Recibió un mensaje de ella.

**_Annabeth:_**

Buen intento Mikasa, pero, en

ningún momento iré y menos

participaré en algo tan bajo

como lo que estás haciendo.

**_Mikasa:_**

Eres tan iluso o tonta.

¿Acaso crees que eso te ayudará?

No has pensado que es una gran

oportunidad para que tú estés con

el castaño.

**_Annabeth:_**

Yo renuncie a Eren desde que supe,

que sin importar lo que hiciera o lo

que yo intentase, jamás de los jamases

me hará caso o me amara.

¡Y no pienso vivir con eso y mucho

menos resignarme a ser un simple

reemplazo o hacer una esposa que

nunca recibirá más que migajas!

**_Mikasa:_**

¡Eres un tonta!.

**_Annabeth:_**

Tal vez lo sea.

**_Mikasa:_**

Te vas a conformar con solo ver

cómo Eren se vuelve el hazmerreir

de el mundo.

**_Annabeth:_**

¿Porque lo sería?.

Acaso es malo amar a alguien igual

a uno.

Está mal las relaciones entre un hombre

con otro hombre. O de una mujer con

otra mujer.

**_Mikasa:_**

Ese no es el caso.

**_Annabeth:_**

¡Entonces que tiene de malo!.

Si Eren ama a tu primo y el a él.

Pensé que era diferente, pero, me equivoqué.

**_Mikasa:_**

Tú jamás entenderías nada.

**_Annabeth:_**

Iré a vivir con mi abuela, y no me

vuelvas a marcar o mandar mensajes.

Adiós Ackerman.

Para aparecer de inmediato que estaba bloqueada y molesta solo que no podía demostrarlo. Apagó su celular y el taxi avanzaba ya desde hace menos de cinco minutos.

La castaña no estaba muy a gusto, la verdad sabía que algo no andaba bien desde que recibió esa nota, mucho menos como la habían dejado y sin presentarse, aunque no ayudaba en nada la actitud de la azabache.

Tenía una ligera sospecha desde hace rato.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Al verse la castaño pensó lo peor.

➖Así que tú también recibiste esa nota-serio y viéndola.

➖La recibí-usando un tono serio.-Vine a comprobar que esto no es más que una mala broma de alguien.

➖No te creas-para encaminarse dentro.-Tal vez si sea cierto.

La rubia a su lado solo mostró su sonrisa para colgaré del brazo de su esposo, la azabache miro a esa mujer y no le agrado nada su actitud, porque se notó lo que pretendía en realidad, como encararle algo. Por una razón no le gustaba su actitud o ella en especial, desde que la conoció parecía una mujer muy diferente a lo que se mostraba y sabía que era en realidad una mujerzuela.

Deseaba con todo su corazón solo ir y que su plan funcionase a la perfección.

**_Diez minutos después._**

En el ascensor era muy incómodo el ambiente, más la música que sonaba lo hacía más que desear llegar al lugar donde debían ir a ver si era cierto lo que la nota decía.

Cuando se abrieron y salieron no tardaron en dirigirse al lugar y a la habitación asignada, aunque la azabache aún no entendía porque en ese hotel que se notaba que era mas lujoso y como si ahí fuesen a vivir por un tiempo o una temporada alguien.

Ya después preguntaría porque, ahora solo a ir a de cuarto.

Salía una de las señoritas del hotel de la habitación que al verlos les pregunto que deseaban.

➖Venimos a ver a alguien que está aquí-sorprendido la mujer del padre-en este cuarto para ser precisos.

➖Ustedes deben ser sus invitados-sonriendo para abrirles la puerta.-Con su compromiso.

Se alejó como extrañados por esa forma y entrando todos.

La habitación era más como un departamento donde al entrar estaba su estilo sala, como ordenados y ahí estaba el castaño sentado con un azabache abrazado de su brazo y otras dos personas que resultaban ser más nada más que nada menos que el padre del azabache como su madrastra que al verlos se levantaron.

➖Papa-el con su tono dulce.-Ella es la madre de Eren. El es su padre y su esposa.

Y ella es mi prima.

➖Es un gusto conocerlos-muy serio.-Mi hijo me habló de ustedes a pesar de todo lo que hicieron. Mi hijo está enamorado profundamente de su hijo, que a mí parecer es alguien digno de ser su novio.

➖Un gusto conocerlos-muy castaña habló.-Se que no me comporte de la mejor manera esa vez con su hijo. ¡Y me disculpo con Levi por mi comportamiento que no fue el adecuado!.

El castaño miro a su madre y estaba un poco sorprendido.

➖No importa-hablo tranquilo.-Por favor siéntese, debió ser algo cansado venir hasta aquí.

Quien no estaba muy feliz era una azabache, que solo furiosa salió de ahí.

Eso lo noto el azabache.

Por eso mismo el padre del castaño se quedó solo para hablar con ellos, no porque quisiera realmente hacerlo, sintiéndose decepcionado por saber que esa nota solo fue una broma y su esposa también estaba decepcionada, tanto que no sabía qué hacer exactamente para separarlos. La castaña sabía desde un principio que esa nota no era real, solo una broma de alguien que quería desprestigiar ya sea a su hijo o a ese chico y por alguna razón la actitud de la azabache fue extraño, más al irse de esa manera con esa aura que no era normal en ella o eso creía ella.

➖Hay mucho de que hablar con ustedes-sentándose de nuevo.-No es nada grave solo será quitarles su tiempo y es necesario aclarar ciertos puntos.

➖Directo al grano-la serio y hostil el padre.

➖Cariño-solo le hizo discretamente para que fuese más cortes.

➖Me parece bien que hablemos-no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad ella.

El castaño se levantó con su novio para retirarse a la otra habitación ya que era plática no era para ellos dos, dejando a los adultos hablar.

El azabache se sentó en el sofá pequeño y el castaño lo miro serio, sabía que algo no estaba mal.

➖Me preguntó una sola cosa-concordaba verlo y usando ese tono serio.-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?.

➖No lo se-encogiéndose de hombros.

➖Mmm-se acercó el y agachándose para estar en cuclillas.-Entonces te lo preguntaré Levi. ¿Que está pasando realmente?. ¡Y ya no quiero más mentiras!.

➖¡Porque crees que yo sé algo!-preguntando verlo a los ojos.

➖Mientes bien, eso lo admito-tomando su mentón para obligarlo a verlo.-Solo que no sabe mentir ni Isa ni tu hermana. Hasta Armin estaba muy extraño desde que te conoció y no es normal en el eludirme tanto. Pero me di cuenta muy rápido de que ustedes estaban haciendo algo más que conocerse o pasar el tiempo.

Se quedó de piedra, no tomo nunca ese aspecto, ni siquiera sabía su novio había cambiado un poco hasta para darse cuenta de eso detalle y culpaba a un único persona de todo eso: al castaño pálido.

Si no le decía algo tal vez su prima los podría separarse de otra manera.

➖Lo que sucede realmente es...

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste mucho como a mí y sepan que esta historia estará por terminar muy pronto._**

**_Posiblemente en unos cinco o siete capítulos más como mucho para terminar como se debe._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	53. Capitulo LII

➖Lo que sucede realmente es que-sin más remedio que decirle parte-Jean, uno de tus conocidos se acercó a nosotros para hablar de algo importante.

➖Jean-eso le extraño mucho.

➖Si-para verlo o sonaría más a una mentira.-Vino a pedir ayuda ya que era algo importante lo que necesitaba decirnos.

➖¿Importante?-se levantó de su posición.

➖El tuvo una relación con Erwin y de ahí ellos tuvieron un hijo-encogiéndose un poco más.-Solo que Erwin no lo sabía y quería nuestra ayuda. Una amiga de Hanji es prima de el por eso nos enteramos.

Aparte como se lleva con Mikasa, en compensación por ayudarlo con el cejas nos contó que mi querida prima quería hacerme algo malo.

➖¿Que te quería hacer Mikasa?-con era nada bueno el tono que estaba usando.

➖¡Ella quería que tus padres y tú me encontrarán con Erwin en un hotel desnudos!-para bajar la mirada.-¡Pensaran lo peor de mí para que nos alejaran!. Le pidió ayuda a una conocida y Annie se enteró de lo que planeaba para avisarme.

Mi padre me envió un mensaje ayer de que venía y bueno seguimos supuestamente el plan de ella para usarlo en su contra.

➖¡Porque no me contaste!-era lo único que quería quería meterte porque quería yo mismo resolver esto-suspiro.-Es mi prima y como es mi familia debía resolverlo.

➖¡Aún así no debiste hacerlo solo!-para levantarlo y entrelazando sus manos con las de el.-¡Eres mi pareja, el amor de mi vida!. ¡Yo debo cuidarte y protegerte!.

➖¡Y como tú pareja que soy también debo cuidar lo que es mío!-con su tono serio.-Ella es mi prima, pero, se ha metido contigo desde que empezó a creer que tu madre era la suya. ¡Solo es una niña egoísta, malcriada, berrinchuda y huérfana de madre que nunca supo como lidiar con eso!.

Mi tío se cansó de todo y se va a divorciar de tu madre por culpa de ella, como dejara sola a Mikasa a partir desde ahora.

No lo sabía, notando ese brillo en sus ojitos que tenía luego de hacer algo que creía era justo y no podía enojarse con el por nada del mundo, por eso se acercó para plantarle un beso en sus labios mismo que el correspondió.

Separándose los dos para juntar sus frentes.

➖La próxima vez que suceda de nuevo, dímelo-mirando a sus ojos.

➖Lo hare-sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer.

Afuera un padre se iba con su esposa molestó al no poder tener nada que usar en contra de ese niño, más al saber que si hacía algo se echaría encima no solo a su abuelo si no también a ese sujeto que era muy importante por lo que pudo apreciar, y su esposa no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, porque ella debía hacer cargo de todo desde ahora por su futuro y el de su hija. No esperaron ninguno toparse al salir con un viejo fantasma del cual el padre hubiese preferido nunca volver a ver en su vida o encontrarse con la mujer que terminó lastimando sin quererlo, con la madre de su hijo mayor, la mujer que destrozó más que a nadie y ahora solo venía acompañada de su otro hijo que lo odiaba.

➖Dina ¿tú qué haces aquí?-sorprendido un tono entrecortado.

➖No es obvio a lo que venimos-contestándole su hijo.

➖Zeke-calmándolo sabiendo su postura.-Eren me llamo para que viniera a conocer a su suegro. ¡Olvidas Grisha que para Eren soy como su segundo madre!.

No podía contradecir la, ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con ella en ese asunto.

Ella se pasó y ellos se fueron de ahí.

La esposa solo observó un semblante que nunca había visto en el.

➖Ella es tu ex esposa-una duda que quería resolver.

➖Lo es-esperando a que se abrieran las puertas del elevador.-El joven a su lado es mi hijo Zeke.

➖No tomo nada bien que nos casáramos-era obvio.

➖No lo tomo bien-separándose.-Ni cuando deje a su madre por Karla. Ni porque adopte a Anna Beth como mi hija, incluyendo a Eren.

➖Tal vez si hablo con el logré...

➖No pasara-abriéndose las puertas.-Lo intente y desde entonces no quiere saber nada de mí.

Era un problema lidiar con sus hijos.

Cómo ella debía lidiar con su propia hija para convencerla de entretenimiento en razón y hacerle ver sus errores que tenia, por ahora ya vería como convencerla y hacer ye su abuela la dejara venido hacer que ella misma la convenciera.

El azabache se quedaría por esa noche con su padre, se despidió muy difícilmente de su novio al cual no soltaba y su padre lo separó a la fuerza mientas se iba con su hermano con su madre después de darle una de sus sonrisas que lo embobaron y burlándose su madrastra por lo bajo de su actitud.

➖Me gusta mucho Eren para ti Levi-sonriendo.-No es así cariño.

➖He de admitirlo-por extraño que suene.-Es un joven que ama a mi pequeño y lo pude ver.

➖Eren es mi perfecto novio desde que lo escogí-nada perdido.

➖Hablaré con tu mama-sentándose.-En esta semana volveremos pronto y más te vale decirle a Petra como a Hanji.

➖Lo hare-sentándose igual.-De seguro Erwin se quedara unos días más por lo de su hijo.

➖¿Que hijo?-curiosa ella.

➖Erwin es padre-para dijo como si nada.-Es un niño encantador, no lo niego. Solo que tendré hijos más hermosos.

➖Estoy pensando en enviarte a un convento-no quería ser abuelo tan pronto.

Lo miro el feo, no iba a permitirse algo semejante y renunciar a su novio por decisión de su padre.

➖Te has cuidado, cierto-era su duda.

➖¡No hemos hecho nada de nada!-con un puchero.-¡Como soy un doncel mi abuelo con sus estúpidas reglas me amenazó de que debo permanecer virgen hasta que me casé!.

¡Y antes de eso nos interrumpieron más de dos veces!.

➖Debe tener un gran autocontrol ese chico-sorprendido.

➖Mucho-eso lo admitía.

Ella noto ese anillo que estaba usando en su dedo, para callarse o se armaría un gran alboroto sabiendo que significaba.

**_Más tarde._**

Un castaño miro su madre, la cual acompaño y había notado que estaba escuchado en una grabadora algo interesante, ya que había hablado con su hermano después de que se fuera su segunda madre para atender unos asuntos importantes de su trabajo, aunque era para evitar ciertas incomodidades con su madre por su larga enemistad que traían las dos por culpa de sus padre.

Al llegar a casa fueron a la cocina y muchas cosas cambiaron desde que se fue de ahí.

➖¿Es cierto que te divorciaras?-lo preguntó al ser una simple curiosidad que tenía.

➖Es cierto-preparando un poco de te.-Ya no hay más ye decir y la verdad es mejor que no estemos casados. Me entrometí demasiado con su hija y no quise ver la verdad.

Te falle como madre durante estos años al preferir a una pequeña que ya no tenía a su madre.

➖Mama-quiso que no hablara de eso.

➖No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, eso lo sé muy bien-respirando profundamente.-Lo único que puedo hacer para evitar seguir lastimando a mi hijo es dejarlo ir y que haga su vida. ¡Nunca dejes a ese chico, el te amo y lo puedo ver!.

El agachó la mirada, ella se acercó.

➖Lo siento Eren-alzando su rostro.-¡De verdad siento haberte dejado todo este tiempo solo y creer las mentiras que Mikasa me dijo de ti!.

➖Mama-la miro.

➖Lo sé ahora-acarando.-¡Tu no eres como tu padre y nunca lo serás!. Tú hermano y tu sacaron lo mejor de nosotras a pesar de haber sacado ese parecido con el. Dina y yo nos odiaremos por siempre, ustedes estén unidos porque los amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

➖¡De verdad apruebas mi relación con Levi!-no poder creerse lo.

➖Siempre has sido un niño testarudo que sigue fiel a lo que quiere sin dar pelea antes y no rendirse nunca-eso era lo que le gustaba de su hijo.-No renuncies a él. Menos lo hagas por tu padre.

➖Creía que querías verme con Annabeth-eso lo tenía claro.

➖Ella es una buena chica a pesar de ser hija de esa mujer-separándose.-Tu ama a otra persona. No te puedo obligar a amar alguien que nunca amarás.

El sonrió, en ese momento el dulce momento fue interrumpido por una chica de cabellos azabaches que bajo las escaleras para entrar a la cocina y verlos.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	54. Capitulo LIII

Iban llegando a casa del abuelo, el día se les fue muy rápido con el pequeño que estuvo muy apegado a su padre, era entendible, hasta podías entender aún pequeño que quería pasar tiempo con su padre, la ilusión de verlo tan feliz y tan contento fue lo mejor, en especial cuando lo llevaron a esos lugares donde su felicidad se notó al no despegarse de su padre.

A pesar de que su madre y el no pudiesen estar juntos como quisiera el pequeño, había un razón que aún no entendía y no quería obligarlos a que estuviesen juntos solo por el, los quería ver como a unos padres amándose y no discutiendo todo lo tiempo.

Al dejarlo en brazos de su madre una vez fueron a dejarlo, lo bueno fue que estaba durmiendo para retirarse.

Era un poco incómodo verse en especial al estar dos personas más en el lugar y dándose cuenta de la situación incómoda que se género en ese preciso momento.

Momentos atrás solo recordar su día fue agotador e interesante para cierto rubio que subía a descansar después de pasar tiempo con su pequeño hijo; el otro rubio solo fue a ver a su abuelo que descansaba muy tranquilo, para taparlo y salir de ahí para irse así cuarto y recibió un mensaje del azabache.

**_Levi:_**

Está listo el plan.

Mañana les cuento cómo fue.

**_Armin:_**

Entiendo.

Suerte.

**_Levi:_**

¿Cómo estuvo su día?.

**_Armin:_**

Sin contratiempos e interesante.

Se divirtieron tanto padre como hijo,

es extraño ver a Erwin de padre ^^

**_Levi:_**

No puedo imaginármelo, aún así es

bueno por ellos. Mañana les cuento

todo, descansen.

**_Armin:_**

Igual.

Descansa.

Se fue a su habitación a dormir, la verdad fue largo tener que evitar que de repente se apareciera la azabaches por alguno de esos lugares y no pudiesen hacer nada si se daba cuenta que su plan había fallado.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, un chico lo detuvo.

➖Armin no puedo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi hijo-era sincero en ese momento.-¡De verdad gracias!. No puedo tener mejor compañía que la tuya y me apoyas en casi todo. ¡No me dejas solo cuándo podrías hacerlo!.

➖Eres alguien especial para mi-abrazándolo y parándose de pinturas al ser más alto el.-Lo haría con gusto una y otra vez.

➖Otra persona me dejaría solo con mis problemas-correspondiendo ese abrazo que se le hacía cómodo.

➖No yo-era la verdad.

Duraron bastante tiempo abrazados y al separarse se miraron fijamente para luego uno meterse a sus habitaciones y descansar.

**_Al día siguiente._**

Despertaron muy temprano, ayudándose a preparar el desayuno a tiempo y justo cuando el abuelo se despertó para verlos juntos como cuando eran niños pequeños que no se separaban, a excepción de la época en que no tuvieron más opción que separarse por los problemas ocurridos en la familia de cada uno de ellos y volviendo a verlos así y riendo era nostálgico.

Al sentarse dejo que le sirvieron y lo consintiera, tantos años de trabajo para ser el consentido por el hijo de su ex amo y por su nieto, quien podría decirlo.

El día la pasaron en casa , recordando tiempos pasados donde casi el rubio pequeño se quería morir de la vergüenza.

➖Lo había olvidado-viendo esa vieja foto.-Fue cuando mi padre se fue y yo molestó termine mojando a Armin por accidente.

➖Mi nieto tuvo la culpa por estar siguiéndote-recordando ese día bien.

➖Solo quería saber si estaba bien-apenado de recordarlo.-No pensé que eso pasaría y menos que me confundiera.

➖Pensé que eras una niña-si era divertido recordarlo.-Me sentí mal y parecía acosador queriendo disculparme contigo al haberte hecho llorar.

➖Armin no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces-suspiro para levantarse con cuidado.-Iré a descansar a mi cuarto. Sigan divirtiéndose sin mi.

Era más pesado para el esos días, lo dejaron irse prestando atención de que no le pasará nada.

➖¿Cómo le fue a Levi?-era algo que quería saber.

➖No me dijo mucho ayer-esperando a sus mensajes.-Aun así como le harás con tus padres.

➖Con ellos-importante detalle que aún no sabía que hacer.-es difícil saberlo. Mi madre odia a Jean y mi padre le da igual lo que suceda con el.

➖¡Hablamos de su nieto!-eso era lo más importante.-¡No de un objeto o de otra persona!.

➖No sé cómo lo tomaran-y no quería saberlo.-Les avise y aún así no tengo respuesta.

➖Eres un caso perdido como siempre-sentándose a su lado.

➖¿Tu lo crees?-mirándolo a él.-¿Has tenido pareja en estos años?.

➖Salí con alguien-suspiro al recordarlo.-Es amigo de una conocida mía. Por ella lo conocí y era lindo, amable y podía confiar en él mucho.

➖Pero-siempre había un pero.

➖Las cosas entre nosotros se volvió demasiado aburrido que buscábamos una manera de sobrellevarlo-solo se recargo en su hombro.-Lo único que hicimos fue equivocarnos y terminamos teniendo sexo. Para mí suerte no me embarace, pero, aún así todo se volvió más amargo y decimos terminar de una vez esa relación que ya era cansado.

➖¿Lo extrañas?-era normal preguntar.

➖No-para acurrucarse.-Ya no. ¿Y tú extrañas a Jean?.

➖Lo mío con el fue algo que nos hizo mucho daño-pegándolo más a él.-Y no lo extraño. Ya no más.

La rubia solo miraba la ventana y veía el cielo, termino su tarea como por ahora se quedaría ahí hasta que el trámite de traslado estuviese acabado, era difícil porque aún debía ser si la aceptarían o no, eso la tenia un poco intranquila.

➖Ann-toco su hombro para que le hiciera caso.

➖Perdona Erd-volteando a verlo.-Me decías.

➖Te decía que dentro de una semana me iré-tenia sus dudas.-Puedes quedarte si quieres.

➖Me iré con mi abuela-podría quedarse, pero, no seria lo correcto.-Me cambiaré de universidad.

➖Ya estás segura de esa decisión-lo podía ver.

➖Estoy segura de que si me quedo más tiempo y no me alejo no podré olvidar rápido-le sonrió.-Tampoco quiero que mi madre me encuentre y me obligué a hacer algo que no quisiera y arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida.

No dijo nada más porque no era necesario aún así el silencio se rompió al ir abrir la puerta el, encontrándose con su novia que le reclamaba muchas cosa y un de ellas fue ver a la rubia ahí mismo como si nada, cosa que no le pareció nada de malo, a excepción de que la chica pensó lo peor y acusándolo de infiel para terminarlo con sus ojos llorosos.

Una vez el saliera detrás de ella, la rubia solo suspiro para mirar su celular como ver los mensajes de su madre, sus llamadas perdidas y escuchar de nuevo ese mensaje de voz que le dejo asegurándose que se arrepentiría y cuando se diese cuenta de su error volvería suplicando, cosa que no pasaría nunca.

Ya no más volvería a ser esa chica que se dejaba de su madre, esa chica manipulada se acabó.

Ese día se la paso pensando más en lo que la azabache hacia, su plan había funcionado, aunque tenía sus dudas, no quería creer que funcionase por nada del mundo y por eso mismo ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Por ahora solo quería olvidar al castaño, sacarlo de su mente y solo eso, y no quería seguir pensando en el más.

A veces pensaba en porque se fijó en alguien como el, porque no en otra persona para no sufrir de esa manera y todo ese tiempo solo se hizo daño, más al saber que le hizo caso a su madre todo ese tiempo y tal vez ni estaba enamorada del castaño. Posiblemente pensaba eso porque su madre siempre le dijo que haría bonita pareja con el, que se verían lindo siendo novios y que algún día se casarían.

Si era así, en unos días más o con el tiempo se daría cuenta que así era, por eso mismo se iría con su abuela que hace tiempo no veía.

Mas tarde, regreso el chico más tranquilo y ella solo cenaba.

➖Pudiste explicarle-viéndolo cansado.

➖No-sentándose.-¡Ya no era necesario más hacerlo!. ¡Me cansé de darle explicaciones todo el tiempo de lo que hago, donde estoy, con quién estoy!. La termine de una vez por todas.

➖De verdad, ¿estás bien?-eso no era fácil.

➖Por mas que la quiera o la ame ya no pudo seguir así-suspiro.

➖Lo entiendo-y si lo entendía.

➖Iré a dormir-para levantarse.-Descansa Ann.

➖Tú también-para ver su cena.

Las relaciones de ese tipo siempre terminaban mal, lo sabía por su padre, así fue siempre con su madre y tal vez por eso ella era así, por eso su madre cambio tanto, de ser amorosa a ser una persona fría e interesada.

Y no ha vuelto saber nada de su padre desde entonces, ni su abuela y eso que es su hijo.

Está mejor así, la verdad ella no debió quedarse con ninguno de sus padres si lo pensaba bien.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"No termino su cena, pero, la tiro para irse a descansar.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3_**


	55. Capitulo LIV

La castaña miro la fotografía de su hijo después de unos días donde se arrepentía enormemente de haber estado todo ese tiempo del lado de alguien que ni merecía la pena ahora, sabía la verdad y por estar del lado de una chiquilla a la que le tenía mucho cariño por ser como la hija que nunca había tenido, la prefirió mil veces más que a su propio hijo, el cual tuvo que crecer solo.

Muchos recuerdos se perdió con el, sus logros y sus premios que recibió, ahora que veo ese álbum veía a su hijo sin esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre y veía aún niño muy serio o eso vio hasta que encontró donde aprecia con su sobrina, esa chiquilla que siempre le dio dólares de cabezas al ser tan inquieta con su sonrisa y a su lado estaba el castaño pálido sonriendo mientras que al lado izquierdo estaba ese chico, el azabache abrazando a su hijo.

Parecía que así era en las fotos que le siguieron, solo ellos cuatro como si fuesen inseparables, y luego solo ellos tres, hasta que ya no estuvieron juntos y nuevas caras aparecieron junto a su hijo como una donde su ahora ex pareja se encontraba a su lado.

No sabía de dónde había sido esa fotografía, pero, le agradecía estar al lado de su hijo a pesar de lo que pasó.

Cerro el álbum para pensar mucho en sus acciones, todo lo que hizo le hizo darse cuenta que aún no había perdido a su hijo del todo, podría recuperarlo con el tiempo y para eso sería un camino muy largo que recorrer por todo el tiempo perdido que tuvo con el para dárselo a la azabache que la necesitaba más o eso creo ella antes.

Ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad lo que la azabache necesitaba todo ese tiempo no era estar con ella, sino, asimilar y aceptar que su madre ya no estaba más y que ella era una amiga que estaría a su lado siempre, no su madre como hasta ahora había estado creyendo que era y sentía mucho no haberse dado cuenta todo ese tiempo de su error más grande.

No lo vio por querer empeñarse a que su nueva relación se desmoronarse como con el padre del castaño, tuvo miedo y ese miedo no la dejo ver lo importante que había tenido ese tiempo y su ex amiga tuvo razón.

Iba a pagar muy caro lo que le hizo, el karma no se lo regreso con el padre del castaño, lo hizo con su ahora ex pareja que había decidido dejarla en irse con su familia de nuevo, lo único que sabía de el era que se encontraba bien con su padre y en su nuevo regreso a la familia que una vez abandono.

Y ella estaba con su hija mientras su hijo no estaba en esa casa por lo ocurrido y suspirando al ver que era patética.

De verdad se había dejado vencer por ese hombre y cambiado su verdadera forma de ser solo por lo que pasó hace tiempo atrás, y lo peor es que donde quedó esa mujer que nunca se rendía y siempre se esforzaba por hacer lo que creía correcto.

¿Donde estaba?.

Esa era su pregunta desde hace tiempo, la respuesta no la tuvo hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de la realidad.

Por eso mismo se levanto de su cama y espero que la azabache estuviese ya despierta porque ella hablarían seriamente y no podía esperar más tiempo.

**_Un hora más tarde._**

La azabache estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión para no aburrirse y al no estar bien por la pelea que tuvo con dos personas que la había engañado y se sentía de la patada totalmente.

Como no funcionó su plan como debía haber salido fue a encontrarse con cierta chica que le debía una explicación, en esa habitación no debían estar los padres de su primo, ni siquiera el castaño, debía estar ese chico rubio del otro día, el de la fotografía que ella misma tomo como una prueba de lo que según era una infidelidad como tal.

Es lo que no lograba entender, no podía solo creer que esto había sido al azar, hasta pensó que lo había rescatado o algo por el estilo.

Tal vez hicieron el trabajo justo cuando estaba acompañado por alguien, era una de sus explicaciones, ya que la otra era que de algún modo se enteró y si la traicionaron debía saber quién había sido de una buena vez por todas, porque eso no se iba a quedar así como así, no iba permite que su primo estuviese feliz mientras su mundo, el de ella se derrumbaba.

No la encontró en su cuarto y como alguien le dijo donde podría estar fue a ese lugar, solo que no espero verla en ese lugar que ni buena pinta tenía para ella.

El restaurante que le pertenecía a cierta chica de pecas como a su novia.

Vio a la chica comiendo muy alegremente como a una rubia de coleta con su uniforme puesto de mesera solo que al verla se sorprendió de ver desde afuera ver a un rubio que reconocí junto aún castaño claro y aún niño.

No lo entendía, más al ver al chico de pecas sentarse con ellos.

Esa escena la hizo dudar de algo.

Ese chico de cabellos castaños claros la había estado ayudando, conocía al tipo de la fotografía, hasta lo veía hablar como si nada y lo peor fue ver llegar a esa chica de lentes que los saludo como abrazo; ella la conocía bien por verla con su primo esa veces y de seguro no era ninguna coincidencia.

Espero para enfrentarlos, lo haría primero con cierta chica que salía de ahí contenta y al haberse alejado del lugar solo la tomo del brazo donde la hizo girar.

➖M-Mikasa-no esperaba verla tan pronto.

➖Tenemos que hablar Hitch-con su tono serio.

➖¿De que tenemos que hablar?-haciéndose la desentendida.-Ya que no recuerdo que tengamos de algo de lo que hablar.

➖Lo tenemos-soltándola.-Se suponía que mi primo sería encontrado con ese hombre que se encuentra en ese restaurante en cierta situación. En cambio, el estaba con sus padres como si nada y con Eren.

➖¡Ese ya no fue mi problema!-solo la miro severamente.-Ellos realizaron el trabajo como lo pediste y se fueron una vez los dejaron.

➖Creo que no lo comprendes-para cruzarse de brazos.-Al final de cuentas nada salió bien.

➖Todo salió bien-posando irse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Ella no entendió nada, ni siquiera comprendía a que se refería y solo termino por quedarse con esa duda.

Aunque el rubio se iba con su amiga la loca de lentes.

➖El padre del enano está aquí-muy tranquila.-Pronto regresaremos y tú ¿qué harás?.

➖Me quedaré un tiempo más con mi hijo-eso era lo que haría.-Ya arreglaré las cosas con mi padre después de eso.

➖Le diré a Nanaba para que esté enterada-feliz de la vida.

Para cuándo ella se dio cuenta ellos ya iban más adelante y un castaño claro salía de ahí con su hijo como con el chico de pecas muy felices hasta alegre y ella se acercó para hablar con el, aunque la de pecas le aviso al verla acercarse.

➖Necesitamos hablar Jean-ignorando a los otro dos.

➖Será en otro lado y en otra ocasión-con su tono más que tranquilo.-No es ni el momento para hablar de ello.

➖¡A mí no me importa si lo es o no lo es!-eso no lo toleraría.-Te recuerdo que tú me ayudaste y todo salió mal. Y ahora te veo con ese sujeto como si nada, sabiendo quien es.

El pequeño jalo la chaqueta de su madre para llamar su atención ya que no le agradaba en absoluto esa mujer.

➖Hablaremos cuando se pueda-mirando a su pequeño.

Se iba a ir pero ella lo detuvo y en el proceso aventó al niño que fue agarrado por el de pecas antes de que se tropezara y cayera, eso enojo al castaño claro para verla molestó.

➖¡Te dije que hablaríamos en otro momento pero parece que no entiendes!-no se iba a contener.-¡Aventaste a mi hijo y que hubiese pasado si llega a lastimar!. ¡Estamos en la calle no en otro lado, no pensaste en eso o solo no quieres hacerlo!.

➖¡No me hables así!-ignorando muchas cosas por el tono que le hablaba no le gustaba.

➖¡Lo hago porque puedo hacerlo y no dejaré de hablarte así solo porque no te guste!-su actitud le hartaba.-¡Si no te gusta puedes irte de aquí y dejarnos en paz!.

➖Escúchame bien Jean no sabes de lo que soy capaz-lo estaba amenazando.-¡Me escucharas o sabrás de mi!.

➖¿De que eres capaz tú sola Mikasa?-dándole burla.-Pides la ayuda de otros para hacer lo que no puedes haces por ser una cobarde. Aún te preguntas que salió mal.

Ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de todo.

➖¡Ustedes me engañaron!-molesta.-¡Tanto Hitch como tú estaban todo este tiempo de parte de mi primo!.

➖Por fin usas tú cerebro-dándole la espalda para agarrar de la mano a su hijo.-¡De verdad creíste que te ayudaría a perjudicar al padre de mi hijo!. ¡O hacer que Jaeger crea que su novio es lo peor!. La única que saldrá perjudicado serás tú y más al darme cuenta que eres de lo peor.

Sin mirar se fueron ellos tres, el pequeño no entendía nada y el chico de pecas lo miro serio pidiendo una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Aún no podía creer que haya ido engañada y lo peor es que cierta rubia no le contestaba y molesta más al saber que no podía confiar en nadie sin ser traicionada, primero fue con su supuesta aliada que se rindió para desaparecer y ahora por ellos dos, por quienes según la estaban ayudando y en realidad se pusieron del lado de su primo.

De Hitch no lo entendía, del castaño claro si al recordar sus palabras y luego saber que tenía un hijo, que ese tipo era el padre de su hijo, comprendía que no quería perjudicarlo por su hijo y por eso la traición.

La castaña se acercó apagando la televisión para verla seriamente, ella no entendía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera escucho cuando ella se levantó o bajo las escaleras y por su mirada algo pasaba y en su interior no era nada bueno.

➖Mikasa no sé cómo decirte esto-suspiro para agarrar valor.-Te quiero mucho y no sabes cómo duele saber que hayas querido perjudicar a mi hijo. ¿Que te hizo Eren para querer hacerle daño o Levi?.

➖Karla no se de qué está hablando-confundida.

➖No lo sabes-eso le molestó.

Le enseño la grabación donde mantenía la conversación con el castaño claro y abrió los ojos.

➖Tú padre y mi hijo tenían razón-notando su decepción.-Te di más preferencia y te quiero como si fuese mi hija. Deje de lado a mi hijo y te creí a ti más que a él.

¿Porque lo hiciste Mikasa?. Quiero saber, ¿porque hiciste todo eso?.

Ella no sabía que decir o que hacer, nunca estuvo preparada para ese momento o jamás previno ese día.

➖Tu silencio me hace darme cuenta de algo-su mirar se endureció.-¡Yo te preferí más que a mí hijo que me recordaba a su padre!. ¡Lo aleje de mi y Dina, la madre de Zeke estuvo ahí para el más que yo!.

¡Tu padre estuvo ahí también, no solo por ti sino por Eren también!.

➖Karla-callándose al ver su mirada.

➖He decidido que desde hoy Mikasa tendrás que buscar un trabajo para ayudarme con los gastos de la casa-no la miro.-Tu padre no está más aquí y no sé si lo estará. Si no lo haces puedes buscarte otro lugar donde vivir, si no te corro solo es porque se que no tienes donde ir a vivir.

Me decepcionaste mucho y no sé si pueda perdonarte por todo lo que le hiciste a mi hijo. ¡Y si vuelve hacerlo, sí solo vuelves hacer algo en contra de mi hijo o de su pareja te vas olvidando de mi para siempre porque los defenderé y me conocerás en realidad!.

Para retirarse de ahí y subir de nuevo mientras una azabache no lo creía aún.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	56. Capitulo LV

El azabache solo llegó a casa donde su madre ya lo esperaba para abrazarlo fuertemente, sabía que mañana se iría con su padre de nuevo y esa semana aprovecho mejor el tiempo con su novio y sus dos amigos para retomar los viejos tiempos donde solo eran ellos cuatro, claro que uniéndose les otros más para disfrutar el día muy a su pesar de que las bromas eran pesadas y la verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo es que podrían llevarse todos de esa manera y su novio parecía más relajado con todo lo que sucedía desde que volvió.

No sabían mucho de ciertas chicas a excepción de su prima, solo que la madre de su novio apoyaba más su relación y parecía tener muchas discusiones con el padre de su novio que no aprobaba nada como su mujer que se empeñaba en decir cualquier excusa o quién sabe pero ese tema lo tenía sin cuidado. Ya no importaba mucho lo que hicieran ellos, de algo era muy seguro y eso era que no podrían quitarle a su novio, solo pasaría si ellos ya no se quisieran estar juntos, dudando de eso por la manera posesiva en la que se trataban o actuaban cuando se trataba de ellos.

Su amiga de lentes solo se dedicó a pasar el rato con la peli naranja, su novia, que eso sí fue una sorpresa muy grande para los que las conocían o solo se hacían mensos sobre ellas, pero, como en esos momentos ellas se quedarían en casa de la boca de pecas con su novia para pasar el último que les quedaba y divertirse a lo grande, o eso dijo la de lentes.

Por otro lado su amiga pelirroja vendría a verlo en un rato más ya que ayer estuvo con su novio todo el santo día en la calle, tuvieron una cita y su novio lo llevo a muchos lugares hermosos donde no pudo evitar estar pegado a él y muy coqueto como si fuese la primera vez que salían, aunque algunos se le quedaron viendo embobados creyendo que era una chica y le daba risa a su amado que cuando supiesen la verdad se llevarían una tremenda sorpresa, no sonaba tan mal y a él no le importaba mucho, con tan solo que lo dejasen en paz era más ye suficiente.

Es cierto que parecía una chica por sus delicadas facciones que había sacado de su mamá, también por su altura que le favorecía más y su complexión delgada, hasta se enorgullecía de tener mejor figura que una mujer, haciendo una excepción a su mamá que era guapa y hermosa como una belleza, de ella saco eso y su padre no se quedaba atrás porque eso sí cuando no vestía de mujer o aparentaba ser una, al vestir de hombre no estaba nada mal tampoco, por su corte de cabello o por la ropa masculina que se pusiera lo hacía ver varonil que atraía la mirada de algunas mujeres y también se les caía la baba.

No sé pavoneaba o andaba presumiendo, pero, si lo hiciera nadie le negaría que era cierto y una cosa si era seguro, un gusto excelente tenía para hasta ayudar a su madrastra, y a sus amigas que a veces eran un lío por no saber que usar.

Y eso que el es un chico, y eso es una ventaja enorme.

Ahora su mami lo hizo que se sentará en el sofá mientras ellos servía el te y comía unos aperitivos que estaban deliciosos.

➖Tu tío me llamo para preguntar cómo estabas-usando un tono dulce.

➖¿Que tío?-tenia dos y no sabía cuál.

➖Kenny-sonrió.

➖Ese viejo-no sabia mucho de él, no desde que le pidió ayuda.-Y ¿donde está?.

➖Está con tu abuelo ahora-extraño hasta para ella.-Dijo que tenían que resolver asuntos importantes.

➖Tsk-haciendo ese sonido al recordar que su abuelo se metía en todo.

➖¡O se me olvidaba!-algo importante.-¡Tu tío dijo que dejaras de jugar al detective y volvieras para atender negocios!.

Eso le extraño mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo había descubierto y no era bueno de seguro, la palabra "negocios" solo la empleaban cuando era algo importante de máxima urgencia, era un código entre tío y sobrino.

➖Ya dejaré de jugar-para no levantar sospechas.

➖¿Cómo te fue con Eren ayer?-era una pequeña curiosidad.

➖¡Me fue bien!-eso lo tenía contento.-Me llevo a muchos lados y me defendió de un pervertido.

➖¡No eres tan delicado como pareces!-enarcando una ceja.

➖¡Lo sabe el y aún así me ama!-muy orgulloso.

➖Eren siempre ha estado ahí contigo en los malos momentos que entiendo porque te gusta-para tomar un sorbo y hablar seriamente.-Karla es una mujer de carácter por que vi y si los deja estar juntos no hay inconvenientes pero su padre no me agrada nada ni esa mujer que tiene como esposa.

➖Aún cuando quisiera hacer algo no lograría nada-eso lo sabía bien.

➖No te creas-tenia una sospecha.-Ese tipo de mujeres pueden ser demasiado manipuladoras como buenas actrices.

➖Igual que mi prima-comiendo.

➖Tu prima es así porque nunca le pusieron limites-era lo más seguro.-Ahora que tu tío ya no está y volvió a la familia. Ella está sola y no la va ayudar más.

➖Eso lo sé bien-ya la había visto.-Ni siquiera se salvó de la mamá de Eren. Te digo que ya se bien el chisme con ella.

➖La vi también-eso se le sorprendía aún.-Me preocupa que algo le pase, como no está acostumbrada a trabajar.

➖¡Estará bien ella sola!-no la iba a defender por nada del mundo.-¡Es momento de que aprenda de una buena vez!.

➖Levi-mirándolo seriamente.

➖Es la verdad-encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no cambiaba con el, su mamá no podía esperar otra reacción que no fuese esa y la verdad su sobrina se lo había buscado, así que mejor cambiaron de tema para aprovechar esa tarde en familia, antes de que llegase el nuevo día y tuviese que irse de nuevo.

La pelirroja llegó lo más pronto posible, abrazo a su querido amigo tan fuerte para hacerle saber que tanto lo quería, el no la apartó y subieron a su habitación a estar más cómodos, su mamá la recibió y se fue a acostar ya que era tarde y amenazando de que no se quedaba hasta tarde porque si no ya verían como les iba, ninguno quería contradecir porque le tenían miedo.

Se cambiaron de ropa por sus pijamas, para estar peinadora el azabache como cuando eran niños.

➖Gaby sigue molesta y más cuando Farlan vino por mi besándome enfrente de ella y sus amigas-estaba feliz.

➖¡Así aprenderá que Farlan solo tiene ojos para ti!-no le caía bien esa niña.-Aparte ese idiota se había tardado un poco.

➖¡Que hay de ti y Eren!-saliendo en su defensa.

➖Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros y ustedes dos-corrigiéndola antes de que empezara.-No lo olvides.

➖Perdona-sonriendo.-Se me olvida los territoriales que eran ustedes dos.

➖Un poco-eso no lo negaba.-Pero te perdono.

➖Supe que Eren te dio un anillo-casi se le olvidaba ese detalle.-¿Es cierto?.

➖¡Es cierto!-mostrándoselo.

➖¡No puedo creerlo!-contenta de la emoción.-¡No puedo creerlo!.

Era bello ese anillos, hasta que la chica solo tuvo que agregar un cojín para callar sus gritos de la emoción por su amigo que también estaba feliz por lo que significaba ese anillo que ahora tenía.

➖¡No pierden el tiempo!-eso era seguro.-¡Levi te mereces ser feliz y que mi primo sea el indicado para ti, es lo mejor que te ha pasado!.

➖Ni yo creía que Eren me amase-viéndolo una vez más.-Solo que perdía la esperanza y al ver este anillo me doy cuenta que soy el más dichoso.

➖Mi primo tenía que darse cuenta-recordando esas veces dónde lo veía decaído.-Aun así se separaran nuevamente y cuando vuelvan a verse la boda se hará de seguro.

➖Sin duda alguna-nadie lo arruinaría.

➖Por cierto-casi se le olvidaba.-Supe que Anna Beth se ira a vivir con su abuela cómo a estudiar y no solo es un rumor ya está decidido y un hecho de que se va.

Eso le extraño mucho porque esa chica era la misma que quería con su novio, no entendía nada de lo que pretendía en realidad.

➖Tuvo una pelea con su madre y ella se fue primero de la casa-muy tranquila contando el chisme.-Solo se que vive con un compañero o compañera de la universidad ahora mientras espera para irse con su abuela.

➖Eso es extraño-mucho para el.

➖Se que tiene que ver con qué Eren y tú salgan-no sabia mucho.-No se bien, pero, déjame investigo para solo darte la información.

➖Más te vale-acostándose en su cama.-¿Y cómo está tu mami?.

➖Está bien-separándose a su lado.-En realidad está tan contenta de haberte visto que no deja de hablar de ti. Aprueba mi relación con Farlan. A Eren lo regaló como le dio el sermón por haberse salido de su casa y no haber ido con ella.

➖Tú mamá es una persona más tranquila que tu-muy cierto.

➖Ni tanto-viendo el techo.

➖Mi padre aprueba mi relación con Eren-también viendo el techo.-Eso ya es algo, con lo especial que es no me lo imaginaba.

➖¿Que hay de mamá segunda?-era su curiosidad.

➖Le encanta que me haya encontrado con alguien que me quiera tanto y me ame-sonriendo.-Espera lo mismo de Petra.

➖Por lo menos no es la típica madrastra-como algunas que conocía.

➖¡No es como tú madrastra!-para que no la confunda.-Por cierto, ¿que sucede con esa bruja?.

➖Lo mismo de siempre-suspiro.-Mi padre sigue empeñado en tener hijos con ella y no más nada. Siento que esa mujer ni siquiera puede tener hijos y ya tuve una pelea.

➖¿Que hiciste?-suponiendo que hizo algo que no.

➖Nada malo-para taparse con el cojín.

➖Isabel-para quitárselo.

➖Está bien-cerrando sus ojos.-¡Me moleste mucho y le dije sus verdades a ambos!. ¡A ella de que tal vez ni siquiera pudiese tener hijos y a mi padre de que quería otro hijo y no siquiera sabía cómo criar uno!.

➖Isa-eso no lo esperaba.

➖¡Me moleste y es cierto Levi!-no pudo evitar ponerse triste.-¡El nunca estuvo con mi mamá y conmigo!. ¡Nos abandono completamente y un día vuelve con su nueva esposa para reclamar sus derechos como mi padre!.

➖Es injusto y no hiciste nada malo-no llorar había hecho.-Sacaste todo lo que sentías y estabas en tu derecho al hacerlo.

Solo se abrazo a su amigo para estar así, después ambos vieron la hora y era mejor dormirse para el día que se venía.

Durmieron juntos como cuando hacían sus pijama das de pequeños, y la noche solo hacía presencia la luna que iluminaba dejando ver las estrellas que se mostraban.

**_Aquí tenemos un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les gustes mucho._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	57. Capitulo LVI

La alarma sonó, apagando la con pesadez mientras mantenía aún los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más para reponer fuerzas mismas que no tenía desde hace tiempo por el pedido trabajo que se cargaba y solo quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, de no ser porque la alarma de su celular sonó haciendo que los abriera y solo reincorporando se para tomar su celular y apagarlo notando que ya era la hora para levantarse.

Un día más de trabajo, un día más donde debía soportar a esos inversionistas y aunque lo tuviesen estresado no importaba mucho, solo se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha que le vendría bien después de la tremenda borrachera que se cargaba, lamentaba haberse ido tomar unos tragos con el loco de su amigo que solo quería beber para celebrar un gran éxito que tuvo y lo termino arrastrando.

Lamentaba haberse dejado convencer, pero, no le podía hacer el feo a él y menos mandarlo al carajo siendo su amigo fiel y cercano, el agua de la ducha lo ayudaría a despertarse un poco, ya se bebería un café cargado o comería algo para bajarle a la cruda que llevaba.

Pensando en su pequeño novio, después de doce años, o mejor dicho, doce años que no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera le daban ni una pequeña noticia o algo seque estuviese bien, su prima se limitaba solo a hablar cosas triviales o de como le iba en su vida en cambio cambiaba de tema como actitud a una más seria que ya era mejor no preguntar, lo mismo iba con su amigo que se callaba mirándolo con seriedad para solo cambiar de tema.

Su amigo le recomendó olvidarse del azabache, ya que no valía la pena o eso era lo que quería hacer.

Perdió contacto con esa chica de lentes, como con la peli naranja y le extraño al principio, ni siquiera podía hacer algo, su mamá le recomendó que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su vida como su hermano, como si le ocultan algo más y de paso la madre del azabache lo miraba con pena para seguir viéndolo sin decirle mucho. Nadie le decía nada, era como si solo recordar al azabache o decir sobre el fuese malo para el, o el hizo algo de lo que no se enteró y no sabía que había sido eso exactamente, pero, no importaba nada de lo que hiciese ahora solo iba a ir a la empresa para atender los negocios.

Vistiéndose más cómodo con su camisa, sus pantalones de color negro y con un saco encima, mientras recogía sus cabellos largos que tenía mirándose en el espejo para tomar su celular y sus llaves tanto de la casa como de su auto, ya que hace años había perdido el miedo y ahora conducía, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con el azabache y su sonrisa que no iba a volver ver más como ese mensaje que le mando hace ochos años atrás, el último que recibió y lo desconcertó mucho más por las palabras que leyó que aún no tenía ningún significado para el.

_Había acabado de venir de casa de su amigo para terminar con lo de su tesis final y recibía un mensaje antes de entrar a casa, era de su novio que últimamente estaba extraño, hasta cuándo hablaban por teléfono._

_**Levi:**_

_Siempre fuiste un mentiroso,_

_un simple mentiroso. Yo te_

_defendía mucho y creía en ti_

_para que solo jugases con mis_

_sentimientos Jaeger._

_¡Te odio y no sabes cuánto!,_

_no quiero saber de ti más._

_Esto termina._

_Eso le desconcertó y aunque mando mensajes no le contestaba más._

_Así se la paso los últimos días hasta que simplemente un día lo bloqueo y lo elimino como si nada._

_Su amigo le dijo que investigaría que había pasado exactamente para que el azabache hiciera eso, lo dejo a su cargo, hasta viajo para verlo y cuando volvió después de unas tres semanas le dijo que lo olvidará porque el azabache no quería saber nada de él._

_➖Farlan ¿que sucede?-mirándolo._

_➖Eren...Levi tiene una pareja nueva-bajando la mirada.-Me dijo que lo conoció y no pudo evitar enamorarse que te devuelve el anillo. No quiere seguir atado a ti por algo que no seria nunca, tampoco estar con alguien que no está a su nivel y su abuelo aprueba su nueva relación que en otoño se casa con ese sujeto._

_➖S-Se casara-sin creerlo._

_➖Lo siento amigo-sintiendo pena._

_Dándole el anillo que el mismo le había dado para comprometerse y con la mirada sombría._

_No lo creía y tal vez era una broma, unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, como sintió como resbalaban por sus mejillas, su amigo se acercó y lo abrazo._

_➖Llora Eren-era lo único que podía hacer._

_Y ese día lloro tanto que sacó todo lo que llevaba encima durante años y se sentía que no valía la pena seguir ahora que también había perdido a la única persona que le había dado un motivo a seguir creyendo que todo estaría bien y lo bueno sucedía, ahora se daba cuenta que no todo era felicidad y esa esperanza que tuvo desaparecía de nuevo para darse cuenta que nunca estuvo a su alcance._

Su prima se lo confirmo aunque al viajar ella misma su actitud era otra, tanto que había veces que ya era mejor olvidarlo como lo había estado haciendo estos años y lo superó con trabajos, con ayuda de su amigo, de sus mamás, de su hermano y de paso de la rubia de coleta que le decía que era mejor olvidarlo todo y dar página.

Desde entonces solo fueron unos meses que quiso hablar con el pero no pasó.

En otoño estuvo mal, más que mal quiso ya no vivir, pero, conoció a un chico que lo detuvo de hacer algo estúpido, alguien menor que lo convenció de lo contrario y al saberlo su madre segunda lo hizo irse con ella, algo en lo que estuvo de acuerdo su mamá.

Su amigo se fue con el, con el tiempo perdido contacto con aquellos que fuesen sus amigos a excepción de una rubia de coleta que lo seguía viendo como una de pecas que terminó con su novia, tuvieron una discusión que no termino nada bien, vendieron el café y ella entró a trabajar con el, era buena y lo ayudaba, de echo lo ayudó a superar lo pasado y a seguir a adelante.

Conducía su auto, lo bueno es que no había tráfico y llegando a tiempo a la empresa que una vez fue de su abuelo y ahora era suya.

Se bajó después de estacionarse de su auto para suspirar e ir adentro donde su amigo tenía peor cara y bueno ambos eran solteros desde hace tiempo, su amigo termino con su prima por algo y no quiso meterse más en ese asunto que no le concernía por estar ocupado en olvidar al azabache.

Subieron el ascensor y esperaron, de seguro no tardaban en darle noticias y era mejor seguir con su trabajo, como se acercaba la decisión importante que debía tomar sobre su casamiento con esa chica de nombre Gabriela, algo que ninguno quería, pero, sus familias estaban tan empeñadas ya ni siquiera lidiaba con eso.

Unos días más, solo unos días más.

➖Sr. Jaeger-su secretaria lo vio y fue a verlo.-El Sr. Smith lo está esperando desde hace unos diez minutos.

➖¿Smith?-extrañado ya que ese tipo no lo quiso ver en un buen tiempo.

➖Es urgente, o eso me dijo-muy tranquila y con su tono de voz amable.

Su amigo lo miro, para asentir.

Se dirigió a su oficina para entrar y verlo a ese sujeto nuevamente, no cambiaba y aún así el lo hizo, para caminar e ir a su lugar.

➖¿Que es tan urgente Smith?-actuando frio como siempre.

➖Ha sido bastante tiempo-notando que no era el mismo.-Vine a proponerte un negocio que nos beneficiaria a los dos.

➖Te escucho-sentándose e invitándole a sentar.

➖Yo me encargo de una agencia de publicidad y modelaje-herencia dejada por su madre.-También de las empresas de la familia. Mi trato es que me permitas darle más publicidad a tu campaña sobre tu nuevo proyecto y si usarás a un modelo de mi agencia como la imagen de las empresas Jaeger sería beneficioso.

➖Suena bien-no lo negaba.-¡A quien propondrías para ser la imagen de mi empresa!.

➖Es un modelo muy prometedor que es muy conocido-tal vez no le gustará.-Es L. O también conocido como Rivaille Ackerman.

➖L-no le sorprendía mucho.

➖¡Que dices!-esperando su respuesta.

Cómo no hizo ninguna expresión ni nada sobre saberlo le causo curiosidad lo que diría o haría si lo sabía.

Si estaba sorprendido pero no iba a dejarse llevar por cosas pesadas o recuerdos pasados que pudiesen perjudicar sus negocios o a la gente que trabaja con el, eso lo debía dejar de lado, aparte no lo vería mucho ya que el iba resolver muchos pendientes y uno de esos era su posible compromiso que aún no estaba decidido.

➖Está bien Smith-suspirando.-Acepto la oferta y haré que el Sr. Church revise el contrato para más tardar mañana y podamos firmarlo. Sería bueno que llegase antes con su modelo para revisar la cláusulas del contrato y en caso de que haya algo que no les guste para cambiarlo lo más pronto posible.

➖Me parece perfecto-levantándose.

Sonrió aunque no sabía si era bueno o no.

➖Hasta mañana-para darle la mano.

➖Igual-aceptando.

Salió de ahí, haciendo que su secretaria entrará con su café.

➖Dile a Church que venga de inmediato-mirando su computadora.

➖Si, señor-dejándole aún lado su café.-Se le ofrece algo más.

➖Llama a Ymir para que venga también-notando algo que le gustaba.-Contacta con los inversionistas, necesitamos hablar del proyecto del nuevo hospital.

Ella asintió para salir.

Fuera de las empresas un rubio salía mirando el edificio por última vez, suspiro y se dio cuenta del gran cambio que tenía el castaño, sería más difícil de lo que creyó y su celular sonó para contestarlo.

➖Fue todo bien...no hubo problemas alguno...Acepto y mañana quiere que vengas para cerrar el trato...Solo hay un problema y no te gustará nada...no creo que sea fácil Levi...mejor te cuento en persona.

Colgó y la verdad ni el sabía si funcionará ese plan, mucho menos con lo que pasó hace ocho años atrás con esa mentira y ha sido bastante tiempo, todo por ayudar a su amigo, no sabía si era mejor decirlo a su pareja y ahora que lo pensaba la madre de su hijo había tenido razón cuando lo supo, debieron ellos investigarlo y no fiarse de esa persona.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y espero que les guste._**

**_En el próximo pondré que sucedió._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	58. Capitulo LVII

Era inútil haber creído años atrás en las palabras de una mujer que sólo consiguió lo que quería, alejarlo de la persona que amaba por una completa tontería, ni siquiera sabía porque se dejo llevar o los malditos celos, el coraje, su enojo le ganó y cometió la peor tontería de su vida y un error del cual se arrepiente enormemente más al ver a su hijo adoptivo que lo miraba.

➖Mami, porque estás así-curioso.

➖Por nada-abrazándolo fuerte.

➖Mentira-sabia que mentía.-Siempre te pones triste cuando ves esa fotografía.

Cómo podía engañar a su pequeño, era muy listo para su edad, se crio en las calles y el lo adoptó después de un tiempo, al divorciarse y darse cuenta de que están haciendo las cosas mal desde un inicio, su ex esposo tuvo razón durante ese año y medio, si de verdad lo hubiese querido no hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos como actuado por coraje para hacer sufrir a alguien sin saber si era cierto lo que decía o no. Su amiga, la de cabellos rojizos lo apoyó mucho cuando le contó, molesta por lo que su primo había hecho según esa mujer y lo apoyaron incondicionalmente, pero ahora que sabían lo que pasó exactamente se sentían todos mal, más al enterarse ese chico rubio de lo que pasó y al contarle cómo estuvo el castaño al saber eso, las palabras crueles que le dijo por un mensaje.

Su rompimiento de amistad con el castaño pálido al ir a verlo y asegurarle que no era cierto, que se arrepentiría mucho por sus acciones y que dejaban de ser amigos por lo que estaba haciendo.

Su papá llegó para verlo y su hijo se fue a arriba.

➖Levi-suspiro.-¡Has estado deprimido por los últimos tres años desde que supiste la verdad y ya me cansé de verte lamentarte por algo que no es tu culpa!.

➖Lo es-bajando la mirada.-Creí esa mentira y arruine mi felicidad con Eren. ¡Le hice daño de seguro!. Me debe odiar y perdí su amor.

➖¡Ni siquiera lo sabes!-cansado de verlo así.-¡Te rendiste rápido!. ¡Tú nunca lo haces y tú abuelo te apoyo sin creer mucho a esa mujer!.

➖Mi abuelo-recordando su mirada de comprensión.

➖El siempre te ha apoyado en tus decisiones-serio.-Nunca le gustó ese joven con el que te casaste y ha estado al pendiente de Eren todo este tiempo.

Solo alzó su mirada para correr a ver a su abuelo.

El pequeño escucho a su mami, nunca le callo bien ese sujeto con el que se caso, la verdad parecía menos su pareja por la manera en la que lo trataba todo el tiempo y al saber que se separaron obtuvo a su mami que lo quería mucho y la veía triste todo el tiempo, más al venir una mujer hace tres años atrás.

_Ese día su mami había vuelto muy serio, demasiado y molestó tanto que su tía solo lo apartó hasta que se acercó para abrazarlo fuerte y sonreírle, siempre parecía que tuviese otra personalidad pero no era así, en realidad era muy cariñoso y amable, lo amaba que lo saco de las calles donde vivía y su adopción apenas se la dieron y pensaba que antes no lo podía haber hecho por culpa de ese hombre que todo el tiempo le reclamaba. Su mami trabajaba mucho, hasta lo vio una vez, era alguien importante, que quería el, una esposa de tiempo completo, le molestó mucho y se lo dijo, ese tipo lo miro mal y antes de que le hiciera algo su mami lo hecho de la casa pidiéndole el divorcio por estar cansado de el y que nunca lo amo, solo era alguien que necesitaba para olvidar._

_Fue cruel su mami y en ese momento entró una mujer de cabellos rubios con una seriedad y queriendo ser detenida por un chico mayor de barba que se agarraba el cabello en una coleta._

_➖¡Así que es cierto!-zafándose de su agarre.-Te casaste con otro y tuviste un hijo. Dime Ackerman, ¿que sucedió con ese amor que le tenías a Eren?._

_Se alejó para verla y serio por ver a esa chica de nuevo._

_➖Será mejor que nos vayamos Ann-quería sacarla de ahí._

_➖¡No me iré Erd, no sin antes que me conteste!-era lo único que quería._

_➖No tengo por qué contestarte-tomando la mano de su hijo._

_➖¿Porque no Rivaille?-molesta y se notaba.-¡Acaso te molesta que te recuerde que tú amabas a Eren!. ¡Que ganaste su amor y yo me aleje porque entendí que nunca seria para mí!._

_¡Para luego enterarme que tú lo dejaste de esa manera para casarte con alguien más y hacerlo sufrir!._

_No quería escucharla en absoluto._

_➖Sabes que Eren es para mí alguien especial-conteniéndose.-A pesar de ser tan molesta en el pasado, me perdono para ser mi padrino en mi boda justo hace ocho años atrás. Me casé con Erd, este chico que está aquí es mi esposo y la persona que me ayudó a entender que mi madre me utilizaba solo por sus caprichos._

_Vine aquí a decírtelo, Mikasa me lo contó y ella lo supo porque trabaja con Eren en la misma empresa. Ella se arrepiente de lo que hizo y tan es así que no entiende como alguien como tú lo dejaste después de haberla desenmascarado._

_El volteo a verla, ella solo le tendió unos papeles con una fotografía y la peli naranja los agarró para sorprenderse._

_➖Mi madre siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere porque es una mujer lista-suspiro.-Y no le gusta perder. Ella al final ganó, y tú se lo permitiste al creer más en esa mentira que te dijo._

_Yo no me casé con Eren, menos el te engañaba y saber esto hace días por Mikasa, sabes que me decepcionaste en verdad lo hiciste y mucho._

_Para ver a su esposo que se la llevó para irse, el pequeño no entendía nada y su hermana se acercó para dárselos abriendo los ojos ya que la fotografía mostraba a una rubia vestida de novia, a su lado su esposo que era el mismo que entró con ella hace unos momentos y a los lados estaban las damas de honor, como el castaño al lado de su madre que traía n traje más claro como otros que se mostraban._

_Los papeles eran el acta de matrimonio y de paso sea verdadera invitación que se había enviado, no la que le mando a él._

_➖Levi-suspiro hermana lo llamo al verlo caerse en el suelo.-Levi._

_El pequeño fue por el tío de su mami que al llegar solo vio las pruebas, mismas que más tarde le confirmaron eran ciertas._

El pequeño tomo una decisión, le pidió ir a casa de su tía de lentes para visitarla ya que no la veía desde hace tiempo atrás y por eso mismo al llegar ella se sorprendió enormemente al verlo más que estuviese serio, que no era normal en el.

➖¿Que te trae aquí Edward?-sonriente.

➖¡Quiero que me cuentes sobre Eren!-yendo al grano y mostrándole la fotografía.-Mama ve una foto de el y parece deprimido desde que esa mujer vino hace tres años.

➖Eren-lo tenia remedio al saber la verdad.-Fue el amor de Levi desde niño. Era la persona que amo y sigue amando a pesar de todo.

➖¿Porque se separaron?-no lo entendía.

➖Por una mujer que mintió-bajando la mirada.-Dijo cosas que sonaban lógicas y la verdad en vez de confirmarlas, todos creímos que eran ciertas. Según Eren se casarían con alguien más y que salía con esa persona desde dos años atrás y Levi lo creyó porque aparte también no ayudaba su manera de comportarse desde la distancia.

➖Tía-decidido a una cosa.-Me llevarías a hablar con él sin que mi mamá sepa.

➖Edward-no lo entendía.

➖Si ellos se separaron por una mentira es mejor que lo sepa el también-viéndola serio.-Estoy seguro que el no sabe porque mi mamá termino con el. Quiero aclararlo yo personalmente, es una manera de agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mi.

➖No lo se-no estaba muy segura.

➖Mamá de seguro hará algo ahora-lo conocía bien.-No será fácil y quiero ser yo quien lo arregle. Aparte ganaría un padre de verdad y mi mamá sería feliz.

**_En la mansión._**

Un azabache empacaba sus cosas como de paso su tío lo veía, el padre de la azabache, no iba quedarse ni un minuto más ahí sin hacer nada, no lo hizo cuando debía haberlo hecho y ahora que su amiga de cabellos rojizos por fin le dijo porque había acabado su relación con el castaño pálido y que él había sido uno de los que se había ido con el para ayudarlo con lo que había pasado.

➖Levi-suspiro.-Escucha, lo que te diré tal vez no te guste y es mejor que lo sepas de una vez. Durante este tiempo he visto a Eren y no es el mismo muchacho de antes.

Ha cambiado y ha tenido en estos ocho años relaciones con otros chicos que hasta ahora son los mismo con los que se ha acostado.

➖No me importa-ignoraba eso que no quería saber.

➖Te importa-lo sabía de sobra.-Aun lo amas y sé que el te ama, que no te ha olvidado, pero, no puedes pensar que el volverá así de fácil contigo menos ahora que está considerando en casarse.

Se detuvo, para apretar el puño, pero, esta vez no se iba a rendir.

➖Tomé mi decisión tío-agarrándola y girándose para dirigirse a la puerta.-No me importa si debo esperar más tiempo, hasta que Eren sea el que me diga que nunca querrá nada conmigo, hasta entonces pienso en recuperarlo.

Edward lo cuidara Petra, así que me voy ya.

Para salir de ahí.

Debía apresurarse y por eso mismo le pidió ayuda a su amigo el cejas, que lo haría solo porque también quería enmendar su error al no haberle creído a la madre de su hijo cuando le aseguro que no era cierto lo que decían y haberlo tachado de loco como de cómplice y solo hacer una enemistad con quién no debía.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que todo resultará bien.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	59. Capitulo LVIII

Ahora el día había llegado, viajo desde donde tenía una vida hecha para solo remediar un error que nunca debió pasar, fue tonto al creer semejante mentira pero esa maldita mujer fue tan convincente que al principio no lo creyó de no ser porque el padre de amada, de la persona que aún amaba con todo su ser le había supuestamente confirmado que era cierto y que al final solo fue un error el, pero, tampoco ayudó que el castaño actuará raro y pensó lo peor de el, lo conocía bien y desconfío, creyó lo que no era y no sirvió de mucho tener a su lado en ese momento a ese tonto cantante que si se hicieron cercanos por un trabajo que tuvo, hasta lo escucho y por coraje acepto tener algo con el, se entregó a él por pensar que en esos momentos se caso con otra y al final se sintió fatal.

Su hermana todavía le dijo que era imposible que eso hubiese ocurrido, su propia madrastra le aseguro que tarde o temprano todo ese malentendido se aclararía y la verdad saldría, su padre solo se mantuvo al margen, pero, al final se dejo llevar por los celos, el coraje, el enojo mismo que sentía, una tristeza profunda y un dolor que no lo dejo ver la realidad.

Ni siquiera escucho a su tío que salió en su defensa como a su madre, que le decía que se equivocaban y al final se molestó con ella como se peleó y ni siquiera le habla desde ese día, hasta perdió eso por culpa de su error.

Su tío dejo de insistirle porque de nada servía tratar con el por el coraje que tenia dentro.

Mucho menos cuando lo fue a buscar su amigo, el castaño pálido que se apreció para aclarar todo de una buena vez.

_Ese día venía acompañado de ese chico que lo tenía más que cansado por lo que pasó esa noche entre los dos e insistía en tener otra vez, no quería admitir que no le gustó nada y la verdad no sabía qué hacer._

_Llegó a casa y en la puerta, antes de entrar lo sorprendió mucho cuando lo tomo por sorpresa y le plantó un beso._

_➖Nos vemos mañana Levi-con esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro._

_Se fue de ahí, como tonto entró y vio a su amigo que al final vio ese beso que ignoro para mirarlo._

_➖Farlan-sabiendo a que había ido a verlo._

_➖Levi-con un tono serio.-Veo que era cierto lo que le enviaste en ese mensaje a Eren._

_➖Bueno ya vez que ese chico se llama Saúl y es mi novio-mintiendo un poco._

_➖¡No hubiese sido mejor solo verse ustedes dos y romper como la gente lo hace!-no podía creerlo.-¡Por lo menos a la cara viéndose para decirse adiós!._

_➖¡No quiero verlo nunca mas!-pasando a la sala.-No quedo claro._

_➖Es eso cierto, pero, a pesar de que digas o hagas lo contrario yo sé que amas a Eren-era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.-No estoy seguro de que tu amor hacia el haya desaparecido, pasara lo que pasará solo espero que no te arrepientas._

_Para irse no sin antes el azabache agarrarlo del brazo._

_➖¡No lo hare!-con una frialdad.-¡El único que se arrepentiría de haberme hecho lo que me hizo será el, no yo!._

_El castaño pálido no comprendía pero de una cosa estaba segura lo averiguaría para saber que pasaría._

_➖Y dile a Eren que me casare este otoño-antes de irse le dio ese anillo.-Como le devuelvo su anillo que nunca más usaré_.

Su amiga pelirroja después de eso le contó que él había terminado con ella, como se había ido y no pensaba volver con ella, algo pasó pero no creyó que por ese error otros sufrieran, hasta esa niña rubia termino con su novia de pecas por lo mismo y no hay que hablar que el cejas no hablaba nada bien con la madre de su hijo.

Esperaba remediar su error y que por lo menos obtener el perdón de la persona que aún amaba.

Llegó a casa de su mamá, ella parecía algo más cansada y aún bella, solo la miro para acercarse y se sorprendió de verlo, pensó que había sido su imaginación, otra broma de su mente ver a su hijo pero al acercarse y tocar su rostro no lo era, era su pequeño al que abrazo y este se hecho a llorar en sus brazos.

➖¡Perdóname mama!-sin verla a su rostro.-¡Perdóname por ser un tonto!. ¡Tenías razón y yo no quise creerlo!.

➖Ya pasó mi niño-para hacer que alzará su rostro viendo el dolor en sus ojos.-Lo malo de nosotros los Ackerman es que a veces nos ciega el dolor y no vemos la realidad.

➖¡Fui un tonto y arruine mi felicidad!-se sentía débil.-¡Lastime a Eren!. ¡Lastime a muchos por culpa de esa mujer que me invento todo y yo lo creí!.

➖Mi niño-lo abrazo fuertemente.-No te culpo de nada.

Una mujer se asomó para ver a su amiga con su hijo pero al escuchar eso que dijo ahora tenía claro quién había sido la culpable de todo, siempre tuvo sus dudas y por fin sabía que era lo que no cuadraba por eso respiró hondo para ser ella la que ayudase a que su hijo no se rindiera como lo hizo hace años, no iba a dejar que se arruinase la felicidad de su pequeño ahora que podía recuperarla.

➖Y no es tu culpa-por eso habló.

Voltearon ambos a verla y ella se acercó para abrazarlo.

➖Se quien fue la que causó todo eso y no fue tu culpa Levi-sus palabras podrían tranquilizarlo.-También fue de mi hijo al tenderse tan rápido y no luchar un poco.

➖Karla-san-la verdad no creyó que fuese posible que lo quisiera aún después de lastimar a su hijo.

➖Te diré esto Levi-para separarse y verlo a los ojos.-Mi hijo ahora es otro pero se que aún te ama y pase lo que pase quiero que el aún sea feliz contigo.

Bajo la mirada para seguir llorando y les tenía que contar algo que tal vez los tomara de sorpresa.

Les contó de su hijo que había adoptado y digamos que las sorprendió pero lo entendían y no lo juzgaban solo que si estaban molestas por que esa mujer se había metido con sus pequeños y para terminar de arruinarlo también tenía que ver con eso el padre del castaño, ahora la castaña estaba decidida a no tome más consideraciones sin importar lo que pasará.

➖Me gustaría conocerlo-era algo que la haría feliz.-¿Como se llama?.

➖Edward-tranquilizándose.-Era un niño que conocí como a su mamá en uno de mis paseos que daba al terminar mi trabajo. Su mamá estaba enferma y era muy grave, sabía que pronto ya no podría aguantar y aunque la ayude me pidió a mi, un desconocido que ayudará a su hijo.

Murió en el hospital unos meses después, y yo me hice cargo con lo que podía ya que Edward era muy desconfiado y casi no me dejaba acercarme a él, no hasta que casi lo lastiman.

Vivió conmigo, en ese entonces aún estaba casado pero yo estaba harto de mi ex y mi pequeño casi no lo toleraba, a veces peleaban y lo que terminó por hartarse fue que quería llevarlo aún orfanato, y yo estaba resolviendo los trámites de la adopción.

➖Ese sujeto te dio una excusa para departe de el-lo entendía.

➖La verdad me casé con el por coraje y como tal nunca le di su lugar ni como mi pareja ni como mi esposo-suspiro.-Yo vivía en otro departamento y en el su casa. Eso lo tenía harto, cansado de que no le diera ninguna oportunidad y empezó a actuar con un imbécil, posesivo que al final perdió.

➖Levi-suspiro al saber que su hijo se equivocó mucho.-De seguro no tomo nada bien el divorcio.

➖No lo hizo-recordando su actitud.-Al final no podía hacer nada y los firmo.

➖¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?-debían hablar de eso.-Mi hijo posiblemente piense en aceptar esa propuesta de matrimonio que su padre arreglo.

➖Se de eso-limpiándose las lágrimas.-Por ahora quiero que sepa la verdad, y si es posible que me perdone. Tengo trabajo con el y tal sea bueno para hablar con el de una buena vez por todas.

No será fácil, pero, no pienso rendirme.

Para animar un poco el ambiente decidieron cambiar de tema y hacer algo para animarlo.

Una mujer de lentes como su novia se estaban arrepintiendo de haber hecho lo que hicieron, también tomarán el mismo vuelo en el que el azabache tomo solo que se disfrazaron, para no ser reconocidas, si se enteraba tal vez morirían a manos de cierta persona que no le agradaría nada de nada pero conociendo aún pequeño niño que veía la ciudad desde el auto, un castaño claro fue por ellas cuando supo a que venían y su hijo venía en el asunto del copiloto para preguntarse qué pasaba.

➖Nanaba me llamo explicándome todo y me pidió este favor-un poco serio.-Aunque no me agrade mucho por lo que pasó hace años.

➖Entendemos el punto de todo-no lo negaba.-Eso si te digo que aquí un pequeño quiere solo hablar con Eren y nosotras no podemos hacer más que dejarlo.

➖¿Es hijo de Levi?-no sabía que pensar.

➖Soy adoptado-contesto el.-Mi mama Levi me adoptó después de mi mamá muriera. Solo quiero que mi mamá se feliz y quiero hablar con ese tal Eren.

Se algunas cosas, lo demás me lo contó mi tía Hanji y si puedo hacer algo para ayudar lo haré.

➖¡Tienes más valor que otros!-el hijo del castaño claro sonrió.-¡No si mi tío Eren quiera hablar o hace algo pero no te rindas!.

Aún así debía intentar algo el pequeño, ya que los adultos parecía que no eran capaces de nada.

**_Media hora después._**

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía el castaño que en esos momentos se encontraba solo terminando de revisar unos papeles como de comer lo primero que se hizo, estaba pensando en que postura debía tomar una vez que viera de nuevo al azabache, de algo estaba seguro y era que no debía actuar nuevamente como ese chiquillo enamorada si no más como alguien serio, solo que debía ser profesional y que no se notará mucho su indiferencia hacia el.

Sería difícil, de seguro al final terminaría solo viéndolo y le exigiría una explicación, sería así y se vería patético.

Solo quería concentrarse en el trabajo no en el azabache, porque no lo olvidaba de una buena vez, porque simplemente no lo hacía y ya, así dejaría de sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena ya, lo lastimó y lo abandonó la persona que menos se espero que lo hiciera y ahora lo volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Tocaron el timbre y fue abrir, vivía solo en una casa muy grande, nadie le servía al ser independiente y no era necesario.

Al abrir no espero ver a dos personas que desde hace tiempo dejo de saber de ellas como acompañadas de un niño que lo veía fijamente, era incómodo para ellas pero notaron que lucia diferente como su forma de ser no era la misma.

Las dejo pasar solo para saber que hacían ahí.

➖¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto la peli naranja.

➖Mejor que hace años-refiriéndose a lo del azabache.-¿A que vinieron realmente?.

➖Eren no estaríamos aquí pero Edward quería conocerte y hablar contigo-olvidándose de que el pequeño no lo conocí el.

➖¿Edward?-confundido porque no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

El pequeño lo miro y aunque lucia diferente ahora de la fotografía que tenía su mamá, se notaba hora porque lo amaba y notando que sus tías estaban muy incómodas tendría que estar hacerlo solo y eso era que estaba por su cuenta.

➖Yo soy Edward Ackerman-presentándose.-Hijo adoptivo de Rivaille Ackerman.

➖Un placer-con un solo hijo era suficiente.

➖Quería conocerte para hablar de mi madre-viendo a sus tías.-¡Quisiera hablar con él a solas, tías!.

Las dos lo vieron y esperarían a fuera ya que ese niño para a edad que tenía era muy listo.

➖¿Y de que quieres hablar de tu madre?-suponiendo que era su madre cierta persona.

➖Se que los dos estaba enamorados y que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron nada bien-viendo el lugar.-Mi madre vive arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo y está tan triste desde que supo la verdad.

➖No lo creo-ese no era el azabache que conocía.

➖Hace años a mi mamá le dijeron una mentira sobre que usted se casarían con alguien mas, creo que era sobre esa tal Anna Beth la persona con la que supuestamente se casaría-sin dar tantos rodeos y yendo al grano.-Mi mamá creyó eso por qué en ese entonces algo le dio mala sensación más unas supuestas pruebas de que eran ciertas esas mentiras. Tomo un decisión y por el coraje como dolido hizo las cosas mal, se caso con un tipo por despecho y alguien que nunca quiso ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, menos cuando me adoptó para ser su hijo.

➖¿A qué viniste tu?-no lo entendía y menos porque le decía todo eso.-¡Se que no es solo para decirme todo eso!.

➖Vine para...

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho y besitos._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	60. Capitulo LIX

Al día siguiente solo un chico de cabellos castaños llegó a la oficina donde ya lo esperaban para comenzar con el trato.

➖Eren, ¿estás seguro?-antes de entrar.

➖Farlan, estoy seguro-solo lo miro.

No estaba seguro pero solo lo dejo ser para entrar.

Ahí se encontró con el azabache que a su parecer seguía siendo hermoso aunque también cierto azabache miraba al castaño dándose cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba, como en el fondo arrepintiéndose de la tontería que hizo.

Un castaño pálido se dio cuenta para solo mantenerse al margen como un rubio para poder proseguir y hablando del contrato como de los términos acordados para el proyecto.

➖Esos serian los términos-con un tono serio.

➖No hay ningún problema-hablando y mirando a su amigo.

➖Si es así-solo pasando el bolígrafo.-Solo queda que firmen.

Sin perder tiempo firmaron los presentes para salir de ahí no sin antes el castaño quedarse a solas con el azabache algo que hizo el rubio según para contestar el celular una vez se fue el castaño pálido para seguir con lo acordado.

➖No has cambiado mucho-hablo el castaño para romper el hielo.

➖Tú si-encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Como has estado?.

➖Mejor estos años-mirándolo seriamente.-Supe que te casaste.

➖No funcionó y me separe-era incómodo.-Adopte un niño.

➖Debe ser lindo tener un hijo mas para ti que siempre quisiste tener uno-recordando ese detalle de el.

➖Es un niño encantador que llena ese hueco-refiriéndose a él pero sin ser obvio.

A pesar de que ahora volviesen a verse los dos sabían que no estaba bien solo pretender verse y hablar formalmente cuando la situación del momento daba entender que los dos debían hablar de cierto tema que aunque quisiera evitar sería inevitable hablarlo más adelante y era bueno que lo hicieran de una buena vez antes de que eso afectará su trabajo laboral.

➖Sabes nunca entendí porque dejaste de quererme o por lo menos nunca entendí muy bien tu actitud de hace ocho años-sacando el tema.-¡Ahora si serías capaz de darme la cara y decírmelo de frente!. ¡O seguimos fingiendo que solo somos simples conocidos, porque yo necesito aclarar todo eso pasado para poder ser capaz de trabajar contigo!.

➖¡De verdad me hubiese gustado no haber cometido ese gran error del cual me arrepiento!-bajando la mirada.-¡Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un tonto y un estúpido en no haber confiado en ti y pensé lo peor de ti!.

➖No sé a qué te refieres-haciéndose el que no sabía.

➖Te mereces la verdad-solo junto sus manos para suspirar.

Y así contó lo que sucedió hace ocho años atrás mientras cada palabra que salía era una herida dicha que lastimaba más al azabache que al castaño, no solo eso sí no que sentía que no podría seguir aguantando decir algo sin querer sentir que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y su voz sonaba cada vez más ahogada al igual que entrecortada, como si le costará seguir pronunciando o hablar mejor dicho.

Al acabar hubo un silencio que ni el mismo quería levantar la cabeza pero como el tiempo pasó ahora el era más notorio en sus emociones que ni siquiera era capaz de ocultar un poco y el castaño lo noto, le dolía verlo así y aún cuando quisiera ir abrazarlo no podía volver a ser ese chico que al final había sido lastimado por el mismo aún cuando se tratara de una mentira que inventaron no era fácil olvidar.

➖Y-Yo lo siento-sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.-D-Debí haber confiado en ti...al final solo te lastime.

➖¡Lo hiciste!-no sabia cuanto.-Fue hace tiempo atrás. Tomaste tus decisiones y yo las mías.

➖¡Podrías perdonarme aunque sé que eso no compensará nada del daño que te hice!-por lo menos no quería ser odiado.

➖Aún cuando me lastimaste no te guardo rencor-cerro sus ojos un momento para abrirlos.-Si decide trabajar contigo es para demostrarte que es cierto que me lastimaste pero al final no por eso me deje caer. No me dejaron nunca solo quienes decidieron seguir siendo mis amigos y por ellos es que no me rendí, seguí adelante y no puedo perdonarte tan fácil.

Por ahora mantendremos un perfil de solo conocidos.

➖Entiendo-era bueno escuchar que no lo odiaba.

➖Será difícil vernos por los viajes que hago o por estar aquí en mi oficina-sonando más tranquilo.-Farlan será el que mayormente supervise todo y espero que no tengas problemas con eso.

➖En absoluto-por ahora era mejor así.

Entró el rubio para irse los dos dejando aún castaño solo.

En el camino una azabache lo reconoció como una rubia de coleta que a pesar de saber la verdad quería que su amigo estuviese con el azabache a pesar de lo que pasó por culpa de ciertas personas que no eran capaz de sentirse mal por la infelicidad de otros.

➖Rivaille-su prima se acercó a él.-Podemos hablar.

➖Mikasa-confundido por su actitud.

➖Aunque sea me aceptarías tomar un café-suspiro.

El rubio lo mío y al final accedió para irse con ella y una rubia de coleta no entendía porque había hecho eso su novia, porque lo eran a pesar de todo desde hace unos dos meses atrás cuando decidió darle una oportunidad.

➖Se lo que sucedió entre ustedes-para ser clara.-¡Nunca creí que admitiría que pienso ayudarte a que tú y Eren vuelvan a estar juntos!.

➖¿Porque harías eso?-no entendía.

➖Eren es hijo de Karla-san y se los debo-solo dándole uno de los cafés que compró-a los dos. Es mi manera de compensar el daño que les hice.

➖Sabes que aunque Eren no me odies no creo que haya un nosotros nunca mas-con la mirada triste.

➖Tú eres el único que lo piensa-no le gustaba ver es actitud.-Te odio bastante pero eres un imbécil si te rindes.

➖Ya lo fui-solo molestando se un poco.

➖Si que lo fuiste -eso lo sabía bien.-Diga lo que diga Eren, aún te sigue amando. Es comprensible que por ahora no sea fácil para el ahora que sabe la verdad.

Y como no es el mismo que antes, es más fácil para mí convencerlo de que no cometa el mismo error que tú casándose con quién no debe.

➖¡Gracias por recordarme eso!-tomando un sorbo-¿Y como piensas lograrlo?.

➖Ya lo veras-sonriéndole.

El día comenzó como de costumbre, una peli naranja como su novia dudaban a esas alturas si habían hecho lo correcto, estarían ahí por los próximos días hasta ver si se resolvía algo, no solo debían volver rápido ya que cierto niño aún no quería irse sin haber resuelto algo lo más pronto posible con tal de ver feliz a su mamá, quería verlo sonreír y no triste, mucho menos lamentándose por un error que alguien más ocasiono y esperaba que haber hablado con ese tipo ayudara en algo.

➖¡Petra si mejor nos regresamos!-un poco asustada.-¡Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo en hacer lo que nos pidió Edward!.

➖Hanji-la volteo a ver.-¡Si nos regresamos así como si nada más, Levi sospechara y Edward es capaz de escaparse con tal de no irse!.

➖Como ese día-recordando bien ese día que casi se vuelve loco.

➖Exacto-viendo al niño.-Mira se que te sientes culpable como yo también me siento. Fue injusto no hablar con Eren y arreglar las cosas.

Mi error fue el haberme solo quedado sin hacer nada y ver sufrir a mi hermano, no pienso cometer ese error de nuevo.

La chica no podía negar eso, ella se sentía mal por no haber estado ahí y haberse ido lejos, cuando volvió se enteró de todo pero era tarde su amigo tomo una mala decisión y por eso mismo no hizo nada, quería creerle aunque tuviese aún esa duda en su interior.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedía entre esos dos, porque de algo si era seguro y era que su amigo no se rendiría no por lo menos hasta lograr que el castaño lo perdonará por lo pasado, hasta no conseguir su perdón no daría marcha atrás y mucho menos avanzaría para poder continuar su vida, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiese hacerlo, si no lo hizo estos años al creer una mentira no lo haría más adelante.

➖Hanji-agarro su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.-Ninguna hizo nada pero ahora podemos hacer algo.

➖Sabes que me gustaría haberlo hecho años atrás-aun se lamentaba con eso.

➖A mí igual-eso no lo negaba.

➖Todo por el enano-queriendo sonreír.

➖Todo por mi hermano-sonriendo.

Un pequeño las escucho pero fingía no hacerlo, las entendía mejor que nadie y la verdad ahora dependía todo de lo que sucediese o lo que hiciese ese tipo, si podría perdonar a su mamá aunque sólo fuese amigos o quedarán como conocidos y si no la verdad tendría que ingeniárselas para hacer sonreír a su mamá.

Como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo desde que supo la verdad para no ver su rostro triste o con esa mirada de tristeza que siempre tenía.

**_En otro lado._**

Una azabache tocó la puerta después de dudar un poco en hacerlo, aún no sabía si era bueno meterse o solo dejarlo pasar pero debía hacerlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para enmendar su error en el pasado y por todas sus acciones que nunca debió hacer.

Abrió la puerta el castaño y le extraño verla.

➖Puedo pasar-con su tono dudoso.

La dejo pasar aunque estaba más que confundido por verla ahí, ella nunca lo visitaba aún cuando trabajase en la misma empresa donde el dirigía, se mantenía al margen y era muy buena en su área y la verdad no tenía problemas con ella.

➖Sé que no debería meterme en esto-solo viéndolo.-Se que mi primo se equivocó mucho. No lo voy a justificar ya que ambos nos odiamos y eso no va a cambiar.

➖Mikasa no entiendo a qué quieres llegar-no lo entendía.

➖Mi primo nunca anduvo con nadie más que contigo antes de esa mentira la cual ha estado beneficiando mucho a tu padre-suspiro.-Algunas personas influyentes creían que tú eras o mejor dicho aseguraban que eras gay. Tú padre se sentía incómodo con eso y su esposa planeo todo para ayudar a desmentir algo que era verdad.

➖¡Mi padre!-era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba.

➖El fue que quiso que pasará todo lo que ahora sucede entre mi primo y tu-para mostrar algo que ella misma descubrió por su cuenta.-El hombre con el que se caso mi primo solo fue un peón para ayudarlos a que Levi desconfiara de ti y al final resultó. Ese sujeto hizo lo que querían para quedarse con mi primo porque le gustaba y les convenía para que su mentira funcionará.

➖Aún así nada cambia lo que sucedió-solo era muy seguro.

➖¡Eren no estaría aquí si no fuese para solo ayudarte!-solo lo miro.-¡Mi papa me dijo que Levi nunca le dio su lugar como esposo a ese tipo ni siquiera uso su apellido!. ¡Eso le molestó a ese canalla que solo intento destruir el prestigio de el para vengarse y no quiero que suceda!.

No quiero que tú tomes una decisión de la cual puedas arrepentirte más tarde.

➖¡¿De verdad crees que puedo volver con Levi después de lo que me hizo?!-mirándola fijamente.

➖La diferencia es que tú lo amas aun como el sigue amándote-siendo honesta.-Hace ocho años atrás el se equivocó como tú también lo hiciste. Los dos al final se rindieron dejando que tanto tú padre como esa mujer se salieran con la suya.

Se quedó callado.

➖El vino a verte, a darte la cara después de tanto tiempo con la esperanza de que por lo menos lo perdones-para dejarlo claro.-Aquí estoy yo pidiéndote después de todo el daño que te hice para que no hagas una tontería, de que veas lo que puedes perder si te vuelves a rendir.

¡Un Ackerman no hace eso, nosotros no dejamos nuestro orgullo mucho menos admitimos que nos equivocamos y menos admitimos una derrota!. Y eso fue lo que tanto Rivaille como yo estamos haciendo con tal de hacer lo correcto.

➖¿Porque lo haces tu?-no lo entendía de ella.

➖Me equivoqué hace años al querer lastimarte y lo admito-bajando la cabeza.-La única persona que sigue a mi lado es Annie quien me dio una oportunidad de empezar y tu mamá pesar de lo que te hice no me dejo sola. Está es manera de enmendar todo lo que hice y querer que tú seas feliz con la persona que amas, y esa persona es mi primo.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho y besitos._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	61. Capitulo LX

Al final que esperaba que sucediera con el castaño, nada había resultado como espero hace años logró separarlo de ese chico con éxito, sembró la duda entre ellos y cayeron en la trampa, hasta ese chico que usaron les resultó útil, tan útil que obtuvo una mejor ganancia al casarse con ese chiquillo de cabellos azabaches y su hija solo se caso con un don nadie dejándola mal ante su esposo como amistades. Sufre las consecuencias desde entonces ya que su esposo no confía en ella en absoluto al contrario la deja fuera de todo lo que él hace, se nota tanto esa diferencia que a veces se preguntaba si fue buena idea haberlo ayudado porque ahora el se encarga por lo que pudo enterarse de que intenta casarlo con la hija de un socio sin mucho éxito y no le dice nada, ya que el la dejó fuera del juego ahora que se las arregle como pueda el señor.

La ha hecho menos desde entonces.

Siempre busca la oportunidad de hacerla menos o encararle que nada de lo que ella hace funciona, solo por qué no se casaron sus hijos la trata de ese modo y ella ya cansada hizo su propia jugada ese día, una que ni su esposo se espera ni en su más remotos sueños hubiese visto venir.

Disfruto la tarde descansando cómodamente cuando entra su esposo muy tranquilo y relajado.

➖Cámbiate-usando ese tono de voz neutro.-Tendremos una cena con los Braun está noche.

Para colmo solo se reincorporo lento para levantarse despacio y mirándolo seriamente por no avisarle antes, que esperaba en realidad, que adivinara con una bolita de cristal el futuro o los eventos previos para estar preparada a lo inevitable.

➖¿A qué hora llegan?-una pregunta sencilla.

➖En media hora-agarrando su celular para ver algunos mensajes que le dejaron.

➖Bueno-solo antes de ir a su habitación.-Eren estará en esta cena.

➖Estará-afirmándolo muy seguro.-Mi hijo no es esa clase de personas.

Ella comprendía a lo que se refería, prefirió no decir nada ya que ella en su interior sabía que nada iba a resultar como quisiera que sucediera, algo se lo decía que sería más que divertido ver cómo esos planes se arruinan esa misma noche por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, a pesar de todo llevaba preparado un vestido para la ocasión, aunque su marido le avisará tarde de algún evento, lo tenía cubierto por sus amigos que aún la consideraban de ese modo por la conveniencia.

Así que se arregló y solo a esperar a que los invitados llegasen notando como su esposo iba a ver si su propio hijo ya había llegado, algo que no ocurría y ella misma solo fue a la entrada donde abrió la puerta y el castaño bajaba de su auto muy tranquilo.

Antes de entrar a la casa solo la miro.

➖Ya se todo-con ese tono de voz serio.-Así que dime una cosa, al final resultó como querías que sucediera.

➖No sucedió así-solo lo dijo con su sonrisa que la caracteriza.-Al final si no están juntos fue porque ustedes no confiaron en uno ni en el otro. Fue fácil separarlo.

➖¿Alguna vez tu hija te importo realmente?-era una duda que tenía.

➖Me importaba mucho hasta que se caso con ese chico-era honesta.-¿Y tú harás lo que tu padre diga este noche?.

Ahora ella era la que preguntaba misma pregunta que no le respondió el castaño que solo entró a la casa dejándola en la entrada mientras veía hacia fuera y recargada.

➖Pobre grisha-seria divertido esa noche.

Su marido creía que todo resultaría como el quería, siempre fue así, sin importar en los demás, como esa noche en la que arruinó el cumpleaños de su propio hijo, donde ni el tenia la menor idea de que su hijo lo odiaba y fingía aún considerarlo su padre después de lo que le hizo a su madre.

Volvió solo para colocarse en su sitio hasta que los invitados llegaron, se notaba que estaban esperando una respuesta de parte del castaño, la chiquilla venía acompañada de su primo, un rubio de barba que solo veía al castaño muy serio y el resto de la familia también lo veían esperando da unión.

Pasaron al comedor, la cena fue rica, y después a la sala donde todo parecía relajado hasta que el castaño se levanto y eso llamo la atención de todos.

➖Gracias por venir esta noche-siempre tan educado.-Se que han estado esperando mi respuesta y se las voy a dar.

➖Hijo-muy tranquilo.

La chica se levantó muy tranquila para acercarse a él.

➖Yo estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí como tú esposa-ella estaba seguro de eso algo dolida aún.

➖Sé que serás una gran esposa-solo le sonrió.

Es era una señal de que se venía lo bueno y ella bebiendo su vino.

➖Solo que yo he tomado la decisión de no casarme con Gabriela-muy seguro.

➖¿Que estás diciendo?-se levantó su padre.

➖Esto es una broma-la tía de ella se levanto.-Mi sobrina e perfecto y tú solo la rechazas como si...

➖Ya que la rechazas Jaeger-interrumpiéndola su hijo.-Podrías decirnos por lo menos tus motivos.

➖Reiner tienes razón-solo aclaro su garganta.-Nuestro convenio y nuestra alianza pueden seguir sin problemas alguno ya que no hay necesidad de llevar acabó una unión que a ninguno le beneficia. Lo estuve viendo con mi abogado y mi asesor sobre ese tema, llegando a la misma conclusión.

No podía ser más divertido que ver sus rostros de enojo más el de su esposo, solo se acercó para plantarse al lado del castaño.

➖De seguro si Eren dice que no es necesario entonces no es necesario un matrimonio-solo sin perder su compostura que la caracteriza.-Ya que jamás ha hecho una mala decisión y no veo el porque deberían estar molestos, nadie sale perdiendo.

➖Mi niña vale mucho para recibir una humillación como esta-molesta la madre de ella.-Si no piensa casarse entonces no hay negocios ni alianza.

➖Bueno si esa es su decisión final la aceptamos-ella contesto devolviéndole el golpe.-Eren ya escuchaste no están dispuestos a ceder ni aceptar algo que les seguiría convenciendo.

Ella era diferente y el castaño se dio cuenta que esto era para darle una lección a su padre, preguntándose qué le había hecho el para hacerla enojar, como ganarse una enemiga de ese modo.

➖¡Será mejor que te retractes de tus palabras jovencito!-muy serio su padre.

➖Vamos Eren vete ahora con ese chiquillo-ya sabía quién había regresado.-De seguro debe estar impaciente por verte.

Le dio un papel de dónde podría encontrarlo.

El castaño la miro confundido hasta que recordó que a la única persona que le decía chiquillo esa mujer era al azabache refiriéndose a él como aún niño mimado y caprichoso, según eso era para ella.

No sabía si confiar pero notando que esa noche era para arruinar a su padre, solo se fue de ahí dejándolos.

➖¡Me vas a explicar que fue eso!-mirándola acusadora mente.

➖Te dije Grisha y te lo dije muy claro que Eren no iba a aceptar ese matrimonio solo porque lo acorralaron-viéndolos a todos y acercándose a ala chiquilla.-¡Como si Eren escogiera a una mocosa que no vale más que ese chiquillo!.

➖¿De quién habla?-molesta la madre.-¡Como se atreve a comparar a mi hija de ese modo!.

➖Hablo de que su hija no se compara a Rivaille Ackerman-muy contenta.-Y me atrevo a decirle que una alianza con ustedes es poco cosa comparada con una familia como los Ackerman.

Ahora sí me disculpan debo ir a descansar ya que está mañana fue algo cansado para mí.

Para irse dejando a su esposo con los reclamos de esa familia.

Solo vio a una de sus sirvientas que la miraban extrañados de su comportamiento.

➖¡Quiten esas caras!-muy contenta.-¡Pronto Eren se casara y serán invitadas!.

Para subir las escaleras dejándolas un poco confundidas.

Un azabache solo miraba a su madre pensando en lo que pasó esa tarde cuando esa mujer se presentó como si nada, la castaña solo se limitó a estar calmada y tranquila sin hacer ninguna escena mucho menos se le fue encima hasta su madre estuvo relajada, extraño en ella después de todo esa mujer fue quien los separó y lo logro, hizo su jugada como se debía y ahora entendía porque su hija se comportaba de esa manera.

Pensaba en sus palabras, tanto que no sabía si ir a ese lugar o no, solo pensaba hasta que su madre le hablo.

➖Ve-con su tono de voz tierno.

La miro confundido.

➖Hijo, no pierdes nada con ir y ver-con su sonrisa.-Esa mujer puede ser lo peor pero ella hablaba muy en serio.

➖Mama-no sabía si era bueno ir.

➖No te rindas-tomando su mano.

Aún sabiendo que no podía confiar decidió ir ya que no quería volver a arrepentirse de las decisiones mal tomadas y volver a sentirse de ese modo mucho menos dejar de confiar en quien de verdad la quería y por esa vez le haría caso a esa mujer como a sus palabras.

Salió de la casa corriendo para ir a ese lugar.

**_Flash back._**

_Estaba comiendo algo ya que las sesiones de fotos habían sido algo pesadas y aunque hubiese hecho un buen trabajo no le quitaba que el castaño cuando estaba presente a veces solo se limitaba a ignorarlo y si le dirigía la palabra usaba ese tono neutro con el, le dolía y posiblemente haría su trabajo dándose cuenta que había perdido una oportunidad ya que escucho que posiblemente sí se casara y eso lo deprimió mucho._

_Su amigo el rubio andaba saliendo con ese cabeza de coco y la verdad parecía que si era muy cierto de qué cambio el castaño, la rubia de coleta lo brazo y le dijo que era un bobo como esa chica de pecas y que aún así lo quería a pesar de lo sucedido, sin embargo, se sentía un poco culpable por la relación fallida con su novia y para variar esa misma chica se caso y espera un bebe. Su amiga pelirroja solo miraba de vez en cuando a un castaño pálido que solo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, aunque le hablaba más o menos a él, no era fácil perdonarlo y solo supo que el se caso con alguien más ya que no esperaría a la pelirroja mucho más, menos cuando supo que fue su amiga la que en realidad termino la relación antes de su error al decirle que no, que no se quería casar con el cuando se lo propuso._

_Su mamá abrió la puerta ya que alguien tocó y la castaña solo le daba su agua, se sentía como un niño chiquito._

_➖Pase-usando es tono neutro._

_➖Gracias-ese tono de voz que conocían._

_Cuando vio a esa mujer de nuevo quería gritarle que se fuera pero no lo hizo._

_➖Solo vine porque supe que regresaste-viéndolo y solo se acercó para limpiar un poco de su rímel.-Ten cuidado con tu maquillaje._

_➖¿A qué viniste?-pregunto la castaña._

_➖Seré clara contigo-muy sería.-Hace años los separe a ustedes, lo admito y te lo digo porque solo tengo una cosa que hacer. No quiero que Eren se case con una mocosa solo porque mi esposo lo decidió por su propia cuenta._

_No funcionó mi plan ya que Anna Beth se caso con ese sujeto, aún así vine para ayudarte para que estés con el de vuelta._

_➖¿Que?-miro entendía._

_➖¡Prefirió mil veces que tú estés con Eren a esa mocosa que no vale ni un centavo!-muy sería.-Esta noche será una reunión familia con la familia de esa mocosa para dar conocer la respuesta final de Eren que será un no._

_Yo haré que el vaya a este lugar xxxxxxxx y ahí mismo tú te encontrarás para verlo con tus propios ojos de que Eren rechazo esa propuesta. Tendrán el tiempo necesario para arreglar las cosas entre ustedes._

_Ninguna podía creer lo que pasaba no hasta que se fue._

**_Fin del Flash back._**

Había llegado y estaba cansado solo se recargo un momento mientras lograba recuperar el aliento, ya estado más tranquilo busco con la mirada para no verlo creyendo que había sido una mentira hasta que el castaño llegó en su auto, estacionándose, bajando del carro y yendo a verlo al divisarlo, claro estaba que el azabache se iba a ir hasta que se acercó.

➖Levi-no entendía mucho.

El volteo a verlo y supo que esa mujer tenía razón, quería llorar pero no lo haría en realidad no ahora solo se le quedo viendo y las palabras no salían de la boca no hasta que se cerco el castaño al notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y al estar cerca sintió una leve caricia de parte del contrario.

➖No crei que te llevarás con esa mujer-solo tomo un mechón de su cabello.

➖Ella solo...dijo que viniera aquí-un poco incómodo.-En la tarde vino verme y no quería creer sus palabras. ¿porque tú estás aquí?.

➖Mikasa habló conmigo y pensé mucho las cosas-para mirar sus ojos que ahora mostraban un brillo.-Aun cuando pasó lo que pasó hace años yo aún te amo y no pienso volver a rendirme nunca más. Levi te amo y quiero saber si tú aún me amas.

➖¡Yo nunca deje de hacerlo!-sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.-¡Fui un tonto y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que te hice!.

➖Shh-callándolo para posar sus labios contra los de el.

Uniéndose en un beso tierno, resbalando por sus mejillas las lágrimas que tenia y sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación que solo el castaño le provocaba, lo había extrañado tanto que se aferró a sus ropas mientras el castaño posaba sus manos en su cintura para hacer su agarre más fuerte.

Separándose lo abrazo y el ocultándose notando que su aroma era el mismo que el recordaba y a pesar de que era mas alto de sentía protegido entre sus brazos y el castaño extraño tenerlo nuevamente entre su brazos.

**_Una media hora después._**

De ahí se lo llevó a su casa donde lo siguió besando con pasión y la ropa empezó a desaparecer de poco a poco mientras los besos se intensifican sintiendo el calor del placer y sin detenerse yendo a la habitación de el para desnudarlo y recostándolo se separó para admirar la belleza de su querido azabache, sus facciones había cambiado pero se habían vuelto más delicadas y todo en el era perfecto.

➖E-Eren-lo llamo en un leve susurró lleno de vergüenza.

Había esperado tanto por ese momento que no se detuvo, por fin lo tenía a su merced y después de tantos años esa noche lo hizo suyo, la habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos, en la cama un par de amantes de entregaban a la pasión y al amor que tenían, cada marca dejada en su cuerpo era algo que siempre espero en hacer el castaño, marcar a su amado azabache y ver su rostro lleno de lujuria como de pasión, verlo tan vulnerable y suplicando por mas, cada embestida que daba en ese lugar que lo hacía volver loco y rogando mientras el marcaba el ritmo.

Cambiando de posición dejando que su amado estuviese arriba, viéndolo el mismo cada faceta suya y memorizando ese rostro de placer que solo el podía provocar en el.

➖E-eren-gimiendo al sentirlo tan profundo y moviendo las caderas de arriba abajo.

Siendo ayudado por el a pesar de todo y sonando el celular del castaño siendo su padre quien le llamaba, siendo ignorado por este porque ese era el mejor momento después de años, por fin el azabache era suyo y ambos sintiendo como llegaban al clímax para terminar corriéndose al mismo al tiempo y jadeando el nombre de ambos para caer rendidos.

**_Hola mis queid s lectores, está historia acabará en el siguiente capítulo así que espero que les guste y este fue mi intento de Lemon, si no les gusta me lo pueden dejar dicho en los comentarios y yo intentaré mejorar un poco sobre ese tema._**

**_Si no es así, quien quiera ayudarme al respecto puede ser bienvenido y eso es todo._**

**_Besito 333333_**


	62. Epílogo

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y le fueron incómodos a cierto azabache al que le pegaron en la cara, removiéndose para pegarse más al torso de su amante e intentando ocultarse debajo de las sábanas, lo cual provocó que el castaño abriese los ojos para darse cuenta de que hora era, y volteando a ver a cierta personita sacándole una sonrisa.

Después de tanto tiempo, de años, por fin tenía a la persona que amaba con el, lo que sucedió anoche fue algo que no pensó que sucediera pero paso y ahora estaba dispuesto a no volver a rendirse como lo hizo años atrás por algo que solo fue un simple malentendido que ocasionó su propio padre para separarlos endose cuenta que su hermano tuvo razón todo el tiempo y el no le creyó nada, ni siquiera a su segunda madre que se resignó a ayudarlo a superar lentamente las cosas para que continuara.

Para no querer despertar al pequeño dormilón, algo que seguía siendo característico por parte de el, se reincorporo lentamente y le puso el cojín aún lado suyo para que pensara que el con tal no despertarlo, cosa que funcionó logrando pararse.

Tomo su celular para marcarle a su amigo, dirigiéndose a la ventana y tapando un poco con la cortina donde pegaba hacia el azabache para dejarlo dormir.

➖¡Que sucedió!-del otro lado algo adormilado.

➖Hoy no iré a la empresa-recargado viendo el amanecer.-Te dejare a cargo el día de hoy.

➖Mmm-no muy extrañado.-Esto tiene que ver con qué te reconciliarse con Levi. No soy ningún tonto para no darme cuenta de la situación entre ustedes dos.

➖No te mentiré-muy tranquilo ahora.-Hoy quiero pasar el tiempo con el.

➖Mejor tomate dos semanas en eso-riéndose mientras su pareja le pegaba y hacia una mueca.

➖Me gustaría hacerlo pero no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones en la empresa-era lo malo.

➖Pobre de ti-no tenia remedio alguno.-En serio, tomate esas dos semanas para volver a redescubrir quienes son ustedes y ver cuánto han cambiado. Levi no es muy de mi agrado, no desde que te hizo eso, pero, sigue siendo mi amigo a pesar de todo.

➖Por fin vas a decirme que te hizo casarte con Yun cuando seguías enamorado de Isa-era una curiosidad que tenía.

➖Yun es alguien que amo ahora y agradezco haberlo hecho-siendo muy claro y serio.-Te cubro estas dos semanas y hasta entonces no te aparezcas por nada del mundo aquí.

Le colgó para solo apagar el celular y sintiendo como unos brazos lo rodeaban, como se ocultaba sabiendo que era cierto azabache que despertó y al no verlo junto a él temió un poco hasta que lo vio cerca de la ventana hablando por teléfono y teniendo una buena vista de su pareja, que los años lo han bendecido para bien.

➖Volvamos a la cama-sabiendo que le costó pararse por el olor y separándolo un poco para cargarlo estilo princesa.

Era cierto que le dolía, sentía esa punzada de dolor pero aún así pudo levantarse, con dificultad, logrando caminar aún con ese dolor que sentía y acercarse a él para abrazarlo temiendo que sólo fuese un sueño más del cual no quería despertar por nada del mundo.

Lo depósito suavemente en aquellas sábanas donde el mismo se acostó a su lado para mirarlo.

➖Duérmete otro rato-tomando unos mechones de su cabello para acercarse y besarlo en los labios.

Un beso dulce y lindo que sintió el azabache, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran pero era cierto aún sentía los ojos pesados, por eso al cerrarlos nuevamente se quedó dormido más rápido.

Unas tres horas después, abrió nuevamente los ojos para bostezar y frotándose los ojos para reincorporarse lento con una punzada que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe recordando la noche que tuvo con el castaño y notando que no había nadie a la vista no hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando ver aún castaño vestido conos simples pantalones blancos y una playera que le quedaba pegada marcando un poco el cuerpo que tenía trabajado por hacer ejercicio.

➖Buenos días-acercándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

➖B-Buenos días-se sentía como una colegiala enamorada.

➖¡Quieres darte un baño o prefieres bajar a desayunar!-notando ese rubor que tenía.

➖P-Prefiero un baño-era lo mejor para el.

➖Entonces-para levantarse y volviendo agacharse para simplemente tomarlo entre sus brazos cargándolo.-¡Un baño para mi lindo gatito!.

Esa palabra, gatito, le recordó mucho a cuando era un niño.

**_Media hora después._**

Tenía una playera larga que solo tapaba algo pero no le molestaba en absoluto, logro acomodarse la bien y después de tomarse una pastillas para el dolor solo estaba ahí acostado en la cama donde su pareja dormía y notando mejor que en la habitación era algo más moderno pero se sentía a la vez cálido, sacándolo de su ensoñación cuando le trajeron de comer algo que le gustaba y más de parte de pareja que se lo llevó a la cama.

➖Espero que te guste-colocando la charola en sus piernas.

➖Eren-con un brillo en sus ojos para solo apresurarse a probar bocado como un niño chiquito que le encantó.-¡Esta delicioso!.

➖Me alegro que te guste-con una sonrisa que de solo verlo tenía ganas de reírse.

➖No recuerdo que cocinaras-era cierto.

➖Aprendí después de irme a vivir con Farlan-era algo que no quería recordar.-La comida de el era imposible de comer.

➖Que coincidencia-con una gotita.-Yo no se cocinar ya que soy malísimo y la verdad es mejor evitarlo.

➖¡Así que eres pésimo cocinando!-para acercarse un poco.

➖¡Lo soy!-era una vergüenza pero era la verdad.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa teniendo que levantarse y dejándolo ahí comer a gusto como un niño chiquito y simplemente salió del cuarto para bajar las escaleras y con una tranquilidad que tenía hasta que abrió la puerta resultando ser la azabache con una maleta y solo algo nerviosa.

➖Mi tía me pidió que le trajera su maleta a Levi-estaba algo apenada.-Como no llego a dormir pensó que estaba contigo y ya sabes cómo es ella.

➖No sé equivoca-tomándola y solo sonrió.-Gracias Mikasa.

➖Así que si están aquí ese enano-sonriendo para solo abrazarlo y separándose.-¡Te deseo lo mejor Eren!. ¡!Espero que me invites a tu boda!.

Para irse y el solo se burló ya que no creyó ver nunca esa actitud en ella para cerrar la puerta y era cierto ahora solo faltaba casarse con el azabache, eso ya pensaría bien como en pedírselo por ahora lo importante era volver a pasar el tiempo conociéndose e ir tomando las cosas con calma.

Pasaron tres años y en ese tiempo un castaño tuvo que arreglar las cosas con su padre al cual amenazó con demandarlo si seguía metiéndose en su vida, cosa que lo alarmó y quedándose quiero mientras su esposa se limitaba a ver de vez en cuando a su hija con tal de conocer a su nieto ya que a pesar de todo debía olvidar lo pasado y mejor prefería pasar tiempo con su nieto que con su marido que estaba más insoportable. Aparte de que en parte fue porque se quiso casar el castaño con el azabache lo más posible, una boda muy apresurada pero con sus madres fue muy hermosa e inolvidable, era extraño porque pensaron por un segundo que eran brujas o hechiceras para hacer algo tan hermoso y que saliera a la perfección.

De igual manera algunas amistades se volvieron a unir después de los años, no fue fácil y aún sigue así pero un avance ya es un avance más que nada, aunque algunas parejas no volvieron, como la pelirroja que ahora está en una relación con alguien mas, ya que con el castaño pálido nunca seria porque el estaba casado y con una niña que tuvo con la mujer con la cual se caso y era muy bonita.

Por otro lado una chica de pecas vivía felizmente en su departamento con su nueva novia, se parecia un poco a Historia pero eran lo contrario, ya que tenía facciones más infantiles y su cabello era de un tono blanco con rayas de color moradas, de ojos verdes y vestía más a su gusto, diferencia de la rubia que ahora tenía facciones más delicadas pero maduras y su carácter era más egoísta y la verdad eran muy diferentes.

Jean se caso con Marco y tuvieron dos hijos aparte, en cambio de vez en cuando hacían reuniones con Erwin y su pareja Armin que estos tuvieron una niña, extraño más que se quedarán juntos al verse siempre como unos amigos más, pero, como un pequeño unía a estas familias ya que hablamos del hijo que tenían tanto castaño claro como el rubio de cejas, el culpable era un amor y que a veces parecía el adulto que debía encargarse de la seguridad de sus hermanito.

La rubia de coleta y la azabache se casaron adoptando un perrito porque se les hacía más fácil que cuidar un niño, aunque eran excelentes tías y niñeras, porque de vez en cuando le hacían de niñeras para pasar el rato. Eso incluye a una peli naranja como a una loca de lentes que de vez en cuando le hacían de niñeras con la excepción de que tenían un niño al que ambas adoptaron al no poder evitar encariñarse con el desde el momento en que lo vieron.

Y si preguntamos qué pasó en esos tres años, el castaño fingió no conocer al pequeño que adoptó el azabache como el no conoce al mayor aunque después lo descubrió el contrario y casi asesina a su hermana y a su amiga loca por dejarlo venir, ganándose un castigo aparte el niño el cual corrió a que lo defendiera un castaño que no pudo hacer mucho más que distraerlo por un corto tiempo. Y bueno después de que se casaron se mudaron juntos y el pequeño se sentía en una familia porque a pesar de todo su mami lo cuidaba y quería como si lo fuese y el castaño era cómodo padre que nunca tuvo, apoyándolo y yendo a verlo en sus festivales deportivos como a veces ayudándolo con su tarea.

Era una familia que se agradaba ahora con la llegada de un pequeño bebé de ojos de color verdes, cabellos azabaches y de piel blanca con una apariencia más al castaño que se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna y quitándole la mamila con cuidado.

➖Edward-entrando a la habitación su mamá.-Perdona por encargarte de esa manera a Michael.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖Descuida mama-no era problema para el.-Estabas ocupado y las abuelas no están así que no es tan malo hacerme cargo de vez en cuando de mi hermanito.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖¡Desde cuándo te volviste tan maduro!-abrazándolo.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖Papá regresa hoy de su viaje de negocios-acordándose apenas.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖Si-suspiro un poco.-Debía arreglar algunos asuntos más que le salieron pero hoy debe regresar.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Con un puchero que hizo en señal de que si no volvía pronto iría a buscarlo y traerlo como fuese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"El solo se quedó callado y salió de la habitación cuando su mamá decidió acomodar la ropita nueva que le compro a su hermanito, una muy linda pero que la verdad alegraba nunca haberse puesto, sintiendo pena de su hermanito y yendo abajo para buscar algo de comer, ya que sus abuelas se encargaban de eso y no su mamá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Se oyó un auto estacionar y sabiendo quien era fue a la puerta y cuando se abrió, era su papá con su maleta de trabajo que dejó en la entrada un poco cansado y solo lo abrazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/em¡Papá no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo!-era algo que no quería.-Mama casi todos los días parecía abandonado y siempre parecía angustiado. ¡Michael y yo no sabíamos si tomar un vuelo a buscarte o irnos a casa del tío Farlan!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/emQue exagerado-bajando con el bebé en brazos que despertó al escuchar a su papá llegar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"El castaño solo sonrió, para solo acercarse el azabache y como el niño se hizo aún lado para que su mamá se abrazara a su papá sin aplastar al bebé que solo sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/emCreo que los viajes se los empezaré a dejar a Annie-besando la frente de su esposo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/em¡Deberías!-para bajar la mirada a su bebé.-¡Verdad que debería!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/emMama-solo separándose y era imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Una hermosa familia después de tanto tiempo, así que el cargo a su hermanito para llevarlo a ver la fotografía donde se habían casado sus padres y dejándolos a ellos que se besaron con pasión después de tanto tiempo separados, que solo fueron dos meses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/emTe amo Eren-sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse rojas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"➖/emYo te amo más Levi-pegando su frente con la de el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Solo sonrieron para ir a ver a sus pequeños que miraban las fotografías para unirse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FIN/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"_/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mis querid s lectores hasta aquí llega esta historia que fue sacada de alguna parte de mi mente y como siempre espero que les haya gustado./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Traeré más adelante más historias y espero que también les gusten./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3/span/em/p


End file.
